Fall out boy
by gsrbritfan
Summary: The story will be GSR, set around mid season 5, a kind of AU how they got together mixed with lots of other drama, angst, fluff and stuff, no main CD, and will be quite a long story, although no where near as long as my Dead Bodies New life Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – Nope they don't belong to me last time I checked! Please don't sue, I am only a very poor fanfiction writer.

_**A/N** The story will be GSR, set around mid season 5, a kind of AU how they got together mixed with lots of other drama, angst, fluff and stuff, no main CD, and will be quite a long story, although no where near as long as my Dead Bodies New life Story. I have the whole storyline set out, the beginning, guts and ending, but will probably add more as the story unfolds. I don't want to give too much of the story away too soon, but if I get enough of a response I will update on a weekly basis, most likely at the weekends. The story rating will go up and include adult themes. Story beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy this short story, not sure how many chapters it will run for yet, but please take the time to leave a review at the end. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy**

Working on yet another damned performance report for his nemesis Conrad Ecklie, Grissom quickly scrawled his signature at the bottom of the page before snapping the file closed and depositing it in his out tray.

Leaning back in his seat, he pulled the glasses from his face, then dropping them on his desk, he used his pressure with thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose to ease the mild migraine that was threatening to grow. He knew he had to try to relax or take a break from coming in three hours early to rid his desk of files and paperwork, or he wouldn't get through the impending shift.

Just as he opened his eyes to glance up at the clock, Jim Brass stepped into his office after a meagre tap on then door.

An hour to go before he would be giving out the nights assignments, but seeing Jim wafting a piece of paper he knew it would be an early start tonight.

"You up for a road trip to Warm Springs buddy?" Jim said passing over the slip to Grissom.

He sighed heavily grabbing for his glasses as he looked over the slip "Two DB's found in a lodge by the owner, one hour ago, animal control en-route " he looked up at Jim frowning "How come Carson City isn't picking up the slack on this one?" he asked.

"Because there's a dog going berserk in the property, and the Lodge owner reported that there was a kid with the couple originally when they signed the rental agreement, but there's no sign of one now, so they think we have better resources to deal with it" Jim said shrugging his shoulders.

Looking back down at the slip in his hand, his mind went into planning mode as he thought of who to send out to the scene. He knew he couldn't with a migraine pending that would surely distract and possibly incapacitate him if not careful.

"So you taking it Gil" Jim asked as he watched his friends brow slightly wrinkle in thought.

Grissom had seen Sara come in an hour after him and go into the break room carrying her forensic journals that she often browsed through before shift, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk her becoming to involved with a case where he wasn't easily accessible to intervene if necessary, plus the fact that her recent admission of her childhood trauma had left him troubled as to what cases to assign to her in future.

"Urmm....Sorry Jim....Was there any indication of there being a third party involved, or are we looking at a domestic case with this one?" Grissom asked, hoping to be able to better decide who to send on the case.

Jim frowned a little then stepped towards the door "All the details I know, are on there" he said indicating to the piece of paper before he pulled out his cell phone "So I can tell them you'll have a couple of CSI's out there in a couple of hours then?".

With little else to go on in making his decision, he decided the trip might actually do Sara some good being away from the lab for a couple of days possibly "Uh yeah, I'll just call Nick in early to assist with Sara" Grissom said as he stood and grabbed his own cell phone to call Nick, as Jim left his office making his call.

After placing the call to Nick and telling him to pack a small overnight bag, Grissom grabbed his empty cup and made toward the break room.

Catching someone in her peripheral vision as she read, Sara looked up to see Grissom enter the room and go over to the coffee machine "Want a refill?" he asked turning to her indicating to her cup on the table, then grabbing the coffee jug.

Sara smiled lightly, he'd been trying ever so hard to be more personable with her since he came to her apartment and she'd spilled her guts about her fathers murder at the hands of her mother "Yes please" she answered then looked down at her journal to hide the wider smile she was now sporting.

"A case just came in out at Warm Springs, two DB's, animal control and a couple of officers are at the scene as we speak. There might also be a missing child involved, that may need other resources being called in. But It's your and Nicks. Nicks primary on it okay" he said with his back still to her as he poured their drinks then turned and sat down across from her.

She bristled a little at him giving Nick the primary on the case, but then rationalized he was probably just trying to ease her back into cases that could potentially mirror her own past and spark more memories for her.

"Thanks" Sara said with a small smile taking the offered cup "Soooooo........We get a road trip. Any idea if we'll have to stop over, if I need to take an overnight bag?" she asked.

"I'd take one if I were you, if you have one, but I really don't have any indication as to how long you'll both be up there so it's anyone's guess right now" he said before taking a sip of his drink, and so he could take a little time to prepare for what he was going to say next to her.

Nodding, Sara picked up her own cup a little nervously seeing that Grissom was debating in his mind what to say to her next "Okay, I always have one in my locker in case I need it, so I'll take it along with me" she said then took a drink herself breaking their gaze.

"Sara....." Grissom started then broke off not really sure how to word his concerns for her with the case.

"Yeah" she said looking directly at him and sensing his internal battle with his words, she decided to help him out knowing what he was probably thinking in the recent light of her disclosure to him "It's okay really, besides you gave Nick primary on the case" she said trying to reassure him as usual.

Taking a steady breath then letting it out slowly before he spoke, he put down his cup breaking her gaze and following the cup to the table "Sara...... If the case gets too much for you,......You know if....Or.......Or you feel you need help with it, you will let me know wont you" Grissom said awkwardly, hoping she'd understand that he was trying to be the real friend to her that he should have been doing over the past couple of years.

He now looked up at her with a pleading look, as he nervously played with his cup.

Letting out a long sigh Sara then smirked at him "Sure. And even I'll try not to get to involved in the case too, okay" she said hoping she'd convince him of her sincerity of her words, and hoping he'd not make her promise.

"Sara...." Grissom said breaking off from saying the rest of what he was going to say, she seemed as though she was getting some kind of mild amusement from his concern for her, which slightly upset and unbalanced him, with not being quite sure how to deal with the extra emotions she'd stirred in him recently.

"Really. I'll be okay, I'll just follow Nicks lead on this" she said waving the slip for emphasis.

Smiling softly and nodding at her reply, but not entirely sure she'd comply to his sincere request, he handed over the slip for her to read the location and details "Nicks on his way in, so he should be here soon" he said standing up and grabbing his cup "Call me if you have any problems, and keep me regularly updated Sara" he said pointedly as he caught her gaze, and he smiled before turning ready to leave.

"Huh, yeah we will" she said locking her eyes with him and getting the meaning of his words exactly before he went on his way to his office again.

Arriving at the scene of the lodge set in an almost idealistic setting on the edge of the small town at the start of some glorious looking woods, Warm Springs seemed like a good tourist spot for any nature lovers, but the lodge was situated apart from the others and set back a little, the scarce signs of any life of the inhabitants within were scattered around the porch and grounds.

Taking in the bright flashing lights of the law enforcement vehicles, and the animal control van parked out front, Sara tried to focus away from them and the bright yellow crime scene taping off the residence to look more closely at the porch and garden going straight into CSI mode as both her and Nick approached the entrance.

The sound of what appeared to be a large dog barking incessantly, and raised voices broke her concentration of her scan of the front garden where she had already spotted a child's discarded book and a single sneaker.

Coming to a stop next to two officers with their backs to them Nick cleared his throat "CSI's Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes, what's the situation at present? I can hear the dog, so I take it animal control hasn't secured it yet".

Both officers turned to them, one, the younger of the two in his early 30's eyed Sara appreciatively, as the older officer in his 50's spoke "Yeah those guys are having a time of it in there. A full grown boxer dog is in with the female victim in the master bedroom attacking the door or anyone who tries to enter. We haven't been able to clear the house until they have the dog under control" he said pulling out his little black notebook.

"The lodge owner said he rented this place out to a Charlotte Meridian and Martin Jacobs for a twelve months lease two months ago, said there was a kid sat in the back of the car when they paid up full in cash, didn't indicate if it was their child. That's all we got" he added closing the book and putting it back in his pocket.

Sara feeling a little uncomfortable at the younger man still eyeing and smiling at her, shuffled her feet looking anywhere but at him.

Noticing her discomfort Nick cleared his throat hoping the man would get his message to stop staring at his friend and focus on relaying the details of the case "Okay, so are they going to sedate it, so you guys can go clear the scene for us? He asked taking a quick glance at Sara who was now making over towards where she had seen the book and shoe.

"That's what they're doing right now. They didn't want all us lot in the house agitating the dog any more than it already is" the younger officer put in, his eyes still trained on Sara momentarily before turning to Nick with a cocky smile.

"So I take it there is a child then" Sara shouted over holding up the sneaker in her gloved hand "Anyone know where it is yet?" she asked as she deposited the shoe into an evidence bad before sealing it.

"Well unless he's in the master bedroom with the dog and the victim, then no we haven't located one yet" the older cop said raising his voice so Sara could hear "I've got an officer looking into to the possibility that he may be staying with a relative. Oh and the coroner is en-route" he finished saying as Sara stood and walked back over to them with her kit and to evidence bags containing the book and shoe.

"Well at a rough estimate, I'd say going by the kids book I found, that we are looking for a pre-teen" Sara said standing next to Nick "You want me to take the perimeter while we wait for them to clear the house?" she asked Nick, wanting to get right on with the case as soon as possible.

The barking suddenly stopped after a loud yelp was heard by them all.

A nagging feeling was gnawing at her stomach that this case was going to not only a tough one, but this missing child business in the equation wasn't sitting right with her somehow, it was making her feel really uneasy right now.

Looking at Nick who was just about to answer her, the door to the house opened and two men came out carrying a muzzled and clearly sedated male boxer dog, making their way over to a van which had been opened by a third office anticipating their move to get the animal in a dog carrier.

Moving towards the house and drawing their guns the two officers that were stood next to them a minute ago, one yelled "Lets us check out the bedroom then your all clear to go in".

Another cops cell phone rang and he answered it as he got it his vehicle to talk, Sara and Nick edged their way closer to the front door awaiting the all clear signal to enter, as the animal control van drove off.

"Hey" called over the cop who'd now finished his call and was walking over towards them "There's no trace of any relatives for either of the deceased, so the kids not with an aunt or uncle, so that only leave a friends house possibly" he said coming to a stop by them then adding "Charlotte Meridian worked at the drug store in town and was quite friendly with the locals, looks like they were considering staying on in the area. The guy Jacobs just did general labour work where it was available according to some of the woman's co-workers", he was about to walk back to his car when he added "Oh and we have no idea about the kid, no one our officers spoke with even knew they had a kid, and there is no kid registered at the local schools, hospital or physicians under the name Meridian" he finished with as he carried on back to his car.

Frowning deeply, that uneasy feeling increasing in her as time passed, Sara turned to Nick "I'm not liking the sound of this no evidence of a child having been registered Nick. We need to check if they had a child living with them first, and if it looks that way we need to get out a search party in these woods very quickly, because the child will be scared at what's happened to them and possibly his parents right now" she said edging closer to the house as they heard the yell from inside.

"All clear" one officer said stepping outside onto the porch "No sign of a kid, let our guys know if we need to arrange a search party or anything. The male vic is in the kitchen" he said re-holstering his gun.

"I'll take the male DB downstairs and you take the bedroom with the female vic" Nick said as they both stepped into the darkened home clicking on their flash lights.

On entering the master bedroom, the smell of copper in the room hitting her nostrils immediately brought up memories Sara was still trying to suppress.

Charlotte Meridian was laid on her stomach on the bed, her head tilted to one side, eyes staring hauntingly at her, blood covered the upper part of the bed and spatter was evident on the nearby wall, anyone seeing this scene could quite easily asses that the woman's throat had been cut.

Momentarily her gaze went back to the spatter on the wall again, an upright void of about about three foot in height by a foot wide could be seen clearly.

Placing her kit down on the floor and shining the light around the room she observed signs of a struggle, a lamp knocked over, framed picture on the floor smashed, and some books covered in blood on the floor.

Grabbing her camera she turned towards the victim again and started to take positional shots before her close up ones.

Clicking away for ten minutes and ready to move in to get the close up shots of Charlotte Meridian, Sara heard a muffled sound up in the roof.

Taking the camera off from around her neck she placed it on top of her kit, then stood stock still listening again, she could barely make out the sounds of the officers outside the lodge, but filtered them out to listen intently for any more sound from above.

Probably just some wild animal she thought just as she was about to resume taking pictures again, when she heard a distinctive muffled sneeze and soft thud.

_**A/N **- I Hope you like the story so far and have got you all intrigued on how it's all going to play out, I need plenty of feed back from you to see if its worth while me continuing on with it. I have already given you a few subtle hints so far to something that will be quite important to the story and a certain entomologist you all know._

Please take the time to leave a review so I know you want me to continue, or just leave me a general comment on what i've wrote so far. I really do appreciate you helping me to be a better writer with your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all very much to those of you that took the time to leave me a review for the first chapter, giving me the encouragement to continue, it really is appreciated. It was rather interesting to read that so far only one clue seems to have been picked up by any of you so far. The story rating will go up and include adult themes, so don't forget to put it on story alert. Long angst chapter today, not all will be like this in length or nature, but some to begin with. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and will take the time to leave a review at the end, as this offers us writers great prompts to keep writing & posting. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 2 Discovery**

Another few seconds later Nick stepped into the room "Sara I think we're gonna need......."

Quickly Sara raised her index finger to her lips as she turned to him "Shhhhhhhh" she motioned, then pointed upwards to the ceiling.

Nick froze frowning at her, then copied her in listening intently for any sound coming from above.

After what felt like five minutes, and hearing nothing except the minute sounds of the officers still outside, Nick whispered "What'd you hear".

Sara's eyes left the ceiling over in the direction of the closet to look seriously at him "I heard something in the roof space just before you came in" she whispered as she turned back towards where the previous sound had come from.

Smiling now, Nick stepped up closer to her "It's probably just a bird or a wild animal Sara. We used to get them all the time at home on the ranch with it being near woods and all" he said in a slightly louder voice finishing with a light chuckle.

A little annoyed at Nick not trusting her judgement on something that could be significant to the case, or even the possibility of it being the missing child they were trying to locate, she turned to stare at him sternly "Nick I know exactly what animals in a roof space sound like, you don't have a monopoly on that skill you know" Sara shot back a little harsher than needed, but being more qualified to be the primary on the case, and Nick's obvious amusement at her, had tweaked her irritation at him not taking her word for it.

Defensibly Nick held both palm in front of him as spotted the 'I'm not it the mood for this shit Nick' look from her before he spoke "Look Sara I wasn't trying to be funny okay, I was just making a general comment on what you could have heard" he said his voice still fairly quiet as he watched her trying to listen again.

Nick now wondered if Sara had a real problem with him being the lead on this case, and although nothing had been voiced between the team in any kind of discussion, they were all still wondering about the harsh words spoken between Catherine and her, then subsequent suspension delivered by Ecklie.

He'd noticed that Grissom had either paired Sara with himself, or given her quite easy cases to deal with since she had returned from her two weeks off, he now wondered if there was much more to all this than he first thought.

Nick wondered if he was going to have some problems with Sara getting too involved with the case like she had done with others in the past, he worried that with being so far away from the lab and Grissom, the best person in which to calm her and deal with any of her erupting emotions, he'd be out of his depth with having to deal with her and the case.

Sara turned and was about to speak to Nick again when another muffled sneeze then shuffling noise sounded quite clearly over above where the closet was, she started to step towards it when Nick grabbed her arm "Hold on Sara. It could be the suspect" he said in a commanding tone, _Damned lazy cops never clear the scenes properly risking our asses,_ he thought.

Eyes wide now at hearing it and his nerves racked up high, Nick almost on autopilot reached for the gun in his holster releasing her arm, then took a protective stance in front of her pulling his revolver free then raised the gun out in front "Back me up" he said stepping towards the closet hoping she had her own gun out ready.

Reaching to her holster Sara flipped the flap open and gripped the handle but didn't pull it out, her senses were screaming at her that there was not imminent threat to either of them as she followed closely behind Nick.

Shouting the usual 'LVPD armed police come on out line' Nick flung open the slightly ajar closet door palming his raised gun hand to steady himself in his now action stance, to see nothing and no one, not hearing a a slightest thing.

Now stood behind and to the side of her friend Sara crept a bit closer to investigate the closet as Nick held his position.

Repeating the command louder this time Nick now caught two officers in his side vision entering the room with guns poised and ready.

A few seconds later a small child like whimper was heard along with a shuffling sound above them.

"Nick, that's a child not a perp" Sara said letting go of the handle of her gun and stepping up to the closet door so she could see in better.

"Be careful Sara" Nick said in a low warning tone as he stepped up behind her, his gun still raised but held up by one shoulder ready in case needed, he was also convinced the noise had come from a kid and not an adult.

Grabbing her flash light from her vest pocket Sara clicked it on, she shined it at the ceiling, revealing an open hatch with a rope hanging down attached to some loft ladders, a few smudges of blood could be seen around the frame work and some further up on the rope.

Leaning in to see, Nick saw the rope too "I'll go up" he said in a no nonsense way as he grabbed and pulled releasing the ladder to the ground.

The child's whimper heard before, sounded more distressed a couple of times as the clang of the ladder descending seemed to echo in the room, quiet sobs now accompanied them.

Grabbing the hand rail, then placing a foot on the first rung of the ladder and looking at Nick sternly, Sara spoke "Nick you'll probably frighten it, when it's probably scared to death right now. No offence, but I think it's best I go,okay. Besides the child may be injured so we need to asses the situation asap" she said hoping he would see the sense in her words.

With a deep frown and not a hundred percent comfortable with the idea he acquiescence and gave a small nod "Okay but no heroics Sara" he said sternly, letting her know he'd be pissed if she pulled anything stupid.

Sara climbed the ladder, then as she got top the top into the roof space she guided her light around to try to see where the muffled, sniffles and sobs were coming from.

Dusty boxes scattered about, some stacked, containing what looked to be kitchen equipment, then unused furniture covered in dust sheets, were mostly what she could see until her gaze caught a movement in the corner.

A think dark grey, large dirty looking blanket covered what she assumed would be the child crouching under it, in the the vicinity of where the crying was coming from.

Climbing into the roof space onto her knees, she indicated with a flat palm downward to Nick not to come up after her, then turned back towards the corner "Hey there, I'm not going to hurt or harm you" she said in a soothing voice.

The sobbing increased as the rumpled blanketed child now shook.

"My names Sara, I work with law enforcement and I promise I'm here to help you.........Shhhhhh" she said quietly as she crept nearer avoiding the couple of bloodied scuff marks she could see.

The figure wrapped in the blanket seemed to try to scoot tighter into the corner as she spoke calmly, accompanying the increasing sound of the distressed child.

"Hey there, please..............Shuuuuushhhhh. I wont hurt you..........I promise okay. What's your name, so I know what to call you sweetheart?" Sara soothingly said on getting nearer.

Between a loud sniffle and a sob, a timid sounding, quiet voice choked out "Kye".

"Kyle" Sara smiled a little knowing her approach was working, and happy that she'd established that it was a little boy under the blanket, plus hoping she'd heard right before repeating his name.

Snuffling then hiccups, between sobs were heard then a more determined "No. Kye" was spoken.

"Okay, sorry Kye" Sara said as she stopped her forward motion just two foot away from him "Can you uncover yourself for me sweetheart so I can see if your hurt?" she asked him gently.

A couple of minutes later the blanket slowly came away from the face of a very upset and tear stained face, a thick mop of dark brown wavy hair, and watery brown eyes stared back at her.

Sara gasped at the very young looking distressed little boy that was trying to squirm back down into the blanket as she stared in shock, she was expecting a child of around eleven or twelve, but not this young, on first look this boy only looked to be at the very most six or seven years old.

"Hi there Kye. Are you hurt sweetheart? I can't see from over here" Sara said with a soft smile and soothing tone holding the boys eyes with her own as his tears continued to fall.

Rubbing his eyes with one hand he shook his head as he smeared his face, rather than answer vocally then sniffling again.

Noticing the smeared blood on Kye's hand now transferred to his face, she wasn't convinced yet that he was uninjured, could just be transfer, but she didn't want to take that chance, so she edged forward asking "Can I take the blanket of you, so I can check you over, to make sure your okay?".

Kye looked away from her down into his pulled up knees, before looking back up at her sniffling a sob, then nodded hesitantly.

"Thank you Kye. If you want me to stop just tell me and I'll stop. Okay" Sara said softly as she reached out and pulled the blanket of him slowly, all the while watching for any change in him, he looked very scared and cautious as his eyes kept flicking over towards the hatch into the room.

Once the blanket was fully off him, he hugged his legs tightly putting his face down into his knees, as he trembled with a small whimper, no visible injuries present on first scan Sara seemed a little more relieved than before.

"It's okay.......I wont hurt you Kye.....I'll take care of you" Sara whispered as her heart went out to the boy, she felt instant sympathy and empathy for him after her own experience as a child in in a traumatic incident.

Emotions overwhelmed her as she took in his frightened body hugging posture, one she had and often, and still used when she was upset herself.

Holding out her arms, totally dismissing the fact she would probably be reprimanded for blatantly contaminating evidence on the boy with what she was about to do, she leaned forward speaking in a soft voice "Come here Kye" she said gathering him up into her arms.

At first his whole body stiffened, as the fight or flight instinct in him warred within, he was about to try to make a bolt for it when this woman Sara, pulled him into her chest in a comfortable affectionate way, making him feel safe for the first time in many hours.

"Shhhhhhhhhh..... It's okay..... I've got you now......No ones going to harm you....You hear me" Sara said gently into his hair as she wrapped her whole upper body around him hoping to make him feel protected.

Kye relaxed a little and clung to Sara, his arms tightly grasped around her back clutching her vest in his tiny fists, as his tears continued.

Feeling his posture loosen in intensity, and hearing his much quieter sobs subsiding into the odd hiccup, Sara rubbed his back all the time whispering soothing words to him.

For how long they sat there, her consoling and comforting him, Sara wasn't sure, all she knew was that she was determined to help this vulnerable, possibly trauma damaged child, would do whatever possible, and deal with whatever stood in her way to accomplish that.

The sound of someone climbing the ladder up to the roof space made Kye tense in her arms, then Nick speaking made him cling even tighter to her.

"Everything okay up here Sara?" Nick asked in a quiet tone, shocked and taking in the foreign image of his friend being maternal for the first time he'd ever known her to.

He was amazed at how she was comforting the small child tenderly, a child much younger than he had anticipated, that was obviously and seriously in need of an adults care.

Shuffling on her knees but keeping the same hold on Kye, Sara managed to turn to Nick "Yeah Nick" she sighed heavily "I just need you to clear the way to the denali for me, and get an officer to drive us to the hospital please" she said with a slightly choked voice, as she fought her own tears she'd been holding back.

Hearing the slight break in Sara's voice and getting the full meaning of her words, Nick spoke again "Okay, give me ten minutes and I'll be back to let you know it's all clear" he said then climbed down the ladder.

More worried than ever now about Sara's emotional state, he quickly told the officers to vacate the house, move their vehicles out of sight of the child exiting the lodge, to switch off their lights and stay out of site.

He more or less ordered one officer to the drivers seat of the denali, before telling another to call child services to meet up at the hospital with Sara later, he also made a mental note to call Grissom as soon as Sara left for the hospital.

Nick knew he had to let Grissom know that it looked certain that they might have trouble with Sara's emotions and involvement on this case, plus he needed more help with processing the house now, he only hoped that help would be in the form of his boss in this situation.

Twenty minutes later Sara had managed to coax Kye in to keeping a firm grip of her, and to keep his eyes tightly closed as she manoeuvred them awkwardly down from the roof space, through and past Charlotte Meridian still sprawled on the bed awaiting the coroner, and outside to the awaiting car.

All was watched closely by a tentative and worried Nick who assisted her wherever he could, once the car pulled away out of site of the lodge he yanked his cell phone from his belt then pressed speed dial to call Grissom.

Ambling back around to the front of the house, the officers looked over to Nick as he waited for the call to be answered "Just make sure you don't trample on any potential evidence guys, and thanks for that" Nick called over as he heard the usual supervisor tone of his boss answer.

Walking further away from the officers Nick replied "Griss, I think we got a problem with Sara, and I really could use some more help up here right now" he said finishing with a heavy worry laden sigh.

_**A/N** – I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will forgive me for cutting it off here, but it was a good place to do it before the next bit of the story. There are a few twists and turns in store in the coming chapters, some you may guess others maybe not, but I will warn you there is going to be plenty more angst for the time being,but anyone who knows my stories knows I can't resist writing GSR Fluff, so hang in there please. If I get enough reviews I may be persuaded to post before next weekend!_

Please take the time to leave me a review, I love reading them and hearing your enjoying what I write, and they are greatly appreciated each & every one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all so very much to those of you that left me a review, but it would be nice to receive more from those of you who have the story on their alerts too. I really appreciate any and all feedback you send & will even try to integrate any suggestions you make. The story rating will go up and include adult themes later on, so don't forget to put it on your story alert. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. I have decided to try to post 2 chapters a week, but I can't promise you that! R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 3 Help Arrives**

Arriving two hours later at the crime scene in Warm Springs, Grissom pulled the Denali to a stop in front of the lodge just as the coroners van pulled away, thankfully his migraine had eased considerably after managing to grab and hours worth of sleep in his office before the call from Nick.

Letting out a long sigh, he and Greg exited the car and grabbed their kits "Greg take the perimeter for now, cast any shoe prints you see and bag up anything else you find pertinent to the case" Grissom said as he strode past the two officers out front "Come get either Nick or I if you have any problems" he threw over his shoulder as he stepped into the home.

Greg still being the relative newbie at CSI was used to the less exciting aspects to the job, as he'd had many garbage dumps and perimeter searches with another CSI always hovering nearby.

But as he had now passed his proficiency, he was being left alone to get on with his trained techniques of evidence collection now, so got to work as requested right away.

Entering what looked to be the main living room of the lodge Grissom set down his kit, as he saw Nick crouched down concentrating on taking shots of the blood spatter covering the rug and furniture "Nick, any word from Sara at the hospital yet?" he asked without greeting, eager to find out what was going on.

Dropping his camera and standing Nick shook his head "Not a word Griss" he said putting the camera on top of his open kit "And I gotta tell you, Sara didn't look like she was gonna let go of that kid any time soon either" he added with a sympathetic look at his boss, he didn't envy him having to tackle Sara when she got like this over a case.

Grissom had been dreading hearing this from Nick, especially in light of her recent disclosure to him, and her obvious demons resurfacing from her past. He knew he would have to get to the hospital to asses the situation with Sara for himself, and soon, but he had to make sure that Nick and Greg could cope with the processing of the scene first.

Looking around the room and spotting Nick's markers laid out, then quite a few evidence bags near his kit, he turned to Nick again "Okay Nick, I'll speak with Sara soon. Greg's got the perimeter. Do you need me to process the bedroom where the woman was found?" he asked wanting to get on with anything that needed to be done quickly, so he could get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"I've processed the bedroom and I was just starting down here. So if you wanna get off to the hospital to see Sara that's fine. Greg can help me get finished up here later" Nick replied wanting Grissom to check out what the situation with Sara was "We have it covered Griss" he added in reassurance.

"Okay. Do we know the Id's and details on the two victims and the child?" Grissom asked thinking ahead in case the hospital may need some details for their records for the boy.

"We have the two DB's names and details that the local PD found out, but there doesn't seem to be anything on the kid, not even the woman's co-workers or residents in the town knew there was even a kid staying here with them" Nick replied picking up his camera to start work again, he had to admit the whole thing with Kye seemed a little odd to him.

Forgetting to ask Nick to relay for him the Id's and details so far for the case, his mind distracted by the subtle hints of the migraine mixed with his concern for Sara's mental state and mood in all of this, he picked up his kit to get ready to leave.

"Have a look around down here Nick for any signs of paperwork for the boy, then have an officer bring them out to the hospital will you please" Grissom asked as he made towards the front door.

Nick made it his next priority to look for any paperwork on the bottom floor as requested by his boss, walking into the kitchen he spotted some open text books, pens, pencils and paper laid out fairly neatly on the kitchen table.

On closer inspection of a biology book aimed at the age of a young teen, Nick frowned before putting in back down and picking up some hand written text on some papers. The writing was quite young and child like, not that of an older child more practised in handwriting skills.

Shuffling through the books and papers Nick came across several other books for the same age range in different subjects, Geography, Mathematics, English Literature, then he came across what looked to be a general education teaching manual of some kind.

Looking at the back of the book, the order label was still affixed with Charlotte Meridian's name, the lodge address printed out and dated one month ago.

Organizing the new information in his mind, Nick realized that the woman must have been home schooling the boy, and that the boy must have quite a high IQ to be tackling the books on display to him right now, but he shook his head doubtfully as his theory "Nah, the kids too young for this kinda stuff" he said to himself.

"Talking to yourself Nick. You know Sofia has that annoying habit too, breaks my concentration while I'm trying to process" Greg said coming into the room.

Nick swung around not expecting his friend to interrupt his thoughts, and after explaining Grissom's request and his own incomprehensible theory on the books and stuff , he made over to some drawers to search once more.

Greg having told Nick there was little or nothing of useful evidence outside, helped with the location of any personal papers of any of the residence of the lodge, while Nick relayed what they knew so far about the case.

Forty minutes later Greg came across a file in the living room, in the back of a cupboard marked Kye and Charlotte Meridian. Quickly flipping it open he realized he had what they were looking for.

"Nick. I think I got what we're looking for" Greg indicated to the file in his hand as Nick approached him.

Flipping through them he caught sight of a birth certificate so stopped to look at it "Kye Anthony Meridian, born 2000 in New York, Mother Charlotte Meridian, Father Unknown" Nick read from it then looked up at Greg "Kids nearly six, but no indication who the father is and the mothers name indicates she was unmarried at the time of birth" he said then looked again through the file to see if there was anything to identify a father of the child.

A thought suddenly occurred to him that was backed up by some of the evidence he had seen so far "Hey maybe the kids father was a violent guy and the Mom, boyfriend and kid were on the run" he theorized to Greg.

"Yeah, so we could be looking at the father having found out their new location, was pissed at her for taking his kid away from him to play Mommy and Daddy with another guy" Greg added seeing a picture form in his head as some of the current details of the case made sense to him.

"Argument ensues, kid gets frightened and shoots off up to the roof space, while Daddy ends up killing first the boyfriend from the looks of things, then peruses the woman who may have ran to try to protect her child but got caught in the bedroom. He slashes her throat as she struggles, then tries to find the kid but can't, so flees the scene pronto" Nick said following the theory himself.

"The hatch to the roof space wasn't visible in the bedroom, just the closet, and not all these types of lodges have roof spaces like this one, so that's how the kid remained undetected by both the killer and the officers first on the scene" Nick carried on his assessment watching to see if Greg was following him.

"So I guess our priority is getting an ID on the kids father, then we have at least a possible suspects name" Greg summarised.

Frowning Nick nodded "Yeah, I'll call Griss and see if he can get us a DNA sample from the kid at the hospital to take back to the lab with the evidence" he said pulling out his cell phone.

Meanwhile twenty minutes later after getting directions from one of the officers, Grissom pulled up outside the small town hospital, he parked up and made his way into the reception area, then asked for directions to the child's location.

Taking the stairs rather than the elevator for the next floor Grissom, stepped through double doors to see a nurse and another woman raising their voices at each other by the nurses station down the hall from him.

He made his way over to them and stood just off from them waiting to ask where Sara and the boy were.

"Look this isn't our usual protocol. The boys not hurt or injured, he's been checked out and cleared by a doctor, so I need to get him located in one of our group homes or in temporary foster care as my job requires me to do" the woman in the semi casual cloths around the age of fifty said glaring with a raised voice.

"I understand that completely Mrs Wilson, but Kye is a very frightened and scared little boy right now, who has just lost his parents in a very traumatic way, an event he may have witnessed himself" the nurse drew in a quick breath "He only seems to be less agitated and insecure when he is close to Miss Sidle, who has offered her services to help Kye".

Listening he got the gist of what was going on, Sara was still with the child after all this time, instead of handing him over to child services as usually was the case. Grissom now thought it pertinent to intervene, so he cleared his throat to get their attention, which he did so easily.

"Supervisor Gil Grissom from Las Vegas crime lab, Sara Sidle is one of my CSI's and we are investigating the case the boy is a part of" he said stepping up to them now "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Is there a problem?" he asked innocently, knowing full well by now there definitely was.

"Donna Wilson Child services emergency placement officer" the woman said still clearly annoyed with how things were going.

"Staff nurse Clare Reynolds, Kye's appointed nurse" the younger woman said with a relieved smile at seemingly being rescued from the other woman's anger.

"Doctor Greyrigg is not happy about Kye's state of emotions and mental health right now, and wants observations reporting on him over the next twenty four hours at the very least, until he is happy to release him into anyone's capable care" Clare said facing Grissom as she explained in a much quieter voice "As you probably heard Miss Sidle seems to be the only person Kye is anywhere near comfortable having around him right now, and he is very likely to breakdown emotionally in a major way if that link is taken away from him" she said finishing and hoping he'd understand her predicament with the other woman.

"This really is not good for the boy to get attached to a total stranger offering comfort, then eventually having to leave that person for good. It builds up false hope for them, we don't promote this kind of behaviour, and nor should you from your CSI's Mr Grissom" Donna Wilson said sternly.

Grissom became slightly annoyed now with the woman questioning his judgement on how to supervise his CSI's, not to mention the fact that she was also bringing into question Sara's empathic actions in this case.

Yes, he was worried about Sara's emotional state recently after her blow out with Catherine, but one thing he was damned sure of was although her empathy had gotten her into trouble in the past, it sounded like she had a very good reason for tonight's actions here, after what the nurse had just told him.

That very same quality in her was one of many he so admired in her, that attracted him to her along with multiple other traits, quirks and endearing features Sara possessed about her, he'd been attracted from day one to her, but never acted on those feelings with many reasons stopping him.

Naturally his usual protective side when anyone spoke ill of Sara surfaced as he replied "Mrs Wilson, I'm sure Miss Sidle knows exactly what she is doing in making this decision to stay with the boy, she is an excellent CSI, one of our best. So if you could please come back tomorrow to check whether the child is ready to be transferred into your care, I will talk with my colleague and the boy can hopefully calm down and have a restful sleep" Grissom said dismissively looking to the nurse now, who wore a barely contained smirk.

With a huff of disgust Mrs Wilson shook her head, then turned to walk away down the hall "This isn't satisfactory you know, but I'll leave and be back in the morning. And I hope there wont be any more problems" she threw out emphasizing her last words as she stomped off muttering to herself.

Now smiling, the nurse saw that Grissom was waiting to be directed to the boys room where Sara was "Room forty five, just down there on the right" she pointed for him "Would you both like a coffee? I'm getting Kye a drink of juice, so I can get you some drinks too" she offered as Grissom started walking towards the room he needed.

"That would be great. Thank you" he said as he got to the hospital room door.

Glancing through the pane of glass in the door, Grissom was immediately struck with the force of a strange emotion he'd only felt very slightly in the past regarding Catherine with her daughter Lindsey.

Catching his breath a little as he took in one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen where Sara was concerned, he tried to reign in the emotion knowing he was going to have to portray his normal stoic façade to speak with her, but a few more moments just enjoying and cataloguing this memory for a later date wouldn't harm anyone, so he just watched for a few minutes in the empty hall.

_**A/N** - I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that set out a little more of the story and case for you. With any luck I should post another chapter later in the week, or perhaps at the weekend. Please leave me a review which is sure to encourage me to post sooner if I receive enough of them. Thank you for reading this!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. I really appreciate you taking the time to give me any and all feedback you send me. And seeing as i haven't had the time to reply to you all & you have been so nice leaving me all the wonderful reviews i am posting this tonight instead of tomorrow. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. I have decided to try to post 2 chapters a week, but I can't promise you that! R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 4 First impressions**

Both Sara and Kye were laid up on the top of the hospital bed, Kye dressed in a blue hospital gown and his under ware was rolled up in a foetal position on his side, with Sara facing his back up close to her chest, an arm and elbow protectively around his upper torso as her hand gently stroked the hair at the side of his temple.

Kye looked to be finally resting now, but Sara was completely awake staring out of the rooms window in a world of her own, looking slightly sad as she absently kept up her soothing gesture.

Hearing a door open in the corridor Grissom turned to see Clare the nurse carrying a tray with drinks walking towards him "Is there a problem Mr Grissom?" she asked seeing him still at the door to the room.

"The boy......Kye...He's asleep, but he's on the top of the bed........I ...I wasn't sure whether to intrude" Grissom said the first words coming to his mind, as he flustered a bit at the thought of being caught as a voyeur by the nurse, something he'd often indulged in where Sara was concerned, but only when he knew he was safe to do so "Do you have a blanket that we can cover him with?" he added very quickly seeing the nurse smile gently.

Claire placed the tray down on a nearby cupboard in the hall, then opened it to pull out a thick blanket handing it to him "Here you go. I'll leave the drinks there for you. There's a parents room down there for you to chat with your colleague if you need some privacy" she offered pointing down the corridor and handing him the blanket "I need to get on with my rounds" she said walking off.

Going back to the door and seeing the same as before as he looked through the glass, he inhaled a deep breath then let it out slowly gathering his wits about him in preparation for this sure to be difficult conversation.

Pushing the door open slowly and entering, Sara's head turned to the door fixing her gaze on him, she let out a heavy resigned sigh seeing who it was before slowly and gently easing up off the bed without disturbing Kye.

Holding up the blanket and stepping forward, Grissom indicated silently to Sara to see if it was okay for him to cover up the child, and seeing her nod of approval he placed it over Kye making sure to tuck it in where needed, taking in the brief time as he did so to take in the boys troubled features in sleep.

That done he turned to Sara who was now stood tense with both her arms wrapped around her middle, a protective stance he'd learned from his many body language research sessions, and he knew she was expecting a confrontation over this with him.

"There's a coffee for you outside in the corridor....Can we just step out for a little while to talk?" Grissom said with a slight smile to try to make her relax a little.

Quickly glancing over at the bed with a softened look upon her face, she decided it would be okay just to be outside the room for a short time, then walked to the now held open door for her.

Grissom stepped over and picked up both cups handing one over to Sara "Nick brought me up to speed with the situation. Greg is with him now finishing up the processing at the scene, and I'm waiting on them sending any appropriate paperwork needed here at the hospital, or an update call to let me know how things are going" Grissom said then took a sip of his drink keeping his eyes on her.

Sara nodded breaking eye contact with him looking down at her cup.

"Sara........" Grissom started but was interrupted abruptly by her.

Sara now locked her eyes on his "Grissom........Just don't give me the empathy lecture again please. Save it for Nick and the others" she said defensibly before carrying on determinedly "Kye was scared, terrified and cowering in a corner.....He needed comfort and reassurance.......And I gave it to him when he most needed it" she said hoping he'd understand her motives for her instinctive actions at the scene "I know what he was going through" she added in a quieter sad tone.

Grissom felt a strong pang of empathy, and sadness himself right now, for Sara as she'd spoken the last words so sadly, he knew there was much more to her traumatic childhood, horrors untold to probably no other person, he only wished that she'd not suffered too much, the very thought of her being hurt made his stomach churn.

But he had to take control of this situation before things got too ugly with child services, or even his own superiors like Conrad Ecklie who was just jumping at the bit to fire Sara still, got wind of all this.

Letting out a long breath Grissom tentatively chose his words carefully "Sara.....I'm concerned.....I don't think this is good at all for you right now.......Or the boy. To get too attached like you are both doing" he said seeing her begin to shake her head "You need to step back from this case before either of you gets hurt more than needs to be right now" he added a little apprehensive, waiting for the explosion that was Sara Sidle.

"I don't believe you. I thought you of all people would understand why I am doing this" the explosive words were out of her mouth before she had time to think "I'm not going to abandon him now Grissom" she spat out at him annoyed "Who else has he got to offer him comfort at this time? He needs it" she drew in a quick breath then continued "And I'm going to be the one giving it to him until a relative can be located. Okay" Sara said in a no nonsense tone glaring at him now, before clanking the cup back down on the tray spilling the rest of the contents.

Briefly closing his eyes to reign in any emotions at her words, and her lack of understanding of his position in all this as her supervisor and friend, he then spoke as calmly as he could, in a controlled voice hoping his next words would get through to her "Sara..I don't want to have to take you off the case, but your not making that decision any easier for me right now".

"Fine!" she said raising her voice anger clearly showing now "Okay problem solved Grissom. Take me off the case, but I'm taking some personal time starting right now. And I have ten weeks on the book if I need to take more time later" Sara spat at him as she went to grab the door handle to go in to the room.

This was going a whole lot worse than he had first anticipated, yeah he'd expected her to be annoyed with him at his words, but this anger that she had displayed more recently and now, took him by surprise knowing how much of an ultimate professional she'd acted at all other times over the years.

Grasping her elbow in a light grip he stopped her path into the room "Sara please?. That wasn't a threat......I didn't.......I was just...I..I'm worried.....About you" Grissom's words tumbled out without thought as he tried to do damage control on the situation.

Facing him now, Sara's anger was still present, but her features softening slightly as she said calmly "Don't be. I can take care of myself Grissom. I always have done" then she slipped quietly back into the room pulling her arm out of his hold leaving him standing there.

Shocked and feeling like he'd been somehow slapped by her, he stepped back from the door slightly upset by her lack of taking his offer of trying to help, and protect her from giving Conrad more ammunition to throw at her.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose as he stepped back to lean against the wall, he chastised himself silently, _This is exactly why I don't get too close to people, I'm no good at this damned human interaction stuff when emotions are involved, I never was, and never will be. I just end up hurting the people I care about with my words and actions when trying to show that I care and truly want to help. _

_I really don't want to hurt them, especially not her, not Sara of all people, but I can't seem to stop myself at doing it at times._

_Why the hell do I have these strong emotions and feeling for her specifically? From the very first time she spoke up at that academy conference and caught my attention so abruptly like she did._

Huffing at himself a little self deprecatingly, then shaking his head before glancing at the hospital room door she'd disappeared behind, he chuckled slightly, _because she's the one, and I know it. I've always known it, known that my feelings for her run very deep, even though I've fought them off for nearly five years now. But it's just not getting either her or I anywhere, apart from making us both miserable and irritable with each other when we clash all the time._

_I need to stop all this pushing her away because I'm too scared to let her get close to me. It's not fair, to either of us._

_I need to get over all my stupid damned insecurities, rationalize my reasons for not allowing her in. Then fix this with her, our friendship first, then maybe, just maybe with any luck it's not too late, too late to start getting myself together and making a start towards a possible romantic relationship with her._

Deciding he needed more time to think before he made another attempt to speak with Sara, and try to think up a plausible apology that she'd accept, he walked off to find a cafeteria in the building, thinking some food inside him and a hot drink would help both his migraine and his thoughts,seeing as he'd not gotten a chance to finish the other cup minutes ago.

As Mr Grissom walked off down the corridor with his shoulders slumped and his head lowered, Claire stepped out of the doorway she'd been hiding in as the two CSI's argued, she hadn't wanted to intrude, so had hidden and listened.

Seeing the man's defeated and reserved posture now, Clare recognized all the signs, her interest had been peaked earlier by the nurses station when Mr Grissom had defended Miss Sidle quickly and dismissed the other woman more abruptly than was probably needed.

A man clearly in love with Miss Sidle, protective, caring and worrying about her, now upset that they have fought. What's the story with these two? She pondered as she went about her work on the floor.

_**A/N **– I hope you all like this instalment of the story, the next chapter will reveal more details about the case and Grissom will attempt to apologize and try to get things back on track with their friendship. Next post will be possibly be Sunday most likely, earlier if I get enough incentive to do so!_

Please take the time to leave a review, I really appreciate them and look forward to reading them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. I really do appreciate you taking the time to give me any and all feedback you send. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 5 Break & Thoughts**

Sat in the small cafeteria, burger, fries and coffee before him, Grissom ate slowly as he thought out an apology, and how to make steps towards strengthening their friendship further than before.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sat there looking out of the window in thought eating, a half, or maybe even a full hour when his cell phone rang.

Pulling it from his pocket then glancing at the call display which read 'Stokes', he flipped it open to answer "Grissom" in his usual supervisor tone "You find anything Nick?" he asked straight away hoping he had some paperwork on the way to him, then maybe any relatives of the boy could be contacted.

"Yeah, the kids name is Kye Anthony Meridian, born in New York in 2000, he'll be six next month, no father is listed on the birth certificate. Looks like the mother and boyfriend were home schooling him, which would account for no record of the kid in the community schools or kindergartens. But also it could be because it looks like the boy has a very high IQ, so the local schools may not have been able to accommodate his intelligence in their classes" Nick paused as he shuffled through the pages of the file.

"There's no medical records for the kid as such, apart from an immunization record card. It has several different medical practices authority stamps on it from a few scattered states" Nick relayed to his boss "We can follow that up back at the lab" he added.

"There's also nothing to point us in the direction of any known living relatives of any of them either. But I'll ask the local PD to have a check into that for us while we are still here, then hopefully someone can be located to take care of the kid".

Nick took a breath then went on to explain Greg and his theory, adding some of the bits of information and evidence backing their theory up "So we could do with the kids DNA sample to put into the state & nationwide database to see if throws out a possible suspect for us" Nick said almost finished with his current details on the case.

"It's a long shot Nick" Grissom mused thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but right now that's all we got as a possible link to a suspect, and until we can get this scene finished up and all the samples back to the lab and processed we're working blind here" Nick said finishing, eagerly wanting to get on with the rest of the scene so they could get back to the lab.

"Do you need me back at the scene with you guys to finish up?" Grissom asked a little worried he'd left them too much to tackle on their own.

"Nah, we got it covered Griss. Maybe another couple of hours then we'll get everything back to the lab" Nick replied.

"Okay, I'll get that sample for you Nick. If you get an officer to bring me out that file you have, for me to give the hospital the boys details, I 'll give him the sample for you to take back to the lab" Grissom said standing and putting his empty dishes on the tray.

"Okay no problem....Hows the kid and Sara doing?" Nick asked a little tentatively.

Letting out a long sigh, and nervously rubbing his temple briefly, Grissom spoke "Sara's staying with the boy for now because he's still very scared and unsettled. He's sleeping right now and child services are coming back in the morning" he said hoping Nick wouldn't ask any more questions, especially about how Sara was emotionally "I'll Sara back to the lab with me when we're finished up here" he finished saying cryptically.

"Okay we'll see you back there then. Bye" Nick said ending the call knowing that his boss never did the goodbye thing on the phone.

Clearing away his dishes to a trolley nearby, Grissom then went over to the food counter with an idea in mind and looked at the display as one of the ladies behind it watched him.

Spotting what he wanted he spoke up "Could I have an egg salad sandwich, a Chicken sandwich, a fruit smoothie, a carton of OJ and a snickers to go please" he said pulling out his wallet ready to pay.

The lady bagged up the items in a paper bag and handed them over taking the money Grissom offered.

When he got back to the floor with the room he needed, he approached the nurses station seeing Clare sat there tapping away at a computer "Hi again. I need to know if we can possibly get a DNA sample from Kye, we need it for our ongoing investigation?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"Sure that would be no problem. We drew blood samples from him earlier as standard practice when anyone is admitted, especially if we have no records of the person. I'm sure we can spare some of the samples for you" she said riffling around on the desk and in a basket marked Lab testing out.

Pulling out 3 clear plastic marked and bagged vials of blood samples she handed one over to Grissom "Will that do you?" she asked him.

Looking at the label marked with the date and only Kye's first name and room number, he nodded, then proceeded to add his signature and the boys surname Meridian to the label "Yes thank you" he said then looked up adding "I'm expecting an officer to come and bring me a file and collect this sample shortly. Is there a chance you could give him this when he arrives, then have someone bring me the file please?" he asked the smiling nurse.

"No problem, leave it with me here" she said happily.

Shuffling a little on his feet and looking towards the hospital room that Sara and Kye were in, he then looked back at Claire and held up the bag in his hand "I got Sara some food, she's probably not eaten in hours. I also got something for Kye. Is he okay to have it?" he questioned the nurse.

Smiling now Claire nodded, _oh this guy has it bad, and I don't even think he realizes how he acts lovingly and caring towards Miss Sidle, _she thought "Yes, that's okay. He's probably hungry with all this going on for him and his emotional state. He was awake when I last passed the room. Go ahead" she said looking back down at her monitor with a slight knowing smirk.

Grissom approached the door and glanced through the window, Sara was sat up on the bed with her back against the pillows facing him, as Kye sat facing her, close his back to the door.

Catching Sara's eyes, he tilted his head in a silent question to see if it was okay for him to enter the room now that the boy was awake, the nod she replied with had him pushing the door open slowly.

Kye quickly turned around to look, then seeing a strange man coming in scuttled up into Sara's lap grasping his arms around her, hiding his face in her shoulder.

"Hey, come on Kye, this is a friend of mine, Grissom. He wont hurt you sweetheart" Sara said enclosing her arms around him in a gentle embrace "I promise" she added rubbing his back soothingly and adjusting the open back of his gown to cover him, as she watched Grissom hesitate to walk into the room any further.

"We work together, and he's here to try and help you" she said looking down at Kye, but using one hand to signal for Grissom to come further into the room.

Not sure he should stay in the room now that the boy was obviously displaying fear of anyone he didn't know entering, Grissom shuffled nervously on his feet watching Sara try to reason with Kye, Grissom held up the paper bag containing the food and stepped gingerly towards the end of the hospital bed.

"I brought food for both of you.......I can just leave it here and come back later" he said softly keeping eye contact with Sara waiting for his cue as to what to do next.

"Thank you That was very thoughtful of you.......Umm just grab a chair" Sara said with a slight smile then looked down at Kye.

Grissom placed the bag at Sara's feet so she could reach it when ready, then he spotted a chair in the corner so went and sat down making sure he kept his distance, so as not to worry the child any further than he was.

"See Kye, he wants to help, he brought us something to eat" she said trying to ease the boys grip around her as she tried to turn him in her lap at the same time, which he was mildly resisting.

Managing to turn him so that he sat sideways facing towards Grissom now, she leaned over and grabbed the bag, as Kye kept his face buried in her chest hiding.

"You must be hungry, we've been here hours without food.....We need to eat....You hungry little man?" she asked opening the bag to take a look as he shook his head against her keeping his head inward and down.

"Come on.....Please Kye...For me......Eat just a little.....We got chicken or egg salad sandwiches and drinks too" Sara said trying to entice him to eat "Which one do you want?".

A muffled and quietly spoken "Chicken" could be heard as Sara pulled out the whole contents of the bag.

"Okay, chicken it is then" she said opening the packaging for him "Hey if you can eat most of this up, there's even a candy bar for after" Sara said trying to encourage the boy to want to eat, he'd refused everything his nurse had offered so far.

"You need to drink too Kye, you've not had one in hours...So there's OJ or a smoothie" She said holding one round of the chicken sandwich to him "Here".

Kye took the sandwich and timidly lifted his head "Thank you" he whispered as his eyes searched out the stranger in the room immediately, but when they met Grissom's own friendly looking eyes he broke the contact, taking a nibble of the food in his hand looking away from him.

Grissom sat quietly transfixed watching the interaction between the two, he was amazed at how natural Sara seemed to be with Kye, very paternal towards him, more paternal that he'd seen some mothers with their own children.

Knowing now of the brief glimpse he'd been given into her childhood, and learning the news that she had spent time in the precarious world of the child services system, he wondered how she managed to portray such a motherly aspect to her personality now, with her past role models she must have had herself.

Also her previously shown awkward and sometimes deficient social skills, much like himself, and especially where Catherine with Lindsey, or other children were concerned in past years, had him surprised and perplexed by this new Sara persona.

Silently Grissom watched as they both ate and communicated between each other, Sara offering a drink or encouraging him to eat more, Kye nodding or shaking his head as he kept flicking his gaze over at the man in the room nervously.

Some time later they finished up and Grissom discarded the trash for them before retaking his seat again, as Sara spoke quietly with Kye asking him if it was okay to just step out of the room to talk with Grissom, that she would stand by the window to show she was still close for him if needed.

After some deliberation from the child he nodded with a bit of uncertainty, Sara helped him into the bed and under the covers tucking him in for a nap, as Grissom stood then left the room so that Sara could reassure him without his presence there.

Just as Sara stepped out of the room holding a hospital property bag, an officer previously at the crime scene, came strolling down the corridor towards her and Grissom stood just outside the door, he was carrying the file that he was delivering off Nick "You Dr Grissom Crime Lab?" he asked as he came to a stop.

Pulling the ID out of his jacket pocket Grissom quickly flashed it at him "Yeah. That the file I requested?" he asked without greeting holding out his hand.

"Sure thing, here. And I'm supposed to collect a sample from here, and the kids cloths as evidence to take back to your guys too" officer Gonzales spoke up handing over the file then smiling at Sara "Maam" he nodded in greeting to her, as she handed over the hospital bag to him.

"Thanks" Grissom said taking it, then walking over to the nurses station a short distance away to get the sample.

"Sorry about the bag I didn't have my kit with me so had to improvise" Sara said weakly, receiving an understanding smile from Gonzales.

"Our guys also ran a check on those names Stokes gave us and nothing came up for any family for any of them in the nationwide search database. Maybe you guys will have better luck tracing some in that fancy lab you have back in Vegas" Gonzales said smirking at Sara obviously trying to flirt with her.

Walking back over to the two with the sample, Grissom caught the guy wink at Sara as he finished his words, so giving the man a stern look he held out the sample "Here, you'd better get that back to my colleagues ASAP, then we can get on with that then" he said a little sharper than was needed dismissing the officer abruptly.

Sara shot a look at him frowning at his tone and manner with the officer, then slightly shook her head and watched as Gonzalez shook his own head and walked off mumbling something to himself.

_Busted! I wish these damned abrupt, jealousy feelings wouldn't catch me unaware like that all the time. I can expect and prepare for them at the lab with Greg and Nick always flirting with her, but not when almost every damned red blooded male strips her with their eyes._

_**A/N - **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with a few more case details thrown in with the bit of fluff I gave you today, but don't hold your breath it's probably gonna be a little while before you see much more. Prepare for some twists coming in the next couple of chapters. Those that know my writing by now will know I love to tease and keep you all in suspense every now and then, blame all the other brilliant authors who's stories I read and learn from!_

You know what to do to encourage me to post sooner than previously stated, Yep! Leave a review then I can be persuaded! I really do love reading them and appreciate them immensely.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. I really appreciate you taking the time to give me any and all feedback you send. Sorry I haven't had time to reply to them as my internet was down for nearly a full day (shock horror – yes it was!). A special thanks to 'My Kate' who has, and is my sounding board, gives me little idea's to incorporate into my stories and is without knowing it, my teacher in learning to write better. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 6 Sorry - It Can't Be**

Shuffling a little uncomfortably on his feet and looking down now that he and Sara were alone again in the corridor, Grissom fingered the file in his hand, _that can wait a while,_ he thought, _I need to give her some kind of apology for earlier, the food on it's own wont do it. I need to fix my earlier fumbling abrupt manner with her._

Letting out a long breath he looked up at Sara who wore a slight frown on her face as she looked at him "Urm, Sara..About earlier....I'm sorry.....I was....I just...I.." he fumbled along with his words cautiously until she interrupted him.

"It's okay Grissom. I understand. I understand you have your job to do....And I was making it difficult for you to do it, but I'm still sticking by what I said. I'm not going to abandon him when he really needs someone Grissom" Sara said giving him his usual 'out' of any awkward situation or apology he was trying to make, but at the same time reaffirming her stance on the situation.

Grissom rubbed his temple then behind his ear uncomfortably, she was mostly getting the wrong idea for his words and approach from earlier, for his genuine worry and concern for her mental well being, not his job at the lab. This wasn't going at all how he had wished it too.

"And now that it seems that no family is going to be located any time soon, all he's got is me right now, which is much more than I ever had at the time I needed it" Sara carried on speaking oblivious to the fact that she was not only rambling, but that Grissom was still trying to put his thoughts into words.

"Sara..." Grissom said but then stopped what he was about to say seeing her serious look now.

She glanced into the room through the glass checking on Kye, and seeing him asleep turned back to Grissom "Look, just put me on some emergency personal time for now, then I'll try to get to the lab to fill out the paperwork for taking some of that time I have amassed on the books. That should put me off the case officially as far as the investigation is concerned, and it should keep Ecklie off your back about all of this too" she stated matter of factly.

Grissom was surprised that she had obviously thought this situation with Kye out quite a bit to be preparing to take time off like this so easily, _god knows how many times have I tried to urge her into taking time off, to rest up and take things easy, especially after pulling doubles and triples like she's done, and a small boy manages it without even asking her, _he thought.

Seeing how determined,that there would be no reasoning with her, and that her mind was made up, Grissom fought to hide a soft loving smile, _thank you for giving me the usual escape like that, for accepting my dumb attempt at an apology, for thinking of me in all of this and for being the most wonderful, loving and empathic person I know. God! Kye if only you knew how lucky you were right now, that this beautiful soul wants to help you._

Grissom nodded as his thoughts cleared to her staring at him expectantly "Urm, Sorry" he said again wincing internally, that's all he ever seemed to be having to say to her lately.

"So, can you do that for me?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that's not a problem. I'll do the necessary paperwork when I get back to the lab" Grissom replied, then they both went on to discuss where Nick & Greg were up to with the case, that they would head back to the lab after finishing up at the scene, and that Grissom would wait at the hospital with Sara for child services to return, and the fact that someone still needed to speak with Kye at some point, about what happened at the boys home while he was there and the murders were committed.

They spoke for a while as Sara kept glancing inside the hospital room to see if Kye was okay, he seemed to have fallen back to sleep after eating and was back into a tight foetal position with the blanket wrapped around him.

Grissom semi sat against the corridor cupboard the nurse had put the drinks on earlier as they spoke, noticing how Kye's welfare was always paramount with Sara at all times.

"I'm going tell child services that I will look after Kye when he's released tomorrow. I can't let them put him in to a group home until they can find him a suitable foster care home, which may be never" Sara said almost out of the blue catching Grissom off guard.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Sara? I know you can empathise with his situation and can probably help him greatly with his emotions right now, but you need to be thinking of him becoming attached to you.......And you to him.....And the long term for Kye" Grissom said having a strong gut feeling he knew where she was going to go with this.

"Yeah I'm sure Grissom. I've thought about nothing else all night, and I am thinking about the long term for Kye" she said avoiding his eyes now afraid to see disappointment in them, then adding "I'll act as emergency foster care for him if they'll let me for now. Besides he's not going to be comfortable with anyone else, and he's probably unlikely to ever say anything about what happened in his home if he is shoved into the system like I was" Sara said still avoiding his gaze, worried that Grissom wouldn't approve of her plan to help Kye.

Not fully surprised by her decision, and not really sure she'd actually fully thought out the entire implications as to what she was thinking of undertaking, he felt several emotions wash over him, pride at her for doing this to a help a vulnerable frightened and traumatic child, worry that she wouldn't be able to cope with the responsibilities of such a task alone, and a more recognizable emotion that he'd fought off for years but had been growing expediently over the last several hours alone, love, Love for this woman.

_I can't let you try to do this noble and kind thing alone Sara, I'll help you any way I can, even if we can only be friends. And I can start by being the true friend I should have been to you all these years, _Grissom thought as he made his decision.

"Well if your really sure about this Sara, I'll help you in any way I can. Okay" Grissom said reassuringly, as he placed his hand on her lower arm and squeezed slightly before letting go again and standing fully.

Sara found his eyes and only saw understanding, and hearing the sincerity in his words which made her smile softly at him "Thank you, and I appreciate it, I really do" she said feeling a kind of both shock and relief, shock at his acceptance of what she wanted to do, and relief he was willing to help her.

Hearing her gratefulness and seeing her smile made him feel a whole lot happier and hopeful for the first time in many hours, making him quickly reach a decision to help things along more smoothly & quickly, T_ime to pull in some of those favours owed to me that I've not done before now._

"It's okay, none needed. Let me make a few calls, and we'll see if we can't get it set up where Kye is released into your care rather than Child services" Grissom said giving her a soft smile "I'll just get these details of Kye's to his nurse for their records first if you want to go back in there with him" he said as he made to walk over to the nurses station where there were now 3 nurses sat chatting.

With a quick nod and grin Sara slipped back into the room as he approached the nurses, at the same time he opened the file to search and read the information he was going to relay.

Seeing a birth certificate on top of all the papers he came to an abrupt stop just about a yard from the chatting nurses, just as his eyes ran over the writing on the official paper _'Mother Charlotte Meridian'_.............._No way. It can't possibly be that Charlotte Meridian, it's probably just another woman by the same name, it has to be. But there again I didn't see the victim at the scene..............No........... I would have known surely......... Charlotte Meridian. God I haven't thought of her in years, not that she ever really held my attention for very long, and especially not after Sara came to Vegas._

"Something wrong Mr Grissom?" Claire asked breaking his last thoughts suddenly.

**A/N** _- I hope you all liked the chapter, because I feel the story is now moving along nicely and how I wished it too progress. There are a couple of surprises in store to come in the next few chapters, and more details of the case will be revealed along with more personal stuff going on with Sara and Grissom. Sorry i posted the wrong chapter for this one so have had to re-post!  
_

Please leave a review, they really do encourage me to write and post sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. I really appreciate you taking the time to give me any and all feedback you send. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 7 – Help offered.**

Looking up with a little frown Grissom spoke "Urm, No. I have some details for you about Kye for your records" he said shaking his last thoughts from his head to carry out the task at hand as he stepped up to the desk.

He relayed the necessary details over to her so she could update their file on the boy, then asked if it was okay to make some calls on his cell phone up on the floor, rather than go outside to do it.

"Yeah sure, we don't have anyone in surgery today or any patients in ICU either, so you should be okay. Use the waiting room or the parents room for privacy if you need to" Claire said helpfully.

Thanking the nurse Grissom walked into the empty waiting room and closed the door, then flipped open his cell phone to make one of several calls;

He made the first to Madeline Klien, to ask if she could get in touch with her contact at child services to try to arrange for a temporary custody/care order to be set up for Sara, for her to be able to have Kye when he would be released from the hospital.

After some minor teasing and prodding on his motives for requesting this favour, and receiving evasive answers in return, she acquiescence and agreed, stating she would also have all the proper foster carer forms sent out to the hospital with the Mrs Wilson, Grissom had told her about.

Grissom said he would act as a character reference for Sara, and that if they required others he could supply them for her on request.

His next call was placed to a good Judge he'd dealt with on a personal case, and had gone to on several occasions to secure warrants for other cases, he relayed the details briefly of the case and his CSI's intention to help the boy in a personal capacity, then asked if the judge would possibly help deal with any legal aspects that may arise with Sara's foster carers application and her attempt to have Kye released into her care.

The judge having been already aware of CSI Sidles very good and impeccable reputation, and brilliance in solving cases for the LVPD crime lab agreed to intervene if needed, asking to be kept in the loop as things progressed.

Grissom then made a few more calls including a very brief one to Conrad Ecklie informing him of his return to the lab some time later in the day, as it was now already approaching sunrise and the return of the child services woman.

Once all his calls had been made he slipped quietly back into the hospital room to see Kye on the bed sound asleep, with Sara sat to the side of him in case he woke up frightened.

Grissom told Sara quietly that hopefully they wouldn't come up against any resistance from child services releasing Kye into her care, and that provisions had been made to make things run as smoothly as possible for her and Kye to return to Vegas after paperwork had been filled and submitted.

Sara told Grissom she would need cloths and other items for Kye to help with his transition to her home, to help him hopefully settle in and feel more comfortable as quickly as possible.

Agreeing with her, and remembering the boy still needed to be in some sort of comfortable setting, and settled emotionally before being up to anyone interviewing him, Grissom offered to go to the lodge to collect the stuff for her, and to make sure Nick and Greg had finished up processing.

But Grissom also had an ulterior motive himself, of wanting to take a closer look around the home himself, to try to get rid of the nagging feeling he had that this 'Charlotte Meridian', the female victim in the case, was not the same 'Charlotte Meridian' lab technician who used to work at the LVPD crime lab, that he briefly had a short romantic relationship with years before.

It unsettled him, and would continue to do so until he could discount the distinct possibility that a former romantic partner of his could be the victim in this case, one that he was already getting deeper into personally, although he hadn't yet been directly involved with the victim at the scene, the scene itself, or the evidence collected as a CSI supervisor.

Slipping out of the room Grissom told Sara he would be as quick as he possibly could, wanting to make sure he was back for Mrs Wilson arriving at the hospital.

He drove quickly back to the crime scene, seeing only a single patrol car, with no sign of the CSI department issued denali, signalling Greg & Nick's return to the lab, as he approached and parked up.

A lone officer approached Grissom seeking out his ID, to which it was then explained that he needed to collect some personal items for the boy, from the lodge.

Being given the all clear to enter the property, Grissom told the officer he would make sure to keep a record of anything taken from there and add it to the investigation file later, then stepped up to the front door.........

_**A/N **– I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter, yeah I did warn you that all the chapters wouldn't all be the same in length, but I needed to cut it here because the next chapter will include quite a lot with Grissom's search of the lodge, and the second meeting with Mrs Wilson, before the next stage of the story. Next post likely mid week.  
_

Please take the time to review the chapter or even the story so far, they really do make my day to read them all!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. I really appreciate you taking the time to give me any and all feedback you send. My sincere apologies for not having time to reply to them all, and also for making the error with posting of the wrong chapter for chapter 6, which has now been rectified. Some of this chapter is Grissom POV. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 8 – What does the evidence tell me?**

Snapping on one of his latex gloves taken from his jacket pocket, so as not to contaminate the crime scene as he did his search and collection, Grissom then opened up the door and entered.

First port of call was the living room, as he scanned around the surfaces trying to locate any framed pictures that might end the uncomfortable feeling he was still getting as to the real identity of the female victim, he had to find out, because it could complicate things further back at the lab, and with Sara.

Not seeing any evidence of any family photographs around, he then stepped up to a small bookcase containing books and crouched down to read the titles, a set of encyclopaedia's, a few children's nursery rhyme and fables books, four Chemistry text books along with others on different science subjects.

Running his finger above the spines not touching just keeping track of where he was, he then saw numerous books on animals and wildlife in general, general world history, a book on herbal and plant medicines, then his finger stopped and hovered above a set of three recently published forensic text books.

_Well Charlotte did work as a fingerprint technician in the lab, so maybe it is her, and she was keeping abreast of the new forensic techniques to keep her hand in the game....._He thought before circling around the room slowly to try to spot any more clues to the woman's identity.

_Hang on,.........Didn't Nick also tell me that the woman worked at the pharmacy in the town? A logical sort of transitional job for someone on the run with her work history........_he mused as his eyes wandered absorbing everything in his memory.

Stepping around the blood pool on the floor, Grissom spotted a picture frame face down, in a mess of broken glass, hidden slightly under the couch.

Crouching down and making a mental note to make sure he recorded finding the frame in case Nick and Greg had missed it, he turned it over, but it was just a picture of Kye dressed in summer cloths sat on a beach digging in the sand, it looked to be pretty recent too, possibly taken prior to them coming to live here.

Putting the frame back where he found it, he did another quick scan of the room, and apart from the obvious signs of a struggle that must have taken place prior to the murders, the room was pretty sparsely filled with furniture after the couch, bookcase, open cupboard, upturned coffee table and rug.

Grissom entered the kitchen, and after opening & shutting various cupboards and drawers found nothing to either confirm or deny the female victim's identity to him, but he did spend a little more time looking over the scattered books and stuff on the kitchen table.

_I'll grab a few of those on the way out, after I find some kind of bag to put Kye's stuff in to, Sara may need them to keep him occupied and distracted from what has happened to him._

Now taking the stairs he pushed open the first door, _bathroom, better remember to grab any of Kye's stuff from there, _he absently thought moving on to the next door and pushing it open, _ah master bedroom, might find a clue in here._

Entering he saw the bloodied and messed up bedding on the double bed right away, and tried not to imagine the Charlotte he had known dead and sprawled out on top.

Keeping focussed on the task at hand, he quickly spotted a picture frame sat next to the lamp on the night stand, opposite to the side where a struggle had taken place, going by the evidence on the floor.

Walking around the bed, ever careful not to stand in any blood spatter, or any disrupted items on the floor he reached the other side and picked up the frame.

His eyes landed on the image of a woman sat on the sand on a beach cross legged, her hair blowing in the wind, Kye sat in her lap grinning, and a man he presumed to be the male victim Martin Jacobs sat behind her, legs either side as he embraced the two in front.

"Oh god! No! Not Charlotte" he said out loud to himself.

_It's her without a doubt, a little extra weight on her, but there's no mistaking it now........... Jeez, what the hell did you get involved in to end up like this?_

_Grissom was in some kind of mild shock as his eyes flicked from the photograph to the bloodied bed and then back, this was the very first time a case had come quite this close to home for him personally, and it unsettled him tremendously._

_Oh god !I'm glad I never took this scene now, how would I have reacted to seeing her body? Worse than just getting confirmation like now?_

_How would my involvement have influenced the case in future going to court? And the defence calling into question our former relationship._

_I'm so glad I've only had minimal contact with the crime scene now, after being at the hospital most of the night._

_Well I certainly can't have any further involvement with the investigation into this case now. Catherine is going to have to supervise Nick and Greg on this one,while I step back from it._

_Oh god, _He groaned lightly, _and I'm gonna have to let Catherine know the reason's why too, then the guys are going to want to know the reason._

_Shit! This is all I needed right now, having to tell Sara she's going to be looking after the child of a former bed mate of mine. _

_Crap!How in the hell am I supposed to tell her this kind of news now?_

_Hows she gonna react? Push me away like before, when anything gets difficult or awkward between us, like I've done on numerous occasions before too?_

_How would I react to finding out one of Sara's former lovers are part of a case? That we are both now getting pretty deeply personally involved in?_

_I don't know how I'd feel, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be at all happy hearing any sordid details of a relationship of hers. God I could just imagine the jealousy rising within me without restraint even after the fact._

_All I want to do is get closer to Sara, explore the possibility of us being able to become a couple, so we can share our lives. I'm ready to fully let her in, let her see the real me that I've always been too frightened to show her._

_Why can't things between us just be simple? Why do they always have to be so complicated and fucked up all the time._

_God! Charlotte why?_

Grissom's thoughts rambled on until he heard the front door to the lodge open and the officer shout up "Dr Grissom I'm going off shift, my buddy officer Devon Marshall's taking over from me, okay".

Broken from his thoughts, he replaced the frame to its place on the night stand, and called back "Yeah sure. No problem, I should be out of here soon myself in any case".

"Okay, take your time. Bye" the officer said back loudly.

Bending down he decided to get to the job at hand collecting Kye's stuff, he wasn't sure how long he'd drifted off thinking, but he needed to get the stuff back to the hospital for the boy soon or else Sara would encounter Mrs Wilson alone.

Seeing a large holdall shoved underneath the bed, he hauled it out, turned to the nigh stand and grabbed the framed picture once more, _he might want this, heaven knows if he'll ever see any of this stuff again,_ he thought stuffing it into the bag, then leaving the room.

Going into the last of the rooms on the floor, Grissom quickly saw that it was obviously Kye's, he spotted a chest of drawers so proceeded to open them and gently take out piles of cloths filling the bag.

Looking around at the pile of books on the night stand, the light up world globe, and the poster of the periodic table above the chest, he then glanced at the poster of a wide range of prehistoric dinosaurs, one of star constellations, then he began to think just how intelligent this child could really be.

This stuff on show in the room was way more advanced than any other five year old child he'd seen before, but then again, his own childhood bedroom had been pretty much like this.

Spotting a toy chest in the corner, he packed the last of the socks he had in his hands then went over to it, sorting through it he selected several items that actually looked more age appropriate for Kye, so packed some of them too.

The bag now pretty stuffed, he then spotted a pair of sneakers below a coat rack, so grabbed them and a small tan coloured jacket adding them as well before heading to the bathroom once more.

He knew he'd probably been in the lodge longer than he'd first intended, so he quickly grabbed up some shampoo and stuff that looked to be the boys, before going down stairs to collect the books of the kitchen table, then headed out to the car.

Back at the hospital he'd just come through the double doors when he spotted Mrs Wilson, so quickened his pace up to the nurses station "Hello Mrs Wilson, I believe you should have some paperwork for my colleague to sign, then we can hopefully take Kye back to Sara'a home, when the doctor has released him" he said feeling slightly smug at gaining the upper hand on the obnoxious woman.

Mrs Wilson turned to him shaking her head "Well I just hope Miss Sidle fits the right criteria as a foster carer, and has an appropriate home to accommodate a child with emotional needs" she threw back still clearly annoyed with the situation and the unaccustomed change of practice.

"Oh I'm more than sure Sara will meet all of your departments requirements, and some. Do you have all the necessary paperwork so I can take it into her to fill out?" Grissom asked wanting to get any interaction with the woman over with as soon as possible.

Opening her battered leather briefcase, Mrs Wilson pulled out a slim file containing papers "Here you go, make sure she signs them all please" she said handing them over, before he walked off towards the hospital room "Oh, and I take it Miss Sidle has a two bedroomed home back in Vegas Mr Grissom" she added just as he reached the door.

Grissom momentarily paused hearing her words, _shit! She only has one bedroom in her apartment I think, will need to come up with an option with Sara on that one. _He thought as he glanced in through the window then slowly pushed open the door.

Twenty minutes later all the paperwork was filled in and Kye was still sleeping, _I'll tell her about Charlotte and my connection to her later, I need to put my idea to her first,_ _that's gonna be hard enough to convince her its the best option for now,_ he thought as Sara closed the file'

Clearing his throat gently Grissom shuffled in his seat in the cold plastic chair, "Urm,.....Sara....." he started to say, then decided to chicken out at the last minute, _I'll tell her about the bedroom situation requirement, then put my suggestion to her on the ride back to Vegas,_ he thought.

He sighed heavily, _The other news needs some serious thought on how to break it to her, besides it will probably be better received when she is in a more comfortable setting, and Kye is settled in._

"Griss? Did you want something?" Sara asked turning from Kye to him, after his aborted attempt to say something to her.

"Urmm, No. It's okay. It can keep" he said standing up and grabbing the now filled paper work in the file, _Crap!_ _Sara and her acute perception with me, she knows there's more we need to discuss, she just doesn't know what, and I am really not looking forward to both conversations,_ he thought as he walked to the door "I'll get these back to Mrs Wilson. Then we can see if a doctor will release Kye. Okay" he said changing the subject quickly.

"Uh, Okay" Sara said with a slight frown.

_**A/N **– I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that I didn't confuse you all too much with messing up with the previously posted chapters. The next chapter will cover a new problem, the journey home back to Vegas, a suggestion and a difficult conversation. Next post weekend, sooner if I get the time to write!_

Please leave a review for the story or the chapter, I really do enjoy reading them and appreciate you all taking the time to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. I really appreciate you taking the time to give me any and all feedback you send. My sincere apologies for not having time to reply to them all, I am utilizing the time to try to write more chapters! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 9 – Problem solving**

When Grissom returned twenty minutes later after dealing with Mrs Wilson, who was still clearly annoyed with the break in protocol, and stating that she would be visiting Miss Sidles home for suitability, he entered the hospital room once more.

Kye was now dresses in jeans, T-shirt and socks, sobbing and hugging Sara fiercely, as she finished telling him about his Mother, and Martin's deaths, that he would be staying with her for a while back in Vegas.

Grissom looked on with much sympathy, both at Sara having to break the news to the boy, and for Kye loosing his primary parent at such a young and impressionable age.

He also felt a strong empathy come from out of nowhere in him for the boy, he knew what it was like to loose a parent, then suddenly feel quite lonely in the world, although he'd still had his dear deaf mother to care for him.

But nothing was ever the same for a young Grissom as a boy growing up without a constant male role model after his father died. His Mother took his fathers death badly, she seemed to retract further into her silent world much more than before, continuing caring for Gil like any good parent does, but the interaction between them became awkward and less as they both tried to deal with masking their emotions, much like John Grissom had done.

After ten minutes Sara managed to calm Kye a little, soothing him with words and caresses of comfort as Grissom gathered any belongings putting them in the holdall, when suddenly the boy rubbed his eyes and spoke in a choked and congested quite voice "Where's Buno?" he asked.

"Buno?" Sara said looking first to Grissom frowning hoping he'd know what Buno' was, then down at Kye "What's Buno Kye?" she asked with a deep frown not understanding, but thinking it may be a comforter toy or something.

Sniffling loudly, then rubbing his eyes and swiping at his nose he spoke again a little more clearly "Not what. Who" he said looking over at Grissom, then shyly hiding his face in Sara's chest "Buno. His real name is Bruno...He's my dog.....My best buddy" he said slightly muffled now "He protected me like he always does" he added finishing.

Sara turned to Grissom seeking some kind of answer and rescue with this one, but he just shrugged at her.

"Kye. Listen sweetheart, I'm not really sure where he is right now, but we have to concentrate on getting you released from here and settled. We can find out where Bruno is once we get back to Vegas okay?" Sara asked, not really knowing what to do in the situation.

Sniffling, as tears pooled in his eyes again, Kye nodded pulling away from Sara's chest to sit up straighter, but he really wanted his best friend in the world right now going to a strange place.

Seeing the boys obvious upset, Kye trying his best to cope with his situation and accept Sara's recent words, Grissom made a quick decision, one that he wasn't sure if he might regret at a later date, but one that he was sure would greatly help.

Standing up Grissom cleared his throat "Actually Sara, if you could give me a little while to make some calls, I'm sure I can find out where they have the dog, and can probably arrange for it to be picked up before we head back home" he suggested, hoping Sara would let him do this for Kye.

Kye looked up at Grissom with so much hope and pleading in his eyes, that Sara spotted the change in him right away, realizing the boys need to be with his dog for comfort and reassurance, she winced, before speaking "Ur.....Grissom. I'm not allowed to keep any pets in my apartment, it was in my lease that I signed".

Shuffling a little on his feet uncomfortably, Grissom wasn't sure if he should now use this opportunity to his advantage now, to make his suggestion to the idea he'd had earlier.

"Grissom?" Sara asked thinking he wasn't paying attention to her as he looked at his feet.

Looking back up at her, he started to speak a little apprehensive, hoping she wouldn't be pissed at his suggestion "Well, I was going to tell you that you may have another problem to tackle.........With your possible fostering application of Kye,...On the drive back" Grissom paused thinking or the right words in which to make his suggestion to her "You need to have a separate bedroom for him according to Mrs Wilson, she made that perfectly clear to me" he was interrupted then by Sara.

She groaned audibly before speaking "Oh that's just great.....How many more problems am I going to encounter before we can even leave this place?" Sara said a little despondently.

Nervously Grissom decided to bite the bullet and just make the suggestion and hope for the best then "Sara. I have a solution to both problems. But you've just got to hear me out first before you decide, okay?" he said mustering courage from the depths of himself.

Catching his gaze immediately and frowning at him, at what he could possibly tell her to ease her current situation, she nodded and said "Okay, go on".

Feeling a little more confident now he spoke "I have two spare guest rooms at my place that never get used. I'm hardly ever at home as it is to use my own room, because I'm always at the lab........" again he was cut off by her, so he just sighed heavily and held up his hand.

"Your not suggestion what I think your suggesting, are you?" Sara quickly said, almost mirroring what he had replied to her when she asked if he wanted to sleep with her.

"Sara just hear me out will you" Grissom almost pleaded, but the similarity of her words never escaped him.

Putting on a slightly disgruntled look Sara nodded at him to continue, she was fully aware that at times she never let him finish what he wanted to say to her.

"Okay, the answers to your problems are simple Sara. You and Kye stay at my place with Hank, the house is plenty big enough for us all and secure, I also have a yard for them to run around in too. I'll be at the lab most of the time, so you can do your own thing and at the same time still retain some semblance of privacy there. I really would like to help you both out..............So please. let me do this for you?" Grissom said finishing his rushed words, and using a semi pleading tone on the last few spoken.

Shaking her head as she thought about it, _the suggestion would be complete madness to even contemplate with our past record of uncomfortable and awkward interaction at times, in between ignoring, or just being snippy with each other in our 'supposed' friendship. No. He'd made the offer not realizing what he was taking on, not realizing that the three of us would be invading his last place of private sanctuary, his home,_ She thought just about to answer him, but was stopped by his next words.

"Please Sara ......I want to do this......I just want to start to be the real friend I should have been to you all these years" Grissom added in a much softer, more personal tone with her.

Looking into his eyes and seeing sincerity, among some other emotions she didn't recognize at first, but was then too afraid to hope or even rationalize, as a particular familiar one made it's appearance to her, she reluctantly nodded slowly, not sure it really was a good decision.

Grissom couldn't help the genuine smile that lit up his face at her affirmation, which then made Sara smirk, and Kye show for the first time a small shy smile towards the man that was going to get him his dog back.

Two hours later they were all finally on the roads heading back to Vegas, the local PD had contacted animal control for Grissom telling them the story with the dog being the boys, they had visited the housing where the dog was kept and had searched the dog for any possible evidence, but none was found.

Kye was given a full bill of health by a doctor, but Sara was forewarned about possible nightmares and the child needing some professional counselling or therapy at some point before he was released into her care.

Then Grissom was directed to the facility for Kye to be reunite with Bruno, which turned out to be quite emotional for all concerned, but the dog certainly seemed to cheer Kye up a whole lot as they both scrambled into the back seat of the denali.

_**A/N – **Sorry to cut the chapter here, but the next one will cover the journey home, some indecision and finally arriving ??? I hope you all liked this chapter, and that I hadn't forgotten about the dog from the first chapter! Some of you have asked if Kye is Grissom's biological son, but that wont be answered for a few more chapters yet, sorry, your just going to have to be patient as I really don't want to spoil any of the details of the story for you all. Next post mid week, sooner if I get the time to write._

Please take the time to leave a review for the chapter or the whole story so far in general, I really do love reading your feedback and appreciate it greatly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. I really appreciate you taking the time. My sincere apologies for not having time to reply to them all, I am using the time to try to write more chapters so I can keep up the current posting schedule! A tiny hint in this chapter of a certain person's biological reaction to another person! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 10 – Heading back to Vegas**

An hour into the journey Kye and Bruno occupied the whole of the back seat, as the dog half laid over the boys lap and both were now peacefully sleeping after the excitement of seeing each other again wore off, to be replaced with fatigue.

Grissom drove in silence as Sara's head rested on the passenger side window, her thoughts taken up with what she was about to undertake. Not so much the looking after and caring for Kye, but the prospect of staying at Grissom's after what they had been like in past years, what she knew about him needing his own space and privacy, like herself often, and just the mere idea of them trying to be domesticated together all in his home had her doubting her decision to agree.

Not also forgetting the huge fact that 'Yes' this would be a dream come true, to be living with Grissom, sharing out of the lab hours with him, sharing their lives, but all Sara's internal protection indicators trying to shield her own heart from pain, were screaming at her not to do this, that she would only let the hope build up in her again to be bitterly disappointed and heartbroken again.

No, she'd decided after asking him out to dinner after the lab explosion, she wasn't going to actively pursue him any more, but still be there for him if needed, just not letting him reel her in with his abrupt but often shocking round about compliments, and actions.

Sighing heavily, she decided to try to get out of the original decision to stop at Grissom's home, so was just thinking of what to say when he spoke.

Hearing her sigh, Grissom knew Sara enough to feel that she would now be having regrets about agreeing to stay with him in his home, "Sara....It will be okay. Really...You'll hardly see me at home....And I am trying to help and be there for you...Both of you" he said hoping the reassurance would stop her from changing her decision.

Hearing his last words were of comfort to Sara, but also she felt the hope rise in her that maybe he really was trying and that possibly there was that slim chance for a relationship for them.

_Stop it! Don't even go there like you've done so countless times before,_ Sara thought annoyingly to herself.

Turning to Grissom with a soft smile she spoke "Yeah I know, and I really do appreciate it......The effort and the offer.............But...." she was cut off from finishing.

"No buts Sara. It's the best solution all round for Kye to have Bruno with him, and for him to stay in your care where you want him. So no more doubting" he said with a slight smirk knowing he'd cut her off from backing out of the decision.

Grissom's half smirk now matched the same type of fully held back smile as Sara too smirked, shaking her head ever so gently "Okay. But I better warn you now, I'm a bathtub hog, I use up all the water and I like my long soaks to ease a days stress" she said in a teasing tone, then chuckled.

For the first time in quite a while her words didn't register in his mind immediately, but somewhere much further south below his belt, as the very images of her naked, reclined in his tub surrounded by aromatic bubbles, in soft candle light made the blood rush to his nether regions making him shift in his seat uncomfortably.

Seeing him squirm a little Sara asked "You gonna be okay with that Grissom?".

"Oh yeah" he answered rather huskily and without thought, he then realized his mistake and cleared his throat quickly "What I meant was, yes that's okay. I have a large water tank that should be plenty big enough for us all" he added not meeting her gaze, but keeping it on the road ahead, while his mind screamed, _For gods sake! Please do not let her look down at my lap, or let me even blush please!_

Hearing the tone change in Grissom's voice, then the quick change back to the usual, Sara then noticed as she glanced at the side of his face how his ears and cheek seemed to have flushed up a tiny bit, and he looked tense and unsettled.

Frowning she tried to backtrack in what they were talking about, then it hit her like a sledgehammer, I probably painted for him an erotic image of me in his bath tub, so it's made him feel a little uncomfortable with the image.

But the big question is Sidle, do you dare look down to see if it had the desired effect you would have wanted that little fantasy to have evoked in him? She thought turning away to her window hiding the smile and deciding not to embarrass him.

_Stupid damned libido! Christ anyone would think I was a teenager again. I'm fifty, and I should be able to control these urges at my age,_ he thought chastising himself and risking a glance at her, seeing her head turned towards the window he let out a long relieved breath.

"Okay if we have some music on?" Sara asked breaking his concentration as he tried to think of horrible images to ease the arousal in his groin.

"What...Oh yeah go ahead" Grissom said, thankful for the distraction from the previous subject.

Sara fiddled with the tuning knob of the car stereo, then settled on a station playing classical music low, then sat back and rested her eyes.

Ten minutes later Grissom glanced in the rear view mirror first checking the back seat, then to the side of him seeing that he was now the only occupant of the car still awake, so smiled softly and turned his eyes to the road again.

The rest of the drive back was pretty quiet apart from the soft music playing, and the odd muffled bark or whimper of the dog as slept in the back.

Pulling up on to the driveway of his town house, he turned the engine off to see Sara sit up rubbing her eyes, and both Bruno and Kye awakening in the back seat.

He got out of the car then opened the back door for Kye and Bruno to exit, and as Bruno sniffed the air then let out a series of loud barks, something dawned on him all of a sudden.

_Shit! There's gonna be trouble now! Crap! and I haven't even told Sara and Kye yet. Well I can't not tell them now at this point.....Well here goes nothing...... _He thought panicked as Sara stretched like a feline, gave her eyes another rub, then gave herself a shake to make sure she was fully awake, before looking at him.

"What? What's wrong Grissom?" Sara asked with a deep frown seeing the worried and slightly alarmed look on Grissom's face.

_**A/N **– Yeah I'm mean for ending the chapter right there but I couldn't resist! I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. Another little twist coming up in the next one, along with Grissom leaving them in the house alone. And Grissom heads into the lab for a confrontation with one of his team. More case stuff coming soon & next post will probably be Wednesday!_

Please leave a review for the chapter or the story so far, I really do love reading them & they encourage me to write. I appreciate you all taking the time to leave them, even when my time is very limited to replying to them. Sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. My sincere apologies for not having time to reply to them all, I am utilizing the time to try to write more chapters as I think you'll all want! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 11 – Confrontation?**

Bruno stopped barking so loudly and sat on his haunches right next to Kye but continued to growl.

"What's up Buno?" Kye asked in a low soft voice as he crouched down to rub the dog behind the ears.

Seeing Kye quieten the dog down, Sara asked again "Grissom what's wrong?"

Turning his worried eyes to Sara, he took a deep breath then spoke "Urm, I neglected to tell you both something that I should have before now. Problem was I had so much on my mind that I simply forgot" Grissom said wincing a little.

"Oooooookay" Sara said stretching out the word a little worried herself now "Well go on then, spill" she added wondering what he needed to tell them.

Clearing his throat then shuffling on his feet a little nervously, he looked and caught Sara's gaze again "There is another occupant of my house that might just become a major problem for us right now" he said wincing, hoping Sara wouldn't about turn and demand to be taken to her place.

A deep frown now crossed Sara's forehead, then sudden realization hit her, _OMFG! He has a live in girlfriend, lover, whatever she damned well is! _

_Shit! No way in holy heaven am I staying in that house while another woman drools all over him. I'd loose my insanity completely._

_Shit! What to do?_

_Demand he take you home right now! _Her mind screamed at her, _how the hell could I have been so stupid not to think he may have found himself 'A woman'. He's only like any other red blooded male who has desires and biological needs fulfilling._

_Shit! No wonder we don't all know about her, after all he's such a private person, so why would he tell us._

_OMG! No! It couldn't possibly be her,could it?_

_Crap! Not her, not the dominatrix he was rumoured to have.....No. Don't go there!_

_Not her please! _Sara's wild thoughts continued to plague her, as she tried to make sense of it all.

Grissom watched with a slight frown himself, as a myriad of emotions played across Sara's face and in her eyes, until she broke all eye contact with him.

He'd noticed the confusion, then some kind of shock register in her as her breathing quickened and she herself now seemed to panic, but hide it from him, but he was confused as to why, he didn't really expect that kind of reaction from her with what he'd just told her.

Bruno got up and started pulling Kye quickly along with the leash attached, towards the front door of the house, but Sara noticed and called out "Kye. Bring him back here. I think we have a change of plans" she said then shot Grissom a quick glare.

Hearing her words and seeing the glare only deepened Grissom's confusion even more as he raised his eyebrows in question at her.

At that moment Bruno reached the front door and started sniffing and growling, then a very loud but muffled barking could be heard from behind the door.

Sara's mouth dropped open hearing the sound as it registered where it had come from, she looked again at Grissom meeting his eyes I total amazement "You have a dog" it wasn't a question, more of an shocked statement from her, if there was one thing she thought about him keeping pets, it certainly wasn't of the canine variety.

Quickly glancing at Sara, then stepping towards the door, keys at the ready he spoke "Urm Yeah. The dog sitter calls in on him sometimes when she can't have him while I'm at work" he smiled down at Kye who was restraining and pulling Bruno away from the door.

Both dogs were still growling at each other, being able to smell each others scent.

"What's your dog called?" Kye asked Grissom quietly, although it being the first time he'd spoken to the man, the boy was somewhat really interested what lay beyond the door now.

Grissom smiled down at him, pleased to at last be able to interact with Kye "Hank. He's a boxer dog just like Bruno" he said, then looked up meeting Sara's still shocked face, now worried that the animals name might upset her, having been the same of the man who he'd learned had used her as his mistress to another woman.

So Grissom decided to be open with her and tell them how he acquired the dog "He was my Mothers dog. He got a little too much for her to handle, so I took him off her hands" he said whilst keeping their gazes locked "She named him after Hank Aaron the famous....." he didn't get to finish as he watched Sara let out a calming breath and speak.

"Yeah I know the Baseball player, 'Hammer' from the fifties" she said smiling somewhat relieved now.

Smirking a little Grissom nodded proudly at her for knowing such trivia about his favourite sport, then he got back to the task at hand "Sara can you just help Kye keep a hold on Bruno while I let myself in and grab Hanks collar. We don't want an all out fight breaking out" he said as he watched Kye hand the dog leash to Sara as the dog continued to pull on it.

Unlocking and slipping inside the door Grissom greeted Hank in the usual enthusiastic way then grabbed his collar, speaking to him about their new house guests.

Re-opening the front door Grissom was met by Kye eagerly wanting to meet Hank, as the boy leaned over to briskly rub the dog behind the ears "Hey buddie you look just like Buno" the boy said a little excitedly "I'm gonna like you" as the two adults watched stunned by this new show of animation from him.

Meanwhile both dogs had stopped barking, Hank enthused at the boys attention lavished on him, as Bruno whimpered and tugged sharply on the leash attached to the brunette's long slender arm violently, wanting in on the action.

Kye turned to Sara and spoke excitedly "Let him come meet Hank".

Sara looked at Grissom with a look of apprehension, until he nodded with a soft reassuring smile, then she let go of the lease to see Bruno shoot over to the others at the front door.

Grissom and Sara stood watching the greeting between the two dogs and the boy on the doorsteps for five minutes, then Grissom spoke "Well that at least went better than expected" he said sounding somewhat relieved at the disaster averted.

Sara sensed his nervousness on introducing them to his home, and wondered if he was expecting things to go wrong, as was usually the case with them both.

"Shall we go inside so you can get settled, and they can continue playing?" he asked stepping past the commotion in his front doorway into the house "Hank come" he said in a commanding tone so the dog and the others would then hopefully follow on behind.

Kye and the two dogs rolled around on floor in the sparse, sterile and cold looking living room, as Grissom showed Sara around his home, opening every door to rooms, except one she suspected was the master bedroom, his bedroom, his inner private sanctum.

He quickly bypassed it saying he had his own en-suite bathroom, so there wouldn't be any problems with them having to have a bathroom schedule for them all.

Tour over fairly speedily, they returned to the basic, but functioning kitchen as he prepared coffee, OJ for Kye, and pulled out extra dog bowls filling them with water and kibble.

The dogs smelled the food immediately as the bowls hit the floor, and they scampered into the room, eager to eat as Kye followed on behind happily.

Grissom handed Sara her coffee, and Kye his juice as they both stood by the counter, then after he took a few drinks of his own, glanced at his watch then spoke "It's still quite early, but once I've brought in Kye's stuff and your overnight bag I need to head into the lab to check on things" he shuffled his feet a little before continuing "Will you be okay here?" he asked nervously, now wondering if she was still having second thoughts, and a tiny bit worried she might go snooping while he was gone. Not that he really minded, he wanted her to feel comfortable and at home, only right now he couldn't remember if there was anything incriminating in his bedroom she might find.

Sara smiled at his obvious unease at leaving them alone in his home "Yeah sure. Just tell me where you keep all the valuables and porn and there'll be no need for me to snoop then" she shot back teasingly, hoping to allay any fears he had, but the rapid growing flush in his face and the fact he looked shocked at her statement told her otherwise.

"Um...Sorry I didn't mean to...It was a joke Grissom......I promise not to snoop, okay" she offered trying now to backtrack on what she'd said.

Turning towards the sink to hide his heated face, and to use the excuse to empty and rinse his cup, he then cleared his throat "I know....... No apology needed" on turning around again he averted his gaze from her as he made towards the door "I'll just get the stuff from the car, then shoot off to the lab okay" before beating a hasty retreat.

_God damn it! Why is it that she can make me blush like a teenager? I wouldn't mind if I did use porn for my indulgences, but shamelessly and admittedly so only to me, she's been the one for that over the last seven years,_ he thought as he went out to the car.

Twenty minutes later after settling their bags in the guest rooms, then telling Sara he would take her over to her place to get her car and things later, and to call his cell if there were any problems, he set of for the lab.

Walking briskly to his office and passing a few of the day staff and CSI's on the way, he reached his destination to be met by someone exiting "Oh so you decided to return after all. Why didn't you answer your phone, I've been calling you all night?" Catherine shot at him angrily, coming to an abrupt halt in front of him.

Grissom pulled out his cell phone to check for missed calls or messages, but quickly realized he'd put it on silent back at the hospital so as not to waken Kye, but had forgotten to set the vibrate function on it, so winced as he looked back up at Catherine.

_**A/N **I hope you all like this latest chapter of the story, even though it was quite short, but I needed to cut it here because there is so much to cover in the next one. The next one will not be posted before Saturday as I have tons to do, and will include more case related details, awkward questions and a new character in the picture!_

Please leave a review for the chapter, or the story in general if you are new to reading the story. I really do appreciate any response you give me to help encourage me to keep on posting.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. My sincere apologies again for not having the time to reply to them all, I am using the time to try to write more chapters for you! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 12 – Stepping back from the case**

"Sorry I had it on silent but not vibrate" Grissom said now walking into his office and taking his seat, looking at the files on his desk "What can I do for you Catherine?" he asked as he then looked up at her expectantly, giving her his full attention now.

Taking one of the chairs in front of his desk she sat down heavily, then immediately spoke "Gil, why in hell didn't you call me to let us know who the female victim is in Nick's case?" she asked looking annoyed with him.

Letting out a long sigh, Grissom looked down at his desk, he really wasn't looking forward to this discussion "Because I only found out myself a few hours ago Catherine" he said looking back up at her hoping he wouldn't have to go into too many details of his night with her.

"For crying out loud Gil. Some of us worked with Charlotte here at the lab, Nick, Greg, Warrick, Sara, Ecklie, Jim. Oh and lets not forget yourself in that too. Didn't you two date there for a while?" she asked angrily, but not waiting for an answer before carrying on "How the hell do you think we all felt when we found out it was her? When Nick and Greg went down to the morgue to get the autopsy results off Doc, only to get a good look at her on the slab all cleaned up, sliced and diced? Then Nick coming to tell the rest of us who worked with her, the news, huh?" she finished running out of breath.

"Then why didn't Nick and Greg identify her as Charlotte who worked here, at the scene? After all they are supposed to be trained to do that" Grissom shot back a little testily, not willing to accept total blame for the lack of realization at whom the victim is.

"Ohhhhh" Catherine drew out, gathering momentum to carry on her venting "Now just hold it right there Gil. First off,Charlotte has obviously put on a little weight , her features have changed since childbirth, she was covered in blood in the middle of a crime scene, where a dog was going crazy, and a small child was eventually found cowering in the roof space" she took in a deep breath "Not to mention that the crime scene was a big enough for several CSI's to cover, but all the help Nick had was the newbie Greg, while you go off swanning to the hospital to find Sara, who as usual gets all emotional and too involved in the case" she said finishing, and glaring straight at him.

Hearing Catherine's mention of one of Sara's weaknesses as a CSI, annoyed him, but the fact that Catherine seemed to be attacking his motives for helping out at the hospital, and implying that he always goes running after the brunette, didn't sit comfortable with him.

Non the less, his temper was flaring at her also questioning his judgement so far with the case, so he snapped out quickly "Well 'I' certainly never saw the victims at the crime scene, they were taken away before I got there, so how was I supposed to know it was her" he said loudly and he met her glare with his own.

"Nick told me he had the scene well under control. I offered to process, but he told me he had ample assistance with Greg. So I left to go and find out what was happening with the child they had found. Which I did" Grissom said matter of factly as his voice still held some degree of anger, still meeting her eyes.

"And Sara?" Catherine questioned defiantly.

Grissom broke the glare,taking a deep breath as he again looked down at his desk, before looking up again "Sara accompanied the distraught child to the hospital. Where the boy refused to be separated from her, or let any of the doctors or nurses near him unless she was close. He was terrified when they took him from the scene" he added hoping that was enough explanation for now, that Catherine wouldn't ask more at this time.

Nodding but keeping her eyes on Grissom, Catherine then asked "So where is the boy now? Is he emotionally stable enough to be interviewed with a child advocate present, yet?".

Closing his eyes and taking a few moments to think how to answer her without revealing too much information, he then said "No he's not at present. And he's been released into the hands of a more than capable foster carer at this time" Grissom said evasively, deliberately omitting to state that Sara now had temporary custody over Kye.

Just at that moment Jim Brass waltzed into the office knocking on the door frame "Thought I'd find someone here" he said coming to a stop beside Catherine and noting the looks the other two were sharing, he also felt the tension in the room, having a good idea what the subject matter may have been about with their words.

"What can I do for you Jim?" Grissom said breaking his glare at Catherine.

"Well, we've got a guy coming into PD later connected to yours and Nick's case. A Connor Jacobs, older brother to the male vic Martin Jacobs. Says he'd had no contact with his brother for a few days, became worried and contacted Warm Springs PD, who let him know of his brothers death. He's coming to give us a positive ID and apparently has some interesting details to share with us about his brother and the fiancée" Jim said ending with a raised eyebrow.

Grissom shifted in his seat a little, then shot a glance at Catherine before looking back at Jim, he needed to state that he was going to have to step back from the case, totally hands off because of his former acquaintance with Charlotte, but also because of the current status of Kye now living in his home.

But Gil didn't want to reveal too much information to them right now, until he'd had a better chance to speak with Sara, to tell her the news of his prior brief relationship with the boys mother first.

Noting his friends unease Jim spoke "Didn't you and this Charlotte chick have something going on before Sara arrived here in Vegas Gil?" he asked knowing full well he had, and that the brief relationship was never going to work out between them, more so after the brunette came to the lab, when Charlotte then moved away not long after.

Nervously shifting his eyes over to his bookcase Gil spoke "Um, yeah. Very briefly" he said quietly, then turned to Catherine again avoiding Jim's smirk "Which is why I can't have anything to do with this case. So Nick's lead on it for now, but you'll have to supervise him on it Catherine, that's if he's still okay to continue with it".

Frowning a little, Catherine seemed in thought then for a few seconds, before stating "So I'm supervising Nick, Sara and Greg on the case then" she said waiting for a reply as she stood up.

_Crap! I can't avoid this now,_ Grissom thought before coming up with a suitable answer "Actually, Sara's taking some personal time off. That's why I'm in so early to fill out the necessary paperwork for her, before Conrad comes breathing down my neck for it" he stated trying to look as nonchalant as he possible could under the scrutiny of his two friends.

Catherine shot a mildly shocked look at Jim raising her eyebrow, as he then looked to Grissom with some concern of his own "Oh. Is Sara okay? Nothing happened to her while she was up in Warm Springs did it Gil?" he asked with genuine worry in his tone, he'd always had a soft spot for the brunette, perhaps he'd felt the need to try to be the father, his own daughter wouldn't allow him to be, but sensed that Sara needed him to be a times.

Feeling both sets of eyes on him for an answer Grissom spoke briefly to allay any concern, and to cut off any more probing questions "No, she's fine, She's just decided to take some leave right now to deal with a personal matter that has arisen for her, and it's not my place to discuss that private matter with anyone but her at this time" he then gave them a meaningful look to signal the discussion was over, as he opened his drawer to reach in for the forms he required to fill in.

Shooting a frown at Catherine, and a subtle shake of the head to indicate they would speak later, Jim stepped towards the door as he spoke "Okay. Just let her know if she needs anything to call me. I gotta shoot and catch some shut eye before shift tonight. Catch you both later" and left the office.

Turning to Grissom again Catherine narrowed her eyes, waited for him to speak, when he didn't she asked "Anything else I should know?".

Shaking his head a little, then shuffling in his seat he thought how uncomfortable he felt right now being under Catherine's scrutiny, he wasn't going to outright lie to her, fail to mention a few of the details and information regarding Kye and Sara's situation at his home perhaps, but still he wanted to move their conversation on, now that they both had calmed down since the initial outburst in his office.

Letting out a quiet sigh Grissom spoke "So where are we up to on the case then Catherine?".

Catherine seeing that she obviously wasn't going to get any more information out of him about Sara's sudden need for time off work, or his night at the hospital, she decided to answer his question "Well, without the file with me right now I'll fill you in the best I can, even though your off the case as it now appears" she leaned back in the chair crossing her legs "Doc's done the female vic's autopsy. COD was a the single knife wound to her neck that severed the jugular, she bled out. He's doing the male vic as we speak" she took a breath then gathered her thoughts while in serious CSI mode now "Only a few items of the evidence have been processed so far, the boys didn't get back until late so I sent them home. We'll get on with processing the rest tonight".

"Jim has put a couple of calls out the the PD's in the same area's that were on the boys immunization card, to see if they have any kind of records relating to any of the family. And Greg is going to contact the hospital where the boys birth took place to see if they by any chance have any records of any visitors the mother may have had at the time, that could be possible suspects" Catherine relayed, refusing to make the case more personal than it was by using Charlotte's name in her details.

Grissom interrupted then "So your still going with Nick and Greg's theory of the suspect being a past lover, or the possible biological father of the child, that the family was on the run then?" he said frowning a little.

"Yes, because until we have more of an idea of a possible motive, it's all we have to go on right now" Catherine said knowing he was only interested in their line of inquiry into the case, for his supervisory position in the lab.

"Okay. Just keep me in the loop with the case" He added.

Continuing, Catherine relayed the rest of the details after seeing his nod of approval "Wendy has started the testing for the boys DNA, ready to compare it with the mother and male vic, we should have the results by tomorrow night. So we might get a lead on a possible suspect if it doesn't match up with Jacobs and throws something out through CODIS"

"And of course there's the interview with the male vic's brother that Nick and I will do tonight. So hopefully we'll have a few leads to follow with a good nights work under out belts" she said finishing and standing up "And now I'm off for some food, and a sleep myself. See you tonight Gil" Catherine breezed out of his office without a backward glance eager to get home.

Finishing what he'd set out to do initially he quickly did the paperwork for Sara's personal time off, he grabbed the forms for taking days owed on the books and even one set for a leave of absence, anticipating that 'they' may need them in the future.

Using the word 'they' instead of 'Sara' or 'she' in that last thought and action, actually made Gil stop in his motions momentarily as he thought about how easily he'd moved on to referring to them as 'together', as in a couple already in this scenario, and the future with Kye.

The realization brought a small smile to his face as his happiness was buoyed by how easily change could be, if he just let it all happen naturally.

Glancing at his watch and seeing the day was getting on, that he still had to take Sara to collect her car from here at the lab, then her personal things from her apartment, he collected his file of paperwork, briefcase and closed up his office.

He dropped the filled out forms with Ecklie's secretary then left the lab, a sudden yawn caught him unaware as he buckled his seatbelt, remembering that he'd not had any sleep in over twenty four hours, and the tiredness was just hitting him now, he knew he had to get moving so he could at least hope to get a couple of hours rest before his next shift.

_**A/N –** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the few case related details I gave (case stuff isn't really my strong point I'm afraid), more interaction between Sara, Grissom and Kye in the next chapter. Then the chapters after that will cover the new character Connor Jacobs interview and case, plus some major angst is on the way concerning Kye. Next post hopefully Monday._

Please leave a review for the chapter, they make my day reading them and boost my eagerness to keep on writing. Your all wonderful and I appreciate them loads!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them all, I am using the time to keep on writing the story! Also thank you to all those of you who are also reading the story, but too shy to leave a review, and new readers just coming on board. **Warning:A little hint of some mild smut in this chapter! **Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 13 Catching a few hours rest**

Grissom let himself into his home, and dropped his briefcase, keys and wallet onto to table by the front door, glancing over the large open room he could see Sara sat looking rather uncomfortable on his old brown leather couch with Kye in her lap.

"Hi" He simply said in greeting, but inside his head he'd lovingly called out _'Hi honey I'm home. I missed you'_, although cliché to him, up until now he'd never wanted to use the phrase, but with her it felt right to him to want to say it. Gil let out a sort of resigned sigh, _I'll be one damned lucky guy if ever I get the chance to do that after our past,_ he thought.

The two dogs were no where to be seen, as he approached the couch and Sara turned to him "Hey. I Wasn't expecting you back for a while yet. The dogs are lazing in the sun out in the yard, they were getting a bit too boisterous in here getting friendly with each other, so I let them out" Sara said with a mild grin.

"Yeah that's okay" observing Kye wrapped around her, head buried, with her arm gently soothing his back, Gil knew that the boy must have either felt a little insecure or may have been upset again, so tilted his head silently raising his eyebrow in question at Sara.

Sara just shook her head and mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to him with with a frown.

Placing his hand gently on Kye's head as a sign of comfort, but feeling the boys immediate flinch, he quickly pulled it away as if burnt by the action "Do you want a coffee or a juice, I'm getting myself one?" he asked hiding his emotions behind his façade, at the reaction of Kye, as he backed away towards the kitchen area.

"Please. A coffee would be good right now" she called over the back of the couch to him.

Ten minutes later he brought in a small tray with two coffees and and a small bottle of apple juice placing it on the table, he handed Sara hers, and offered Kye his, but the boy only shook his head while keeping his face hidden.

Taking the matching old worn ,single leather arm chair with his own drink, Gil took a couple of sips then put the cup on the floor, then sat back to relax in the chair as he slipped off his shoes "When do you want to go and collect you car and things?" he asked Sara in a softer tone than he normally used at work.

Leaning forward to place her cup on the table she then looked at him, he looked extremely tired now, making her wonder when he had last slept. She knew it must have been well over a full day now, as she herself had only caught a couple of hours herself on the ride back to Vegas.

"It can wait until the morning if you want to go ahead and get some sleep for tonight's shift" she offered, then saw him sit up again as if to protest "Really, I have a change of cloths in my overnight bag, shower stuff......And urmmm, I could always sleep in this" Sara said indicating to her t shirt.

Gil looked thoughtful for a few seconds as if making a decision, then stood taking his still almost full cup with him to the kitchen and dropping it in the sink "I wont be a moment" he said walking off to his bedroom and disappearing inside.

Sara just shrugged and presumed he was satisfied with her offer to delay collecting her stuff, so went back to rubbing Kye's back letting the quietness of the house surround them.

Whilst in his bedroom Grissom quickly threw open his closet to take a look through the rack of cloths there, undecided which one to pick out as he flicked the hangers aside, he eventually settled on one of his three high end, crisp white cotton shirts, that he only wore for special occasions.

Pulling it off the hanger and striding towards the door, he hesitated before opening it, holding up the shirt again for him to see and make a final decision, shaking his head a little he opened the door wide and strode out into the living room determined once more.

He saw Sara was looking down at Kye as he draped the shirt over the back of the couch near her head "Urm,.....You can use this to sleep in Sara......So you can take a shower and......And not.....Not have to sleep in cloths you've been wearing for a while now" Grissom felt slight heat in his face and neck as he turned his gaze away from meeting her's "Sorry if I.....I didn't mean" he fumbled with his words, realizing she may take his offer the wrong way, and possibly think he was implying she smelled or something.

He sighed heavily at the sheer frustration of trying to do the right thing for her, trying to be caring, thoughtful and helpful, but messing up his deliver of his words to possibly offend her unintentionally, as per usual.

Noticing Grissom's dilemma, his usual awkward manner that he portrayed at times when they were together, Sara caught on to what was most likely bothering him, so decided to halt his explanation to her.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. And I would love to get a shower later" she said with a soft smile as he he met her eyes now.

Smiling a little shyly now, inside he was secretly thrilled at the sudden and unexpected male pride he felt at the thought of this beautiful woman wanting to wear his cloths.

That thought rapidly turned to a more erotic image in his mind of her laying in his shirt, unbuttoned halfway, sleeves rolled up, probably naked underneath and sprawled out on the bed moaning his given name in her dreams.

Feeling his heartbeat speed up, then the stirrings in his groin area, he decided a speedy retreat was needed ASAP, so spoke up "I'll get off to bed now. I'll make us some dinner when I wake around eight. Is that okay with you both?" Grissom asked as he turned to walk away hiding his growing arousal.

"Yes, and we'll keep the noise down too" Sara answered frowning a little at his retreating form.

"Okay. If you need anything just help yourself or give me a shout" he called over his shoulder just before disappearing into his bedroom.

Safely in his bedroom with his back leaning against the door in relief of not being caught out, he could feel the pressure of his trousers against his arousal, as his breathing increased.

This only brought the erotic images back into his minds eye with startling clarity and force, deciding to indulge himself, rather than chastise himself for his weakness, her, as usual, he stripped off his cloths quickly and made towards his shower.

This day he would be definitely taking matters into his own hands, the huge ego boost at the prospect of her wearing one of his best shirts for bed, cranked up his libido more than other days.

Glancing over towards his bedroom door to check the coast was clear, then reaching up with her hand, Sara pulled the shirt over towards her face and deeply inhaled.

Clean cotton, hint of detergent, and although not worn by him since being obviously cleaned, there was just the faint aroma of Grissom's own personal body scent, a smell she would know anywhere, that always overwhelmed and intoxicated her, whenever he was close.

Smiling widely, she let out a low excited girly chuckle, one very few people had, had the pleasure of hearing, then she positioned the shirt back in it's original position ready for her shower later, after he left for the lab again.

Hugging Kye a little tighter and scrunching her face up happily as she hid it in the mop of his brown hair, she managed to contained the the huge ego boost to her morale at his huge compliment to let her use his shirt, as she heard the pipes in the house signal the use of the shower in his room.

Some four hours later after amusing themselves with watching some national geographic documentaries, letting the dogs back in, and reading, a refreshed and relaxed looking Grissom strode out into the living room with a happy greeting "Hey. Everything okay?".

Kye who had been sitting on the opposite side of the couch leaning on the arm engrossed in the TV, looked up at him then scooted quickly over to Sara's lap sitting with his back facing Grissom.

Frowning at the action, and a little hurt that the boy still seemed nervous in his presence mostly, Grissom went to the kitchen and flicked on the coffee pot to give Kye some space to get to know him on his own terms, without crowding him.

Gil was a bit disappointed that Kye still didn't seem to be warming to him, even after the brief interaction they'd had earlier in the day with the shared love of dogs.

But Gil conceded that it was still early days yet, after such a traumatic experience for such a small child, he needed the time to adjust to being ripped out of familiar surroundings, settling in to a new one, dealing with his emotions at having lost his primary parent, a valuable and familiar source of love and comfort, in such a violent way.

Opening the fridge to look at it's contents, Gil thought of what was yet to come for this little angelic looking child, an interview in the coming days or weeks, to try to gain information on what had happened in his home, re-homing, having to attend some kind of new educational facility, making new friends, basically starting right from scratch.

Letting out a long disheartened sigh, he glanced over to the person of his intensely sad thoughts, seeing only the very top of the thick brown mass of hair, as Sara talked in hushed tones to him offering him, her reassurance.

_**A/N –** I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter in the story, and are still eager for more, and just to let you know this chapter was a real pain for me to write, as everything got messed up, and I had to redo it again. You may notice that I swap between using 'Gil' and 'Grissom' in the chapters, hopefully this is to show how personal a situation, or person is with him, or he feels with that person/situation. Eventually the rating will go up for this story when I finally have the geeks together as a couple, ready to embark on sexual intimacy, but there will be some hints and minor smut in the lead up to that point further into the story. Next chapter probably wont be posted before Friday, sooner if I can!_

Please leave a review for either just the chapter or the story in general so far, I really do love them and appreciate them loads.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them all, you all know why! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 14 – Brother of the victim**

With dinner eventually out of the way, Kye having only picked and pushing his food around the plate eating little, Grissom took his time clearing away the dishes as Sara helped the boy get ready for bed time.

Just as he put the last plate away, and hit the button for the coffee maker, Sara wandered into the kitchen area "He's had a quick shower, which I have to say was more than a little awkward at first. I left a lamp on for him so he could read" she said taking a seat then rubbing at her eyes a little.

Gil turned to glance at her, as he grabbed two cups from the rack, then proceeded to prepare them ready to their liking, he noticed her tired and worried posture as she got a far off look in her eyes.

"He didn't want me to read or stay with him..........He said he would drop off to sleep without my help" Sara said a little sadly, "He's trying to be so brave and strong about all of this, but I know exactly what he's doing. What he's going through" Sara rested her head in the palms of her hands, elbows propped on the counter wearily "He's closing himself off, going into protection mode, acting as if he's fine and accepting everything that's happened, and happening to him" she now rubbed at her temples frowning deeply, closing her eyes.

Seeing her fighting fatigue, emotions and desperately trying to manage her own haunted memories, Gil stepped quietly up behind her, then tentatively placed his hands on her shoulders as he spoke "Which is why your the best person to be able to help him right now Sara" he said in a low soothing voice.

Feeling his hands land softly on her shoulders made her immediately tense up, her eyes shot open at the shock of the unexpected electricity feeling throughout her body at the contact, as she listened to his comforting tone and words.

Moving his hands slightly and using his thumbs to rotate them in a massaging fashion, he felt her posture relax "He's in the best place he can be right now. With someone who can relate, empathise and understand his situation" Gil said as his fingers moved under her hair slowly, and his thumbs met up the pale warm skin at the juncture of her shoulders and neck, increasing the pressure with them he continued the circular motion, as her head almost without concious control tipped forward in her hands.

"And give him the care, comfort and love he so needs right now, Sara" he continued in a soft intimate tone to her.

Letting out an involuntary low throaty hum, Sara closed her eyes and let him continue with his ministrations that were working wonders on her tired body, and lulling her mind into a familiar territory she'd only known since meeting him.

"Um mm, good" she purred in a low voice he'd never heard come from her before, but all the same made him grin widely in satisfaction of his unusual and courageous actions.

Right in this moment of time, it had never felt more right, or natural for him to want to pull her into his arms, comfort and sooth her, lay gentle kisses in her hair as he consoled and reassured her.

If this kind of thing was truly what the whole thing about love was, Gil was certain that he was more than capable of showing it to her if given the opportunity to do so, the receiving of it may be a whole different ball game for him, but he could, and would try for her, he mused.

But the instinct to want to lean forward to do that, was stopped by the constant reminder that he had no rights to do that just yet, his insecurities resurfacing to the brink once more, that made him still feel unworthy of her offered attentions, he was too old for her, had the genetic flaw, was once her teacher, now her mentor, had treated her so badly when he should not have.

Trying hard to keep on track with what he was saying to her, Sara replied on a whisper "I know and your right" she paused then added "But I'm not sure........"

Gil anticipating her next words of self doubt, headed them off quickly "No buts. Your doing a wonderful job with Kye. And your tired and most likely emotionally exhausted right now after the last day" he leaned forward to her ear and whispered "Go get ready for bed. You need to sleep,...Sara" he said, almost letting slip an endearment on the tip of his tongue.

Sliding his hands to her upper arms, gently grasping them, then nudging her to indicate for her to get up, he helped her rise from the seat then guided her down the hall and over towards the second guest bedroom.

Sara began to protest, but didn't resist his gentle pushing against her lower back "Griss....My coffee" she weakly moaned out, enjoying his unexpected, but much cherished attentions lavished upon her.

"Sara you don't need any more coffee in your system, you need to relax, and sleep. I can keep a listen out for Kye until I head into work" Gil said with a little chuckle as they reached the bedroom door.

Grabbing the handle and opening it, Sara turned to him with tired eyes, and a small smile "Thank you Griss.....For trying to help me to relax...And for everything else you've done to help me. I really appreciate it".

Gil just gave her a warm smile in return and stuffed his hands in his pockets "I..I Like to be able to help you Sara.....It feels good to do so" he said nervously, now avoiding her eyes shyly.

Taking a step closer into his personal space, Sara stood on tiptoes, quickly pecked him on the cheek before turning and disappearing into the room, closing the door behind her.

A little stunned, but happy at the action, and fully smiling like a god damned idiot now, he turned and made his way back into the kitchen to finish off his hot drink, the urge to start whistling was only stopped by the very thought of disturbing his two house guests.

He managed with a lot of effort some time later, with much pulling of both leashes on his arms, to take an enthusiastic Hank and Bruno out for a walk to the local park, but never releasing them, for fear of loosing the boys dear pet.

Once back home, he fed them both, and they soon settled down to a nap, as he picked up a book then settled himself on the couch to read in silence.

Two hours later it was time for Grissom to reluctantly leave for work, hearing the silence showing that the other two must be fast asleep, he quickly wrote a note for Sara, left it where she would find it with the file containing the personal time and leave of absence paper work, then collected his things and went out the door, locking it securely behind him.

At the lab there was only one new case for the night, a suspected murder suicide off the strip in some seedy motel room, so he took Warrick along with him while he left the others to investigate the their case further.

Entering LVPD Catherine and Nick sought out Brass' office in search of the man who would be sitting in on the interview with them.

"Hey you two, you ready for this? Our guy is just itching to spill about what's been going on over the past few years with our two victims, and a prospective prime suspect" Jim said standing and pulling on his jacket.

"Oh good. That sounds promising in our favour" Catherine said following him out of his office, Nick behind them.

"Oh it does believe me" Jim said, then added "So what's the bugman up to tonight seeing as he's hands off on this one?".

"He and Warrick have the only new case tonight while we work this one. A murder suicide" Nick said joining the conversation.

"Oh and I bet he just loves not being able to get his teeth into this one" Jim said chuckling as he reached one of the interview rooms.

Catherine just grinned at his humour "Well, lets just say that he's managing to be impartial right now, and letting us get on with this. But I suspect there is a lot more to this case than meets the eye, that will bring our enigmatic entomologist right back in to the thick of things" she sighed rather heavily as she looked at Jim "Don't worry though. It's nothing I can't handle with Gil,I'm sure" she said pushing open the interview room door.

The three entered, introduced themselves and sat at the table, the tall slim middle aged gentleman, with dark hair and hazel coloured eyes looked tired as Catherine offered her condolences to the man who'd just come back from identifying his only brother.

"So Mr Jacobs, what can you tell us about your brothers relationship with Miss Meridian that may be pertinent to the case?" Jim Brass said getting the interview under way.

Sitting back in his seat the guy thought for a few second before responding "Marty met Charlie about four years ago, she'd just broken up badly with the babies father...." his words faltered then he suddenly asked "Where's Kye? Whoever killed our Marty...Oh god they never killed...."

Catherine held up her hand to interrupt him "No, The boys okay. He's with a temporary foster carer appointed by child services at present, but we believe he may have witnessed the crime, and is said to be quite traumatized by it" she paused and quickly glanced at Jim, then back to Mr Jacobs "Would you like to see him? We could possibly arrange for that if you'd like" she asked slowly.

Shaking his head as he gathered himself together again after the panic about Kye, he carried on speaking "No. Kye doesn't really know me, I only met him when he was a babe in arms, then one other time when Marty needed some cash to skip town quickly" he paused.

"As I was saying Charlie had just broken up with the babies father. Nasty piece of work, but you wouldn't think so by all outward appearances. He was a very jealous and possessive guy with her and Kye, wouldn't let her out of his sight most of the time, always getting on at her for the slightest things" he took a deep breath.

"I suspect he physically beat her often, but she never told me he did, I'd seen the bruises after one of his visits to see his son shortly after she hooked up with Marty, but she just made up some lame excuse that it was caused by an accident" Connor said holding eye contact with Catherine.

"What is the guys name, he could be a possible suspect?" Catherine asked.

Connor nodded almost in disgust "Oh he's your number one suspect all right. Spencer Aaron Frost, Ice-man to all his friends and associates is definitely the guy you need to be speaking to concerning my brothers and his finance's murders" he spat out with venom.

"That guy is the reason why they had to keep moving to new locations in different states. He hounded them every time he found out where they were staying. That piece of scum threatened Charlotte that if she didn't go back to him and live as a family in New York together, that he'd make sure she'd never stay with anyone else with his kid" Connor said clenching his fists on the table.

"I had to help them escape his clutches on numerous occasions, with cash, different vehicles and even setting up new accommodation for them over the years. Hell I wasn't even allowed to go visit them in case 'Ice-man' had one of his goons following me" he said angrily.

"Are there any records of all this stuff with the police in the different states that they stayed in?" Jim asked, hoping he could contact the different forces to collect data on the guy to build up a better picture on him.

Laughing sarcastically Connor shook his head "Nah, he's to clever for all that, with all his money and connections, he's always managed to squirm his way out of any investigations and charges. Even the restraining orders our Marty and Charlie tried to have placed on him" he said distastefully.

Looking at Catherine with a knowing glint in his eye, Jim realized quickly what sort of suspect they were going to be dealing with, after all he'd come across so many in his time as a cop "So this Spencer Frost I take it is still a resident of New York still?" he asked the clearly angered man before him

Nodding Conner answered "Oh yeah, he still lives in his big fancy house that Mommy and Daddy provided the funds for, and he's got enough cagey connections to be a popular enough guy to be well known too" he said spitefully.

"Here could you write down the address for us please?" Catherine asked pushing a pen and paper over the table towards him.

"Yeah sure, it's my pleasure if it gets you any nearer to catching this guy" Conner said taking the pen and writing quickly.

Shoving the paper back towards Catherine he stood up "Did you know they were going to be married later this year? They finally thought things were going to settle down this time, and Kye loved our Marty,.....As if he was his real Dad" his voice broke slightly.

"No we weren't aware of any marriage plans" Catherine said sympathetically seeing the man struggle with his emotions.

"Just" Connor paused and took in a deep breath "Just make sure you catch whoever did this to them, that's all I ask" he as he made for the door.

"We'll do the very best that we can, I will assure you of that Mr Jacobs" Nick now spoke up with much conviction in his voice.

"We'll be in touch" Jim added.

Connor just nodded solemnly, then left the room.

_**A/N – **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter with it's mix of Grissom Sara interaction and the new details about the case in the interview. I have been asked to speed up the story, but I feel that by doing so, I will not include all of which I would like to include in the story, so you will have to bare with the speed and time line I have set out so far. Besides I do not believe these characters would suddenly just jump into a relationship off the bat, but would take their time to do it tentatively and slowly, waiting for the right time to act on their mutual attraction. Next post probably Friday!  
_

Please take the time to leave a review, all comments are very valuable to me as a writer learning to improve my skills, and I really do appreciate them from you.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them all, you all know why! Your all wonderful for the encouragement & support you give! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 15 What's wrong**

"Well it's looking like your theory could be right Nick" Catherine said as she stood up clutching the case file, the other two doing the same.

"Yeah, with any luck we should have this case wrapped up pretty soon once we process the evidence, and find anything promising to connect us to this Frost guy" Nick replied happy that he'd made a good call on the possible motive and theory of the case.

"I'll get back to the lab and help Greg out with the processing. He was working on the shoe prints when we left, so I'll get on with the vic's cloths" Nick threw over his shoulder walking off towards the exit.

Brass pulled out his cell phone and flicked it open "I'll get on to NYPD and get them to haul in this Frost guy asap. See if he has a credible alibi for the night of the murders" he said scrolling through the phone.

"Yeah I better get back to the lab and let Ecklie know that a couple of us might need to fly out to New York for a few days to investigate this further" Catherine said with some thought

Chuckling Brass added "Oh Conrad is just gonna love that one when he comes to do the lab budgets at the end of the month, isn't he" he said pushing buttons on his cell phone.

"Don't I know it. He's already having a hissy fit because we are one CSI down with Sara on leave. He's just gonna flip when I tell him we're gonna need flights and accommodation arranging for two of us to head off to NY" she said shaking her head.

Flicking his cell closed for the time being, Brass frowned at the reference to Sara "Yeah, about this whole Sara taking sudden personal time off. What do you make of it?" he asked Catherine as he walked her down the corridor towards the way out of PD.

Letting out a derisive huff she commented "Who ever knows with her. She's as god damned private and evasive as Gil always is. The pair of them are just so frustrating at times. I could just knock their heads together sometimes with all this damned tension in the air around them when they are together, and I know I'm not the only one to notice it either" Catherine said shaking her head distastefully "But it's definitely got me curious that's for sure".

Letting out a laugh now Brass added his two cents "Well in my opinion I think the pair of them just need to get their acts together and get laid" he chuckled "The sexual tension alone rolling off them sometimes, is enough for any idiot to see that their both attracted to each other" he said with humour, then paused letting out a long sigh "But I gotta say It concerns me that our usual firecracker workaholic is taking any time off, let alone personal time" he paused letting the humour go for now "Has Sara ever even taken any time off since she came here to Vegas?" he asked seriously now.

Letting out a long sigh Catherine came to a stop and faced Brass "Not that I can ever recall Jim. And your right, it is a concern, especially as Gil was so evasive about the reasoning behind her leave. Plus the fact that Nick told me that Sara seemed to be getting too involved in this case we have. And our frustrating supervisor failed to fill me in on the details that occurred at the hospital while he was with her too" she added.

"You think there's more to the kid and the hospital stuff?" Jim queried.

"Yeah I do, but I just don't quite know what it has to do with it yet. I'm getting a gut feeling on this one Jim, and I have every intention of getting to the bottom of it too" She said with her trade mark Willows smirk, as she pushed open the exit door.

"Keep me in the loop Catherine, and if I hear anything I'll call yer" Brass called after her.

Meanwhile Grissom and Warrick worked their suspected murder suicide, they found what looked to be a genuine blood smeared confession and suicide note at the scene, after David took the bodies away.

The female had been caught out cheating on the boyfriend in earlier days, the cheated man having found out that the other male involved was in fact his own cousin, had incensed him enough to confront his former lover who'd called quits on the relationship.

Things had got heated between the two, and he'd shot her at point blank range when she refused to have him back, all the evidence in the motel room corresponded with that scenario having happened, so all there was to do was to take case notes and photographs, collect any evidence that needed to be, before they could write up the case details ready for filing.

Dropping the sealed bags off at evidence, then making towards the break room Grissom glanced at his watch, only an hour of shift left to finish up on the paperwork, then he would be going home on time, a rare occurrence for him, he smirked at the thought as they both entered the room and headed over to the half empty coffee pot.

Just as he and Warrick got settled at the table to start the writing they would need to get done, Greg and Catherine walked in "Hey your back early. Slam dunk case?" Greg asked cheerfully, clearly not expecting to see the duo back so soon.

"Pretty much. Just making sure we got all the details in the file before we close the case" Warrick said eyeing Greg who was now smelling the coffee pot.

Grissom looked expectantly at Catherine, who was now also watching Greg, as he dumped the old coffee out and started to prepare a fresh pot "How's your case going?" he asked her.

"We interviewed the male victims brother earlier, and it's looking very likely that Nick and Greg's theory might be right. We now have a prime suspect, a former lover of the female victim, who lives in New York. Brass is dealing with that end of things right now" Catherine said.

"Where Charlotte gave birth to the child" Grissom recalled the brief information he'd read in the file before handing it over to Catherine earlier in the day.

Nodding, but a little surprised at Gil using the victim's name in the case, Catherine continued "Yes. They were never married, but it seems the father of the boy was pissed that she refused to name him on the birth certificate, and that shortly after she left him to take up with Jacobs, taking his kid away from the super cool rich 'Ice-man'. So he's been stalking them and making threats ever since, according to the brother".

Grissom frowned "Ice-man?" he asked.

This is where Greg added his narrative to the conversation "Oh yeah. Apparently this guy is quite an intimidating guy, likes to make threats and generally look aggressive towards people. The hospital administrator told me that he even tried to intimidate the registrar into adding his name as the father to the certificate without Charlotte's knowledge. They had to call in security to deal with it, having him thrown out of the building. But dear old Mommy and Daddy made a sizeable donation to the hospital, in exchange for their son being allowed back in to visit his girlfriend and child" he said turning from the coffee pot to look at his boss with obvious disgust.

Nodding appreciatively at Greg, Grissom asked "So how's the processing going? Got anything probative so far?".

Catherine took a seat at the table and placed her file on the table "Greg managed to isolate one set of foot prints that doesn't match up with any of the shoes in the crime scene house, or the PD, and anyone else that was there after the fact. There are a few samples with trace that Nick and I got off the victims cloths, and Mandy will be a while yet with the many prints that were lifted from the place" she nodded the affirmative to Greg, who was holding up a cup to indicate asking if she wanted a cup, then continued "Wendy should have all the DNA results for us ready by tonight's shift, and with any luck NYPD will have our guy in custody, ready for a couple of us to head over there to question him and get warrants" she said finishing.

"Has Conrad been informed, and has he approved the funds for two CSI's to go out to New York if needed?" Grissom asked her with a slight wince, knowing that particular task should have been his to do, but hoping Catherine had already done it for him.

Shaking her head with a slight smirk she answered him "Yeah, don't worry Gil. As per usual I did it, so there's no need for you to have to go see him about such trivial things as paperwork on this one. Okay" Catherine said as Greg handed her a coffee, then she stood up to leave with the youngest CSI "By the way it will be Greg and myself going, Nick's gonna stay here to take charge of the case this end" she got to the door and threw over her shoulder "I'll keep you informed" just before the two of them disappeared down the hall.

Grissom and Warrick got back to the job of closing their own case after they left, swapping comments and details where needed.

Half an hour before shifts end Grissom's cell phone rang, pulling it out of his jacket pocket he quickly glanced at the caller ID, and seeing it was Sara got up to stand pushing his chair back with the back of his knees as he flicked it open "Grissom" he spoke in a lighter tone that he would normally use on answering his phone while still on the clock.

"Griss, you gonna be home soon?" Sara asked urgently, her voice a little choked up, she gulped her tears back a few times before continuing "I need......He's really ...He's...He's frightened...And and I...I..." she broke off suddenly.

Gil could hear the muffled sniffling as if she had covered the mouth piece to hide the sound from him.

Shooting his eyes to Warrick who'd noticed his actions and different tone, he quickly stepped out into the corridor, then towards his office, worry filling him with dread "Sara what's wrong? Has something happened? Is it Kye? Are you hurt?.....Sara honey speak to me" he said letting the endearment slip without a second thought.

He could hear the remnants of her sniffles as she brought the phone back to her mouth "Please, can you just come home as soon as you can" Sara said trying not to sound as upset as she really was.

Gil quickly grabbed up the files on his desk shoving them into his briefcase "I'm on my way right now Sara, and should be with you in twenty minutes" he spoke more calmly that his actual body was portraying right now, his pulse was up, and his hands trembled slightly at the thought of what could have possibly happened to her.

Reaching his office door and fumbling to lock it, he asked Sara "You going to be okay until I get there?".

"Yes. I'm sorry I had to call Griss, but I just didn't know what else to do" she said her voice breaking at the end.

Approaching the break room Gil lowered his voice to speak "It's okay, I'll be there shortly, don't worry. Okay".

"Okay. Bye" Sara said clicking off the line.

Flipping his cell closed and stuffing it back in his pocket Grissom stepped into the break room addressing Warrick "I'm heading out, there's something urgent I need to take care of. Tell Catherine to call if there are any problems" he said before ducking back out of the room and quick stepping it down the corridor to the lab exit.

_**A/N **I hope you all like this latest instalment of the story, and will continue to enjoy reading it. The next chapter should be up by Monday, & be warned there will be major angst in that, and most likely the one after that too._

Please keep leaving the wonderful reviews you have been leaving, they are very much appreciated and welcomed from me, always.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left a review for the last chapter. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them all, but I am utilizing the time to write more chapters for you! Your all wonderful for the encouragement & continued support you give! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 16 Who hurt you**

Grissom drove quickly keeping his foot on the accelerator pedal most of the way home, ever careful to watch that he never went over the speed limit, the two red stop lights had him cursing and on edge, his frustration to get moving asap getting the better of him.

He swooped into his driveway and slammed on the breaks, pulling the keys out as he rushed to exit the car, slamming the door behind him as he made for the front door.

His pulse now beating rapidly in his chest, his breathing quick, he fumbled with the keys to open the door "Damn it!" he cursed as they dropped to the floor in a noisy heap.

Grabbing them up quickly he took in a deep breath to try to calm himself, then slipped the key into the lock first time, then pushed open the door calling out as he entered "Sara!" he stepped into the large open expanse of his living room to see her holding her arms around her midriff hugging herself tightly.

"Sara?..." Gil said in a low worried voice, as he stepped up close behind her.

Swiping at her eyes as she turned, Gil gasped in shock when he immediately saw her tear streaked face and the swollen bloodied lip, her tongue was tentatively trying to sooth.

"Oh god honey! What happened to you? What's going on? Did someone attack you?" Gil said with a quiver in his voice as his arms instinctively reached for her, pulling her into a protective but loose embrace "Who hurt you Sara?.

Sara just let his arms envelope her, she let herself enjoy the comfort he offered as she let the tears fall once more and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Sara...It's okay........I'm here now........But please talk to me, tell me what happened to you. Who hurt you honey?" Gil asked gently, his lips close to her ear, as one hand rubbed her back in circles to sooth her, normally he would feel totally uncomfortable at any woman crying in his presence, but this was different, it was almost instinctual for him to act this way with her now, now he'd decided to be more open with her, in the hope of something possibly romantic developing between them.

Sniffing up to try to clear her congested nasal passages so she could speak, she used one hand to wipe her eyes as she felt Grissom release her with one hand and pull a cotton handkerchief from his pocket "Here use this" he said handing it to her and pulling back a little.

Drying her face, and clearing her nose, she pulled the slightly bloody cloth away then stepped back but didn't look up at him, her other hand was buried in her armpit almost protectively.

With his hand reaching forward slowly, Gil tipped her chin up to look at him, so he could take a closer look at her injured mouth "Come into the kitchen with me, I'll get you some ice for that" he said as he released her face, and clasped one hand in hers leading her behind him "You can tell me what happened then".

Not hearing any other noise in the house, but a dog scratching mildly at the rear door, Grissom assessed that there was no imminent threat or situation that needed his attention right now, so he decided to get Sara calmed and find out what had brought all this on, as he led her to a seat by the counter, then rummaged in the freezer for the ice pack he kept there for any emergencies.

Finding it he turned and handed it to her taking a seat next to her "So you ready to tell me what happened now?" he asked just as she let out a low moan when the ice made contact with her face, she was still hiding her other hand from his view, which made him frown curiously.

Nodding she pulled the pack away again and licked her sore lip "I was sat reading, when I heard a loud scream come from Kye's room. So I ran in there to see what was happening and saw him thrashing around on the bed violently. He was in the throes of a nightmare, so I went over to hold him and try to waken him, but his elbow caught me in the face as he struggled to get away from me into the corner of the room" Sara relayed taking in a shuddering breath.

"Bruno and Hank heard the commotion and shot into the room, and as I tried to grab Kye into my arms again, Bruno bit me thinking I was trying to hurt him, so I had to let him go" Sara looked up at Grissom now, tears building again in her eyes "Hank then nipped Bruno warningly on his ass as I stepped away from it all, and both dogs kept growling at each other until I backed out of the room and shouted for Hank to follow me......He's out in the yard now" she said as she averted her eyes now, a little worried Grissom may be annoyed at her putting the dog outside.

At the mention of the dog having bitten her, Grissom's concern rose a notch wondering where the injury was, and how serious it could be, then realization struck him suddenly, her hand that she was holding protectively against body, probably trying to ease the pain.

He reached around her quickly saying "Let me see" pulling on her arm to release it from it's hidden place, and as it came into his view he winced at the sight "Oh Sara this doesn't look too good" he said with worry and sorrow in his tone.

There were clear, but bloodied and swollen teeth marks across the backs of all her fingers, one of the dogs teeth had also caught her thumb which looked to have suffered the worse injury, as it looked the most swollen.

"This needs proper medical attention at the hospital you know" he said lightly running his thumb over her wrist, as he turned her hand to see matching puncture wounds on her palm.

Sara pulled the hand away quickly "No hospital Grissom!" she said determinedly, then with a little panic building inside of her, she added "I just need a first aid kit to sort it out" then trying to sound more calmer than she felt "Besides I can't leave Kye right now, he's still hunched in the corner with Bruno upset, and needs help".

"Okay, wait here" Gil said rushing off to the master bathroom to retrieve the medical supplies he needed before returning again.

He set about tenderly cleaning the injury, before applying cream and bandaging it slowly, noting her flinches of pain and biting of her lip as he did this "I'll get you some Tylenol for the pain. But I'm gonna give Al a ring too and see if he'll come take a look at this for you Sara, because I really do think it needs to be looked at by a physician" Gil said going over to a cabinet in the kitchen to get the pain meds.

"Griss it'll be okay, there's no need for Doc to have to come look at my hand. Really" Sara said defensibly, hoping to put him off.

"Well it's either the hospital Sara, or Doc taking a look at it. This is not up for negotiation otherwise" he said sternly, handing her a bottle of water and two pills.

Pouting a little Sara nodded and took them, then set the bottle down on the counter "I need to check on Kye again, but I'm afraid to upset him more than he already is. He seemed to have calmed a little the last time I went in" she said rising from her seat "But I'm not sure he's going to let me near him again" she sighed heavily "I think I frightened him when I tried to rouse him".

"Okay. I'll make that call. Go look in on him, while I fill the dogs bowls with food, then I can put them outside if Bruno comes through" Gil said opening the cupboard that held the dog stuff.

Sara walked down the hall to the bedroom and pushed the door open, Kye was now back on the bed with his arm around his dog, his back facing the door "Kye, sweetheart are you okay?" she said softly.

A muffled and sad "Yeah" was heard, as Bruno sniffed the air then got up and rushed out of the room.

"Do you need anything? Or want me to stay here with you for a while?" Sara asked stepping into the room now, but not too close to the bed in case she overstepped her mark where his current emotions were concerned.

"No..........It's okay, I'm...I'm okay....I'm gonna sleep" Kye said in a slightly trembly voice, not turning to her as he spoke, but burrowing deeper into his bedding.

Seeing him clearly not wanting her presence in the room, she backed out again "Just call if you need me, okay" Sara said a little disappointedly on closing the door.

Going back towards the kitchen she saw Grissom come back into the room "Both dogs are eating outside....They look to be okay with each other now" he said as he went over to the stove and set the kettle on to boil "Al said he'd be over in an hour....Would you like some tea?" he asked as he grabbed two cups.

"Please. The adrenalin has worn off now and I'm feeling a little tired, might help me relax a little" Sara said as she stood watching him prepare the cups.

Turning to her, he noted the weariness in her face that still bore the tear streak stains of her earlier tears "Go sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable. I'll bring it over to you" he said with a soft smile, his own earlier adrenalin rush now waning.

He made the two tea's and took them over placing one on the coffee table, Sara opened her eyes from resting them, and sat up a little "Thanks Grissom, and I'm really sorry I called you at work in a panic like that" she said reaching for the drink with her bandaged hand, but then changing it to the other one.

Gil sat in the chair putting his cup on the floor before sitting back and looking at her "It's okay, don't worry about it. You had a situation and needed my help, and as I've said before Sara, I want to help you......So if you need me for anything just call" he said with an awkward smile.

"How is Kye now? Is he still upset? Will he be okay?" Gil asked gently.

Setting her cup down she let out a long heavy breath sinking back into the couch again "I'm not sure, he doesn't seem to be crying now.....but I think he's still too scared to go back to sleep just yet. He doesn't want me to stay with him.........I just.......I just don't know if he's going to let me close enough again to give him some comfort, or try to help him. He wouldn't even look at me when I went into see him" Sara said a little sadly.

Gil leaned forward in his seat and caught her gaze "Just give him a little time Sara, it's still early days yet and he's been through a hell of a lot for a small child in such a short space of time. He just needs time to adjust to all the changes going on around him, let it sink in what's happened to him" he tried to smile reassuringly at her ,but she broke the eye contact with him looking down at her lap.

"And when he's ready I'm sure he'll accept your comfort and love with open arms, he knows you care and want to be there for him, so just hang in there and let him know your around when he does need you, okay" he said hoping to raise her spirits a little, he didn't like seeing her like this, in physical pain from her injury, but also emotional pain from not being able to do anything for the boy right now.

"Yeah I guess your right, and it is his first night away from his home and everything that occurred there.........The paediatrician did warn of possible nightmares" Sara let out a self deprecating huff shaking her head "God I should have known that by my own experiences, and that's exactly why he didn't want anyone near him while going through one, or even after the fact".

"Sara your new to all this.........Caring for a small boy in crisis and need.......You need time also to adjust to everything too. There's bound to be problems that need addressing and dealing with, but right now I think after the last few hours, you both need to relax and get some rest, before facing the next thing that comes along. Okay".

Looking up at Grissom again Sara nodded at his reassuring words "Okay, I'll try" she said lacking any self confidence in her tone.

"If need be, we will get Kye the professional help that he may need when it comes to it, so don't worry. Your not in this alone, remember" Gil said, purposely using the word 'we' and reaffirming his sincere offer to help her, hoping she would feel less worried about the situation.

A long silence took over the room as they both quietly sipped at their their drinks, they darted glances each others way as they both seemed deep in thought.

Gil thought of how Sara must have suffered very similar to Kye as a child, maybe worse even, how she must have felt loosing both parents in one night, he couldn't even begin to imagine, but he hoped by helping both Kye and Sara through this he could begin to understand her childhood a little better, and maybe even be able to help her deal with any emotions relating to that in the future.

Sara was recalling and rationalizing some of the things Grissom had said to her in the last twenty four hours, the way he had acted towards her, the way he seemed to have opened himself up to her more in this short time, more than ever before.

Time seemed to advance rapidly unbeknownst to them, as they both relaxed enjoying the silence around them, until Sara cleared her throat gently, shot a quick glance at Grissom and then spoke a little nervously "Griss...Why now?" she asked the loaded question, that had now become much more pressing in her mind to want to be answered for her.

The question caught Gil completely off guard, his eyes darted around the room, as he used one thumb to rub the palm of his other hand briskly in a nervous gesture while trying to come up with the honest answer she sought "Sara...." rolled off his tongue slowly then broke off as he struggled to find comfortable words he could deliver, but they just wouldn't come to him, as usual he was scared to say the wrong thing to her, to upset her, to generally mess things up again.

Words failed him again when it came to the more personal aspects of his life, even though this time he was more than determined to make sure he didn't run, escape, or push her away, rather than deal with it head on.

Gil stood slowly and went over to the couch, crouching down he clasped his hand in her good one looking into her eyes, and had decided to speak from his heart for once, she deserved that at the very least, when a knock sounded from the front door.

Lowering his head so his chin hit his chest, Gil let out a long resigned sigh as he shook his head, then glanced back up at Sara, who now wore a gentle smile.

"Doc seems to have impeccable timing tonight" she offered as he stood and let go of her hand.

"We'll continue this later" he said hoping the promise in his voice convinced her, as he walked towards the door a little disappointed that he'd gotten the courage up to finally say what needed to be said, only to be interrupted.

_**A/N **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, but I have to say I'm not completely happy with it myself, I don't know if the dialogue between them was convincing enough for me, but I'll let you decide on that. The next chapter will definitely not be posted before Friday, as I have a ton of work this week and want to make sure the next chapter is not rushed in any way._

Please leave a review for this chapter, as I am keen to know if it was in character and flowed as good as I wanted it too. I really do love and appreciate all your reviews, each and every one of them.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that leave me reviews, offer me kind words and encouragement. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them all, but I have been flat out with stuff! Your all wonderful! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 17 No broken bones**

Gil let Al into the house, then went to make himself scarce in the kitchen to give Sara some privacy while she was being checked out.

"Hi Sara, Gil wants me to take a look at a dog bite on your hand, I hear" Doc said sitting down on the coffee table facing Sara, who semi laid on the couch, a throw covering her legs, and she was most definitely wearing a large man's white dress shirt.

Al tried to hide any reaction to her state of dress, the swollen lip, and the whole scenario of her looking quite comfortable in Gil's home at this time of the morning.

"It's not too bad Doc. There's no need for all of this fuss, really" Sara replied a little uncomfortable with the man's attention on her.

Gil had been very vague with his explanation over the phone, but Al had picked up on the worry in his tone, plus the man's desperate need to keep his personal life as private as possible, so he had not pressed for more details.

However, he along with the rest of the people that knew these two hugely private geeks, could plainly see the mutual attraction from day one that Sara arrived in Vegas, so now he wondered with this new setting before him, whether they were now actually a couple.

Idle gossip had circulated the lab on numerous occasions about Gil and Sara after certain events, or periods of time when both seemed to be avoiding each other, more recently comments had been made at Gil pairing her with all the other CSI's but himself of late, but Al had thought as everyone else had, that one had most likely just pissed the other off.

"Well let me be the judge of that shall we" Al said as he took the bandage off her hand slowly "You look like you've been in the wars today" he gently prodded, hoping she'd tell him some details, especially as he was also aware of the fact of her taking personal time off from the lab.

With the few details he had so far, plus not having the knowledge of Gil owning a dog, Al mildly suspected that Sara could have been involved in a domestic dispute with a boyfriend that no one had known about, he was more than sure the man, who's home they were in wasn't responsible for Sara receiving a fat lip and damaged hand.

Sitting up a little to feel more comfortable with her arm outstretched Sara spoke tiredly "Umm,....The lip was an accident, I got elbowed in it by Kye when he was having a nightmare" she said feeling her lip with her first two fingers "The dog bite to my hand was a warning off his dog to back off" she added as if Doc knew who Kye would be.

"Kye? Is that your new gentleman friend Sara" Al asked as he examined her hand carefully.

A chuckle emitted from her, followed quickly by a sharp gasp as Doc prodded around her fingers "No. He's the little boy I am taking care off.......For child services as a foster carer" she said now biting her lip and screwing up her face in pain.

"Okay, enough prodding for now. Sorry, but I needed to make sure" Al said looking up at her "So is this a new thing, the foster caring?" he asked as he rummaged around in his bag.

Al was really curious now to her answer, of all the things he never expected Sara Sidle to become a foster carer. As he understood it from hearing others talk, Sara and children kept their distance, and that's how the brunette like it.

He was a little disappointed as he saw Gil approach in his peripheral vision, guessing that the subject would now be dropped to leave him wondering even more than when he drove to here.

Grissom now came over to the couch, and stood hovering next to Sara "Everything okay?" he asked both Sara and Al, but kept his soft gaze on her.

Looking up Al noticed the protective posture and position of Gil, he smirked ever so slightly as he noted the much softer tone he had used when asking his question "There doesn't seem to be any broken bones from what I can make out. It's going to be painful and swell much more than it is now, but I can give you something for that along with some anti -biotics. When was the last time you had a tetanus shot Sara?" he asked as he got a prescription pad out and started writing.

"A year ago, after I scratched myself at a dumpster dive case. So I should be covered, shouldn't I?" Sara said hoping she was right.

"Yeah that's fine, just make sure you take the anti-biotics to make sure you don't get any infection in the wounds. And if Gil would like to redress the hand, we are all finished" Al said placing everything back in his bag, as Gil went off to get the first aid kit.

"I'll go and get that stuff from the drug store shortly" Gil said as he took a seat next to Al on the table, then expertly began re-bandaging her hand.

Noting how gentle and caring Gil was as he tended Sara's hand, he decided to risk prodding a little, to see if either of the two would expand on what little information he had gained already "So Sara. Have you been a foster carer for a while now?" he asked watching the two interact, the glances and posture of both.

Gil let out a soft sigh,then looked up at Sara with a silent request to tell Al some of what had transpired the last couple of days, she gave a subtle nod understanding him entirely, then smiled as he secured the tape in place and tenderly lay her hand in her lap.

Putting away all the medical supplies Gil explained everything apart from the more personal aspects of the last few days, then he added "We would appreciate your discretion in all this Al. We have enough to deal with at present without having to field questions from the team or Ecklie right now" he paused "Plus Sara doesn't need the extra added stress while coping with Kye and her injuries".

Nodding, Al smiled knowingly at the use of Gil's 'We' and his obvious concern for Sara's health and mental welfare "Don't worry either of you. I know how you both like to keep your private lives to yourselves, and I'll respect that, and your wishes" he said grabbing his crutch and bag standing up "They wont hear anything from me rest assured" he smiled at Sara patting her on the shoulder affectionately "Take care of that hand and good luck with the boy. If you need anything just call, okay".

"Thanks Doc" Sara said making herself comfortable in the couch again.

Leading him to the door Gil asked "Al could you recommend a good paediatric psychologist, or psychiatrist that we may be able to consult for Kye if need be. Just so we are readily prepared, because the nightmares have already started, and he's been a little withdrawn from Sara in the last few hours" He sighed heavily "Plus he is going to have to be questioned and relate the details of the crime at some point soon" he said opening the front door.

Putting a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder, Al was very proud of the way Gil was not only helping Sara out and caring for her, but also for handling things way outside his normal comfort zone "Yeah no problem. I can fax them to you later today, or give them to you at the lab tonight, whichever is best for you" he said stepping outside and turning to await an answer.

"Fax them to me please Al. I'm not sure if I will be taking the night off yet, I'll just see how things go first" Gil said relieved the Doc wasn't going to let the others in on what was going on with him, or in his home.

Stepping towards his car Al called over his shoulder "Okay. Oh and make sure that hand gets clean dressings every day Gil".

"Yeah I will, and thank you Al for coming out at such short notice. I appreciate it" Gil said as he watched his friend get in his car.

"Any time Gil. See you at the lab" Al called as he backed out of the driveway.

Gil went back inside, he suggested Sara take a nap on the couch while he nipped out to collect her medication, so he covered her up and made sure she had everything she needed before checking on the dogs, then peaking his head around the door to Kye who was now sleeping, then left the house.

Half an hour later he arrived back to Sara sleeping lightly on the couch, so he took the pills and the few groceries he'd managed to pick up at the same time into the kitchen to unpack them.

Hearing movement in the house roused Sara, so she sat up "Grissom is that you back" she called out over the back off the couch.

"Yes, just give me a second and I'll bring you some your meds" he said keeping his voice low enough for her to hear, but not waken Kye.

Five minutes later Gil sat on the coffee table in front of her and handed her a glass of water and a pill "Your anti-biotics. You can't have any more pain relief for a couple more hours yet" he said quietly, taking in her very tired appearance, sleepy looking eyes, dark shadows underneath and slow movements "You should go to bed, you look worn out Sara" he said as she took the glass.

She took the pill and a large gulp of water then handed the glass back to him "Thank you" she said sitting back again, the throw slipping away to the side exposing her long pale legs, right up to the tiny running shorts she was wearing.

Gil's eyes were momentarily fixed on the exposed skin, until he coughed lightly, and looked up at her feeling the heat rise in his neck first as he saw her eyes, and the recognition there that he'd been caught staring at her bared flesh "Urmm,.....Sorry......Where were we" he stuttered out, trying to regain control of his racing heartbeat, and the stirrings in his loins "I mean what......Yes, that's right.......You need to sleep Sara" he managed to get out quickly averting his eyes from her little smirk.

"I'm not the one who's just worked a complete shift on only a couple of hours sleep Grissom. I think you could use some too don't you think" she said trying her hardest not to catch a look at his adorable blushing, but the pull was too much, and she felt her heart lift at this new development from him.

Looking over towards the kitchen, Gil then turned to look at her and just caught her masking the smirk "I'm okay for a few hours yet, if you want to catch some sleep while I listen out for Kye........Besides I think I'll take the night off to make sure I'm here in case you have any more problems with Kye or the dogs" he said shrugging.

"You don't need to do that. I can handle everything here Griss. Please, don't take any time off because of us" Sara said a little shocked at his statement.

"I want to make sure your okay, taking your meds, resting up and not getting too stressed out by all of this" Gil said sincerely to her, with a warm smile "Catherine can take the shift, it's no trouble for me to miss just one night is there. Just let me do this for you, please" he stated making sure she knew he was genuine in his attempt to help her.

"Okay" Sara relented with a short shake of her head, still a little confused to this new change in his behaviour towards her, truthfully she was a little wary that he would do his usual thing and pull back from her when anything got too personal for them, or she got too close to him.

"Can we talk first for a little while? Then I promise I'll get some sleep" she said reminding him gently of her earlier interrupted question to him, but also waiting to see if he would make an excuse followed by a rapid escape.

Holding her breath she waited for his reply.

His clear blue, understanding and caring eyes fixed and fell into her warm enchanting brown orbs, searching, questioning, then deciding "Yes...We can do that if you'd like" he answered softly, knowing he would now have to share his feelings for her, his insecurities, and more frighteningly so, his future personal fears.

She let out the air from her lungs slowly in pure relief "Yes, I would like that very much" She replied with a soft smile playing upon her lips.

_**A/N **Yeah I'm mean, but I think the 'The talk' deserves a whole chapter of it's own, so that is what the next one will be solely about, before we move on to other matters that have yet to arise and have our geeks deal with in their own special way. I really do hope you enjoyed the chapter, of a story that still has a way to go yet. Next posting will be Monday._

Please leave a review as they are always very much loved and appreciated, and encourage me to keep on writing the story for you.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much to those of you that left me reviews, as always I really do appreciate them. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them all, but I have been flat out dealing with troll (Trouble making members who join just to cause trouble) problems on my site all weekend. Your all great! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 18 Talk**

"Okay" he said letting out a long controlled breath "I'll make us some tea first. It should help you relax a little" Gil said grasping for a little extra time to get his thoughts and words organized in his head, this was the kind of area of personal stuff that always scared him the most when being called upon.

Sara smirked as he walked of, she knew full well he was diverting to gain some more time to think things through, she herself didn't like to put him on the spot like this, nor delve into the realms of personal feelings, her or anyone else's for that fact, but this was needed between them, so she could clear the confusion she was experiencing with his recent change of behaviour towards her.

This private and personal conversation, she felt had been a long time coming, maybe now she would be able to understand why she was given hope all those years ago in San Francisco of the prospect of them entering a romantic relationship, to the stark realization of her coming to Vegas, to only be frustrated by his constant and confusing mixed signals, for the past five years.

Over in the kitchen, Gil waited nervously as the kettle boiled, hoping for the first time that it would take much longer so he had more time with his preparations to open himself up privately, willingly and honestly to her.

Taking a few slow easy breaths, Gil counted up to ten in his head closing his eyes to try to steady his nerves, then the kettle whistled, so he set about making the drinks, took one final deep breath, then walked over to the couch.

Sara sat up straight and pulled her legs up to make room for him to sit beside her, which he did after handing her the hot drink and a moments hesitation.

Gil actually thought Sara's subtle hint for him to sit beside her, rather than opposite facing her, was a deliberate attempt by her to ease any problems he may have had looking at her as he spoke, which earned her a small smile of thanks.

For a whole half minute they sipped on their drinks in silence, until Sara cleared her throat then put her cup on the coffee table "Soooo........." she breathed out extending the word as she sat back, not really comfortable herself, or sure of how to prompt him to begin, other than what she had just done.

Holding the cup in both hands he settled it in his lap, if only to have something to occupy them right now to avoid any nervous mannerisms from showing "Where do you want me to begin?" he asked shakily, keeping his eyes on the cup, then adding "This......This really is new territory to me right now Sara.....I'm not good at this sort of thing....I never was......And your going to have to be patient with me while I try to explain, the best way I know how" he said taking a quick glance at her to see if she was looking at him.

Locking her eyes briefly with him before he diverted them again, she smiled understandingly "I know, neither am I, so if we just allow each other time to listen and respond, we should be fine" she said "Start where you feel most comfortable Griss, and I wont interrupt you. Okay".

"Thank you" he took in a slow breath, then decided where to start "When I met you that very first time at the academy, your intelligence and obvious enthusiasm to want to learn all there was to know about the seminar subject made me notice you right away. The way you almost badgered and bombarded me with such well thought out and considered questions, had me struggling to conduct the rest of my delivery of information to the rest of the students in the hall" he chuckled at the memory of it.

"Then when the seminar had ended and you still had many more questions to ask of me, it struck me how happy I was, to be able to share my passion for my work with another person who I felt was on an intellectual par with myself" he turned to her then hoping she got the compliment.

Her smile and nod told him she had "That's why I offered the invite to get a coffee, so I could spend more time with you discussing all the things you wanted to know, that I really wanted to share with you" he went quiet for a moment, then spoke again "The longer we talked, as I sat facing you, I soon realized I was not only attracted to your mind, but to your natural beauty, inside and out, but I was also very much intrigued and enamoured by the attention you were lavishing on me as you held my eyes, listening enraptured by my explanations and theories of my work" Gil let out a short huff of air "You awoke something in me that day Sara, and made me look for the first time in a very long time, at something other than science. You made me think about my life in general, past and present, about the endless possibilities of being with a woman again. About the wonderful idea of someone so young, vibrant, attractive intellectually, and physically, someone giving me the signals that she too was attracted in the same way" he looked at her then "Sara I was completely enthralled by you, almost hypnotized by the way we seemed to connect on some unspoken level I still can't even begin to explain" Gil chuckled then a little nervously, then brought his cup up to drink.

"I saw a huge enthusiastic potential in you for the future, not just as a CSI, but as my companion or partner in my life".

Recounting their time in the quiet off campus coffee shop, Sara grinned "So why did you abruptly make your excuses and leave suddenly? I thought we were both enjoying the time together. I certainly was" she asked gently, still a little confused by his actions that day.

Shaking his head, he placed the cup back in his lap "That's exactly it. I was getting far too comfortable with you, and yes, I more than enjoyed our time together as well" he sighed "But then it hit my how young you were, how you were just starting out in the pursuit of you own career, that I. A man approaching middle age was your professor, someone in a position of responsibility who was supposed to be teaching you, not thinking of the possibilities of a romantic liaison with you, or even a relationship" he said derisively.

"I just had to get away from you, and put an end to all those idiotic foolish thoughts that had taken over my brain while watching you across the table" rubbing his temple he then added quietly "In truth, I was also so very scared that you'd evoked so much feeling and emotion in me too" he turned to see her staring at him shocked "No one else had in my life up until that point, or have ever since Sara" he admitted, feeling a strange sense of achievement at his confession.

Stunned by his very emotive words, Sara was almost speechless but managed to look at him and utter in response "Griss........" before trailing off at a loss of what to say.

Gil chuckled at the thought of making Sara Sidle speechless for once, but then something struck him that he'd been meaning to request of her for some time now, so he seized the opportunity while he still felt he had enough confidence to do so "About that Sara....Calling me Grissom, your nickname for me Griss too. Can we drop them when we are away from work please" he let out a long sigh "I'd much prefer it if you called me by my given name" he asked with a half smirk her way, she still looked a little dazed at his previous confession.

Frowning slightly at this new seemingly more confident, and almost teasing side of the man beside her, Sara shook her head perceptively before speaking "Urm, Err. Yeah, If that's what you want" she managed to get out before averting his gaze as his smirk grew into a smile.

"I do" Gil said letting the smile disappear now, and getting back to where they were, he didn't really want to continue, but felt he had to in order for Sara to understand his reasoning for putting the breaks on any would be relationship in the past "You asked me why now" he stated, gaining her attention to the matter at hand again.

"Well as I was saying previously, being your professor was just one of the many reasons why I had to put a stop to what was happening between us. There are other factors that I can elaborate on if you'd like later, but right now I need to continue on this line of reason" Gil said taking another sip of the drink then placing the cup back on the table".

"Okay" Sara said copying his movements, then sitting back again waiting.

Taking a deep breath Gil paused a few seconds "Up until more recently when you started to mentor Greg through his CSI training, I had not only been your supervisor, superior here at the lab. Yet another obstacle in our paths I might add" Gil shook his head again, his train of thought going off track for a few seconds "But for the last five years I have been your mentor too Sara, teaching you all I know, just like when we first met. So I've never really been able to treat you any other way than just my student morally, and comfortably enough for me to accept. Can you understand my dilemma?" he asked her gently as he now looked at her.

Sara looked in some thought, but nodded "I guess so" she said still a little confused by his explanation.

Seeing her uncertainty he explained further "Sara your the teacher now, by mentoring Greg, but also knowing virtually as much as I do about being a CSI, and teaching me things I never knew about before. You certainly surpass me at times with the way your wonderful mind works through all the theories and puzzles we come across investigating crimes" Gil added truthfully, hoping she would believe his sincerity "I now lack that constant morale feeling of being just your teacher, I feel that we are more on an equal par in the academic field of our chosen careers" he said finishing, but hoping she wouldn't feel like he had always looked down on her academically.

Sara still looked unconvinced by his reasoning, figuring there would be a hell of a lot more for them to discuss in the coming days, she accepted it with a small smile "So all this time you felt morally bound as an educational provider to me, not to take this any further" she clarified making sure she understood correctly.

Smiling now and looking at her, Gil answered "Yes. But that isn't the only reason, just one of many more that arose from the beginning, and along the way" he now averted his gaze from her as he reached for his near empty cup from the table "The fact that I am fifteen years older than you Sara, am a workaholic loner who has a deficiency in social skills, not to mention relationships of the heart, were some of the other issues and factors I've had to rationalize" he now stood gathering her cup as well as he stepped away from the couch not looking at her "Plus we both had our own obstacles to overcome too" he added meaning among others, Hank, Heather, and his genetic medical condition.

"I had, and still have a whole range of personal insecurities that have prevented me from taking the chance on 'this', and letting you get closer to me like you've always signalled to me that you want to" he said more quietly as he walked off towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna wash up, then I think we should take a break so you can grab some sleep" Gil said a little louder signalling the conversation was over for now, but with a hint that it would continue later.

Sara beamed a huge smile as she revisited some of his spoken words in her head, recalling the compliments he'd just paid to her, ones she had longed to hear from him for years.

For the first time since meeting Grissom, Sara finally had some solid and reassuring hope that there might yet be a romantic future for them after all, making her happier than she'd felt in a long time.

But there was still that wonderful, deep longing, sensual kiss he'd given her just before he left her with his contact details, and took his flight back to Vegas, to discuss. She made a personal promise to herself to ask him when she felt the time was right to do so, but for now she would enjoy remembering the conversation and storing it in her memory forever.

Deciding to now follow up on her promise to him, to get some much needed sleep, she stood and placed the throw back over the couch, as she walked towards the short hall leading to the bedrooms, she remembered his recent reference to 'This', what she'd termed as their relationship whatever that was before, and recalled her subtle threat when asking him to dinner,when he replied, that he didn't know what to do about 'this'.

He had is back to her rinsing the cups in the sink, but he felt her closer than before when she was on the couch alone, so he busied himself trying not to drop the cup in the sink with his soapy hands.

"Gil?" Sara said softly to get his attention.

Clang went the cup in the stainless steel sink, he cursed inwardly before turning around, her use of his first name, and the tone in which she used as it rolled of her tongue had shocked him momentarily "Yeah" he almost squeaked out before clearing his throat, then connecting his gaze with her.

"It's not too late you know" was all she said with a soft smile at him as she turned and sauntered off toward the guest bedroom, giving a little extra emphasis on her swaying hips in her wake.

_**A/N – To be Continued –** No I haven't finished with their talk just yet, Sara will get her nap, there will be a little Kye/Grissom interaction, then the spilling of guts will be taken up again. Besides I think Grissom has done well for all that he's confessed for one chapter, don't you think?next posting will be Friday with my current schedule of work. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and, that I managed to keep pretty much in character with the couple!_

Please take the time to review, I really am curious as to what you all thought to my attempt at the Grissom/Sara talk. They really do help me keep on writing.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much for all your kind and wonderful reviews, I really do appreciate them. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them all, but I have so busy this week updating the GSR site. Your all great! Sorry the chapter isn't the one I stated previously, but I gotta say I am a bit fed up today after such a poor excuse for the 200th CSI episode last night. The next chapter will be much better I promise! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 19 Quiet time**

Gil's huge grin that graced his face now as he turned around to go back into the kitchen was evidence enough of the pure relief and happiness he felt at her words, ones that had plagued him since she had uttered them a couple of years previously in a subtle threat to him.

That was the one big question he had desperately wanted to ask her over the last couple of days, but the lack of enough courage to do so had prevented him from being able to vocalizing them, his deep seated fear of her rejection, like he'd so often shown her over the years had scared the words from slipping right out of his mouth every time he'd made a concious effort to attempt to ask.

Now he felt real hope that they could move forward positively, working together now in tandem for a much happier interaction between them, and with any great luck on his part, he wished that they could now embark on trying to establish a closer, more intimate romantic and long term relationship, that would stand the test of time and whatever life threw at them.

He busied himself in the kitchen clearing, cleaning and setting out things for their breakfast, he would make them his mothers special recipe pancakes, the very same ones he'd only eaten in recent years while visiting her the limited times when he could.

Making the pancakes from scratch had become a long forgotten enjoyed experience in latter years, being alone all the time in his hermetically sealed condo as Catherine had once commented, he'd given up on making them for himself, the cooking and then finally eating them being soured with wistful thoughts of wanting to share them with a certain brunette who was now asleep in his guest room.

A lop sided smirk grew then to be replaced by a grin as he thought of his mother now, _Yeah you told me so, I know, _He then chuckled, if she only knew right now what was happening in his life, in his home, she'd be on the first flight out to Vegas just to come check out Sara and Kye under the excuse 'Can't a mother surprise her son with a visit'.

Oh she'd ask about Sara when they next communicated, she always did, even trying to be subtle about it when the conversation eventually got around to enquiring about his life outside of the lab, usually a good time to make his excuses to end the call, with his mother protesting his diversionary tactics.

Gils thought's were abruptly interrupted when a soft sounding voice sounded close to him.

"Where's Sara" Kye asked as he rubbed at his just woken up bleary eyes.

Putting down the flour on the counter, Gil turned around to see the little boy still dressed in dark blue PJ's, one pant leg shoved up around his knee, thick bed hair messy around his face, dry tear tracks half hidden shyly by the fist near the boys mouth, and a scruffy looking brown teddy dangling from his other hand.

Crouching down to the boys level even though his knees cracked audibly at the motion, he was a couple of meters away from him when he first smile, then spoke in a friendly tone "She's sleeping right now Kye....Would you like me to go and get her for you?" he said resting his knees on the floor now.

Kye shook his head avoiding Grissom's eyes as he looked around the room, then a soft fist covered muffled "Buno. Where's Buno?" was heard as he brought the teddy up to grasp it close to his chest.

Gil stood now, the child obviously uncomfortable with him "Don't worry, he's out in the yard with Hank. You wanna let the boys in and help me feed them?" he asked as he went over to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out the bag of dog food.

Kye only nodded again moving towards the door to let the dogs in, he was accosted by them both wanting attention, as they licked and pawed him excitedly and he sank to the floor with the force.

Hearing a light chuckle come from the direction of the door, Gil looked over to see Kye trying to scratch both dogs tummies at the same time, the teddy bear now dropped to the side of him forgotten.

The playful interaction was a pleasure to watch for Gil, as the boy seemed to forget all his troubles briefly, to concentrate of lavishing all his efforts on the two large dogs who were now clearly slobbering all over him.

Chuckling himself, and more than pleased he wasn't the recipient of a shower of dog saliva, he gently called over "You wanna grab their dishes Kye".

Pushing both dogs of him now Kye got up, grabbed his teddy then stepped out to retrieve the dishes, but Hank grabbed playfully at the teddy, which earned him a warning bark off Bruno, so he let go with a little growl in return.

Kye brought the dishes over and help Grissom fill them with food and water, then set them down on the floor "Kye would you like the TV putting on while we wait for Sara to wake, then we can all have breakfast?" Gil asked him.

Nodding again, Kye wandered over to the couch and climbed into the corner of it pulling two throw cushions up close to him, almost as if trying to hide himself.

Letting out a sigh at the action Gil switched on the television set and scanned through the channels looking for something appropriate and educational for him to watch.

Spotting the national geographic channel he remembered the subject of some of the boys books he'd collected from his home, so settled on that as the screen showed a pride of lions basking in the sun "This okay for you?" he asked Kye.

"Uh huh" Muttered Kye keeping his eyes fixed to the screen.

_Oh well at least I got more than just a nod or shake of the head this time, _Gil thought as he went to prepare the pancake batter over in the kitchen where he could still see Kye if he needed anything.

_He just needs time to adjust to all these changes, and people in his life now, he'll get there eventually with our help._

An hour later Sara trudged into the kitchen now wearing some grey sweats and her blouse, she looked like she'd just grabbed them rushing to put them on because a thin layer of pale skin peaked out above her low slung pants and her buttons were all out of line.

"Coffee?" he offered her as she slumped into a seat at the counter rubbing her eyes.

A half grunt and mumble was all he got in return as he grinned grabbing a cup, then filling it with coffee from the jug.

To him she looked absolutely adorable first thing after awakening up, a bit dopey and drowsy, with her sleep addled brain still in total relaxation mode, not quite ready to deal with any, even the most menial of tasks just yet, plus obviously not the conversationalist type first thing too.

This surprised him the most, because of the way she seemed to always have unrestricted stores of energy and enthusiasm, he'd expected her to be like that from opening her eyes after any sleep.

He sighed as he put the cup on the counter in front of her, he had to concede though, that she had gone quite some time in the last couple of days without proper rest, her emotions and past memories had to have been exhausting her too, while trying to care for a small child in need.

Still, seeing her like this for the first time ever, her actions unmasked and natural, slightly vulnerable looking and not fully aware of the world made him want to care for her all the more.

"How long was I out?" she mumbled, before taking an eager drink of the hot liquid.

Glancing at his watch then back at her as she moaned at the coffee reaching her taste buds "Under two hours is all" Gil replied pulling out the pan for making the pancakes.

Sara groaned placing her head on top of her hands then looking up at him with tired eyes "Only two hours" she huffed out "I feel like I slept ages" she grumbled picking up the cup again.

Suddenly something occurred to her "Where's Kye? How was he? Did he wake? Did he have another nightmare? Is he still in bed?" she said firing off one question after another without taking a breath.

Gil stepped over to her putting his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, then pointed with his other over towards the couch "He's okay Sara, calm down. He never had a nightmare and he woke not long after you retired to bed" he gave her shoulder a light squeeze then let go smiling softly at her.

"Kye helped with feeding the dogs, then I put the TV on for him. He's been on the couch watching National geographic and animal planet with the dogs asleep at his feet most of the time" He said turning to the stove, and setting the oven on "You ready for my speciality pancakes for breakfast?".

Relieved at his words she relaxed again finishing her drink "Thanks for watching him Gri......Gil" Sara said just stopping short of calling him 'Grill', she chuckled at her near slip, earning her a curious frown from the man who now turned to look at her.

"Yeah, god I love pancakes. Got any more of that coffee for me too?" she asked diverting his curiosity.

"For you anything my dear" Gil replied without realizing he'd used an endearment in his now jovial manner.

Sara still felt awfully strange calling him Gil after so many years of calling him Grissom or Griss, she was sure she would most likely nearly slip up again in future.

Smirking at the very thought, she brought the cup up to try to hide it as he passed it to her.

"Penny for them" Gil said catching the smirk, and really wanting to know what had amused her so.

"Nothing...Doesn't matter. We having pancakes or what then?" she said diverting back to what she hoped would be a lovely breakfast.

Screwing his eyes up a little at her, tilting his head and the half smirk making an appearance, he then shook his head before proceeding to cook, enjoying the domesticated time together.

_**A/N – **Sorry, I really did struggle writing anything today so I hope you will forgive this excuse for a chapter. The next post and some more GSR talking most likely Monday._

Please take the time to leave a review, your comments are always very much appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much for all your kind and wonderful reviews, I really do appreciate them, keep them coming!. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them all, but I have so busy as usual. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 20 More talk**

Breakfast wast taken care of pretty quickly, after Sara praised his wonderful cooking, backing it up with the most erotic sounds he'd ever heard out of her, long drawn out moans as she chewed the food reverently.

Gil had found it utterly distracting trying to concentrate on eating his own food without choking, or emitting some kind of aroused sound himself.

Good job Gil didn't have to hurry to clear the dishes away from the table, but they'd decided to chat some more after Kye left the table suitably stuffed with gorging on the pancakes quietly, returning to the couch once more after.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Gil, was more than happy to stay seated with the massive arousal going on in his lower regions right now, not really ready to take up talking like he'd done earlier, but he reasoned that was the lesser of the two evils in this moment, the last thing he wanted to do was stand and reveal to his own embarrassment the huge boner he was sporting.

"You okay?" Sara asked with a little frown at his awkward and nervous movements "We can do this later if you'd prefer" she added thinking he wasn't ready to take up where he'd left off earlier.

"No!" he said too quickly causing her curious frown to deepen "Urm, no I'm okay...It's okay" he stuttered out whilst looking at her a little startled, then added more calmly to try to avoid attracting more attention to his discomfort "Lets talk while we finish up our drinks. Kye's settled so we are okay to continue" he said letting out a long controlled breath at the end.

"Okay" Shaking her head perceptively, she gave him a small reassuring smile, then decided to jump straight in to their serious conversation "I know you explained all that about us now being on 'an equal par in the academic field of our chosen careers', that you had, 'still have' personal insecurities and we both had our own personal obstacles to overcome. But less than a year ago 'You told a suspect that you just couldn't do it', in relation to entering into a relationship with someone who had offered you a wonderful life" she saw realization, then shock register on his face as she spoke "What else has changed so much over this time to make you change your mind now?".

Gil sat there, his erection forgotten and disappearing rapidly as he stared at her dumbstruck, _Shit! She heard the Lurie interview. Why the hell did I have to stupidly let myself get so damned tired, then let my mouth run off with my personal feelings being expressed?_ He thought, aware that his eyes were wide, so he tried to regain his composure some.

Sara sat there looking at him expectantly, but gave him time to recover over the shock of her admittance, of hearing the end of his last ditched attempt to get the doctor to confess.

Trying madly to get his thoughts in order while still reeling from her words, he then decided that the truth was his best way forward if they were to gain any more ground than they had done earlier.

The big problem for him now was actually confessing one of his greater insecurities to her, when he'd hoped he would have more time to tell her eventually.

Rubbing a nervous hand over his face while glancing away from her over to the couch to check on Kye, a stalling technique he'd used numerous times, he then let out a sign and focused back on her face.

"Sara...." Gil started then saw a touch of disappointment appear in her eyes, the sort where she fully expected him divert, or just ignore her question, so he spoke quickly to try to show her he was in fact going to explain as best he could to her.

"Sara. Do you remember around the time of the Haviland case?" he winced slightly at seeing her face harden a little, _Damned! That was when I found out about her relationship with the paramedic, then treated her so badly the next shift, letting my feelings of jealousy escape. Why the hell do I have to remind her of that jerk, or the complete jerk I acted towards her that night? _He thought quickly, trying to find another route to explain, but not finding one.

"Around that time, and later. I had been dealing with a very personal dilemma, one that could have a great negative impact on my future career, and my life as a whole" he sighed, this was difficult for him.

Watching him play with his cup handle, Sara realised he really was trying to explain to her, but it was obviously difficult for him "You mean all that time you seemed to back off from spending any time with the team, locking yourself away in your office with paperwork so much, avoiding any interaction with anyone?".

Gil nodded with a sad look her way "Yes, unfortunately, and I'm sorry if I was ever hurtful or mean to you during that time Sara, I really never ever meant to be like that with you" he added before taking a deep breath to continue.

"Okay. Your forgiven" Sara replied with a light smile.

He gave a weak smile in return "The night you asked me to dinner after the explosion in the lab, everything by then had come to a head and needed to be dealt with quickly, before any time I had left ran out" he said, watching her tense up at him mentioning the declined dinner invite, he forged on "My dilemma..Or more so my increasing worrisome medical problem........A genetic one I have always been aware of, that could have affected me at any time during my life, needed prompt action....." he said, but was interrupted by Sara.

"Your hearing" she blurted out quickly, as all the bits to the puzzle in her mind came together at once "Damn it Grissom! I knew there was something wrong when you asked that Westcott woman to repeat the answer to her question, then you seemed to take ages responding to her in the movie guys case" Sara was now up and pacing near the table "All those times I spoke to you, and all I thought was that you were just ignoring me when you didn't answer me" she huffed out, before taking a short breath "Your hearing was giving out wasn't it" she said not giving him any time to reply to her.

"God! Why didn't I make the connections before? The evidence was there right in front of me?" She said rapidly "You never gave us any indication of what was happening to you. You never told us....Me. I could have helped you....I was supposed to be your friend, and I missed what was staring right at me because..I was..." she stopped her runaway mouth suddenly as it lost steam, afraid to continue with her admittance that she had been pissed at the time, ready to call him on his behaviour towards her.

She took in a deep breath then slumped back into her seat looking at him with some sympathy and understanding now "That's why you had time off just after I asked you to dinner isn't it? To have the problem corrected? Surgery?" she asked quietly.

Reaching across the table Gil grasped her hand in his gently, then gave it a light squeeze seeing the concern in her face "Yes. That night you asked, I was about to contact my physician to schedule a procedure that wasn't guaranteed to fix my Otosclerosis. My mother was deaf so I always knew there was a chance I could inherit the condition, and if left untreated would become deaf also" he paused gazing at her and hoping she would understand what he was now about to say "I couldn't accept the invite, although I would have really liked to have done. But with all the stuff at the lab going crazy, then my impending surgery" again he paused bracing himself for his next confession to her.

Taking in a deep steady breath he spoke quietly "All that was compounded together with the very thought of it being impossibly true that a beautiful woman could ever want anything more to do with an old fool who may, and could very well loose his hearing to add to all his other many flaws" he broke the gaze looking down at their joined hands "I was scared of loosing everything, tried to just ignore it, hoping it would just stupidly disappear, and I never told anyone because I didn't want any fuss or anyone to worry.

Gil let out a long sad sigh "Then I gave up on any idea that we could ever embark on a romantic relationship after that, and that's why I ended up sort of confessing to the suspect, knowing I'd be foolish to even try then" he felt her give his hand a firm squeeze to get him to look up her "Besides I didn't think it would be fair to burden you with my problems Sara" he said finishing on almost whisper as he looked up and caught her eyes with his.

All of his explanations to her so far finally seemed to make perfect sense as many things slotted into place in Sara's mind, making her understand what had been going on for both of them in this often tumultuous relationship they'd had so far.

His old fashioned values, his deep seated insecurities, his lack of confidence with people around him in the world, his flirting then backing off from her when she threatened to get to close to him.

Grissom's evasiveness, his much sought after solitude, his reluctance to go out in the field and work on cases, but more so his determination not to collect and process evidence when his former mentor Phillip Gerard was working for the defence on a case.

Suddenly things seemed more clearer, more positive, more in their favour for an attempt at trying to build up some kind of close relationship now, which made Sara feel confident enough to display openly, her often desperately hidden emotions from him.

What he saw reflected made his heart swell, he saw unshed tears glazing her eyes, with kindness and love for him clearly on show in her features.

"Gil I would have helped you through it all, had I have known" she reiterated softly, as she brushed her thumb over the back of his hand "You have to know that firstly. And I don't care about your age, whether you can hear or not, if your socially awkward and sometimes inept at some things. None of that matters to me" she said as her voice broke a little at the emotion coming through in her words "I care a lot for you......You know" she added as she felt him tug on her hand as he stood up.

"Come here" he whispered as he pulled her up out of her chair, into his circle of arms close to his chest, as he gently embraced her "I think this is long overdue don't you" he said soothingly, as he tightened his hold around her, using one hand to hold the back of her head against his shoulder lightly.

_**A/N **Not sure I'm really happy with this chapter today, I don't think the conversation flowed smoothly enough for me, and stayed in the characters I perceive them to be, but hey I tried, & I hope at the very least some of you enjoy it though. The next chapter is going spring a couple of surprises I hope for you, and we will soon be getting back to the case at hand, some more twists to come soon! Next chapter to be posted Friday, sooner if permitting!_

Please take the time to leave me a comment, they are always very much enjoyed, encouraging and appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Sorry for the delay in posting everyone, no excuse but have been very busy! Thank you so very much for all your kind and wonderful reviews & support, I really do appreciate them/it, keep them coming!. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 21 Important Phone calls**

Gil's instinctual kiss to the top of her head, was followed by him gently relaxing his embrace around her, they'd been like that for nearly ten minutes, neither wanting to end the long overdue close contact, but the home phone was ringing.

Pulling away slowly Sara looked up at him giving him one of her soft tender smiles "That was nice" she almost whispered shyly.

"Yes it was" Gil agreed contentedly, loath to have to let her go now after it feeling so right and comforting to him to finally have her in his arms "But unfortunately I need to get that. It could be important" he said indicating to the continued ringing.

Letting her step away from him, his hand trailed down her arm clasping her hand, he gave it a soft squeeze before letting it go and stepping over towards the telephone on the wall.

Grabbing it up quickly he answered with his usual 'Grissom' as Sara retook her seat at the table.

Gil's eyes shot over to Sara as the caller spoke "Hello it's Mrs Wilson from child services, we spoke at the hospital in Warm Springs".

"Yes I remember. What can I do for you Mrs Wilson" he replied as Sara heard his loud enough for her to hear reply, and meet his gaze worriedly.

"As I stated previously to you. Our protocol dictates that we need to carry out a residency check on where Kye has been placed, to see if the accommodation is suitably appropriate for a child to be staying in and cared for. As I understand at this moment in time Miss Sidle and Kye are residing with yourself. Is that correct?".

"Yes, that is correct" Gil answered walking over to the table and seating himself across from Sara again

"May I ask the reason why they are staying with you, and not staying at Miss Sidles home" Mrs Wilson asked, a smugness to her manner catching Gil's ears.

Deciding to not be too awkward or antagonizing with her, after all they would probably have to deal with the woman over a lengthy period of time to come, and making things more troublesome than they already were would be futile, Gil answered freely.

"Miss Sidle's apartment has only a single bedroom, her land lord also does not allow animals as agreed in her tenancy contract. So in order for Kye to be reunited with his dog and have his own bedroom, I offered up my home" he said, then added determinedly "And services to both Kye and Sara for however long they shall need them".

Gil reached over to grasp Sara's hand in his reassuringly, as her gaze flicked over towards the couch to see if Kye was still watching the TV and not hearing the call.

"Oh. That seems to be a very kind gesture on your part Mr Grissom. So am I to assume that you will be taking on an active role, and responsibility for taking care of Kye also?" She tentatively asked.

Hesitating slightly, he wanted to give her his 'don't assume anything' line, but with her actually putting him on the spot now about his intentions in all this, it had caught him off guard a little, so he needed a few moments before answering "Yes. That would be my plan Mrs Wilson" he said frowning a little, then added cautiously Why? Will that be a problem".

Gil caught Sara's eyes as she too frowned a little at his last reply, hoping there wouldn't be even more problems created for them, the very thought of her now thinking in the terms of 'Them' not just 'her' facing what was ahead of them, gave her much more confidence to be able to succeed in her quest to look after Kye.

"Well I cant really see any major problems arising at this present time, with Miss Sidle being Kye's primary care provider, providing your residence is deemed appropriate for the boy" Mr Wilson said, quietly pleased that this man was willing to offer up support, guidance and care for Kye, but the unusual fact that he and Miss Sidle were obviously not a couple, but acted almost like one had her intrigued, more so with the latest details received.

With a gathered breath she continued "But we will need you to fill out all the necessary forms to become a state registered child services care provider, plus you will need to undergo assessment, government background checks and all the other necessary requirements from my department in order to be eventually granted full care provider status, like Miss Sidle will".

Letting out the breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding, Gil nodded slightly at Sara with a little smile before speaking again "That's fine with me. Sara and I both have very respectable reputations, and impeccable past records. So whenever you want to come over and inspect the house and everything else would be okay with us" Gil finished confidently, giving Sara's hand a soft squeeze.

"Would tomorrow afternoon be a good time for me to come? I can bring the majority of the paperwork with me then, so we can get things started for you" She asked politely.

"I'll ask Sara" he replied covering the mouth piece with his hand.

"Honey, Is it okay for Mrs Wilson to come by tomorrow to inspect the house and bring some stuff?" Gil asked Sara "Some time In the afternoon" he added at seeing her nod of approval "Four okay with you?".

"Any time is okay with me" Sara said returning his smile.

Uncovering the mouth piece Gil relayed what was a good time for Mrs Wilson to call, they then said their goodbyes.

Gil explained more of the conversation Sara had missed out on, they chatted a while until an unexpected yawn escaped from him, which he tried to cover gracefully.

Sara insisted he go get some sleep before they planned to go over to her place to collect her things later, she suggested her and Kye would take the dogs out for a walk while he would be sleeping.

Reluctantly Gil stood taking her advice, yes the tiredness from the last couple of days was now catching up with him to the point where he could no longer hide it, nor ignore it.

Getting himself off to bed, following his normal bedtime rituals, he eventually collapsed into his large bed as he heard Kye's shower end, he was just hovering on falling to sleep when he heard the two dogs happily yap excitedly, then the front door open and close.

Within seconds of his home being plunged back into total quietness once more, he slipped off into his much needed sleep.

Five hours later he was abruptly wakened by his cell phone ringing on his night stand, reaching over Gil at first thought it was his alarm, but after hitting the button on the top of the clock, and the sound continuing he realized it was his phone.

Groaning in protest, he sat up whilst reaching for the infernal thing that had intruded his wonderful dream of him about to make love to Sara "Grissom" he answered a little more sharply than normal.

"Well hello to you too grumpy" Catherine chided with her own tone.

Letting out a deep sigh Gil rubbed at his eyes as he spoke "What is it Catherine? Couldn't it wait until I got into work tonight?" he said irritably.

"Touchy some" she shot back, then changed her tact remembering the nature of the call to him "When can you get into the lab Gil?" she asked him.

"Why? Is there a problem" he replied swinging his legs out of bed & flinging back the bed covers.

Hesitating briefly, Catherine then spoke "Well not an emergency, but we do have a rather delicate situation that has arisen, that you really need to be aware of ASAP" she said cryptically.

"Oh. Can you at least give me any details to what this pertains?" Gil asked with a deep frown as he made his way to his en-suite bathroom.

Wincing a little Catherine replied "Well actually Gil........... I'd rather show you when you can get into the lab. It's not really a subject that we should discuss over the phone" she intoned, hoping he'd let it drop until she could speak face to face with him in his office.

Shaking his head and wanting to get off the phone to relieve his bladder he spoke "Okay. Can you give me a couple of hours", I really need to take care of something before I can get to the lab" he said shuffling his feet bursting to go.

"Yeah no problem, just page me when you get to your office Gil" Catherine said before saying goodbye and ending the call.

Gil set about his normal waking routine with a bit of a rush, eager to get over to Sara's to get her stuff, then to the lab to find out what Catherine could possible have to tell him that she couldn't over the phone.

A/N – I Hope the chapter was okay for you all, even though the surprises are not coming until the next chapter, after I said they would be in this one. I needed to set things up first with this one in order to lead to where I want to go with this story. There is much more to come yet, more twists, turns and all the different new relationship developments Gil/Kye, Gil/Sara, Gil/Sara/Kye, Kye and the team etc. So please bare with me while the story unfolds at the pace I prefer to set out for our geek couple. Next post mid week going by the amount of work I have scheduled, sooner if I can!

Please take the time to review they are always very welcomed and appreciated every single one of them.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you very much for all your wonderful reviews & continued support, I really do appreciate them/it, keep them coming!. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them, I have been slammed with so much to do this week. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. Hold on for the ride guys, a few little surprised in store for you today! R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 22 What is it Catherine**

Once they all returned to the town house, Gil helped Sara to the guest room with her bags, made sure she'd had her medication, then redressed her hand checking that the wounds were not infected.

He made sure she, Kye and the dogs were all settled, requesting that she call him if needed, placing a chaste kiss to the top of her head while leaning over the couch before leaving for the lab.

Arriving in the labs parking lot, Gil put his Mercedes in park, then his head turned swiftly to the drivers window as a sharp knock to it got his attention.

Shaking his head he got out and locked up "Jim. What are you doing over here so early for?" Gil greeted with a question.

"I might ask you the same thing, but then again that's not too unusual for you is it" Jim quipped back as they walked towards the lab.

"Actually I've been pretty busy most of the afternoon, chasing up stuff for Nick's case" Jim said with a little tease, knowing Grissom would want to know more, even though he was hands off on the case.

Omitting to inform Jim he was unlikely to be staying in the lab for the whole of his shift tonight he spoke "Oh, so any developments?" Gil asked nonchalantly, knowing he was being baited by Jim in his usual fashion.

"A few, but seeing as you have a personal interest in the case and have to stay away from it, I'm not sure I can divulge any information to you" Jim said with a smirk.

Gil getting fed up with his tactics now, but also still somewhat irritated at being called in early when he could have spent the time with Sara, spoke a little harshly "Jim. I am still Nick, Greg and Catherine's supervisor you know. So everything eventually comes through me" as he entered the lab.

Holding up his hands in mock surrender Jim chuckled "Okay, enough of the games" he chuckled "Our number one suspect Spencer Aaron Frost, aka 'Ice-man', according to NYPD has himself an alibi for the night, with two Tom's no less" he said raising and eyebrow.

"PD are in the process of bringing them in for interview as we speak, so I'm waiting on a call from them to see how solid that alibi is, as to if we are going to be able to get a warrant to search his place and stuff".

"We all know this type of guy Gil, he lawyered up right away. He's loaded with cash, got an untarnished back ground and reputation, intimidating at that from what I'm told. So who knows at this point if he just paid and threatened these women to cover for him" Jim said as he followed Gil into his office.

"So Catherine and Greg wont be heading out to New York just yet then" Gil said dropping his briefcase on the floor by his seat, then sitting down.

"No. But you might want to be aware that this 'Ice-man' guy is making his way to Vegas with his top notch lawyer, stating that he is going to rightfully claim custody of his son and heir, and Miss Meridians body for burial" Jim said pre-warningly, with a look to say 'this could get messy'.

Shaking his head perceptively Gil sighed "Okay I'll warn Catherine, if you'll warn your guys to be on the ball with this guy" he said, thinking Sara and he already had enough to be dealing with right now without an ugly custody wrangle over Kye.

Pulling out his pager to inform Catherine of him being in the lab now, Gil spoke "Thanks for the heads up Jim. Any problems or breaks in the case keep me informed okay".

Jim knew this was Gil's routine way of dismissing him, wanting to get on with whatever he needed to do "Yeah no problem Gil. I just need to leave a couple of messages for Nick and Catherine with Judy, then head down to ballistics about another case. Catch you later" he said leaving the office.

Sending out the quick page to Catherine he set the pager down on his desk, then knowing he had at least ten minutes hopefully to himself, he used both hands to rub over his face, he was still tired from not enough sleep, but also the events on the last few days, plus possible impending problems seemed to be making him all the more fatigued than normal.

Slipping his hands away from his face, then sitting back in his comfy office seat he closed his eyes to rest them for a few minutes, perhaps a power nap or forty winks as he had heard the phrase, would help right now.

Using the time for much happier thoughts, he recalled Sara and his talk earlier, the way he'd managed to muster the courage to speak openly to her, then pull her into his arms for their first tentative hug.

The way she felt in his embrace as she fit closely to his own body as if meant to be, so naturally, so comforting and so very calming to his whole inner self.

The feeling of personal achievement and contentment that he'd not felt for many years now, not this kind anyway, he'd had many a personal achievements with his passion for insects and his chosen career path over the years, but not this new sense of it, and the way she now made him feel unlike before.

A small smile made its way to his lips, as he remembered how his fingers and hands had trailed soothingly over her back, tracing the contours of her shoulders, spine and lower back beneath them.

The soft Silkiness of the strands of her fine, clean lavender scented hair, as they ran through his fingers when he held and stroked her hair reverently.

Then to much earlier when she wore his dress shirt so naturally as if it were a designer gown made just for her, large on her frame, semi rolled up sleeves, a few buttons undone tantalizingly from the neck down, revealing part of her cleavage, but all the same wonderfully worn by her.

Shifting a little in his seat at the stirrings in his loins that the vivid memories provoked, he was rudely and abruptly brought out of his indulgence with Catherine's sharp tap on the door and words.

"Disturbing you am I Gil" she smirked wickedly, this was not something anyone caught him doing very often.

Sitting forward and shifting again to make himself more comfortable, but doing it as discreetly as possible, all desirable and arousing thoughts disappeared as he focused his gaze on her smirk "No. Just catching five minutes to myself" he eventually replied ever as evasive.

"So you needed to discuss something with me" he intoned right away, eager to get on with what she had to say.

Dropping the smirk now and remembering the issue she was about to discuss, Catherine closed the office door before taking a seat facing him across the desk.

Gil frowned at her action, wondering what could possibly need to be discussed at the lab in such privacy she'd now created, he now felt a funny foreboding creeping inas he caught her more serious expression now "Catherine.....What is it?".

Taking a deep breath Catherine formed her words carefully, as she placed the file she had been carrying on his desk in front of her "Gil, you need to hear me out on this first and then we'll have to discuss how we go forward with it, okay?" She stated slowly as she watched his brow crease deeper with worry.

Not liking exactly where this was going, but somehow knowing it could be a personal matter, Gil felt alarm bells ring in his mind before he even had any information, so he spoke up hoping to at the very least to find out what all this was about "Okay. Tell me" he said hesitantly, urging her to go on.

Sitting back into the chair then pulling the file into her lap she opened it up "Wendy finished up with most of her DNA testing with the Meridian case. She still has some samples to run from the crime scene, but she got a hit off the child's with a match to someone in the Las Vegas employee data base" she said seeing a little shock and realization register in Gil's eyes as they widened.

It suddenly hit him like a ten ton mack truck what Catherine was working up to telling him.

_Shit!_

_This can't be happening!_

_No way!_

_I used protection god damn it!_

_I made sure I always did all these years._

_She said she was using protection._

_Not to worry._

_On the contraceptive pill, she reassured me, but I still protected myself._

_I trusted her._

_She lied to me._

_But I still used a condom that one and only time with her, Danm it!_

_So how?._

_Why now?._

_Why?._

All that shot through his panicked mind now, as flashing vague images of their awkward and rushed coupling assaulted him.

_**A/N – Should I end the chapter here? Nah I couldn't be so mean to you all! (Chuckle)**_

Rushing to perhaps correct her wrong thought out delivery of information, but more so in reassurance to her long time friend Catherine quickly made the connections to what he was thinking, so spoke up fast "Gil he's not yours..I'm sorry if you thought.....Your not Kye Merridians biological father" she said worriedly now.

He'd been holding his breath as it felt like the air had been knocked clear from his lungs at this stark possibility, but as soon as Catherine's words registered in his ears, he let it out wish a whoosh, feeling the taut tension within his body, go with it in relief.

Closing his eyes, shaking his head and using one hand to rub along his jaw, then behind his ear nervously he focussed his eyes back on Catherine.

"I'm sorry Gil I never meant...You okay?" she asked seeing him try to compose himself , then draw his usual mask of indifference back over his features.

Nodding as he now clasped his hands together in his lap "Yes Catherine, and I know you never intended to...." he broke off deciding not to go there with her "So who is Kye's natural father then?" he asked, his own relief evident, but with a little trepidation at who it might possibly be.

Catherine passed over the DNA result sheet to Gil as she spoke "See that's why it's a delicate matter Gil, and why it needed discussing in private" she said watching the expressions on his face as he read the report "Because of a couple of things concerning the father, yourself and a certain absent employee of yours".

Gil looked up at her with wide incredulous eyes "You've got to be kidding me here Catherine, this can't be right. Run it again to be sure" he said ending with his jaw slightly agape as he looked at the name on the sheet again.

"Wendy ran triplicate sets of tests as is the protocol, they're correct and the results she found whether you, or I, like it or not Gil. Now can you see why I have kept it quiet and asked her to do the same for now?" she said knowing he would understand her motives for her early calling him in.

"Shit!" Gil cursed quietly, he really didn't need this crap right now on top of everything else.

He was not only shocked, worried and concerned at how he was now supposed to treat this information, to tell the other person involved in all of this, but he was quite disgusted at Charlotte having obviously, and quite easily jumped into bed with this jerk around the same time they'd had a short relationship together.

"So this Hank Pettigrew, Kye's biological parent......" Gil broke off for a moment, he had to refrain from spitting out the man's name, and couldn't even bring himself to state that he was a 'Father' of the child he most likely never knew about, the same one now being cared for by Sara, in his home "He's the paramedic that Sara dated I assume to be correct?" he asked wishing Catherine could say no right now.

Nodding Catherine felt momentarily saddened for her friend, she wished that he'd get his head out of his damned microscope and go after what he really wanted, what he loved, what everyone else could see that he couldn't, someone willing to love him right back in return unconditionally.

"Yes. So are you going to inform Sara at some point, or would you like me to?" she asked giving him an out if he wanted it.

"No. I'll take care of that Catherine, and thanks for being discreet about this, I'm sure Sara will appreciate it" he answered, then seemed to go off in to his own thoughts.

Five minutes later Catherine cleared her throat to get him back on track again with their discussion.

Breaking from his thoughts, and all the numerous questions arising from the ramifications of the new information, Gil decided it was time to inform Catherine of the state of play regarding Sara and Kye staying at his home.

Some time later, Catherine sat slack jawed staring at her boss and friend in complete amazement, going by his narrative, the lack of certain evasive details, but the tone and way in which he spoke of Sara and Kye, signalled to her that there had been a massive shift in his relationship with her co-worker.

Not giving Catherine enough time to respond to the information he had just relayed to her, but wanting to eagerly get out of the lab to be on his own for a while to think, he stated quickly "I wont be in for tonight's shift Catherine, can you take it for me and hand out assignments, while a take care of a few things" he said standing now, after picking up his briefcase "Handle what you can please, but call me on my cell if you get any major problems".

Nodding, she was about to let him go then quickly spoke up "So I take it your going to tell Sara tonight then Gil?" she questioned just catching him at the door.

Stopping and turning to her, Gil replied "Yes, if I get the right opportunity to do so. Sara really needs to be aware of this as soon as possible" then he trailed off saying "The question is going to be exactly how I'm going to do it" as he slipped out of his office.

Seeing if the coast was clear now, Catherine shut Gil's office door and retook her seat whipping out her cell phone "Jim. Listen up. Shout me a decent dinner and I'll bring you up to speed with our two geeks" she said, then waited for his reply.

Chuckling now "Meet you there in fifteen minutes. Bye" She answered flipping the phone shut and standing up ready to leave.

Meanwhile Gil drove his Mercedes out towards the desert in the opposite direction of his town house, letting the thrum of the engine, and the coarse sound of the asphalt under its wheels lull his racing mind, he needed solitude in order to organize his thoughts and plans, how to broach the new subject with Sara, along with the other information that he'd had a brief relationship with Kye's mother, and the knowledge that he'd more or less spilled his guts to Catherine of all people.

His favourite place of privacy and solace beckoned to him, as he neared his journeys end taking the little track towards a destination that he knew without doubt would help him right now.

_**A/N – **I hope the slightly later than promised and longer chapter was enjoyable for you all. Did you all think I was going to make Grissom the 'Daddy'?. Sorry to disappoint any of you, but far too many fanfiction authors have already done that so far, so I opted for something few have chosen as a route before. I hope you will all continue to enjoy how the story is developing, there is lots more to come yet. Next posting over the weekend!_

Please take the time to leave a review, they are very much welcomed and greatly appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much for all your wonderful reviews, they are great to read, I really do appreciate them, keep them coming!. I really did laugh at some of you thinking I was going to make Eklie 'The Daddy' , I may be a little insane but not that much! lmao!.My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. Hold on for the ride guys, a few little surprised in store for you today! R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 23 More damned questions**

Sat on the rock looking out over the bright expanse of lights of Vegas in the distance, then up at the twinkling stars, Gil let out a long controlled breath as he tried to relax his whole body, it usually worked for him when he came here, but not so far tonight.

His cell phone left in the car, his thoughts turned first to Charlotte, knowing now, how she had turned so quickly to another much younger, fitter, virile man for a relationship around the time they had dated, then given up, brought up his old deep routed insecurities.

That if the right woman was ever to come along that he knew was 'the one', they'd only end up hurting him painfully when they left him for a much younger and more interesting model.

Charlotte hadn't been that much younger than himself, not like the fifteen years his junior that Sara is now, which made it all the more painful for him to accept what he knew now of her having conceived a child with this guy.

Gil never had the feelings for Charlotte that he now harboured for Sara, it was just his, in his mind, pathetic attempt at trying to get a life as he had been told to do so many times by his friends, to start to date women and get out more.

They'd had dinner quite a few times, kissed tentatively occasionally, he'd even stepped out of his comfort zone to try to create something unusual, by setting up a date at his place listening to Pink Floyd with the Wizard of Oz Movie playing on mute, but that idea had been scoffed at by her, eventually leading to him being practically dragged into his bedroom for their one and only venture into the word of mistaken intimacy.

Her fleeing his bed only a short time after their huge awkward, and embarrassing mistake, left him feeling empty, unhappy and destined to be forever lonely and single for the rest of his life.

Charlotte even commented on how she had wanted him to just take charge, pin her and be masterful, but that wasn't him, but she hadn't bothered to take the time to learn that about him, she'd not only judged him too, but wrongly like so many others in the past, not only women either.

His only other very brief foray over the years into seeking some kind of physical intimate contact was with Heather Kessler, but that had left him with those very same feelings, along with a whole new deep sadness at the realization of sex without love being so pointless and futile.

Charlotte, Terri and even Heather, there was never that joint connection with them, not like the instant pull that Sara had on him since that very first time they met, he'd felt it with her instantly, and he was sure she felt it too.

But why had both Charlotte and Sara been attracted to Pettigrew, sought out his time, and his attentions? what was it that the paramedic could offer them besides the obvious.

Running a hand over his face wearily Gil knew the answers to his own questions, no matter how hard he tried to over-ride them in his own mind, his age, and perhaps even his character was the major factor in all this for him, for them.

Socially inept, boring old science geek and stupid fool to boot, he internally chastised himself, what woman could possibly want to love him, understand him, not judge him, give themselves up to him fully, open themselves up to him, letting their raw vulnerability, their whole being be shown to him?

Still doubting, his long term observations and personal experiences still present, that the person actually existed, he thought maybe he'd set his standards and expectations to high for any woman to be able to possibly achieve.

But Sara fit that bill perfectly, that fantasy, that idealism he'd imagined time and time again all those lonely nights he'd laid awake hoping and wishing.

So what was it that Sara wanted from him, saw in him that others failed to see, wanted to share with him, had persistently but silently pursued him for? Could It be all those attributes he was looking for, being returned sincerely and honestly was the simple answer?.

Letting out a forced huff of air now in distaste, Gil looked skyward, why now after all the months he'd spent brooding with barely contained jealousy over Sara's brief interlude with Pettigrew, did the man have to come back into their lives so abruptly in this way, with his and Charlotte's child right in the middle of all this, innocent and unaware of the probable complications and implications for the future.

Many more questions bombarded his brain at that very last thought, what would Sara think of all this, would she be angry at him having dated a former co-worker, be emotionally stressed that she was now caring for a child that could very well have been his, but turned out to be a former boyfriends who'd made her into the other woman in their relationship.

Would she still want to look after the boy knowing the new information? The possibilities, the likely ramifications of doing so?.

Be willing to still enter into a tentative romantic relationship with himself now, or push him away, for his last chance at happiness dying a pitiful death before it even began?.

Letting out a groan Gil got to his feet, this just wasn't working, all this thinking and trying to rationalize, put things into perspective to try to come to some solutions that could help, were just creating more and more doubts and questions.

Yanking out the car keys from his pocked, knowing the calming effect that he knew Sara could have on him, plus the need to tell her and hopefully discuss this with her, he made over towards his car having made the decision to return home to face the future and whatever it held for him.

Letting himself in the front door he glanced at his watch to see that more time had run away from him than expected, it was now after ten pm ,and the house was pretty quiet except for the low volume on the TV set, with the low hum of the air conditioning ever present.

"Hey" Sara called over the back of the couch as he dropped his briefcase, keys and wallet, and shrugged out of his jacket by the front door "You really didn't have to take the night off to baby sit me you know Gri..Gil" she said nearly slipping up again.

Smiling at her warmly, seeing her in his home relaxing comfortably already seemed to ease some of the earlier built up tension in his body "Hi" he said, then added with a pointed look "I know, but I wanted to Sara" as he slipped off his shoes then walked towards the kitchen to make a drink "Any problems while I was away?" he said changing directions with the conversation.

"No. Kye seemed to settle down pretty good after I tucked him in and read to him. The dogs have both been out in the yard and are now sleeping off the energy they used out there" she said getting to her feet.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Tea?" he asked as she came over to the kitchen counter.

"Please" Sara answered as she took a seat watching him move about with practised ease and familiarity, seeing the contours of his muscled back as he reached around for items.

"Hows everything at the lab......With the case?" Sara asked tentatively eyeing him to see if he would look at her, as she played with the edge of the bandage on her hand.

Breathing in a long breath Gil turned to her, reluctantly speaking "There's......Been a few new developments...With the case...Ones that we need to discuss" he said locking his slightly worried gaze with hers "You up to that now, or we could do it in the morning if you'd prefer" he finished saying.

Noting the worry in his eyes, Sara frowned a little wondering what they were about to discuss "Sure, now's okay, but can we sit on the couch for this" she suggested.

Smiling at her eagerness and curiosity to get on with another private talk Gil nodded before speaking "Yeah why not. You go on over and I'll bring the drinks over" he said turning back to his task.

_**A/N –** This was a pretty hard one for me to write today, POV's are certainly not my forte, but I had a go non the less. I hope you all enjoyed this next chapter in the story and will continue to stay with it. The next couple of chapters will be a little angsty, and hopefully soon you will all start to get an idea of why I chose the title of the story for this one. Next post mid week is at all possible._

Please take the time to leave a review they are most welcomed and greatly appreciated, plus I absolutely love reading them!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all so very much for your wonderful reviews, they are fun to read, I really do appreciate them, keep them coming!. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them, I am so bogged down with stuff. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 24 Up to Speed**

Taking a seat next to her on the couch rather than sat facing Sara, Gil placed the two cups on the table in front of them, then preceded to fill her in on the case details so far, leaving out the part that he'd dated the victim, and Kye's parentage.

When he came to telling her the more recent information that Jim had brought him up to speed with he noticed Sara's whole posture begin to tense up, as she grabbed for her cup took a drink then set it down again.

"So we have this, probably abusive, and lawyered up Ice-man guy. Kye's father no less, on his way here to bring us god knows what kind of untold trouble?" Sara asked Gil expectantly.

Using the excuse to take a drink of his own tea, Gil thought how to deliver his next words as best he could, then followed it up with taking in a deep breath "Yes, and No" he replied to her slowly.

Frowning deeply now, Sara was a little confused by his reply, so needed clarification from him "Elaborate will you please?" She asked.

Sitting further back into the couch, Gil caught her eyes as he started "Okay. Spencer Frost, aka Ice-man is on his way here as I said, and he seems to genuinely believe he is Kye's natural father....And has the right to take full parental cust.....".

Quickly interrupting Sara asked "And he's not the biological father?".

Smiling just a little, Gil was amused yet again at how her sharp mind was making all the connections rapidly "No. But I'll get to that in a minute. Jim is well aware, so will Catherine and the team be, to keep an eye on this guy when he gets here. Jim is letting his officers know the information so they are prepared for any eventuality" he relayed to try to ease some of her worry.

"Good, at least that could be one less problem we need right now" Sara said visibly relaxing again slightly "So do we know who Kye's real father is then, and what do we know about him?" she added sitting back in the couch herself now.

Gil tensed at her question, he knew without a doubt she would ask, and he wasn't looking forward to telling her, but was also very concerned at what her reaction may be.

Stalling for a few seconds, not meeting her gaze he picked up his cup once more before saying "Hank Pettigrew" quickly before taking a drink.

Sara sat stunned as her eyes shot to try to meet Gil's, her mouth agape, before she just jumped from the couch unexpectedly, avoiding the coffee table and standing facing him, her whole body taut with tension now "Grissom! You have got to be shitting me" she barked out letting the curse out, her new stance unwavering as she demanded his reply.

Gil was now coughing, with the tea he'd nearly choked on as she knocked his arm as she rose, he now had liquid running down his chin, his shirt was wet, but luckily his lap had been spared.

As he tried to gain his breath, put down the cup and pull his heated wet shirt away from his body, Sara spoke loudly again ignoring his discomfort "Grissom! Tell me this is a joke. Right".

Getting to his feet to go grab a dish cloth to clean off with, he shook his head saying "I wish It was Sara" sadly, as he noted with disappointment that she'd reverted back to calling him Grissom again.

Pacing now back and forth in front of the coffee table, Sara ranted "Oh this is just great news!" she hugged her midriff as she stomped "Just...Fffff......king great! Of all the men in America...The world even...It just had to be him didn't it" she turned yet again "Hank Pettigrew" she spat out with disgust "That lying, cheating, devious piece of scum just had to be the one" she dew in a quick breath "Oh it couldn't have been someone else, oh no! not where Sara Sidle's concerned".

Gil stood drying himself off near the kitchen counter giving Sara all the room she needed to pace and vent, he'd expected some kind of mild angry reaction from her, but this dramatic display from her worried him some, more so that should he ever be on the receiving end of it, he'd be pretty scared at how to deal with her.

But he did have to fight the slight smirk that wanted to break free at her colourful and distasteful description of the paramedic

"It just had to be that specific jerk, just to add more humiliation into the pot for me" she turned yet again and sought out Gils eyes "Why the hell couldn't things just be simple for once for me Grissom" she said tightly hugging her body, not registering the pain she was now causing herself at how hard her grip was.

Seeing her steam ending, and her slowly deflating in front of him, Gil noted how her bandaged hand gripped fiercely to her side, he glanced at his watch and remembered she would be ready for some pain medication about now, so circled the counter to get her tablets from the cupboard.

When he turned back around all he could see was the top of her head as she sat back on the couch, so he moved over there quickly with the pills offering her them "Here take these Sara, your due them" he said sitting down next to her, closer than before.

Sara sat with her back against the couch, her legs hauled up, thighs close to her chest hands wrapped around them.

Aching suddenly broke through her thoughts as she felt the dull throb in her fingers now, wincing a little as she let go of her legs, she looked at Gil and took the pills from him along with the rest of her tea "Thanks" she said handing him back the cup.

"You okay?" Gil asked her gently.

Taking in a deep breath, then letting it out slowly she answered "The hand? Oh yeah that's fine" she said giving it a wave in front of him.

Gil took a hold of the hand gently in his, resting it in his, on his thigh "Good, but I also meant at hearing Hank is Kye's father" he said with concern.

Letting her legs down to the floor, feeling less tense now at Gil's nearness and comfort ,she turned her body towards him "Well I don't have a great deal of choice in the matter now do I, so I'll have to be okay with it" she said catching his gaze "Does anyone know if he is even aware of the fact that he has a son?" she asked next, knowing they needed to discuss this more.

Letting her hand go, Gil slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer into his side, he was pleased she was now thinking of future situations "We don't know yet. But Catherine is going to have to give this information, and a copy of the DNA results to child services so they can contact him. To see what they, and he wants to do now Sara" he said running his hand up and down her upper arm" he paused debating for a few second whether to ask his next question, then deciding he would "Is he married now, or got any children do you know?" he said hoping he wouldn't upset her by the question.

Sara let out a sarcastic laugh "When we broke up, after I found out I was the other woman in his little cheating scheme, he was in a serious relationship. last I heard was that he'd gotten engaged to an Elaine Walcott and they were planning on getting married. I don't know any more than that. Not that I really ever wanted to" Sara replied as she rested her head on his upper chest.

Enjoying having her resting on him like she was, Gil was afraid to upset the mood now, but he still needed to tell her about why he wasn't dealing with the case, and his prior dating of the victim.

Using his free hand he stroked her hair soothingly, turning his face down to the top of her head and inhaling her natural body scent as he squeezed her gently "Okay. Well that's in the hands of child services to now find out, to inform him if he isn't aware" Gil said, then paused thinking how to word his next line to her "Sara there's..."

For the first time Sara suddenly noticed the wetness and stain on his shirt, so sat up placing her hand on his chest looking directly at him "Gil your shirts wet" her fingers seemed to automatically without thought start to unbutton from the top "You should get out of it, change it" she said keeping eye contact with him, watching as his eyes closed when her fingertips brushed bare skin beneath.

Instantly as skin met skin, Gil felt immediate stirrings and arousal shoot through his groin, his eyes without concious thought closed at the wonderful electrifying sensation her touch doing to his body, totally forgetting what he was about to say.

"Gil?" Sara questioned softly, as her hand slipped under the fabric onto his bare chest holding the wetness away from his skin.

Oh he was enjoying this, the semi erection was proof of that as his given name filtered into his mind to arouse him even more, god how he so wanted her right now, to make love to her, even though he knew their first coupling would only be brief, given his current bodies reaction to her touch.

"Gil" Sara said once more, raising her voice a little to get his attention, then abruptly........

"Leave her alone.....Please.....Don't hurt her" echoed loudly from the direction of Kye's bedroom "Leave my Mommy alone".

_**A/N **Yeah I'm mean for cutting it right there, and getting our bugman in that state of ....,Well he'll get his time soon ,don't worry everyone, there will be some smut later on when the rating for the story goes up to 'M'. We also still have his confession to Sara, dealing with Kye, and if you'd all like a chapter all about Catherine & Brass's diner spill the beans get together let me know. Next post at the weekend._

Please continue to leave me a review as they are very encouraging and very much appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all so very much for your wonderful reviews, they are great, I really do appreciate them, keep them coming!. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them, I am so crammed with other stuff, but trying to keep to my original posting schedule too, I hope you will all understand.. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 25 Diner Gossip**

Catherine strode into the high class restaurant up to the maître de podium, informing that she would be dining with Mr Brass, who she spotted immediately, grinned at then gave a short wave in his direction.

The maître led her over towards her table, as she added a cocky swagger to her hips and shoulders "Would Madame like to order a drink?" he asked smiling politely as her as he pulled out her seat for her, then offered her the drinks menu as she sat down.

Smiling up at him Catherine answered "Just an iced tea for now please" handing back the menu to him.

Watching the man leave she turned to Brass with a smug smile on her face "Jim" she greeted him.

Sat directly across from her, Jim shook his head in amusement "Catherine" he returned the greeting, oh she had geek gossip for him, he could almost see her bursting to tell him as he eyed her "This is gonna cost me isn't it?" he asked resignedly as he picked up his glass of scotch.

"Big time, and this is just for starters Jim" Catherine chuckled as Jim let out a groan.

"So what you got for me that's gonna leave a hefty dent in my wallet today Cath?" he said cutting right to the chase, her smugness not entirely welcome when he was on the receiving end.

Out right laughing now, Catherine gathered herself quickly to reply "Oh, Jim your just itching to know, aren't you. I bet it's been killing you this last twenty minutes wondering about the latest on our two workaholic geeks" she threw out with a chuckle.

Getting a little irritated at the tease Jim shot back "Are you gonna spill some time soon, or are you just drawing this out because the info's not that big a deal?" he baited her.

Shaking her head as she chuckled again "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......What I got for you today Jim is the jackpot, and further more, this came right from the horses mouth" she said catching her breath again, then thanking the waiter who'd just placed her drink at the table.

"Sara?" Jim asked as he watched her open her menu, then picking up his own to browse it.

"Nope" she said absently as she scanned the menu "Ah, the fillet Mignon sounds very appetizing today" she said with a cheeky smile.

Jim Brass groaned audibly at her expensive possible selection.

"The bugman himself....Nah. No way" Jim shot back not lifting his eyes to her over the top of his menu.

"Yes, our enigmatic and very private friend, Gil indeed" Catherine replied, oh she was enjoying this way too much "Oh look, they have Lobster Bisque on the menu too Jim" she chucked as she looked over at him grinning.

Shaking his head Jim shot her a glare "Your killing me Cath, and my poor wallets gonna suffer too. Have a little sympathy here will ya" he said looking back at his menu for a cheaper choice of dinner for himself.

That one earned him a bark of laughter, as the few occupants of the restaurant looked over at them.

Just then the waiter came over to take their orders, with a smug smile at Jim first she turned to smile sweetly at the waiter "I'll have the crab stuffed mushrooms, followed by a medium rare fillet Mignon please" she said handing him the menu, and nodding at the young man's smile before he turned to Brass.

"Sir" the man asked.

Slamming his menu shut offering it back to the waiter Jim spoke "No starter, just a regular, rare rump steak for me, and non of that fancy crap trimmings on that" he said looking back at Catherine now, his attention focused her now.

Leaving the waiter gave a light bow as he left their table.

"Enough games. Spill whatcha got, and this better be good for what it's damned well costing me Willows" Jim said sitting back in his seat.

Chuckling and holding her hands up defensively she spoke "Okay, okay. And it is way more worth just this meal I'll guarantee you Jim" she said as she went on to tell him what she knew about Grissom and Sara.

"Wait! Back up. Sara is looking after a five year old kid from a case, and that's why she took personal time off?" Jim asked, shock clearly on his features.

Chuckling as she set her glass on on the table Catherine spoke "Oh it gets way better than that Jim" she said sitting back herself.

Regaining his former shock, Brass frowned now "Oh really. Do tell" he requested.

Catherine went into more details watching as her friend gaped at her in awe "Okay so your telling me, not only are our geeks shacked up together at the town house, but Gil is playing temporary Daddy to some kid" Jim worded, clearly shocked at the details.

Nodding with a huge shit eating grin, Catherine picked up her glass and took a drink as she let him digest that bit of news.

"Oh this is good Cath. Our bugman has his old flames kid living in his home, while he tries his moves on someone he's been mooning over for the last five years or more, who also just happens to be living with him" Jim grinned, oh his having to pay for their expensive dinner wasn't going to hurt him that much now.

"That sly old dog....What a dark horse he's turned out to be" he said shaking his head still pretty stunned by the revelations "But then again with Gil's rumoured liaison with Miss whip mistress it shouldn't really surprise us" Jim said as a grin formed on his lips "This is dynamite Cath" he chuckled now.

Taking in her friends grin she couldn't wait to deliver the rest of it to him "Oh there's more yet Jim" she said smugly, this was the best bit of enjoyment she'd had in a long time and she was certainly milking it for all it's worth.

"What?" Jim spluttered his drink as he sat it on the table and got his napkin to dry his chin "Your kidding right?" he asked, not sure if she was just feeding him a lie or not.

"Ohhhhhhhh it gets a lot more interesting from here on in let me tell you Jim" she said then added "When I tell you who the kids father is".

Jim's eyes were like saucers now "Your jerking my chain now Cath, you gotta be. No way" he said awestruck thinking Gil was the kids natural parent.

Shaking her head, Catherine chuckled before speaking "No, it's not Gil" she said taking a drink from her glass.

"So who's the Daddy then?" Jim asked intrigued.

"A certain past, flimsy romantic interest of one Sara Sidle" she offered.

Frowning Jim racked his brains for who it could possibly be "Not Sanders he'd be a little too young" he said looking at Catherine.

Chuckling whilst shaking her head, Catherine gave him another clue "Nope, and it was Greg who had romantic interests in Sara, not the other way around" she paused for effect "Think.......About the time when Gil went all moody and snappy with everyone, handing out solo cases to Sara and not pairing himself with her" she said watching as Jim searched his memory.

The penny seemed to drop for Jim, but he was a little apprehensive to make such a stupid guess at his findings, but did so anyway at a loss to who else it could be "Not that punk Pettigew that did the dirty on Sara" he offered weakly.

"The one and the same, Jim" Catherine said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Jeezus Cath. You know how complicated that makes all this shit right now if he is, for Sara" He said now, clear concern showing through for Sara.

"And Gil" Catherine echoed back, all amusement now dropped from them both.

"This is just so screwed up for them right now" Jim said thoughtfully, then added "And Sara not being able to have kids is gonna rip at her emotional heart strings with this one" he said absently trailing off.

"What? Sara can't have kids?" Catherine shot back sitting up in her seat now at the new revelation.

_Shit! _

_Me and my big mouth running off!_

_Fuck! _

_Why did I let that slip? Now of all times._

_Shit! I need to do damage control and quick,_ Jim thought a little panicked.

Avoiding her eyes and demanding question, Jim thought rapidly for a way out of this, he just couldn't repeat what he'd found out about Sara accidentally a few years back.

Luckily the waiter came over with Catherine's starter "Madame" the young waiter said placing the plate in front of her "Would either of you require another drink?" he asked.

"Scotch, neat" Jim said still not looking at Catherine across the table.

"No thank you" she replied, then looked back at Brass.

"You think they've gotten it on and gotten laid yet?" Jim said the first thing that came to mind, as the waiter left and Catherine shook out her napkin, he chanced her gaze now hoping he could get past this.

Shaking her head Catherine spoke "Come on Jim, you know something I don't. So start talking" she said as she picked up her knife and fork to eat.

"Cath. I can't" Jim pleaded with her as she swallowed her mouthful, he really didn't want to tell this to anyone, it wasn't his place to, plus he felt that Sara having kept her past a secret had obviously wanted it kept that way.

"No fair Jim. After what I've told you today" she said loading her fork again.

**Meanwhile back at the town house;**

Leave her alone.....Please.....Don't hurt her" echoed loudly from the direction of Kye's bedroom "Leave my Mommy alone" was followed up by the most horrible, and haunting, childlike scream that either Gil or Sara had ever heard before in their lives.

Both dogs shot off the rug down towards the direction of guest bedroom growling, closely followed by two very worried and apprehensive adults in hot pursuit.

_**A/N - **I hope you all enjoyed the Brass/Catherine interaction and bit of humour before the angst to come. I also hope you all liked the new twist, but it will be some time before you all know if Jim spilled the beans to Catherine, sorry! New chapter mid week time permitting!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all so very much for your fantastic reviews, they are wonderful, I really do appreciate them & they encourage me to keep writing, keep them coming!. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them, I am so busy with loads of other stuff, but trying to keep to my original posting schedule, I hope you will all understand. Very angsty chapter today everyone. Sorry if I offend any vegetarians with something I have written in this chapter (I'm one myself) you have been warned. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 26 Gil what do we do?**

Sara reaching the bedroom door first, was about to hold out her injured hand to grab the handle without even thinking, when she felt Grissom come up close behind her quickly panting, then felt his hands grip her shoulders abruptly pulling her away from the door tightly into his chest "Sara stop!" he said harshly into her ear.

Bruno was barking loudly now scratching at the door to get in, Hank stood to the side growling, both dogs heckles were up, the thin band of raised fur on their backs clearly showing agitation and fight mode.

Having Sara so close to the door had made Bruno give her a warning bark and snap of his jaws, his stance letting everyone know he was trying to protect what was within the room.

Gil had clearly seen the action as he ran down the hall, but Sara hadn't taken heed of the warning, or it hadn't registered in her panicked mind.

"Get off her.....Please get off her.............Leeeeeeeeeeeeavvvvvveeee her alone" came Kye's strangled and choked words.

Giving the two adults a second warning bark, followed by a nasty teeth baring growl Bruno turned back to enthusiastically scratching at the door once more.

"Mommy............Mommy.......Mo.........Mo........Mommy" Kye desperately and brokenly called out.

"Careful honey" Gil said quietly, but on a rushed breath into Sara's ear as she fought his grip around her body "Please be careful Sara, you've already been bitten once".

"Gil he needs me" Sara choked out through her tears as she gave up struggling against him, but her body remained rigid with stress.

Adrenalin was coursing though Gil's body as he tried to hold Sara safely in his arms, comfort her, take inventory of the situation, observe both dogs and think through a solution all at the same time.

Although his first instinct would normally have wanted his flight reaction to have kicked in, he'd never been any good at this kind of thing, but his instinctual actions had sent him into fight mode immediately today, wanting to do anything he possibly could to protect both Sara and Kye.

Now he had multiple emotional, possibly dangerous tasks to figure out, and quickly before the situation deteriorated even further.

Loud soul breaking sobs echoed from the other side of the door now, as the the occasional heart wrenching, and broken "Mo.....Mom..........Mommy" could be heard between the din of one dog barking, the other growling.

"Gil" Sara said brokenly, as she turned in his arms grasping his still partly undone shirt in her fists, and burying her wet face in his shoulder "He needs us".

"M....M...M....Mo...Mom...Mommy" Kye cried out trying to catch his breath.

Bruno frantically scratched at the bottom of the door, not barking just growling now as Hank stood nearby growling low watching the other dog.

Eyeing the dogs as he turned his face close to her hair, squeezing her with one arm, as the other rubbed her back he spoke as calmly as his body would allow "I know honey and we'll help him very soon, I promise" he said shakily kissing her temple.

The loud sobs and eerily upsetting words of the small frightened, upset little boy had died down to pitiful whimpers now.

Suddenly an idea came to him as he tried to work out how to eliminate the possible danger that the dogs posed in their quest to get into the bedroom safely.

Backing away from the dogs keeping eye contact with them all the time, Gil led Sara with him down the hall, when he reached the end he let his arms fall from her, stepping back to look at her he lifted up her chin with his hand "Stay here. Don't move, please honey" he said waiting for her to answer him.

"Why" Sara said sniffing as she glanced towards the dogs frowning.

"I'll be right back. Trust me" he said leaning forward to place a soft kiss to her forehead before darting off towards the refrigerator.

Hauling the door open quickly, Gil crouched down low rummaging around in the bottom for what he'd hidden there when Sara and Kye came to stay "Got it...Shame to waste" he mumbled as he stood upright with the greaseproof wrapped package in his hand, slamming the refrigerator door, grabbing up his cell phone from the counter stuffing it in his pocket, he briskly walked back over to Sara placing his arm around her waist and guiding her back down the hall.

Kye's whimpering and sobbing was much quieter now, but still loud enough for them to be able to hear them.

Frowning deeply as she sniffed, Sara was curious as to what Gil was doing to try to help the current situation.

When he stopped a couple of foot away from the dogs then turned to her, he spoke wincing as he did so "I'm sorry honey, but this" he indicated to the package as he started to unwrap it "Is the only thing I can think of right now to get the dogs away from the door, so we can get into the bedroom safely without being bitten" Gil said opening up the paper to reveal two large bloody, uncooked, dark red beef steaks.

Inwardly cringing at the vision, visibly shuddering as her stomach rolled at the very thought of the dogs chomping down on them, Sara closed her eyes briefly before opening them to meet his worried gaze, then nodded at him to proceed "It's okay....Really" she offered him weakly.

Rubbing her upper arm first in reassurance, Gil turned pulling one of the steaks free of the paper holding it up he whistled catching the dogs attention.

Hank immediately stepped towards Gil as he held the meat down so the dog could see it, as Bruno took up his pawing at the door again only momentarily distracted.

Seeing he'd gotten Hank hooked, Gil turned back towards the living room throwing the steak some distance until it landed on the hard wood floor, and Hank shot past him eager to get his prize.

Grabbing the other quickly, Gil whistled again in Bruno's direction crouching down as he held the meat out for the dog "Come on boy, this one had Jim's name on it pal" he said as the dog turned briefly back to the door before giving up and making towards the delicious treat.

Standing rapidly, Gil turned repeating his early action as the dog ran past him now as it honed in on the mouth watering canine treat.

Grabbing Sara's hand quickly without a word, Gil pulled her down the hall jerking open the guest bedroom door, pushing his way in, Sara in tow before he securely closed the door behind them "Sorry about that. Needs must" he said catching his breath, as he looked at her sheepishly.

Hearing the low whimper, and half sob from the bed broke the locked gazes as they both looked over towards Kye.

Kye was scrunched up tightly in the foetal position, his bed covers all messy and bunched up at the bottom of the bed, the sheet wrapped around his legs tangled, as he held both hands over the back of his head clasped tightly together.

Sara's chest heaved with deep sadness as the tears once more welled in her eyes as she stepped closer to the boy, she could clearly see the boys tight posture shaking as his tiny breaths panted quickly.

Following her closely as he placed a comforting hand on her lower back rubbing slow circles, Gil felt an overwhelming sympathy and need to comfort the child.

Crouching down trying not to invade his space too soon Sara spoke softly "Kye, sweetheart" she let a long breath out as she watched him tense ever more "It's okay your safe now. It was a nightmare......No one is going to hurt you".

Gil sat down tentatively on the edge of the bed next to the boy hoping he wouldn't scare him, but he seemed to sense Kye really needed physical comfort right now, and if his own childhood experiences were anything to go by, he remembered times when someone just gabbing him up and hugging him had worked to clear his tears, fears and worries.

"Sweetheart....It's okay now...Your okay here" Sara tried again, but Kye just tightened his position more burying his head further into his chest.

Seeing the silent tears running down her cheeks, her disappointment at not getting any kind of positive response from Kye, or succeeding in comforting him, Gil cupped her chin gently "Let me try something honey?" he asked quietly as he looked at her intently.

Swiping a hand over her face, Sara nodded sadly as she sniffed.

Shifting his weight further onto the bed, at the same time as positioning his back near the headboard, he then leaned over Kye grasping up the tense shaking child, bringing him quickly over onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him firmly bringing him close to his chest.

Shocked, but struggling at first, Kye whimpered on an exhaled loud sob, trying to push himself away from the person who had a hold of him.

Amazed and in awe of his bold caring and comforting gesture towards the child had Sara staring on mouth slightly agape, this was a sincere and wonderful side to him that she'd never ever seen in him before now, and she doubted others had seen it too.

Gil's hand came up to cradle the back of the boys head as he whispered down towards the boys ear "Hey it's okay........I'm not going to hurt you, I promise....Shhhh.....Your safe here with us" he continued in a soft soothing tone.

Kye's whimpers and struggle died down to him only shifting a little in Gil's embrace, as hiccups overtook him now.

Stroking the boys hair feeling him end his struggle, his body loosening up, but the trembles and shakes still felt, Gil carried on with his gentle soothing words, his full attention on Kye.

Feeling Kye wanting to shift his position, Gil loosened his arms allowing him to do so, and was surprised when he never tried to escape, but turned crawling so he was now facing Grissom's chest and flung his arms around his neck grasping tiny handfuls of his collar.

Replacing his arms securely about boy's tiny frame holding him firmly, Gil felt the shudders of the boys chest against his own "Shhhh........We wont let anyone hurt you Kye..........Your safe with us...........Shhhhhhhhhhh"

After fifteen minutes Kye,s cries subsided as Gil continued to sooth him, Sara was now sat on the very edge of the bed next to his thighs rubbing up and down the small expanse of the boys back as he started to relax.

His shirt front wet with tears, heart slowing to a more normal pace, the earlier adrenalin rush gone from his body, as the small body against his eased slowly of all tension, Gil could now feel the unfamiliar warmth of Sara sat next to his right thigh as fatigue washed over him suddenly.

Feeling and hearing Kye's breaths become shallow and even, the grip loosen on his collar gradually as the boys head rested facing away from his own, Gil connected his eyes with Sara once more.

He mouthed 'Asleep' to her, and receiving a nod in reply he let his own body relax that little bit more, then he let his eyes shut briefly letting out a long slow breath before opening them to a soft tender smiling Sara.

Giving Gil's thigh a quick squeeze Sara stood up slowly "You okay?" she whispered to him.

Nodding silently then frowning at what she was doing, Sara read his thoughts "Stay here, you look comfy. I'll go check on the dogs and let them out in the yard" she said walking over to the door.

"Sara....Be careful with Bruno" he said worriedly in a quiet voice, he has a hundred percent sure Hank would never bite her or anyone else for that matter, but he was very wary of Bruno after having already bitten her.

Kye stirred briefly, cuddling into Grissom's body making himself more comfortable in sleep, then let out a long sigh before settling again.

Watching Sara nodded, smiling warmly when she saw how Gil seemed to slip down the headboard a little relaxing into a semi laying position now.

_**A/N – **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter today, it wasn't an easy one for me to write, and I just hope I never upset anyone with the solution with the raw meat and the dogs. It was the only way I could think up to get them away from the door, but I'm still not convinced it was believable! More angst to come in the next chapter, but I am also trying to throw in a little fluff for you! Next post weekend._

Please take the time to leave me a comment, they are always helpful and very much appreciated.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all so very much for your great reviews, I really do appreciate them wholeheartedly, keep them coming!. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them, but I am still very busy with loads of other stuff going on. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 27 Tough night**

Twenty minutes later Sara returned to the bedroom, slipping through the door quietly, she stood looking over at the bed.

Gil was now fully laid down on the bed on his side, curled around the small body of Kye, who's back was pressed close to the chest of the man behind him giving unwavering safety and protection in sleep.

Both bodies looked fully relaxed and comfortable, large gentle arms wrapped around the tiny fragile body of the child who'd been terrified and distraught only a short time before, quiet deep even breaths emitted from them as the two chests rose and fell slowly.

Feeling an almost physical pull at her heart strings Sara took in the beautiful site before her, the earlier panicked, scared and frightened emotions now gone along with the adrenalin rush, she couldn't help but feel slightly envious of the boy though, settled so close to the one person she'd always dreamed of sleeping and waking up with like that with.

Eyeing a throw over the back of a chair, Sara picked it up shaking it out ready to place it over them so neither would get a chill, she then poised over them, gently covering them both making sure not to disturb them in the process.

A sudden urge overcame Sara as her hand reached out without concious thought, to tenderly brush her fingers through Gil's soft greying curls at the side of his temple.

Hearing the soft contented sigh sound from his slightly parted lips when she pulled her hand away, made her smile tenderly at him, oh how she dearly wanted to crouch and kiss that very same spot, but she didn't, she indulged herself excitedly with the opportunity to be able to observe him at his most relaxed she'd ever seen him.

The wrinkles around his eyes were less pronounced, there was no lines visible in his forehead, but she did notice for the first time how long his eye lashes were as they fluttered with dreamy eye movement.

She studied the little circular scar just above his eye brow wondering not for the first time what had caused it, but at the same time thinking it was so much a part of the face she adored, but quite a cute flaw on his face.

Next she took in the slight indentations part way along his nose where his glasses had sat on numerous occasions as he worked. Short sighted, she'd known that since the day he gave that seminar at the academy, and how he glanced over the top of them seeking her out in the audience, capturing her own eyes with his crystal blue stare.

She let out a sigh on a long breath, at the long years that had gone by with him continuing to captivate, entrance and enthral her.

Feeling slightly voyeuristic and guilty for staring now when he was so unaware, Sara decided to take the seat in the corner to keep watch over them in case Kye stirred and Gil needed her assistance.

Shuffling into a semi comfortable, carver type dining room chair with the cushion, Sara let her eyes close to rest, hearing the occasional soft snore that came from the direction of the bed.

Not actually meaning to nod off to sleep, Sara was woken some time during the night with a very stiff and sore neck as she clearly heard the soft sobs and "Mo Mom Mommy" coming from Kye on the bed.

Rubbing her neck to try to iron out the kinks, she looked over to see Grissom sat up against the head board with Kye pretty much in the same position as earlier, his arms around Kye trying to console and sooth him again.

"Everything okay?" Sara asked softly as she stood and stretched her back.

Pulling his face from the boys hair Gil looked over at her "Another nightmare" was all he replied sadly, as he rubbed the boys back and the cries quietened to whimpers.

Stepping over to the bed Sara spoke again "Want me to get us all a drink?......Or take over there?" she asked indicating to Kye.

"I can handle things here for now......You should be resting yourself honey, not sat in that uncomfortable thing" Gil said nodding over to the chair distastefully.

Kye stirred sniffling, rubbing his face along Gil's shoulder as he let out a tiny whimper before settling again.

"It's okay, really Gil. I'm rested and wide awake now........So you want a hot drink, or are you going to try to sleep some more?" she asked hoping he wouldn't press her on going to bed now, as she watched Kye calm visibly.

Kye's breathing was settling, his chest wasn't as jerky and heaving as it was ten minutes previously, he'd not been no where near as distressed as his first night terror.

He'd managed to start comforting him quickly, hoping not to wake Sara who looked awfully uncomfortable sat there with her neck bent at a horrible angle, but asleep non the less, but he'd been unsuccessful as Kye called out sobbing for his dead mother once more.

Letting out a long sigh Gil knew he wasn't really in a good position to try to get her to settle in her bed rather than in the chair in the room, he also knew he'd managed to get a couple of hours sleep, enough to sustain him for the coming day "A cup of tea would be lovely Sara.....And make sure you take your meds while your through in the kitchen" he said reminding her.

Sara nodded a little solemnly as she ran her hand softly over Kye's head, she knew Gil wanted her to go to bed to sleep, but wasn't going to win this one with a small child across his chest that needed him "Okay and I'll check on the dogs that I put in my bedroom earlier" she said quietly going over to the door.

"Sara......" Gil paused after getting her attention, then spoke sincerely to her "He'll be okay Sara, we'll get him some professional help if he needs it. Please try not to worry".

Breaking their gaze looking down at the floor, Sara took a deep breath then looked up again "I know and I'll try, but I know he's hurting inside Gil, with a pain that is going to live with him for the rest of his life........One that wont ever go away totally......" she sighed heavily "I just want to be able to help him in any way I can" she added.

Gil desperately wanted to put Kye on the bed and get up to offer her his comfort right now, but knew Kye needed him more in this moment, so all he could offer were hopefully comforting words "You are honey just by being here, close to him if he needs you like he did at the hospital".

Nodding and seeing his logic that she'd already offered him more than she'd been offered after her mother had killed her father that fateful night, she didn't feel as useless right now watching Gil take over from her, so left the room to make their drinks.

Jim had called Gil in the early hours to inform him that Kye would need to be interviewed very soon to see if he could either identify the killer, or give them any clues as to which direction to go with the case now.

Stating that the child still wasn't ready, would need more time and probably a professional to accompany him when the time was right for an interview, Gil relayed to his friend that Sara was more or less up to speed with the goings on.

After the fourth such episode of Kye's night terrors throughout the night, 11pm, 1.45am, 3.20am and the last at 5 am they all decided to get up and go into the living room.

Gil carried the still sobbing Kye as he clung desperately to him, holding his collar firmly into the room and onto the couch, luckily the dogs were still in Sara's room seemingly undisturbed.

Making them both a hot drink yet again in the kitchen, Sara wondered how much more of this upsetting situation she could take before her own emotions spilled forth uncontrolled, the night had been a real test of her nerves and feelings, she was sure that was the same for Gil too who'd done most of the caring side of things with Kye.

Standing by the counter waiting for the kettle to boil, lost in her own thoughts she felt gentle but large, warm arms wrap around her slowly from behind startling her momentarily "You okay?" Gil spoke softly into her ear, then nuzzled it.

All previous thoughts flew from her head immediately as she leaned back into him, letting his closeness and words wash over her "Ummmmmm" she moaned closing her eyes taking in every sensation she could including his hot breath on the side of her face.

Feeling pleased by his decision to make a bold move to embrace her, offer her the comfort he'd wished to do so all night, he spoke in a low soothing tone "It will get better Honey...It will just take a little time and maybe some outside help" he said bringing one hand up to stroke her hair "But I promise you we'll do it together okay" he finished emphasizing his last word with a kiss to the side of her head.

Realizing he'd left Kye alone, Sara quickly turned looking over Gil's shoulder, whilst still in his loose embrace "Where's Kye?" she asked not seeing him, but observing the TV on some kind of animal program.

Releasing her from his arms Gil stepped over to grab the cups to prepare the drinks "He's on the couch covered up watching animal planet" he said dropping the tea bags into the cups.

"He might drop off to sleep again......So if you wanna grab a shower or a soak in the tub and change first before me, now is a good time" he said reaching for the now bubbling kettle.

Averting her eyes from the back of the couch to his she took in his appearance, horribly creased trousers, tear stained and still wet spotted shirt partly hanging out at the back, grey hair ruffled and messy, he looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge.

Sara guessed that her own appearance didn't fair any better, they'd both had a rough night and they had the meeting with Mrs Wilson to deal with today, so nodded before speaking "Thank you Gil" she said earnestly as he handed her a hot cup, she meant for all he had done so far, but knew he wouldn't really need her thanks "I'll take that soak in the tub now that's on offer" she said as she stepped up to him placing a gentle peck on his cheek, then turning in the direction of the hall.

A couple of hours later Sara had relaxed, bathed and dressed, Gil showered, changed and refreshed, while Kye had taken a shy bath with Sara helping him to wash his hair, they'd all eaten a hearty breakfast cooked by Gil but were now settled on the couch or floor reading quietly.

The dogs had been let out to pee, then fed and watered, but were now laid close to Kye on the rug as he flipped through the pages of his colourful animal species book.

The knock on the front door had both adults looking at each other with frowns, Gil glanced at his watch knowing full well it was far to early to be Mrs Wilson just yet.

His frown deepening in wonder as the second impatient knock followed, and had him placing his book on the couch after he stood "Not expecting anyone are you?" he asked Sara over his shoulder as he made his way to the door.

"Only Mrs Wilson later" Sara replied with a blank look "You?" she shot back as he reached for the door handle to open it.

"Nope" he called out, turning the lock simultaneously as he jerked the handle.

_**A/N – **Hope you all liked the chapter today, not as angsty as I first had in mind, but there is much more to come soon. But who could possibly be at the door????? I'll let you all know in the next chapter mid week if I get the time to write it then. Sorry to leave it there but we have a couple of important chapters on the way and I needed to set the tone with this one! _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all so very much for your reviews, I really do appreciate them. Is everyone still enjoying the story, because there wasn't as much response to the last chapter? Please keep them coming so I know your still interested!. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them, but I am still very busy with loads of other stuff going on. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 28 Dr Grissom?**

"Dr Grissom I believe?" the deep voice stated confidently.

Gil frowned taking in the appearance of the two unknown gentlemen stood on his doorstep, both dressed in high end dark coloured suits and well groomed.

One, early forties at best estimate, short cropped blond haired man with steel blue, piercing unemotional eyes, taller of the two, was slim with a confident, almost cocky air about his posture as he stood there with a barely hidden smirk on his face.

The other a few inches shorter, slightly tubby with receding dark hairline and dark brown eyes, looked uncomfortable as he held a leather briefcase gazing around the street as if not wanting to be here right now.

Back in the living room Kye's head whipped around to look to the doorway as he heard the familiar male voice, then frightened eyes met Sara's on the couch as he clumsily, but quickly got up scooting over to her and placing himself abruptly in her lap clinging hold of her tightly, burying his face in her chest.

Bruno sat up and growled lowly in his throat disturbing Hank who just opened his eyes looking at the other dog.

"What is it sweetheart?" Sara asked at seeing the dog and the boys actions.

Feeling this man was only bringing trouble to his door Gil opened the door fully then took a confident stance blocking the whole doorway with his frame "Who's asking?" he shot back with a clipped tone, his own question ignoring the other man's.

The taller man now smiled smugly as he turned to the other man with him "My associate Nelson Carlton" he indicated with a tight nod, then turned back to Gil "Spencer Aaron Frost the third" he said loudly, holding out his hand with the now arrogant smile he wore.

Ignoring the outstretched hand at hearing the man's name, Gil immediately could feel his heartbeat increase, but he automatically went into protective mode by stepping out onto the top step pulling the door almost closed as he did so.

Eyeing Frost who looked totally smug by the situation, Gil spoke trying to keep his building anger in check "And how may I ask did you manage to get a hold of my home address when it is only listed in a few necessary required places?".

Frost now chuckled shaking his head, oh this guy sure as hell knew who he is "Dr Grissom, lets just say I have my sources and lots of people doing very good work for me" he said turning his cold cocky stare to lock with Grissom's.

Glaring at the man now, Gil clenched his fists to try to ward of his anger "What do you want?" he spat out rudely, not breaking his eye contact, Brass couldn't have been more wrong with his description of 'The Ice-man', he loathed the man already having only spent a matter of minutes with him.

Stepping forward, Frost lowered his voice a little as he spoke in a cold tone "I think we both know what I want don't we" he said, then added "lets cut this crap and take this inside. I'm sure you don't want your neighbours hearing me air your dirty washing outside" he finished nodding towards the door warningly, the research he'd gotten one of his goons to do on Gilbert Grissom had paid off, as he saw the man tense and look momentarily indecisive as he eyes scoured the street quickly.

Gil's body was now taut with anger and tension, he didn't take too kindly to threats, he never had done, but he felt slightly cornered not wanting the men to enter his home with Kye and Sara there, at the same time though not wanting his private life broadcast in public.

He needed help with this situation he was sure of it, the kind that came in the form of his friend Jim Brass, this could get pretty ugly if he didn't handle it correctly.

In the living room Sara could feel Kye shaking in her arms, he felt cool to the touch as she tried to get him to look at her by lifting his chin to her "Kye tell me what's wrong" she pleaded, as he raised wide frightened eyes to her listening to the voices outside.

"Do you know who that is?" Sara asked him as she indicated towards the front door with her hand.

Nodding quickly with watery eyes, then hiding his face in her chest Kye gripped her tighter than before.

Seeing that the boy was obviously terrified by whomever was outside speaking with Gil, she noted the tones of the conversation as the men spoke, Sara decided on reflecting what she had been told about the ongoing double murder case, so reached over to the coffee table to grasp her cell phone.

She was deeply worried, more than, at the prospect of the potential suspect of killing two people possibly being outside the house now with Gil.

Punching a single hot key on the phone pad to direct her call, Sara waited for it to connect as she rubbed Kye's back soothingly "It's okay sweetheart your safe here with us" she said to him, but not believing her own words right now.

Sara had no doubt that Jim being the great cop that he is, at least had a very good spin of what the situation was regarding herself, Kye and Grissom, and more so if Catherine had anything to do with it too.

The usual gruff tone of Brass answering his phone had Sara releasing the breath she'd been holding "Jim, can you send a patrol car over to Grissom's" tumbled quickly from her lips before she even thought to greet him.

Hearing Sara's very worried, almost fearful tone he stopped in his tracks by LVPD front doors "Sara. You okay? What's wrong?​" he fired off in quick succession as he turned to walk briskly towards his ford Taurus, the Sara he knew wouldn't ask for anything unless absolutely necessary, so he knew instantly something was wrong and he was on full alert.

Taking a deep breath she spoke "The boys terrified Jim, someone is at the door speaking with Gil, but I don't know who it is and I don't like the way the conversation is going" she said glancing over at the door, the voices now muffled indicating to her that they were all now outside with the door most likely closed "I'm Just a little.......".

But Jim interrupted her next words "I'm on my way right now Cookie. Just sit tight and I should be with you very shortly okay" he said unlocking his car and getting into the drivers seat, then starting his engine, he was trying to wrack his brains at who their visitor could possibly be, then it clicked and fell into place as he remembered the NYPD cop telling him all about the 'Ice-Man' and his very persuasive ways.

"Shit!" Jim cursed quietly realizing the strong vibe he'd gotten off the cop that the suspects alibi was possibly false.

"Jim..........We probably just need a squad car to drive past........." Sara started to protest at Jim personally attending the house, and addressing her concerns, but she was cut off again.

"Sara listen to me, don't do anything rash. Just stay where you are until I get there. Got it" Jim said as he tore out of the parking garage.

"Okay" Sara replied relieved that a little that help was on it's way now.

Ending the call Brass stuck his foot to the floor and flicked on his siren to let other drivers know to get out of his way.

Outside the Grissom residence, Gil thought rapidly of a way out of this situation with the least amount of trouble possibly caused, this Frost guy meant business he was sure of it, but he wasn't sure of the other man's position in all this. Was he just the extra hired muscle meant to intimidate? A lawyer or other legal type of guy? Either way he couldn't decide, but two against one in a physical altercation he knew he was at a huge disadvantage.

Turning to glance back at his front door worriedly, Gil desperately hoped Sara wouldn't come out to see what was going on, as he did so he made a quick decision , leaned over and pulled the door fully closed before turning back around again.

Then spoke up clearing his throat "I'm a little busy right now, maybe you could meet me at the crime lab where I work" Gil offered as confidently as he could muster, but he almost winced at how feeble it sounded to his own ears.

Shaking his head "Mr freaky bugman" Frost then chuckled in a sickly smarmy way at his own joke "Could it possibly be that you don't want us inside because your shacked up with your bit of skirt from the office and my kid perhaps" he said stepping forward, only to be gripped by the arm of Mr Carlton.

"Spence" Carlton said hoping to dissuade his friends actions.

Shooting a death glare at his associate, Frost pulled his arm free speaking in an icy tone "Don't ever...." he trailed off, turning his head back to Gil, the glare morphing into the smug grin again.

At that moment all three men were distracted by the screech of tyres on asphalt as a dark coloured car came towards them, abruptly coming to a halt and the end of the driveway.

Quickly exiting his car Brass stepped over towards Gil displaying his police badge on his breast pocket, as he came to a stop he shifted his jacket aside showing his gun holster as he sank a hand deep into his pocket "Everything okay buddy?" Jim asked making sure he was stood facing the other two men.

"Jim" Gil greeted as some of the tension left his body in sheer relief, now he just wanted to get back inside and see Sara, who he knew would help calm his worried mind.

"You got a problem boys?" Jim asked Frost directly, with a stance as if to say 'You really don't wanna mess with me'.

"No, we were just chatting weren't we Dr Grissom" Frost spoke cockily training his eyes now on Gil.

"These gentlemen were just leaving Jim" Gil said breaking the gaze and glancing at Jim.

Knowing that they wouldn't get any further with the law hanging around, Frost conceded he'd have to come back another time, but he was very unhappy and annoyed at the fact of his wasted journey.

"We''ll be back when your less busy Dr Grissom" Frost said turning to walk towards their car parked on the street "Count on it" he threw over his shoulder as he reached the car.

_**A/N –** I hope you all liked the chapter today, and no cliff hangers either!Next chapter up hopefully at the weekend, depending on my work schedule which is so full right now._

Please leave a review as they let us writers know if your all still enjoying our stories and not getting bored with them, they really are appreciated each and every one of them!


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all so very much for your reviews, I really do appreciate them. Please keep them coming so I know your still interested!. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them, also for the late post, I have had personal things to take care off. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 29 Stay out of trouble**

Back inside the house ten minutes later, Brass sat at the kitchen counter observing Sara on the couch talking quietly to the boy, as Gil set about making drinks and a light lunch.

Gil had given Jim a brief run down of the event as they entered the town house, but on seeing Sara trying to calm Kye they had lowered their voices and set up camp in the kitchen to give them space.

Jim noted the worry in his friend who kept glancing over towards the couch as he moved around the kitchen "Gil we could move them to my place if that would make you feel any better...I have a spare room and I'll just crash on the couch" he offered, then added "Frost wont bother them there I'm sure".

Setting a plate in front of Jim containing a sandwich, then sliding a coffee over to him Gil spoke "Thanks for the offer Jim...but...".

Jim interrupted "But you'd rather they stayed here with you" he said with a knowing grin.

Putting his own plate and cup on the counter Gil paused, then sighed heavily "Yeah...No offence" he said with a slight wince refusing his friends kind offer.

"None taken" Jim replied picking up his cup to drink.

"We have someone coming over from child services to visit later...To check that the house is suitable for a child to be staying in......It wouldn't look good that the boys care providers are moving him from one place to the next at the drop of a hat" Gil said picking up a small tray he'd put Sara and Kye's lunch and drinks on.

"Yeah I can fully understand that they need to see that he's being cared for properly, being given some kind of stability and support right now" Jim answered knowing only too well after all his interactions with that department over the years "Our badges don't get us automatic immunity to protocol when kids are concerned" he added, remembering a case back in Jersey of a young respected cop that killed his two kids in a fit of depression and drinking.

"Excuse me while I take their lunch over" Gil said walking off over to the couch.

Jim swivelled on his seat to see the couch better, a small smile grew on his face as he saw Gil put the tray on the table then seat himself besides it leaning forward towards Sara and Kye speaking in a low soothing tone.

Seeing Gil fondly run his hand through the boys mop of curly hair briefly, then stand quickly leaning down to place a tender kiss on Sara's temple, had Jim turning back around to the counter with his eyebrow raised and a grin in place.

_Well I'll be damned!.....The bugman finally got his act together........I wonder if they've actually discussed feeling and emotions?,_ Jim let out a light chuckle at the very thought.

_Wonder if they've gotten laid yet?_

_Nah! _

_Gil would be wearing that goofy grin like he did when he was Gah Gah over that Miller woman......_

_Actually scrap them thoughts, Ewwww............Sara's like a....._

_A what?_

_Not really just a friend....._

_But............ More like.......?_

_A daughter! _

_Yeah!_

_I always kinda feel pretty protective of her ....And wanna kick Gil's ass every time he's upset her._

_Gil better not mess this up and hurt her this time, _Jim thought protectively now, the grin gone from his face as Gil took at seat and grabbed his sandwich.

They chatted for a some time about Spencer Frost and the case, keeping their voices low so that Kye wouldn't overhear them talking.

Swallowing his mouthful Brass suddenly remembered something he'd previously missed, so set his food back on the plate "You said 'Care providers' Gil, as in plural. Want to explain that?" he said with a slight frown.

Finishing his chewing, then swallowing Gil seemed to be formulating words in his mind as he did so, and Jim gave him the time he needed to answer.

Thinking that Jim would probably think he'd totally lost his marbles, Gil smirked ever so slightly as he pushed his almost empty plate aside "The woman that's coming to visit us today is also bringing the necessary paperwork for me to start the process of becoming an official child services care provider" he let that sink in for Jim as he took a drink from his cup and observed the man's reaction.

A slight tilt of an eyebrow was all the response Jim gave, his blank looks and exceptional interrogation techniques served him well.

Forging on Gil carried on "I've spoken with Sara and told her that I want to.......that I......... fully intend to help and support them both wherever I can" his words changed direction slightly part way through, he hoped Jim hadn't spotted it as he nearly went into dangerous territory expressing his personal feelings.

The slight smirk added to the raised eyebrow now from Jim, but he noted Gil's lack of using the boys name when he spoke, almost like when he was referring to a case, it disturbed him a little if the man was being serious about being child care provider.

"And if by me becoming an officially registered care giver to make that easier for everyone concerned, then I'm more than prepared and willing to do that" Gil said determinedly as he caught Jim's eyes, but inside he was squirming at his confession.

Jim chuckled briefly seeing his fiend a little uncomfortable "That's great news to hear buddy, but you do know that means interacting with real live human children don't you" he said trying to lighten the mood a little "These aren't your bug larvae we're talking her you know" he added for good measure in his teasing tone.

Shaking his head a little at the tease, Gil spoke "Very funny Jim" he knew that everyone assumed that he was not good with children unless it was work related, but what they didn't really know was that he felt very much at ease with them, felt he could be more of his true and open self with them.

"He's actually very good with Kye I'll have you know Jim" Sara chimed in Gil's defence as she came in to the kitchen to deposit her plate in the sink "Gil was exceptionally good with him when he had a night terror" she added brushing a hand against Gil's back briefly, then letting her arm drop.

Immediately Jim saw the action, and noted the use of his friends first name from Sara's mouth, he had to fight back the smirk that wanted to break out.

Feeling the soft touch from her along with her supportive words had Gil with a small smug smile playing on his lips as he looked at Jim.

"How is Kye now?" Gil asked turning to Sara with an inquiring look.

"He's okay, he's watching the TV right now" She replied.

Jim watched the interplay between the two and could clearly see that things had shifted in their relationship to a better place than before, he just hoped that Gil didn't mess up again like he'd done so many times before.

Knowing that the teasing was over, that Sara would be fiercely protective of Gil, Jim changed back to the problem at hand "So you want me to have a patrol car pass the house regularly to warn off this Frost guy?" he asked as Sara took the seat next to him.

"No. But thanks Jim. I'm going to take a week off that I have stored on the books. We have a few things that we need to take care of in the next week, so the time will be put to good use" Gil said, then added "Besides we both need to be here for Kye when he has to give some kind of statement for the night his Mom was killed" he said dropping his voice towards the end, and hoping there was no room for protest from Sara.

Sara looked at Gil who wasn't meeting her eyes, she was going to insist he doesn't take the time off, but then thought better of it at the prospect of having to handle this 'Ice-man' on her own with a frightened child beside her.

"Your sure?" Jim asked as he stood up "It might keep that jerk from bothering you at home again".

"I'm sure Jim. If we get anything we can't handle I'll give you a call" Gil said looking to Sara for confirmation that she was okay with him providing all the protection they would need.

"We'll be okay. Really Jim" Sara said following him across the room to the front doorway.

"Later kid" Jim called over to the boy on the couch with a friendly smile and wave.

Kye turned to look, then gave a shy smile before hiding his face in the cushions.

"You look after them Gil" Jim said with a pointed look on opening the door.

Gil nodded with an affirmative smile as he watched Jim step over to Sara and give her a brief hug "And you Cookie stay out of trouble.....Let Gil take care of you both okay" he said into her ear before letting her go, then stepping outside "I'll keep you updated".

Sat in his car as he made his way back to the lab Jim smiled happy that his friends had now seemed to have sorted out all their differences, Gil's regular and automatic use of 'We' as in 'Couple' had not gone unnoticed by him either.

Both Gil and Sara's actions were out of the ordinary for Jim to have seen, a little like being in the twilight zone Jim imagined, but they both looked so relaxed and comfortable in each others presence, sharing their living quarters together quite naturally with a small child thrown into the mix, he felt happy for them.

_**A/N –** Sorry for the crappy chapter, but I have literally had very little time and far too many distractions while trying to write today, but I promise the next few will be much better. We will be hearing about the Child services visit, more details of the case, angst is on the way and we have the interviewing of Kye coming up soon. I hope you will stick with the story as there is much to happen yet! Next post hopefully weekend, sooner if I get the time._


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you very much for your reviews, I really do appreciate them they encourage me to keep writing. Please keep them coming so I know your still interested!. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 30 Inspection**

Mrs Wilson a few hours later sat in Gil Grissom's kitchen at the counter, after having spoken with Sara and getting her to sign a few forms that needed to be done for her department.

Noticing that the woman had dropped her strict no nonsense abrupt manner with him from their earlier meetings, Gil had decided to do the same and try to be polite and friendly also, working with her, not against her.

She had spoken with Kye as best she could as he sat between Gil and Sara on the couch, but had only received a quiet and polite 'Hello' then several nods and shakes of the boys head as she asked him a few basic questions.

Kye had kept himself huddled close with his head tucked into Sara's shoulder, as she held her arm around him trying to encourage him to speak and look up, but with little success.

That part over with, Gil was apprehensive giving her the very hesitant tour around his home as she ticked boxes on her clipboard moving from room to room, he felt very uncomfortable having someone examine his sanctuary in such intense detail.

Gil had even tried without success to bypass the door to his inner sanctum, in his eyes his ultimate most private room of the house, his bedroom.

Not even Sara had seen the master bedroom yet, no woman had, not even Catherine who'd been to his home a few times, so he was most perturbed to have to show this woman it now.

Gil had almost called the whole thing off when asked by Mrs Wilson if she could take a look inside to finish up her inspection, he wanted to tell her to get the hell out of his home right there and then, but Sara and his adamant statement to her, that he was willing to do anything to help her coming to mind stopped him.

Shuffling his feet, a little flushed around the neck, his hands jostling the coins and cell phone in his pocket nervously, he dipped his head slightly avoiding the woman's eyes as she walked around the room ticking off stuff on the form.

His heart rate had increased, he was trying to regulate his breathing to appear outwardly as calm as he could, but he felt violated, very nervous and edgy, but mostly embarrassed, not that he could think of anything in his room on display that had any sexual or adult context to it.

Opening the closet door to make sure it wasn't just another room, Mrs Wilson then strode quickly over to the en-suit master bathroom door.

"The inspection is almost complete Mr Grissom, then we can get on with your paperwork" Mrs Wilson said on entering the bathroom.

"Shit!" Grissom quietly hissed through his teeth, nearly having a heart attack on the spot as he suddenly remembered something on display in the shower cubicle, _Oh_ G_od! No!_ _This is humiliating,_ _Please for the love of god don't open the shower door,_ he thought as he moved up to the doorway to see if she may have spotted the small bottle of popular branded lubricant next to his shampoo bottle in the cubicle.

Luckily she only glanced briefly at the shower area, before moving over to the sink and counter looking at the contents spread out over it.

He could feel his ears burning with embarrassment at the very thought of her nearly spotting it, he quickly stepped back and went over to his bedroom door clearing his throat loudly, hoping to distract her into finishing her nosing around.

"All done Mr Grissom, and everything seems quite adequate for a young child to be living here" Mrs Wilson said as she came out of the bathroom with a frown looking for Gil, who was trying his damnedest to recover some semblance of his usual calm and controlled façade outside the bedroom in the hall.

"Although I do have a couple of things to point out. It might be a good idea for you to store your cut throat razor higher up in a cabinet out of the reach of a child, plus placing a lock on the room where you keep all your insects and experiments" she said following Grissom "If you have any harmful chemicals about your home they also need to be out of the reach of small hands".

Sat opposite each other at the kitchen counter now, Gil was finally relieved the residence inspection was over, although the woman's eyes seemed to be constantly scanning everywhere still as she spoke.

_Perhaps she's worth hiring if she's this nosey. Hell she looks like she could give Cath a good run for her money,_ he absently thought as a weak smile appeared on his face.

"Because of the nature of the line of work you both do at the crime lab, I feel it only right to mention that great care must be taken with any case related discussions and documentation here in your home with a small intelligent child present, okay" Mrs Wilson said on pulling a thick wad of papers and a file out of her briefcase at her feet.

"I'll take care of everything personally that needs to be done as soon as possible" Gil replied as he watched her thumb through some papers "I can move some of the case files from my office and anything else that may be harmful to Kye to the lab" he added for good measure.

The next half hour was spent going over the all paperwork, most was filled in and signed there and then, some along with other helpful literature was left for Gil and Sara to read at a later date.

Passing over a detailed sheet of his personal details with the contact numbers for the lab, home and his cell, including numbers and addresses for child services to get in touch with his character references. Gil stood shaking Mrs Wilson's hand with a good natured smile, happy that the application process seemed to be moving along fine as far as she was concerned.

Closing the door about to go back to the kitchen his cell phone chirped with an incoming call, pulling it out of his pocket and flipping it open he answered "Grissom".

"Hey Gil" Catherine spoke a little breathlessly.

Gil could tell that his friend was walking briskly as she spoke "Catherine. What can I do for you?" he greeted, then asked as he strode into the kitchen taking his seat again at the counter in front of the forms and literature left for him.

"Nothing actually, but I just thought that with not knowing if your going to be at the lab tonight, that I'd bring you up to speed with the case" She said, a car door opening and closing with a slam sounded over the line.

Flicking a glance over at Sara sat on the couch with Kye, Gil suddenly realized he had yet to tell her about his very brief.....Affair....No. That wasn't what it was to him...More like an awkward liaison between him and Charlotte, but he had yet to tell her before she found out by some other means, and the task was very daunting to him.

How would Sara react to the fact that he had once dated a co-worker before she came to the lab, that he'd easily managed to do that, yet blatantly flirted giving Sara signals that he was obviously attracted to her on many levels, but rejected her when she tried to get closer to him.

"Gil, are you still there?" Catherine called irritatedly over the line.

Breaking from his thoughts abruptly he remembered who he was speaking too "Yeah, sorry got distracted there for a moment" he offered as an excuse, keeping his gaze focused on the side of Sara's face.

"What were you saying?" he asked wincing slightly.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she knew he often went off in to his own thoughts at annoying times "Mandy ran Greg and Nicks prints, most were unusable, but she did manage to isolate a partial palm print found on the front door" Catherine said pausing, then added "She also managed to get two clear index finger prints from two suspects, which she ran through AFIS".

"And?" Gil said patiently.

"No matches in the database sorry" she said starting up her engine "Hodges is still working on some trace evidence the boys left for him. Wendy matched all her biological samples to both victims from the bed, but Doc did state there wasn't any signs of sexual trauma on the vic, just consensual sex going by the male victims semen being present"Catherine said taking a breath.

"Anything else?" Gil asked, he had a feeling Catherine was working up to asking him something.

Letting out a controlled breath she spoke "Yeah, I processed the boys clothing and found a small torn piece of cloth missing from the lower back of his shirt, with some trace around the edges of the tear" she let that sink into her friends mind as she put her car into gear to drive off.

"Gil..." she let his name trail off before speaking again "We really need to be getting the boy interviewed about what happened that night in his house, we don't really have any new leads right now, the prime suspect has an alibi and we don't have a direction in which to go with this until we have more information to help us" she said a little frustratedly.

"How is he by the way?" she added knowing Gil would probably be in an awkward position with Sara if she felt over protective of the boy.

Breaking his gaze he ran his hand over his face tiredly, his own instinct now towards Kye, wanted to prevent him having to recall the event knowing it would be highly emotional and upsetting for him.

"He's with Sara right now....But.....The night terrors have been rough on him" he let out a long sad sigh before adding "On all of us" giving Catherine a little insight as to what he and Sara were facing with looking after a traumatized young child..

Feeling for her friends situation Catherine said reassuringly "Gil it will take time, it's still early days yet, the kid has gone through a hell of a lot, but with yours and Sara's help I'm sure he will be fine soon" she offered.

"Thanks Cath" was all Gil replied softly.

"So.......?" Catherine drew out her initial inquiry to her boss and friend, not really wanting to push him on an answer but the case needed it.

Looking back over at Sara, catching her inquiring eyes he smiled gently at her "I'll speak with Sara later to see if we think Kye's up to it" he replied watching the worried frown grow on Sara's features.

Catherine didn't miss the 'We' and 'Us' he had just spoken, nor the reverence in which he used when uttering Sara's name, the very thought of the two geeks getting together after all this time of their strange previous relationship, had her smiling warmly in thought "Okay Gil . I gotta go pick Lindsey up, gimme a call to let me know" she said pulling out of the parking lot.

"I will Cath. Bye" he said flipping the cell shut and placing it his pocket.

"Gil?" Sara called over to him questioningly from the couch, as Kye watched the TV oblivious.

Smiling at her to try to reassure her, he spoke "We'll talk about it in a little while.....Okay" he said with a nod to indicate he wanted to speak with her out of Kye's earshot.

Looking at Kye, she ran her hand through the boys hair affectionately, then looked back at Gil "Okay" she said a little shakily, she had a very good idea what it was that Catherine wanted, and the worry in the pit of her stomach grew.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon taking the two dogs out to the local park for a run about, so that they could all get some fresh air, but all the time they were out Sara kept glancing around, then shrugging, shaking her head with a frown.

Her actions only strengthened Gil's odd gut feeling that they were somehow being watched, by who he hadn't a clue, as he had scanned their surroundings surreptitiously without drawing attention from either Sara or Kye.

Brass had a call patched through to Gil's cell phone from LVPD, the call coming from Connor Jacobs informing him that he had arranged for the double funeral to take place the following week in New York, where he and his brother had both been raised.

Jacobs asked if Kye would be attending the service with someone, but Gil said he would have to get back to him with that information before ending the call.

He and Sara differed the funeral discussion until later when Kye would be tucked up in bed, they both felt they needed time to consider their views on whether a small child should attend his parents funeral or not.

Gil spoke with Sara about Cathrine's question as they sat on a bench watching Kye throw a ball for the dogs a short distance away, Sara voiced her concerns at a probable relapse in Kye's mental and emotional state if the interview were to happen now.

But Gil resting his arm behind her on the bench near her shoulders, insisted that they would contact the child physiologist professional Doc had recommended prior to any interview, ready to deal with any fall out afterwards.

He also reassured her it was better to get it over with now, then they could work together intensely if needed, to get him to move on with his new life with their support and guidance.

After agreeing to go ahead with arranging the interview with Brass and Catherine, they all walked home slowly, the dogs lagging behind clearly tired out by Kye's own energy, as he himself held Sara's hand.

The horrible feeling of being watched never left Gil on the journey home, it had him on alert, and a little edgy as he kept up his visual search constant until they reached his front door, so he made a mental note to mention it to Jim when he saw or spoke with him next.

_**A/N –** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter today. Sorry for the erratic posting lately but life must come first, and I have been dealing with personal problems. Please don't worry I have every intention of finishing this story, which will move on in the next few chapters. Brace yourselves for the team's reaction to seeing Grissom with Sara and Kye, acting so un Grissom like. Also brace yourselves for Kye's interview too. Just a little news for those of you who like my stories, I will be co- writing a collaborative story soon, and I have notes made for my next WIP story that I am sure is set to shock you all. Next post later in the week._

Please leave a review they are most welcome and encouraging to me to keep on writing.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you very much for your reviews for the last chapter, I really do appreciate them they encourage me to keep writing. Please keep them coming. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them. Sorry also for the long delay in posting a vacation and major personal problems got in the way. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 31 Boy this wont be easy**

After yet another rough night of Kye's night terrors, and an eventual very early morning rising of them all for a quiet breakfast, Gil had made a few phone calls while Sara spoke with the boy and got him ready.

Gil called Conrad Ecklie first, informing him, he would be taking some personal time off until further notice, with the vaguest of explanation as he could muster.

His call to Catherine was brief, direct and to the point as he stated the conditions in which he expected to be put in place for them to be able to carry out Kye's interview. He'd been very specific about her instructions, as he followed it with a warning that if they were not carried out to the letter he would be extremely annoyed.

The last call was placed to the child physiologists practice, where he was quickly put through via the receptionist to Dr Elizabeth Shields. Gil moved to his home office closing the door behind him as Kye and Sara returned to the living room.

Luckily Doc Robbin's had pre-called the woman to give her the heads up about a possible new client for her, giving details about the boys situation, and the couple involved. So Gil just had to relay to her Kye's recent behaviour and details for how they were dealing with the nightmares.

Dr Shields recommended that he and Sara follow the same routine for comforting the boy at the interview if Kye were to become upset or distressed, before telling Gil that she would clear a two hour space in her schedule for them all later in the day, so they could get started with some sessions to help.

An hour later Gil drove them to LVPD in his Mercedes, Sara sat in the back with Kye strapped into the booster seat they had purchased on route, he clutched a threadbare looking teddy bear close to his chest as he watched the other cars passing them.

Gil spotted an SUV with blacked out windows several times on the journey through his rear view mirror, but couldn't be certain the vehicle was following them, or if it was just a hint of paranoia from the uneasy feeling he'd had the day before.

Pulling the car to a stop in the parking lot had Kye's eyes darting around to see where they were now, and the boys nerves could be clearly seen as a worried expression took residence in his face, his hand trembling a little as he shifted the teddy up towards his chin.

Taking a quick glance in the mirror, Gil noted the boys increased tension in his posture, then his eyes met with Sara's as unbridled emotions played out In them.

Getting out of the car, then rounding it to Kye's side quickly, he opened the door, unclipped the harness, then pulled the boy out and up to his chest, resting him on his forearm.

Kye immediately flung his arms around Gil's neck, gripping his shirt collar, hiding his face in the man's neck, the bear squashed in between them.

Rounding the other side Gil bent and pulled open Sara's door, holding his hand out to help her out "Ready?" he asked, trying to relay reassurance over to her with his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, then nodding she took his hand and got out of the car, feeling the supportive squeeze of pressure on her hand before he released it.

Gil had purposely picked a time when he hoped most of his night shift team should be home sleeping, thus awkwardly avoiding running into them, but knew there was still the likelihood of bumping into one or more of them, and quite possibly Ecklie too.

Catherine stood at the entrance to the police department waiting for them, she observed Gil exit the car first, then almost disbelievingly go to the child's aid first, hauling the boy up to carry him into the building rubbing his back soothingly, as if it were the most natural occurrence for him to be seen interacting so tenderly with children.

A small smile crept on her lips as she watched him open the door for Sara offering his hand, _Nice little family you got there Gil, even if you don't realize it yet. Just don't screw this up with Sara this time, the tensions getting too much for us all,_ Catherine thought as the couple walked towards her, a supportive hand on the woman's lower back.

"Catherine. Everything set up?" Gil greeted, then asked as he stepped through the held open door for him.

Kye kept his face hidden in Gil's neck, but tightened his grip when he heard Catherine speak.

"Yeah we set up the video recording stuff, closed the blinds, have comfy chairs, refreshments. Its just Jim and I and we wont get any interruptions Gil" Catherine relayed to him as they all followed her down the hall.

"Good, because this is only going to happen once Catherine" Gil said pointedly, making sure she was clear he had the boys best interests at heart and not the case itself.

_Well I'll be.....A kid takes precedent over work for once.......And the worlds not ending! Glad to see that head outta the microscope bugman....Way to go! _Catherine thought.

Gil's body was very tense, although he was trying to desperately relax so Kye or Sara wouldn't pick up on his tension, his eyes darted around looking for anyone from the night shift who may spot them, even though Catherine had promised to try and divert them from doing so.

Sara walked closely by his side her arms wrapped around her middle, a clear sign she was worried and very uncomfortable, her eyes cast down looking at the ground as tried to calm her nerves.

Shifting in Gils grasp, Kye lifted his head briefly to take a quick look around before spotting Catherine looking at him and burying his face again, the teddy bear became dislodged and fell to the ground.

Seeing this, Catherine stopped, quickly picked it up then strode to catch up with them again "Here sweetheart" she said softly as she stuffed it back between the two males chests.

"You okay Sara?" Catherine asked looking her co-worker over with friendly concern.

The very brief nod and "Fine" tightly spoked without eye contact by Sara, told Catherine she was anything but.

Jim stood just outside the overflow waiting room that had been temporarily adapted for the boys interview today, and stepping aside as the other approached.

Walking inside Gil spotted comfy looking chairs that had been brought in then arranged loosely in a semi circle, a tray with soft drinks sat on a table in front, next to a box of tissues. The audio visual equipment was semi hidden at the back of the room behind the chairs except for two small camera's aiming at the chairs.

As Sara started to enter Catherine spoke up "I'm sorry, but only one of you can be present as a guardian or child advocate for Kye during the interview" she said wishing to god she could bend the rules just this once for her friends.

Taken aback by the stark realization that Catherine was only following the Nevada state law for these kinds of circumstances, but had made certain exceptions for them already, her eyes sought out Gil's almost in panic.

Hearing Catherine's words had made Gil halt and turn around quickly ready to protest, but then the rational side of his mind told him they needed to do this right, in order to make sure the case was water tight if they ever got to court.

Reading each others eyes in silent question as they had so often done over the years, they came to the decision that Gil was best equipped to deal with a distraught Kye, so he would be the one to go in with him.

They'd neglected to remember this small issue the day before when they had discussed how they would deal with the interview, but now they just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, so they could then work on the nightmares making all their lives miserable, and terrifying Kye.

Reaching out and giving Sara's hand a brief reassuring squeeze before releasing it again with a weak smile, he turned and stepped over towards the seating.

Taking the centre seat, Gil sat down and tried to turn Kye in his lap so he would be facing forward, but the boy resisted squirming as he held on, Catherine sat beside him and waited.

Jim gave a silent nod to the young officer who'd now come to stand outside the door, then closed the door taking hold of Sara's arm to guide her into the next room, where there was a small gap in the blinds and listening equipment set up.

Conrad Ecklie stopped in his tracks down the hall seeing Brass and Sara enter the adjoining room in the temporary interview area, he was aware that a small child was being interviewed in there today, but frowned in confusion as to why Sidle was here appearing to be part of the set up.

"He'll be okay Sara.....Don't worry....He has Gil with him and you close by" Jim soothed as he flicked the switch on the mini speaker so they could listen, then stood by her side at the window.

A little light tapping sounded, then the door opened, but only Jim averted his eyes in that direction as Sara's stayed fixed on Gil and Kye.

.................................

_**A/N -** Sorry but I am going to leave it there for today because otherwise the chapter will be way to long. The next one will be very angsty as we hear from Kye about the night of the murders. Will he be able to answer the questions? Name the killer/s? Will Gil be able to cope with an audience if he has to comfort a distressed child, or Sara for that fact? Not sure about the advocate, Nevada law thing I added but I felt it was needed in the chapter. Next post should be in the next few days, and I am really sorry for the delay with this one._

Please take the time to leave a review they are such great encouragement and I really do appreciate them!


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thanks as always for your reviews, they inspire me to keep on writing. Please keep them coming. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them, I am so busy with everything right now. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 32 That's enough**

"Conrad?" Brass' asked bristling, then tensing up at the possible confrontation, it was well known about the lab that Ecklie didn't particularly like Sara.

Sara's eyes remained fixed on Gil who was speaking in a low tones encouraging Kye to turn in his lap, the only outward visible sign that she now knew who'd entered the room was her rigid posture, as she let Jim deal with her arrogant boss.

"What's Sidle doing here Jim?" Ecklie asked with out greeting, or acknowledging Sara respectfully, he saw the scowl build on the captains face as Jim readied himself to defend her.

Glaring at the side of 'The loose cannons' head, as he'd come to silently nickname her after her insubordination, Ecklie spoke tersely "I wasn't aware you had returned from your leave and were active on a case Sidle....But there again I shouldn't be surprised with that supervisor of yours for not handing in the paperwork before taking his own leave" he said trailing off, he hadn't yet seen who was in the makeshift interview area and now stood waiting for a response.

Turning slowly to only give the arrogant man a cursory tight lipped glare, Sara spoke matter of factly "I'm still off the clock Ecklie, this is a private matter" she said emphasizing the last part.

Confused and a little irritated by her reply Ecklie now looked at Brass for answers, but seeing the captain trying to edge him out of the room had him on alert "What case is this relating to Jim?" he asked cockily as he stood his ground by the open door.

"Can we just step outside a minute Conrad, the interview is about to begin" Brass indicated out in to the hall as he stepped forwards away from Sara, who he suspected was brooding and most likely ready to blow.

Looking disgruntled, but not wanting to push further, both men stepped outside into the hall, Jim pulling the door closed behind him.

Knowing he couldn't blatantly lie, that Ecklie would find out eventually after asking around the department, Jim decided to come clean, but just to omit some of the details if at all possible "It's the Meridian case Conrad, Sara is the child's official guardian until further notice, and that's why she's here today while he's being interviewed by Catherine" he said.

"Oh" slightly taken aback "I wasn't made aware that Sidle was a foster care provider for child services" Ecklie said a little shocked at the revelation "Has that pertinent piece of information been added to her personal file and if so when?" he asked annoyed he'd been kept oblivious to the new information.

Jim rubbed a weathered hand over his jaw momentarily "I can't answer that for you Conrad. All I know is Sara is not on the clock, but is on personal leave and has come here today as a child's guardian" he said not wishing to reveal more right now.

"So why isn't she in there for the interview with the kid then?" Ecklie asked tardily, he was loosing his patience with Brass, plus he had somewhere important to be very soon.

Being very careful with choosing his words, surreptitiously eyeing the interview door and windows, Jim made a mental decision and prayed to god Gil didn't now exit said room "The boy has a child advocate with him while the interview is conducted, as it was felt Sara may be too emotionally connected to the boy to take part" was his reply.

Tutting disgustedly with contempt, clearly annoyed he had to be on his way and didn't have the time to investigate further, although he wanted to right now, Ecklie spat out "That's her problem, too many damned emotions getting the better of her with cases" he said turning to leave as he glanced at his watch "I have to be somewhere" he said striding off down the hall not even being so polite as to say goodbye.

Jim let out a long relieved sign as he saw the man disappear round the corner, Y_ou owe me big time Gil buddy. A good bottle of Scotch should do it,_ he thought as tension left him and he pushed the door to the room open again, stepping inside.

Inside the other room Gil had managed to turn Kye in his lap and the boy was now sat sideways, one arm around Grissom's back, the other grasping the front of his shirt, the teddy bear loosely at the side of the chair.

Catherine stood to go behind them to switch on the recording equipment, then returned to her seat to the side of Gil and Kye "We ready now?" she asked Gil in a low calming tone.

"Yes we're ready now, aren't we Kye?" Gil said reassuringly looking down at Kye who had his head down, rubbing gently the arm across his chest.

"Okay" Catherine said clearing her voice a little, then switching to work mode "Present in this interview, acting CSI supervisor Catherine Willows, witness Kye Anthony Meridian and the child's guardian Dr Gilbert Grissom" she also stated the time, date and place of the interview before they started.

"Kye can you remember back to the night when you met Sara for the first time?" Catherine asked gently, she was trying to avoid saying when his mother died, or got killed so as not to upset him too soon, but using Sara as a focal point instead.

Kye nodded against the side of Gil's chest.

"Your going to have to speak up so we can hear you properly little man, okay" Gil said soothingly to him as he tried to sit up straighter in the chair.

"Okay" Kye replied timidly, looking up at Gil now for more reassurance.

"Good boy" Gil said encouragingly.

"Sooooo, can you remember Kye?" Catherine prodded again gently.

Turning his head to Catherine, Kye swallowed thickly "Yes" he spoke in his childlike voice.

"Do you you remember what happened much earlier, before you met Sara in your home too?" Catherine prodded.

Nodding automatically again, then remembering to speak, Kye said firmly "Uh huh".

Treading carefully Catherine chose her words carefully "What were you Mommy and Martin doing earlier" she tentatively asked, hoping not to upset him too early.

Looking at Gil first and seeming to be in thought, Kye then turned his head to Catherine slowly "Mommy was telling me I was going to be a big boy and be a bring bearer soon" he said with a little excitement in his voice, until later memories of that night hit him and sadness overtook his demeanour again.

Guessing the couple must have been telling the boy about their plans to get married before tragedy struck, had Catherine letting out a sad sigh and glanced at Gil, she also picked up on his slip of 'Ring bearer' too "Really...That's an awfully important job for a big guy" she stated as a compliment to him before proceeding "Then what happened?" she asked now easing in to the actual event that led to his mother and her boyfriend being killed.

Snuggling tighter into Gil's chest now and avoiding Catherine's eyes, Kye was silent once more.

"Kye buddy, you'll be helping catch the bad guys if you tell Catherine what happened" Gil said encouragingly, as he wondered if he was still scared that perhaps the perpetrators would come and kill him "You know your safe with Sara and I, and we wont let anyone hurt you, don't you" he echoed again, after the many times he'd said those same words to him after a night terror.

Nodding his head, Kye looked up at Gil with apprehension on his face before speaking "A bad........Bad man came into the house from the kitchen with a.....A,....Then.....Then....Mar..........Martin shouting at him..... Was knife...........F....F.....Fighting" Kye's eye's were now filling with tears as he kept them on Gil "Mo.......Mommy told me to go hide....But....But." he struggled with his words, seeming to jump from one thing to another "Front door..........He.......He was....Gun.....Gun.....Mo....Mommy yelled at me to go hide....Was scared.....He......The man.......He....Hit my Mommyyyyyyy" he said on a final sob as his tears burst free and he buried his face in Gil's chest.

Gil wrapped both his arms securely around Kye, hugging him and offering soothing words of comfort to him, as he locked his eyes with Catherine.

He knew they really needed more information if they were to make any headway with the case from the interview, and although his heart was torn at protecting Kye and ending it now, he allowed Catherine to continue reluctantly, so that they could garner something useful.

Catherine was still trying to process the boys words as she watched her friend expertly offer fatherly comfort and love to the child.

_Are we talking one perp or two here?. _

_He mentioned Gun, but there was only signs of a knife having been used, was the gun used as a threat?. _

_Was the gun used, but missed it's intended target? Mental note for Nick and Greg to go to the crime scene and double check._

_Kitchen entrance? Did the second enter through the front door to stop any possible escape?_

_There were no signs of a break in so... They had to have had keys or picked the locks...Mental note to have both locks brought back for processing._

_What the hell happened in that house to scare this kid so much?._

_What did they try to do to him?._

_They obviously tried to catch him, but couldn't find him?._

_Thank god for buildings having crawl spaces, for Kye to have got there out of harms way._

Catherine thought as she watched Gil calm Kye to a reasonable state for continuing on with her questions.

She gave them a good five minutes, and watched the tender interactions, Catherine was in awe of this new side to Grissom she'd never seen before.

Quietly catching his breath after sobbing lightly into Gil's cotton covered chest, Kye was asked his next question gently by Catherine "Kye were there two men in the house or only one sweetheart?" she had to at least try and clarify how many suspects they were possibly looking at.

"Three" Kye choked out on a sob, as Gil and Catherine's eyes then met in shock.

"Three?" Gil asked immediately to make certain they'd both heard correctly, forgetting he shouldn't be asking questions himself.

"Uh huh" Kye's answer was muffled and choked as his sobs increased.

Knowing the interview was coming to a rapid close, but seeing Gil's internal struggle to let it continue and Kye becoming so distressed, had Catherine forging on with another question "Kye sweetheart, did you know any of the men?".

Gil and Catherine watched intently as Kye seemed to battle with his memories and thoughts, then after a few moments before their very eyes the boy crumbled emotionally.

Kye nodded sobbing loudly now, unable to get any words out as he swivelled round in Gil's lap quickly, fiercely gripping him around his neck as he buried his face and his whole body shook with distress.

Shaking his head and standing with the boy plastered across his upper torso in a protective embrace, Gil spoke up with determination in his voice now "That's enough Catherine" he paused and swallowed as his own emotions struggled to break free "He's had enough" he said a little hoarsely as the interview room door flung opened.

Catherine made a mental note to ask Gil later if either he or Sara would try to get the name of the man, or men who Kye had known of the three men involved in the murder, as she stepped over to turn off the recording equipment.

_**A/N – **I hope the chapter was all you expected it to be, it was a hard one to write I have to say (angst isn't my forte). The next chapter will be Sara's reaction to the interview and the aftermath for all involved. Next post hopefully the weekend._

Please take the time to review the chapter or even the story so far, any comments are greatly appreciated.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thanks for all your great reviews, they inspire me to keep on writing. Please keep them coming. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them, I am so busy with everything right now with personal stuff going on. I am truly sorry about my posting schedule right now, it will be a bit hit and miss until the end of the month, but after that I should be back on track again, thank you for being patient. Also my PC got a major virus that destroyed my hard drive, so had to have a new one fitted and my computer totally reloaded again. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 33 Tarantula **

Sara strode quickly into the room up to Gil and Kye, she rubbed her own hand soothingly up and down the boys back, leaning into his face hidden in the sturdy shoulder, softly speaking to him.

Jim stood at the open doorway locking eyes with Catherine momentarily raising an eyebrow, as they then took in the scene before them;

Gil stood in the center of the room with the child still wrapped around his neck and chest, his head turned to the back of the boys head looking at Sara, as she held one arm around the two facing her, leaned in close to them both talking calmly and as controlled as she could convey.

Five minutes later, seeing that Kye was now looking intently at Sara, listening and concentrating to her comforting words, his body calming from the wracking sobs of before, just shuddering breaths and sniffles now, Gil spoke up "Come on we'll go to the lab honey. We can show him my office and settle him there" he suggested to her.

Giving it a few seconds thought, Sara smiled weakly and nodded, she released her arms from around them, then indicated silently to Gil asking if he wanted her to now hold Kye.

"We're fine" Gil said resting the boys butt on his forearm in a more comfortable position, before releasing his other hand to place on Sara's lower back to guide her out of the room "Come on" he said first to Sara, then "You okay buddy?" he lowered his voice a notch when speaking to Kye.

Feeling Kye readjust his arms around his neck more securely, then shift his face turning it into his neck, followed by a distinctive nod Gil moved them all forward.

"We'll be at the lab for a while, but later on we'll be unreachable for a few hours" was all Gil said to Jim and Catherine before exiting room letting them both know if they wanted to discuss things they would need to go to the lab too.

Watching the three disappear down the corridor Jim turned to Catherine with a raised eyebrow again "It's still very disconcerting seeing our two geeks playing the whole family routine...Feels kinda like we're in an alternative universe doesn't it" Jim said shaking his head amused as Catherine retrieved the audio and visual tape and disc from the equipment in the corner, himself picking up the forgotten teddy bear to the side of the chair.

Catherine chuckled as she opened her kit getting out the stuff she needed, then deposited them in an evidence bag marking them "Yeah I agree, but after all the years of their pent up sexual tension, awkwardness and moody periods it's nice to see them so at ease with one another" she replied closing her kit "How long it will last is another thing" she added not totally convinced that it was an end to the geeks former status.

"Ahhhhh now what your really saying is that they need to get laid already, then we can all breath out a long suffering sigh of relief" Jim chuckled as he followed her out of the room.

Grinning widely Catherine said "Put like that, in a nut shell .Yes. But have they even had their first argument yet as cohabitants of the the same living space...Cos that will be the real kicker for them if they can't communicate with each other like they should be able too" she said pushing the LVPD main door open "You coming to the lab?" she asked over her shoulder.

"And miss another little intimate geek family show. Not on your life. I'll meet you there" Jim replied walking along side of her "Any how the little guy needs me to return this to him" he indicated holding up the worn bear before tucking it under his arm for safe keeping.

"They'll work things out Cath. Besides they have to get along for the kids sake" Jim spoke getting back on track with the conversation as they came up to Catherine's denali "Right now I'm more worried about Ecklie, or that Ice-man guy interfering in their affairs. We had a hell of a close call with Ecklie while you were doing the interview" he said bringing her up to date on that little event.

Back at the crime lab, Grissom was sat in his office chair with Kye sat upon on his lap comfortably, having relinquished his tight hold of earlier, facing the desk, while Sara was off getting them drinks in the break room.

Most of the day shift were out on cases, the few lab techs going about their business, but all the blinds were closed to give them some extra privacy, the door was closed and the rarely used overhead lights switched on illuminating the whole room for once.

Although Kye was much more calm and relaxed now, he still kept one hand tightly fisted on Gil's shirt front at the bottom for security, as his wide eyes scanned around taking in all the amazing things he could see.

Gil watched Kye intently, seeing where his sight paused or lingered on his odd menagerie collection adorning shelves or the walls, it fascinated him, and not for the first time seeing how a child took in their environment around them, he remembered reverently how he as a child, was always in awe of such places, eager to learn, investigate and touch more, increasing his building knowledge.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Sara entered carrying a small tray with two coffee's and a carton of apple juice upon it, she closed it using her butt before placing the tray on the desk "I got you apple juice Kye" she said holding out the carton to him.

Momentarily broken from his exciting perusal, Kye took the drink with the straw saying 'thank you' softly before returning to looking around again.

Looking over at a somewhat more relaxed Gil, Sara smiled warmly at him placing his coffee within reach, but out of the way of Kye.

"Thank you honey" Gil said gratefully, then added "You okay now?" he asked, knowing what a struggle she's had only a short time ago, trying to keep her emotions and actions in check so as not to upset Kye further.

Sitting with her butt resting on the edge of his desk near Gil and Kye, Sara picked up her own hot cup speaking quietly "I am now.....It was just hard you know....Really hard watching it...............And not being able to be in there with you both" she said trying to relay how she had felt quite useless watching the interview.

Gil reached and grasped her hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze "I know..And we'll talk later at home. Okay honey" he said reassuringly, knowing this wasn't the right time nor place to discuss it, but would do later.

"Tarantula!" Kye suddenly called out excitedly, louder than the couple had heard come from the boy before.

He twisted in Gil's lap with a huge grin on his face, releasing the grip on the mans shirt, forgetting his former insecurity "A real one?" he asked eyes wide.

Sara just shook her head in amusement, '_Oh no, not another bug boy'_ she thought on a sigh, _He just had to like bugs and set Gil off with his enthusiasm didn't he,_ she trailed of thinking as she watched a matching grin grow on Grissom's face.

Easing Kye of his lap, letting him drop gently into the large comfortable leather chair Gil beamed "You wanna closer look?" he asked excited that someone was showing genuine interest in his lifetime love of insects.

"Yeah" Kye said excitedly as he got to his knees in the chair, leaning his forearms on the desk watching Gil approach the terrarium.

Just then a light tap came on the door, so Sara went to open it, and on seeing Catherine and Jim there she exited the office leaving the other two to the bugs.

"The little man forgot this" Jim said holding out the teddy bear to Sara "How is he now?" he asked genuinely concerned for the boy.

For the first time today Sara let out a small chuckle "Oh he's fine for now. He's got Grissom showing him his pet spider" she said reverting back to using her former use of name for Gil in their presence.

"So unless you wanna hear every fact there is to know about it, I wouldn't go in there trying to disturb them right now" she added for good measure, but wanting to leave them alone to bond over a common interest.

"Typical...And my sympathies go out to you sincerely Cookie" Jim said visibly shuddering to add to his humor.

"Coffee Jim?" Catherine asked on a chuckle as they all turned away from the office to make towards the break room.

After Jim and Catherine had gotten their drinks settling in seats, Jim brought up the brief incident with Ecklie and how he had averted probable extra problems for Gil and Sara, then they went into discussing the interview with Sara.

Sara knew before even leaving LVPD that her and Gil would be asked to try to get Kye to open up and reveal the identities of the suspects who had killed his mother and her fiance, but the very idea didn't sit comfortably with her.

She also knew it was pretty pointless not informing them of how things were going with Kye at home, even though she and Gil were normally very private people, but she would not discuss how their relationship was going, that to her was a no go area.

Besides she wasn't exactly sure herself where their 'relationship' was going, whether it would develop into something romantically, intimately or just regaining their former friendship they'd established back in San Francisco.

Letting out a resigned sigh she agreed to talk with Gil in discussing the situation further, then told them about the appointment they had with the child physiologists later, explaining to them about the insistent night terrors the child was having, that they were trying to deal with.

Sara also spoke a little about the incident with Gil on his doorstep that Jim had intervened with, issuing his veiled warning to the possible suspect of the case, she expressed concern that when out of the townhouse Grissom had taken to behaving oddly at times glancing behind them often, and watching the rear view mirror more than was really necessary.

"Jim this guy......This Frost, should we be at all concerned about him giving us more trouble.....Is he.......Is he a potential threat?" she asked worriedly, at the possibility of one of them possibly getting hurt by the man.

Shifting his eyes briefly over to Catherine in seeking out help, but getting caught by Sara in doing so, Jim decided to be truthful "We don't know for sure" he said wincing at the increased worry present in her eyes "He's not got a mark against his record, but he sure has a reputation for getting his own way by whatever means he uses, and we have been informed that he has a set of reliable goons who are on the payroll so to speak" he added

He gave her a few moments to absorb the information then spoke again "But I'm sure we can handle him if need be" he reassured her, not fully comfortable with his offering.

Nodding in understanding of Jim, she made a mental note to keep a better watch on everything around her while outside in future, then she remembered something she wanted to ask Catherine "Cath do you know if Hank has been informed yet of him being Kye's biological Father?".

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat for a few seconds as she shot a quick look at Jim, Catherine used the excuse of sipping her drink to bide some time before answering "I dunno, but child services were informed, and they told me they would be contacting him as soon as possible" she trailed off, then added "To see if he wants to take custody and is a suitable person to do so" she watched to see if there was any reaction, but Sara only nodded slowly breaking her gaze.

She hated the thought of Kye being taken away from Sara and Gil now that they seemed to be doing a wonderful job of caring for the boy, plus working their own relationship out, but Catherine felt that she had to in some way let the other woman know there was a real possibility of it happening.

Finishing up their drinks both Catherine and Brass stood to leave as Jim's cell phone chirped an incoming call "Catch you guys later" he said as he flipped his phone open and left the room answering his call "Brass.......Yeah I can take that call right now from New York" he was heard saying.

Catherine rinsed out her cup then turned back to Sara "I have go get some sleep for tonight's shift, but just remember you can call me anytime, and I mean anytime if you need anything okay" she said giving her a friendly smile before leaving to get home.

Making her way back to Grissom's office, Sara opened the door slowly so as not to disturb Kye and Gil too much if they were concentrating on something, but on opening the door she saw that the room was now in almost darkness, with them both fast asleep in the office chair.

It was reclined back fully, Gil was laid back with his head tilted to the side, one hand holding Kye's tiny one against his chest securely, the other wrapped around the boys back.

Kye was laid sideways on to him, his arm out of site, his knees bent in a comfortable looking position, both looked fully relaxed and at peace with themselves.

The tarantula habitat sat on the desk in front of them as if they had both been studying it with great detail, the small traces of moss and leaf matter scattered next to the tank, were all the evidence she needed to know that the arachnid had been handled it their time together.

Knowing that the broken and lack of sleep they had all experienced in the last couple of days, more so Gil having been the one to primarily deal with the interruption's during the night, she decided to let them carry on sleeping.

Looking at one of the many book filled shelves in the room Sara spotted a familiar book she particularly liked, and had been the exact same one that Gil had presented to her as a Christmas gift one year, much to the bemusement of Nick and Hodges.

Taking the book and claiming a seat in front of the desk where the low illumination of the desk lamp shone, Sara opened the book and began to read as she relaxed into the chair.

_**A/N – **I thought that was a very nice place to leave this chapter and I hope you agree. The next chapter will cover a few developments in the case and part of the child physiologists appointment (So please bear in mind I have no expertise in this area what so ever, so I will be winging it). Next post hopefully over the weekend!_

Please take the time to leave me one of your wonderful reviews they are so much appreciated by me always.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thanks for all your great reviews, they inspire me to keep on writing. Please keep them coming. My usual apologies again for not having the time to reply to them, I am so busy with everything right now with moving home. I will be moving on the 25th of the month, so this will be my last post until the beginning of July, and I will also be offline for at least ten days. During my offline time I am hoping to get a few chapters written and in the bag so to speak. If I can get net access via our library to upload chapters I will do. On another note the rating for the story will be moving up to 'M' very shortly so make sure you add the story to your alerts so you don't have trouble finding the story! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 34 You Jerk**

Forty minutes later, a whispered 'Sara' was spoken within the confines of the office.

Lifting her head up from reading the book, she looked over at Gil who was rubbing at his eyes to clear the sleep from them "hey, you okay?" she asked quietly.

Shifting his position slightly in the comfy chair, while pacing his hand back on Kye's back and trying not to disturb the sleeping child, he shyly smiled at being caught out napping, as he replied to her "Yeah....Sorry I nodded off there".

Recognizing his slight embarrassment at falling asleep on her, and at work, she smiled warmly at him "You needed it after the last few nights.......Catch some more, we don't have to be anywhere for another couple of hours yet, I'm okay here reading" Sara suggested.

Locking his gaze with hers and seeing the sincerity in her suggestion, Gil just shook his head perceptibly before speaking "No, there's no need. But thank you. I feel much better for the short nap" he said with a soft smile "Besides we need to be thinking of getting some lunch soon" he said glancing at his office clock.

Closing, then placing the book on the desk, Sara stood up stretching her back and arms "Your right" she said then let out a low groan as something in her back clicked uncomfortably.

Hearing the groan and seeing her barely hidden wince, knowing that she most likely had lots of built up tension in her body from the last couple of days, Gil decided he would offer her a back massage this evening when they were back at home, with Kye tucked up in bed.

He'd also offer to draw her up a bath in his on-suit bath rooms huge tub, which he barely used, if everything went well with the massage.

Being so occupied with taking care of Kye during his night terror bouts, then dealing with other things like making calls and stuff, or cooking for his two house guests, he'd primarily neglected to take as much care of Sara as he had wished to do so.

Although he did still reminded her about taking her meds and replaced the dressing on her hand for her automatically, having now settled into some what of a basic kind of routine of living together, but still he didn't feel it was enough after his promise of support and help.

In fact Sara seemed to have been the one taking care of him, always asking if he was okay, if he wanted her to take over with comforting Kye in the middle of the night, arranging pillows and bedding when he had the boy in his lap as he sat up on the bed consoling him.

They had also had very little time to themselves, to develop a more intimate romantic kind of relationship so far, but the regaining of their former friendship, and opening up to each other slowly, removing all the walls they had both erected over the past few years were beginning to fall now, as they spent more domestic time together.

It would take a much longer time for them both to overcome their deep seated insecurities, but the efforts to overcome them were beginning to show gradually, their personal worries and fears, Gil felt they would address as the opportunity or need arose in the future.

They were now on the same wavelength, some understandings had been reached between them now, and he fully intended to take the time to spend alone with her, getting to know more about Sara, letting her get to know the 'Real Gil' that no on knew, that he had feared letting be known, as Heather had once stated.

_Shit! I haven't told her yet!_

Recalling his very brief liaison with the dominatrix, brought him right back to remembering that he had still to tell Sara about his relationship with Kye's mother.

_God! I need to tell her very soon before someone else lets it slip. But how the hell is she going to react to the fact that I dated a co-worker before she came here, but wouldn't date her? _Gil thought as his eyes widened slightly.

_Tonight.....I'll do it tonight...I have too, or she'll be hurt finding out some other way._

_No putting it off any longer._

_No more procrastinating......It hasn't gotten me anywhere, where Sara's concerned in the past._

_Why put off until tomorrow, what I can deal with today........Yeah! Right! Like that's been applicable to me in the past apart from work, science and bugs._

_So tonight it is, that I bite the bullet and tell......._

A throat clearing, had Gil snapping out of his own thoughts as he met her eyes "Sorry honey. I kinda zoned out there didn't I" he said sheepishly, finding that he automatically felt comfortable using endearments with her now.

Chuckling at him briefly Sara stepped around the desk holding her arms out "So lunch? Want me to take him now?" she asked indicating to Kye.

Realizing Sara probably didn't want Kye to sleep for too long, or he wouldn't sleep later on at night when he needed too, Gil sat up in the chair ready to hand the boy off to Sara, as he spoke quietly "Hey little man, you gonna wake up for us now" he said running his hand through the child's mop of unruly hair, trying to arouse him.

Sara leaned in rubbing Kye's back a little briskly to help awaken him "Come on sweetheart we need to get you some lunch" she said raising her voice a touch higher than Gil's.

Kye stirred smacking his lips together and shifting his head around on Gil's chest, leaving a wet trail of dribbled saliva across his shirt.

"Not hungry" he mumbled opening his eyes, then shutting them as he made himself comfortable again.

"Come on Kye. We hate to do this, but you really need to eat, okay buddy" Gil said sitting forwards a bit so Kye couldn't get too comfortable again.

Opening his eyes and then rubbing them, but not making any effort to move, Kye looked up at Sara's soft gaze "Do you remember me mentioning going to see Dr Shields today sweetheart..Well, we all need to get some lunch before we go there" she said feeling a little awful at not letting him sleep on.

Seeing that they weren't making much progress, Gil thought of something to use as an incentive for the boy that he knew would spark interest, plus take his mind of his doctors visit after the fact.

"Tell you what buddy...After we have had lunch and visited Dr Shields, how about you help me feed all the bugs back at home?" he asked "Would you........".

Gil was interrupted by Kye sitting up abruptly and pulling back, wide eyed to look at him excitedly "Really!?" he said in total amazement.

Both adults now swapped a brief glance, Sara rolled her eyes, before Gil spoke up again "Yep. You gonna be okay with handling live crickets though" Gil teased at seeing the boy so happy.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh" Kye said animatedly, searching Gil's face for any doubt he was lying, but not seeing any he turned to Sara "Can I have a burger please?" he asked, ready to get on with the rest of his day as he let her pull him up into her arms.

Sara noted the significance of Kye actually having asked for something for the very first time, which made her feel happy that he was comfortable enough with Gil and her to be able to do this.

Earlier today, Sara having previously thought it would possibly be a step back in Kye's settling in period with the interview at PD, now seemed to have been a positive step forward for them all, Gil and his bugs the major contributor to the fact, had her smiling and relaxing a little for the first time in days.

"Sure you can sweetheart" She said giving Kye's temple a light kiss, before passing her hand through his messy curls.

"So we ready to go eat then?" Gil said standing up next to them, getting lost in the happy moment as he brushed a quick kiss against Sara's cheek, then flashing her a smirk.

Four hours later they'd eaten lunch, watching Kye devour and polish off a cheese burger and fries with a soda, his first completely eaten meal in days, which had both adults relaxing that bit more than earlier, all seemed to be going well so far today, better than anticipated.

The appointment with Dr Shields, or rather Cassy as she preferred them to call her by, had been rough on Kye, when he crawled into Grissom's lap and refused to even look at the woman for half an hour, totally ignoring her gentle questions.

Cassy an expert in this kind of expected behavior had probed slowly and gently, using the session to get to know the boy and the adults taking care of him, before letting Kye off the hook for now, but giving Sara some interesting pointers on how to deal with the nightmares, while Gil waited in reception.

Sara had booked another session for in two days time, promising to keep some notes of any unusual or disturbing behavior of Kye's in a type of diary, and how they were dealing with them.

After saying a friendly good bye to Cassy and her secretary, the three had headed back out to the car ready to set off home, Kye now being led by his tiny hand in Gil's huge one, as a man entering the practice rushed in the door knocking over the child, and almost toppling the adult holding his hand.

"Oooooomph" the guy called out as he stumbled over the child on the floor, whilst trying not to step on him, as he made contact with the side of the boys father.

"Owwwwwwwww!" Kye said immediately, as he curled up into a protective ball on the floor.

"What the F......!" simultaneously Gil almost cursed out, forgetting about being in Kye's presence, as he grabbed onto the door frame to stop himself hitting the deck.

"Kye!" Sara had called out frantically at the same time as the others.

Steadying himself whilst looking at Kye on the ground wrapped in a tight ball, rubbing the back of his head in some degree of pain, Gil shot his head around to look at the clumsy, bad mannered man with a glare "You jerk! Can't you just watch where your......." the rest of his words stuck in his throat, as he locked eyes with the man, his anger now turning to shock, worry and anticipated conflict.

Sara was on the floor now, pulling Kye up into her arms checking his head for injuries, when she noticed the sudden silence.

Looking up, she took in the jerks uniform, then as her eyes traveled north and rested on his face, all she could say was "Hank?".

_**A/N –** Yep it is a while since I have left you all on a cliffhanger, or popped in a twist and it was cheeky of me not to warn you of it, but hey, we all like surprises huh? Plus I did give you a a little hint that I hadn't forgotten about Hank in a previous chapter. I will also be bringing Grissom's mother into the story at some point, The Heather and Hank talks will take place along with the case continuing, I haven't forgotten about it! We will also see a more definite shift in the GSR relationship, and maybe even a little bit of smut for those of you who have been waiting patiently for it in the next chapter. I will try to post again ASAP so you don't have to wait to long._

_How many chapters did I predict in the beginning?Oh it is going to be a lot more I can assure you!_

Please leave a review as they really do make my day and encourage me to continue with this story, and I do appreciate you making the effort to do so!


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you very much for all your great reviews for the last chapter, they really do inspire me to keep on writing. Please keep them coming. My apologies again for not having the time to reply to them, and the long delay in posting, but I am moved in now and about settled enough to get on with the story. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 35 Sorry....... Its an emergency**

"Sorry....... Its an emergency......My wife is............Sara!" Hank began to explain his reason for rushing through the door, when shock hit him, and he realized exactly who he'd bumped into.

"You okay baby?" Sara asked Kye distractedly as she attempted to stand, breaking eye contact with Hank.

_OMG! Hank!_

_Shit! What now?_

_What to do?_

_What to say?_

_Does he know?_

_Of course he does stupid!_

_He's Kye's real father?_

_Shit!_

_Not now......._

_I cant do this....It's too soon...._

_Not here....Please...Not now, _Ran rapidly through Sara's mind as she stalled trying to get up off the floor.

"Sore, head hurts" Kye's pained voice replied, as his watery eyes sough out Gil.

Gil glared at Hank who began to step forwards holding out his hand to assist her.

Swiping the paramedics hand away aggressively, then deliberately nudging him out of the way, Gil stepped in front of Hank "Come on Kye buddy" he said reaching out with his arms for the boy and pulling him up to his chest, then holding out a hand for Sara "You okay honey?" he asked.

Hearing the boys name had Hank riveted to the spot, having forgotten instantly about Grissom's rude behavior, he watched intently the interaction between the three, with a rush of unaccustomed emotions flowing uncomfortably throughout him

Kye wrapped his arms around Gil's neck burying his head in his neck as his tears began to flow, his shoulders shaking a little as he tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Hey it's okay" Gil soothed after seeing that Sara was okay and was brushing her clothing down, not meeting eyes with either he or Hank, he rubbed the boys back in soothing circles "Hey buddy it's okay..Shhhhhh".

Feeling gently around the boys head Gil couldn't make out any wounds or extra bumps that shouldn't be there "I think your okay buddy, no serious damage this time" he comforted as he continued to glare at Hank who was still staring at Kye rudely.

"We going to feed those bugs now huh?" Gil asked Kye, trying to distract him from his shock at being thrown to the grown abruptly, but also trying to break the awkward and uncomfortable silence that had descended now.

Feeling a nod against his head followed by a muffled sniffle, Gil broke his glare with Hank, to a much softer look towards Sara who now met his eyes with unrestrained relief in hers at her rescue.

"Mr Peddigrew...Your wife is right this way...You need to hurry" The receptionist voiced loudly in their direction.

Peeling his eyes away from the small boy reluctantly........His son......Kye.......His biological son.....His first born child.....The child Charlie, his former brief lover had neglected to inform him of, he nodded to the woman "I'll be right there" he said in a distracted tone.

Torn between his heavily pregnant wife in labor in a nearby room, and the son he'd just inadvertently met without introduction in the worst possible scenario, he stuttered out his next words as he made to follow the woman "Sara I...Ur mm....We......We, Urm...... We have to......I....I need to.....I really need to get to Elaine".

_Elaine's the one who needs me right now, _was Hanks easy reasoning for his decision, _We haven't even discussed this yet......This shock to us, This kid....This child of mine..... That could change our lives forever. _

_We have our own son Daniel about to enter the world._

_We have to concentrate on that right now...._

_I need to be there for her....For them both, we're a family,_ were thoughts going through Hanks mind as he stepped away from the threesome.

"Sara......" Hank added in a regretful voice, but breaking off at seeing her obvious discomfort.

"Gil lets go. Now!" Sara declared demanding, her eyes tearing up as she grabbed the door pulling it open quickly in her haste to escape the horrible situation.

The drive home had been silent, Kye sat quietly sensing the mood of the adults as Gil drove, and Sara looked out of her passenger window.

Gil made a couple of brief stops off at a mini mart and a drug store on the way, leaving the other two in the car while he bought the items he required.

Feeding the bugs with Kye had been a somewhat fun affair for both Gil and Kye, as the expert in the field gave instructions to the boy, then went on to explain a little about each of them in more detail, with his rapt audience listening intently to him.

The pair then fed and watered the dogs, letting them outside for a well earned excited run around in the yard with Kye for company, while Gil cooked.

Sara was still somewhat upset at the earlier event of bumping into Hank even throughout dinner, she practically ate nothing, shoving the food around the plate before getting up from the table, apologizing as she did so, to go pace in the living area again.

Keeping Kye distracted from Sara's motions, had been easy for Gil to do, by asking Kye about some of the facts he'd learned earlier about the insects he'd fed.

What Gil really wanted to do was take Sara into his arms and try to reassure her everything would be okay, that he would be with her, right beside her, helping her to deal with what was yet to come for them all, but right now getting Kye fed, then settled down for the night was his priority, before he could concentrate his whole attention towards Sara.

Dishes cleared away, the kitchen tidied, then one tired little boy later, washed, dressed and ready for bed made his way back into the living area to say goodnight to Sara.

She gave him an enthusiastic hug with a soft kiss to the temple, feeling terrible for neglecting him for the past few hours as her mind tumbled with foreboding, deep worry and angst.

Managing to get the boy relaxed enough to settle in his bed, Gil read to him as he watched Kye's eyes droop heavily, then fall asleep into a deep slumber, before creeping out of the room to tend to Sara's needs.

Entering the kitchen Gil set the kettle on the stove to make a camomile tea for her first.

Sara was now sat on the couch, after probably exhausting herself stressing and waking the length of the large room constantly.

"Honey. How about I treat you to one of my special back massages to help relieve some of that tension for you, huh?" Gil asked as he set the tea cup on the table in front of the couch, then sat down beside her placing his arm around her shoulders drawing her near.

Sara frowned momentarily, _had she heard him right?_

She locked eyes with him, those wonderful pools, of mesmerizing blue holding her captive.

Gil was smirking at her sexily. A single eyebrow raised in question.

_Oh she most certainly had alright_, and he was totally enjoying her reaction to his offer.

_He,_ _'Gil Grissom', the love of her life, the man of so many of her naughtiest, erotic dreams over the years was offering her a massage._

_His large, but adept and steady hands would come in direct contact with her bare skin, gliding sensually over her wanton and needy body. _

_They'd be heated, gentle, experienced and lubricated too!_

These thoughts had her tummy tingling nervously, but excitedly in anticipation.

Moisture and heat pooled at her core instantly, her eyes darkening perceptively with desire as the implications of his possible further actions made it through her fogged and aroused brain.

All Sara could do was nod slowly and dumbly, at a complete loss for the right coherent words to use.

Seeing the effect Gil was having on her, the darkening of her beautiful chocolate eyes to almost black, the relaxing of her body against him, the slight shift she made in her seating position, plus the pure lack of a Sidle reply had him smiling in triumph, at succeeding in making her forget all about Hank and their earlier disastrous meeting.

He also felt quite smug and accomplished at being able to stir such obvious signs of arousal within her, that he never thought possible before now.

Along with it though, he felt strong stirrings in his loins, as he battled to try to break the gaze in order to get his body under some semblance of control again, before he threw caution to the wind and took her right there and then.

Removing his arm from around her, he then stood breaking eye contact with her, drew in a a couple of deep controlled breaths before turning back around to her extending his hand "Come on, I'll get the things ready for your soak in the tub after your massage, while you change and get comfortable" Gil said in a low husky tone.

Taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up from the couch, Sara dropped her chin to hide the light flush to her cheeks, and the nervous smile breaking free.

As she rose to standing she expected him to lead her off towards the bedrooms, but her body suddenly bumped into solid mass, then became flush with his as he wrapped her in a tight hug, his lips descended on hers is a long languid kiss.

Breaking the kiss to draw in a much needed breath, Gil smiled lovingly seeing Sara's eyes still closed from the dreamy kiss, he rested his forehead against hers.

Opening her eyes Sara beamed her own brilliant smile, returning the same emotions of love and adoration reflected in the deep pools of sparkling blue staring at her.

"Ready?" Gil simply asked her quietly, pulling his head back.

Sara's smile suddenly turned a little shy as she nodded, unable to speak from the wonderful, sensual kiss she'd just engaged in with him, tasting him properly for the very first time.

"Follow me dear, your pamper session awaits" he stated, pulling her gently along beside him.

Releasing her once more and claiming her hand gently in his own, Gil led her down the hall to the bedrooms.

When he came to a short stop outside his own bedroom grasping the doorknob, 'the master bedroom' Sara inhaled in slight shock, she was sure they would be doing the massage on the couch, or her guest bedroom at least, not his.

Pushing open the door he led her into his most private of sanctuaries, then released her hand turning to her "Change, and then get comfortable" he whispered before pecking her lips and stepping away from her walking into the adjoining en-suit bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Sara heard him rustling about in the bathroom, as she took in his room, her eyes were immediately drawn to what she presumed was his preferred nightstand where a framed picture was sat.

Stepping up to pick it up, her eyes widened in shock and surprise, it was a picture of her taken that fist year she had came to Vegas.

Sara was crouched down wearing a tank and jeans, her hair up in a pony tail, intently inspecting a piece of evidence closely in her latex gloved hand.

Recalling the case she had worked with him that double shift that had gone on into a hot summers day, she remembered how she had strongly sensed his eyes on her watching as she processed their primary crime scene.

Shooting a quick glance towards the bathroom Sara replaced the picture, she felt a little kiddy at the knowledge that he'd obviously had her picture right next to him as he fell asleep and on waking every day.

Continuing her quick perusal of the room, she took in the heavy, expensive blackout drapes covering the long wide windows, in a rich dark brown, that matched the same colored bed coverlet, which contrasted with the pale cream sheets nicely.

A matching pair of chest of drawers, two night stands, a large ornate framed mirror, and a tall narrow bookcase were all made of a rich dark cherry wood, fitting for Grissom she thought, as her eyes settled on the copious amount of old, but very well kept volumes of collectable books on the shelves.

Stepping past the bathroom door she looked closer, admiring the beautiful literature he had acquired.

They were all there in neat organized rows, alphabetically, Keats, Shelly, Thoreau, the ones he had often quoted to her over the years she had known him, but she didn't spot the Bard at first, but shifting her eyes now to the large brown leather chair in the corner, she saw it.

A large volume of poems and sonnets by William Shakespeare sat in the center of the thick seat pad, with a dainty looking bookmark marking his last place of reading, she ran her fingertips lightly over the gold embosses edges of the antique leather binder reverently.

"Ah, I see you have found my preferred choice of reading material" Gil said in a low teasing voice.

Startled a bit, Sara's head whipped around at having been surprised at his re-entering the room without her even noticing, she had been so engrossed in finding out those extra little nuggets of information about the man she loved.

"There are some great books here, I have to say. Read them all?" she tossed back at him, entering the teasing game.

Chuckling, Gil stepped up to her, pleased to see she seemed to be quite relaxed enough to want to play, "Surely you jest my dear. Of course I've read them all, why would I purchase them if not to read" he intoned with a smirk.

Turning to him displaying her wide, gap toothed special smile just for him, she threw back "Oh I dunno.....Maybe you just peruse them, then choose a few select quotes to use to impress the ladies, and Greg of course too" with an added giggle at his mock hurt look.

Grabbing a hold of her, jostling her around in his embrace a little as if wresting with her, he spoke close to her ear sincerely and honestly "There's only one beautiful lady that I'll ever try to impress", then he kissed the side of her neck as she threw her head back to laugh.

Gil inhaled her personal scent, and that of her shampoo, a smell he'd always found intoxicating, and comforting.

"Are you okay as you are,.........Or do you need another five minutes to get comfortable?" he whispered seductively into her neck as he continued to nibble a lick at her pulse point.

His ministrations were making her head spin, so much so that she nearly missed his question altogether, "Ummmm" she moaned out slowly not wanting him to stop.

A light chuckle against her neck tickled, sending shivers down her spine, "I just need to remove my blouse and tank, then we're good to go" she murmured distractedly, as his tongue stroked a path up her neck to her jaw line.

Finishing up with a nip to her chin, then a gentle peck, Gil pulled away to see her with closed eyes and a look of total relaxation on her face "Okay honey, then lets get started" he said releasing her on opening her eyes again.

Missing his closeness immediately Sara gave herself a mental shake, if that was anything to go by, when they did finally get down to consummating their relationship she wasn't sure she wouldn't pass out at the experience.

His seduction techniques were so far were playing havoc with her mind and senses, but he had hardly even touched her yet.

Looking down at herself trying to calm her racing heart, Sara unbuttoned her blouse and removed it, setting it down on the leather chair as Gil walked over to his nightstand pulling open a drawer.

Feeling a little self conscious at what to do now, she watched as he pulled back the bedding to the bottom of the bed, leaving just the cream cotton sheets and pillows exposed, then he returned to the open drawer pulling out a couple of things he would be using.

Taking the opportunity while he had his back turned and his focus elsewhere, Sara walked over to the bed, quickly discarded her slip on shoes, pulled the tank over her head, throwing it towards her blouse on the chair, then got onto the bed on her tummy, her jeans still in place along with her bra, her insides like jelly and her heart rate speeding.

Closing the drawer at seeing her disrobe, then get onto the bed in his peripheral vision, Gil smiled.

Anticipation, excitement and nerves were doing a real number on him now, but he needed to keep control, to keep his libido in check if he were to deliver the massage for her like he had stated, and nothing more if was to be the case.

He didn't know at this point if either of them were really ready for anything more, to take the next step in their blossoming romantic relationship, the most intimate of acts for any couple to take, but oh how he did want her.

Gil had always wanted her, from day one, he had longed for Sara like never before, he'd just convinced himself in his own mind it could never be, although all indications Sara had sent him over the years told him otherwise.

But this was still a massive personal step for him, for both in fact, but Gil knew that once he was to make love to her, she would consume him completely and there would never be any going back for him ever again.

Taking in a long slow calming breath, Gil then kicked of his shoes, pulled his shirt free of his trousers so he'd be more comfortable, then spoke "Comfortable?" he asked her in a low calming voice.

Grasping the pillows with her arms extended above her head, Sara turned to give him a nervous smile "Yes...Very" she managed to get out as a flush made its way on to her cheeks.

"Okay......But if...If at anytime your not...Just.......Just let me know okay honey" Gil said stuttering a little, his nerves, and the image of her part naked outstretched on his bed making it difficult for him to speak.

Kneeling on the bed next to her almost naked torso, Gil placed both his outstretched slightly shaky hands gently on her shoulders........................................

A/N – Yep, I'm back!. This chapter took quite a while for me to write after not doing any for such a long while, but I am right into the story again now and ready to move it forward. I know you were all expecting some smut, and I promise you'll get it in the next chapter, I just needed to continue on from the last chapter, get you all thinking about the Hank aspect of the story and set the tone for the smut to come! I already have the next chapter underway, but want to take my time with it to make sure it as I would want it, so will be posted in the next few days!

Please take the time to let me know you still want me to continue on with the story, by leaving me a review, as they greatly encourage me and I really appreciate them!


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you very much for all your great reviews for the last chapter, they really do inspire me to keep on writing. Please keep them coming. My apologies again for not having the time to reply to them, and the long delay in posting, but I am moved in now and about settled enough to get on with the story. Thanks for your patience. Thanks to my friends Nic & Pam for prompting me to continue on with this, kudos to you all for being so patient! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 3****6 "God Gil"**

**Last Chapter recap;**

Gil then kicked of his shoes, pulled his shirt free of his trousers so he'd be more comfortable, then spoke "Comfortable?" he asked her in a low calming voice.

Grasping the pillow with her arms extended above her head, Sara turned to give him a nervous smile "Yes...Very" she managed to get out as a flush made its way on to her cheeks.

"Okay......But if...If at anytime your not...Just.......Just let me know okay honey" Gil said stuttering a little, his nerves, and the image of her part naked outstretched on his bed making it difficult for him to speak.

Kneeling on the bed next to her almost naked torso, Gil placed both his outstretched hands gently on her shoulders........................................

**gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr**

It was like a jolt of electricity that shot through him on first touch, his unsteady hands making contact with her soft supple, warm skin as he rested them gently there for a few second soaking in the sensation, the feel of her, he drew in a long breath.

Tracing a mere touch of a path from her shoulders around to her wrists with his fingertips, then returning the journey down the sides of her torso, he watched and listened enthralled as her breath hitched and she struggled not to squirm when he stopped in the middle of her back where her bra fastened.

Gil leaned over near her back, close to her ear, inhaling her bodies natural scent yet again "May I?" he whispered, when his eyes left the undergarment to see her with now closed eyes.

Mumbling, Sara replied almost too keenly "Yes!" then her cheeks flushed again in embarrassment at the realization of her eagerness.

Placing a quick chaste kiss to her turned cheek, Gil deftly had the bra unfastened without her even knowing he'd actually done it by the time he pulled back from the kiss.

Feeling his mouth upon her lips, cheek and peppering her neck only a brief time before had Gil badly craving more oral contact with her.

He wanted to explore the entire expanse of her wonderful elegant back, run his tongue across every raised bump of her spine, then blaze a hot trail down to that beautiful ass of hers, that had distracted him countless times while on the clock trying to do his work.

Gil desperately wanted to taste that pale delicate skin of hers, inhale and intoxicate himself completely in her natural and aroused scent, but knew he had to take things slowly, pace himself in order to be able to stop at any given time if she so wished him to.

Reaching over to the night stand he grasped the bottle of Lavender scented massage oil and opened it, tipping a little into one hand then placing the bottle back in its previous position, before warming the oil as he rubbed his hands together.

Sara quickly lowered her arms to her sides, then deftly removed the bra pulling it out from underneath her, only raising her body slightly in the process, before returning her hands to just under her chin.

Catching a brief glimpse of the side of one of her now naked pale breasts, had Gil's breath momentarily catch in his throat along with a jolt of arousal shooting to his groin.

Reigning in his insistent libido for a few seconds, Gil took a steadying breath, swiveled a little to get into a better position to massage her, but decided on a bold move and maneuvered himself slowly, determinedly so that he was now straddling her upper thighs, before settling down gently against them, his semi arousal only inches from her ass.

That thought alone, along with her slight squirm as his legs came in contact with hers and they both felt the heat of the other, had his arousal notching up a level.

More deep breaths to try to control himself, then he leaned forward placing both hands on the top of her shoulders, his thumb tracing deep, but slow circles to the muscles at the base of her neck.

Sara's low relieved moan bubbling up unexpectedly, wasn't helping Gil's battle to subdue lustful and erotic mental images in his imagination.

Fifteen minutes of massaging what he deemed to be 'safe' areas of her back, her shoulders, upper arms and down the center of her spine, Gil tentatively ventured to the sides of her torso, mere centimeters away from those tantalizing breast, as he leaned forward almost covering her to place light kisses to the side of her long slender neck.

He battled to keep his groin from pressing against her ass in this new more intimate position, one sudden movement from Sara and she would definitely feel the affect she was having on him.

Gil heard a faint buzzing sound, so his eyes diverted to the nearby nightstand to see his cell phone moving ever so slightly, but he ignored it, relieved he'd had the forethought to set it on vibrate earlier, and it hadn't seemed to have disturbed Sara either.

Returning to his much anticipated task after feeling Sara relax under his very hands, he continued with his touches forming new paths, brushing them gently over the sides of the pale mounds beckoning him, more pecks of his lips accompanied by the odd little nip of his teeth had Sara's breath hitching, with her arching her neck to give him better access.

Twice more the cell vibrated but never interrupting them, the oil mostly gone from his hands now, his touches evolved from relaxing to arousing as he ran his tongue along the outer shell of her ear, breathing heavily as he soaked up the aroma of the lavender and her own intoxicating scent.

Making a swift decision, and moving more quickly than he could ever remember in his life, Gil more or less ripped open the couple of buttons on his shirt and discarded the offending item, before resuming his ministrations to Sara, but now with his naked chest only inches away from her, his breaths increasing in rate, as did the blood pumping throughout his body.

Sara's throaty groan as she squirmed underneath him, made her ass come in contact with the thick prominent ridge in his trousers, had Gil swallowing rapidly, loosing concentration on the woman below him momentarily, so he could fight for control and not shoot his load in his shorts embarrassingly to soon.

Her strong twisting movement sent a distracted Gil toppling down to his side on the mattress, snapping him back to reality once more.

With the new improved sideways position on the bed, it allowed him to be able to slip his hands around to cup her pert breasts in his hands, while Sara shuffled her bottom backwards to come in direct contact with his ever increasing bulge.

Sara's arm snaked behind her to hold him closer and massage his thigh firmly, as Gil alternated between sucking her neck and lavishing long strokes of his tongue along her pulse point, one of his hands still massaging a firm breast while the other moved slowly down to the top of the buttoned waistband of her trousers.

The never before felt, shared full upper torso contact, the naked masculine chest against her feminine uncovered, cloth free back, only heightened the arousal for both of them, their breathing a testament to the fact.

Slipping the button free from its button hole without any problem, Gil then slid the zipper down agonizingly patiently, when all he really wanted to do was take her right now, while Sara began rotating her ass back onto his raging boner, driving him on and making him crazy with desire.

Some how through lust his laden thoughts, Gil rationalized that he had to try to slow things down immediately, he didn't want for their first ever time to be a 'quickie fuck'.

He wanted it to be special.......

To be as near perfect as it could possibly be, given the circumstances at this time............

A fondly remembered milestone in their relationship, for them both to cherish in years to come.....

For it to be the very act of 'making love'........Not just having partaken in having 'sex' for the sake of it.

Gil wanted them to connect with each other physically and emotionally on a more intimate level, communicate to each other what they couldn't express in words just yet.

Loud ringing abruptly sounded through from the living room home phone, as Sara ceased her movements, her posture taking on a resigned, slumped nature.

"Ignore it honey" Gil huskily whispered into her ear as he took to grinding his arousal into her rear, trying to get Sara back on track and to forget the noise.

The phone kept incessantly ringing until the answerphone took over, it recorded a message that couldn't be quite heard from the bedroom with the door closed then went quiet.

"Gil, it might..." Sara tried to voice, but was cut off by his hand cupping her chin to turn her head, as his lips descended, covereing hers in a kiss that soon deepened, the call forgotten while they resumed their attempt at lovemaking once more.

Ten minutes later both breathing in pants and gasps, with unrestrained moans of pleasure escaping from Both, they fondled and touched one another's bodies eagerly, then they clumsily, but rapidly shucked their trousers to be left wearing only their lower undergarments, Gil's hand traveled under the thin material of her panties, passing over the mound of hair as his fingers searched out, then ventured into her moist folds.

"Oh god" Sara moaned lowly in her throat, her thighs widening to accommodate first one, then a second one of his broad digits as they entered her heated core.

Gil's mouth soaked up the last of her moan, taking it deep within his chest as he took her breath and the pleasure in doing so with it, plunging his tongue in deep as it tangled and fought with her own.

Using his fingers in a steady but firm rhythm, going in and out of her slickness, co-coordinating with the thrusts Gil was now performing with his throbbing erection, pressed tight up against her butt separated only by a thin layer of fabric.

Sara writhed against him, increasing in strength, as he sought out her pleasure center, rubbing his thumb over the hardened nub, in conjunction with the digits exploring her womanly depths.

Feeling her fast approaching climax, her movements became more erratic as she pressed one had against his moving one to increase the friction, the other now embedded in the back of his boxer shorts, clutching and scraping her nails in his ass cheek .

Releasing her mouth from his sloppily, so he could hear her orgasm voiced verbally by her, he spoke seductively right into her ear "Let go Sara" nipping at her ear as he finished.

He then turned his head and gently bit down onto her shoulder as his other hand, the thumb and fore finger tweaked her erect nipple, as he felt her walls begin to contract around his fingers.

Helping her to ride through the waves of extreme pleasure, Gil stilled his fingers to feel the pulsing around them, but he kept up the gentle ministrations on her clitoris, his lips lavishly kissing her taught neck and jawline enjoying her release with her.

"Ohhhhhhh...Oh.....Oh.....Oh...G..Gilllllllllllllllllllll" Sara almost shouted incoherently as her back arched, her butt rammed into his now twitching cock, as she became rigid "Gooooooooooooooooooooood Gillllllllllllllllll" she finished on a gasped breath as he struggled to halt his own climax happening.

The house phone started to ring again as Sara fought to catch her breath, now slumping bonelessly within Gil's now tender embrace, one of his hands stroking her hair gently as he watched her sated facial features morph into a contented serene smile.

Ignoring the phone once again, Gil gave Sara some much needed time to recover before he intended to start up his seduction again, ready for the ultimate connection and shared release they both sought.

Five minutes later saw Gil turning her around slowly in his grasp to position her facing him, he wanted to kiss her chest, run his tongue over her hardened nipples, kiss every inch of her body and taste her beautiful supple skin.

"NO! PLEASE?............NOT MY MOMMY!...........NO....NO......PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE" scarily, sounded loudly through the house, with a frightened childlike tone to the voice.

To accompany the distressed sound of Kye in the nearby bedroom having yet another traumatic nightmare, the telephone rang and rang again persistently, someone was definitely determined to get in contact with Gil this evening.

"Mom.....Mommy, Mommy....M....M..Mom" Kye whimpered less noisily now.

Sara locked gazes with Gil, he saw several emotions play out clearly, but silently within her orbs, alarm, worry, indecision, resignation and then finally apology as they seemed to communicate with each other without words.

On a heavy resigned sigh Gil spoke quietly "You go to him honey" he hesitated momentarily, thinking he couldn't possibly go into the child room with his boxers tented and obviously still highly aroused, not as potent as some minutes previously, but enough to show, before adding "I...I need to......To take care of...of whoever was calling" he stumbled to say as an excuse when the ringing ended.

Leaning forward to place a lingering kiss on his lips after a softly uttered "Thank you" Sara slipped of the bed grabbing Gil's shirt from the bedroom floor and buttoning the only two buttons left intact, before stepping out of the room to go to the child.

Gil closed his eyes willing his thoughts else where, from where they were currently recalling their brief interlude into love making, bringing his hand up to rub his beard tiredly, he caught a strong smell of Sara's arousal and climax still fresh on his fingers, which only made his nether regions jump back into instant action again.

Letting out a frustrated growl, then getting up quickly, he strode into the en suit bathroom like a man on a mission, Gil not only closed the door after entering, but he locked it securely behind him, unusually so.

Discarding his boxers, he glanced at the now cooling bath tub water imagining Sara's slender naked body within its depths, the candles still flickering, Gil made towards the shower stall taking his twitching member in hand as he turned the warm water on.

Personal indulgence and gratification was not a thing that Gil partook in very often over his lifetime, but where Sara was concerned in his many inappropriate thoughts over the years of her, he'd often succumbed to masturbation to reach release, just to ease some of the continual built up of tension in his body she caused unbeknown to her.

Now as he let the warming water cascade down his broad back, he widened his stance, brought his free hand up to his nose and inhaled Sara's sex scent as he began his first slow, but firm strokes.

After setting a gradually building pace, increasing in his grasps pressure to a tighter hold, and the speed at which he was now moving his hand up and down his shaft, Gil closed his eyes, took in another huge waft of the sweet musky arousal smell to spur him on.

Feeling the building pressure start in his stomach then move down to his testicles, he took a last good sniff of the intoxicating odor before placing his hand on the shower wall to brace himself against.

Rubbing his thumb over the engorged tip, he let out a softened moan as the seeping precum spread around it making it more sensitive, he tightened his grip, picking up the pace as his breathing became ragged, his thoughts of Sara writhing underneath him, impaled with his ample sized manhood driving them both to completion driving him on.

An almost painful throbbing took over his erection now, along with the newer, erotic imagines of Sara stroking him with hard determined jerks, in his minds eye, had Gil's legs weakening as he sought out his pleasurable conclusion.

Bringing his hand right down to the base of his shaft, before pulling back up almost violently and squeezing the tip, then repeating the action over and over rapidly, he felt the strong tightening of his balls as he felt the imminent ejaculation begin to take action within him.

His eyes still closed, head tipped forward, chin dropped with his mouth open, breathing short but rapid intakes and exhales as he concentrated on the exertion he needed to finish.

Several more hard, and fast strokes along with him now thrusting into his own tight grip, had his cock jerking as the hot streams of cum shot out over his wrist, a guttural sounding 'Sara' spoken within a growl, signaled the total pleasure of the tension released from his body by his actions.

Slowing his strokes to a stop, Gil stepped forward resting both forearms and his forehead against the cool tiles, while he let out a long, drawn out low moan of temporary satisfaction, while regaining his normal breathing pattern once more.

Twenty minutes later, all showered, dressed in a t shirt and faded jeans, Gil emerged into the bedroom to see Sara atop of his bed, his shirt still adorning her slim figure as she curled on her side fast asleep.

Frowning at first, but not hearing any sign of noise coming from the direction of Kye's bedroom, Gil thought Sara must not have had to have intervened with comforting the boy back to consciousness, so returned to the bedroom to wait for him, but then had fell asleep.

Worried she might get a chill, he took the comforter from the bottom of the bed, draped it lovingly over her without waking her up, he was leaning down to kiss her temple when a knock sounded on the house front door, so he finished his journey pecking the area chastely, taking only a few moments to gaze at her before leaving the room.

Dashing to the door so that whoever was knocking wouldn't waken either Sara or Kye up. Gil unlocked a pulled the door open with speed, barking lowly "This had better be important" to a startled and shocked Jim Brass, who took a faltering step backwards lowering his fist gingerly.

**Tbc**

**A/N -** _I promised you some smut in this chapter, hope I didn't disappoint, I know they never fully consummated the relationship, but hey they have all the time in the world right! The next few chapters will be getting the story back on track with the case. Hanks involvement as a biological father to a newborn & a child he has never known, and of course there is a twist coming up in the next chapter that Brass will reveal in his news to Gil._

Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter, if you wish me to continue with the story, or you have any thoughts of it so far, it really is appreciated when you do.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all very much for all your great reviews & the warm welcome back, it really is appreciated. Please keep them coming. I am going to try to update the story at least once a week, more if at all possible, but I cant promise with my time constraints at present. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 37 – Break in the case**

"Whoa! Whats got up your butt?" Jim asked as he watched Gil glare at him, then turn around and walk back quickly towards the area where the bedrooms were located, so he could glance in on Kye, then shut the door so as not to awaken the boy with their talking.

Gil knew without a doubt now that his evening of relaxation, or better still, extra curricular activities that he and Sara had started only a short time ago, were now destined to another time, when? God only knew with his luck.

Irritated and a little annoyed, he stomped back towards the kitchen, acting a little adolescent at the abrupt intrusion of his libido, to set about making them both some coffee, throwing an order over his shoulder as he went.

"Keep your voice down" was the grumpy reply Jim got as Gil went to the counter to set the coffee maker on.

Jim took in the much more casual look to the man who he seldom saw outside of work unless they were having a drink, the bare feet, the Jeans he'd never seen the entomologist ever wear before, the loose fitting old t – shirt, along with the mussed uncombed hair, which made him smirk while Gil's back was turned to him.

The image presented to him now was nothing like the perfectly groomed, baggy, but practical, dark cloths wearing stoic man of the Las Vegas crime lab, no this was much more amusing for him to see, it was what Jim knew to be the effects of having Sara Sidle and the small boy living with his friend.

Only the mans irritation, tense posture and jerky movements around the kitchen confused Jim a little, yeah he'd been trying to call both Gil's cell and home phones for the last hour, so he was probably to blame for the reception he'd just received, but shrugging off trying to work out what was wrong with Gil Grissom for now, he took a seat at the breakfast bar waiting for his drink, but carried on discretely observing the body language of his friend.

"The kid asleep?" Jim asked a little nosily, wondering if Sara was at her own apartment, because he could see no sign of her in the living room as he looked around the place now.

Finishing up making the two drinks, Gil turned absently placing them down on the counter in front of Jim, spilling a little of the not liquid with the roughness of the action "Yes he is, and so is Sara" he said a little testily, then added with a sigh "It's been a rough day for them both" then left it at that without anymore explanation.

Rounding the counter, Gil went to sit down on the stool next to Brass, but on contact he almost shot up to standing quickly with a wince "Ow!" he voiced without thought, as his hand went automatically to his ass rubbing it in a soothing motion.

Noticing the discomfort of his friend as he jumped quickly from his seat, Jim frowned then spoke in a teasing tone "You got ants in yer pants tonight Gil?".

"No!" Gil replied too quickly, then with a distracted and confused frown to himself, he tried to fathom out why his right butt cheek was sore, and stinging with a slight throb.

Not bothering to resit again, but wanting to distract Jim from inquiring any more at his embarrassing condition, he leaned one elbow on the counter as casually as he could picking up his coffee "So all the calls in the last hour were courtesy of you Jim" he stated, rather than asked, then added "So Whats so urgent that couldn't wait until morning?" .

Eying Gil curiously, Jim wondered if he had an injury that he was trying to hide from him, the usual 'Grissom' diversionary tactic only made him more suspicious, had Sara kicked his ass? Oh, that thought alone had a smirk raising the corners of his mouth, what he'd give to be able to see that happen.

Shaking his head subtly, putting his inquisitiveness aside for now but keeping a mental note of it, he answer Gil's question, the reason he'd been trying to get a hold of him for a while "We've had a development in the case Gil".

Peaking his interest now, Gil put down his cup giving Brass his full attention now "You have a new suspect?..........Evidence?" he asked going into investigator mode immediately.

"Our Mr Frost, aka 'the Ice-Man' just lost his primary alibi for the night of the murders. His lady friend 'hooker' was found a couple of hours ago strung up hanged in a fancy hotel suite at the...Wait for it …......'Bellagio on the strip, and guess who happens to have financed the room?" Jim asked theatrically.

Gil looked momentarily shocked, then in some thought absorbing the information, as he then answered "Frost" then he quickly asked "Suspicious circumstances?"

"Well lets put it this way if it is, Catherine and Warrick will find out thats for sure. They're still at the scene as we speak processing, but early indications show that some kind of a_uto_-erotic asphyxiation sex game took place in the room, but at this point they haven't determined whether the victim had any help being asphyxiated, or if it was accidental, instigated and carried out solely by the victim" Jim relayed the details.

"Is there evidence of others having been in the room at the time....Frost or that goon of his perhaps?" Gil asked hopefully.

Smirking at his friends serious investigator persona, Jim told him the rest of what he knew about the new case "Well a right ole kinky party of some kind took place in the room, because from what I saw of the scene there was clearly on display discarded bottles of champagne, drug paraphernalia" pausing momentarily, Jim wondered how to phrase the next part to Gil, knowing that he was acquainted with Lady Heather Kessler, and there was still a question as to if he'd had a relationship with the dominatrix, or if it was Gil's genuine curiosity into the word of the sexual deviant personally, or for his job, either way the thought made him internally shiver, he continued "Items of sexual bondage and sex type games crap was also found in the room ,which is now back at the lab with Greg and Nick processing it all".

Pushing on Jim kept on delivering the details as he knew them so far "Frost paid for the room via his lawyer buddy Nelson Carlton, thats enough to pull the two in for questioning for now, but we have no evidence to actually put him in the room as yet. Nick called a short time ago to let me know he's put a rush on any DNA and fingerprint evidence found in the room, so he'll call me as soon as he has something for us".

"So you've got them at PD, stewing until the lab gets something to tie them to the scene, the crime, if there was one?" satisfied with the knowledge of Catherine and his team handling the case, Gil asked a little cautiously, not sure he liked that Brass seemed to be holding something back from him, or at least delaying to tell him as he studied Jim questioningly.

Letting out a little nervous chuckle at Gil's perception, Jim spoke "So far Frost and Carlton are both in the wind right now, we've got an APB on the pair of them and my guys should pick them up soon. We've also informed NYPD to do the same if they return there, but I thought after your little run in with them the other day, that I had better give you the heads up on this".

Hearing the last bit of information, a little concerned now especially after having a funny feeling earlier in the day of being watched, Gil absently sat heavily on the bar stool forgetting his tender ass "Ow" he said quickly again, leaning on one butt cheek easing the pressure on the sores, then covered his discomfort by speaking again "Thanks, I appreciate that Jim, but I think I can handle them if they turn up here, I'll just call PD" he reassured his friend.

Smirking at Gil a little curiously now, Jim decided to forge ahead with asking about the obvious injury that he was poorly trying to hide from him "So.....Did Sara..." he started but was cut off by Gil speaking suddenly.

Spotting the slight smirk and realizing what Jim was about to ask, Gil interrupted "I need to just go check on Sara and Kye, he was having a nightmare just before you arrived" he said excusing himself as he got up leaving Jim sat there on his own as he made his way to the boys room.

Gil quickly checked on Kye, noticing how the boy now had the scruffy looking teddy bear gripped close to his chest as he slept curled up on himself, but settled, and thankfully soundly asleep.

Closing the door quietly, he decided to check in on Sara too, Jim's news that Frost was now the prime suspect again in Charlotte's murder, also quite possibly this new victim's had unnerved him enough to feel that he needed to make sure he reassured himself, that the two people in his care were still safe and okay in his home.

Slipping into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him softly, he tiptoed over to the his huge bed where his very own sleeping beauty lay.

Leaning back and craning his neck to watch Gil over his shoulder, Jim arched an eyebrow when he saw that his often dense friend, hesitantly entered what he remembered to be the master bedroom of the home, _Ah so the bugman has finally made his move and gotten his act together getting our Miss Sidle into his bed_...........he thought amusedly, until the penny suddenly dropped.

The smirk morphed in to amazement as Jim's jaw dropped comically for a few seconds as all the mental evidence he'd stored of Gil's latest behavior all came together to reach a slightly stunning, but shocking conclusion

_He never answered his cell phone, understandable and explainable if he thought it was Conrad calling............_

_But to not answer his home phone when it could have been from the lab?... Not like Gil at all._

_Or respond to my cryptic recorded telephone message right away? _

_Suggests that he was otherwise engaged.............In another room of the house?_

_But was that with the boy or Sara?_

_He was irritable and clearly annoyed, snapping at me when he opened the door to let me in? Not so much as even a polite 'Hey Jim'._

_He almost threw my coffee at me?_

_Casually dressed and his hair messed up..... Or dare I even think, mussed from having,............... Or attempting to have sex, _Jim internally cringed at the mental picture of his long time friend, and as he liked to think daughter figure engaging in sex.

Giving himself a mental shake, Jim got back on track with his investigative thoughts.

_The obvious sore ass he has? That he awkwardly tried to hide from me, _He chuckled to himself.

Then his next thought had him cringe and wince physically, _maybe she never kicked his ass like he deserves after all, but got a bit over zealous with her nails?_

_Ewe! So wrong a mental image! _He mumbled to himself, as he glanced towards the closed door of Gil's bedroom to check for movement, but seeing nothing was happening went back to his thoughts .

_Sara now asleep in the 'Bugmans bed', not the originally offered guest room?_

_Ahhhhhhh.......Your conclusion Captain Brass?_

A huge grin spread across Jim's face, _You sly old dog Gil Grissom, you got laid, or at least were about to,_ Jim thought, then realized it was most likely the latter given the moodiness of the man in question.

_Oh I just bet I'm top of his shit list today,_ he chuckled at the thought as he picked up his coffee cup to drink.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom Gil crouched down by the side the bed, nearest to where Sara was sleeping, he noticed how she seemed to be cradling her lightly bandaged hand close to her chest, so he leaned over to try to get a better look.

Inhaling deeply in her light slumber, Sara shifted lazily in the bed as she took in the strong male scent that she had become accustomed to over the years, the very one that always somehow seemed to increase her heart rate, but at the same time make her feel calm and at ease.

Snuggling her face a little more into the soft but plump pillow, she only smelled the clean detergent smell of freshly laundered cotton, the masculine 'Grissom' scent seeming to lessen some what.

Not wanting to fully rouse her, Gil pulled back a little as he carried on enthralled, watching Sara's facial features turn from contentment to a slight frown as her eyes fluttered, then opened sleepily, he placed his hand gently on her back, rubbing soothing circles to hopefully lull her back to sleep while whispering "Shushhhhhhhh, every thing's fine honey, go back to sleep".

Managing to fight off her tiredness as her eyes focused and locked with perfect tender blue orbs, Sara spoke on the end of a long breath "Gil?" questioningly.

Leaning fully in to kiss her affectionately on the temple, before pulling back to look at her again, Gil smiled softly at her adorable sleepy pose "It's okay honey, Kye's still sleeping, you should get some more rest" he said reaching his other hand for her bandaged hand gently, taking it into his as he examined it for any signs of bleeding.

Sara tried to pull her hand away, hiding the fact that it was now throbbing a little from her early eager exploits of grabbing Gil's ass forcefully, forgetting about her healing wounds in the throes of passion.

Keeping a firm but gentle hold, Gil prevented her from removing her hand, asking her in a concerned tone "Do you need some of your pain meds?".

Shaking her head a little shyly now, Sara broke their gaze, she hoped and prayed Gil wouldn't realize why she was now experiencing some minor pain and discomfort in her hand, when it had been recovering reasonably well for the last day.

It would mortify her if he were to ask her why it now hurt again, and she had to explain the embarrassing truth to him "It's okay" she said dismissively still not meeting his eyes as she pulled her limb back close to her body again.

Seeing Sara's discomfort, but not fully understanding the sudden shyness, and knowing from past experience of her reluctance to taking of any form of medications, Gil stood then made his way to the en-suit bathroom "I'll get them for you" was all he said.

Deciding to relieve himself whilst there he unzipped himself to do so, after finishing he remembered the soreness from before so undid his trousers fully, pulling them along with his boxers down to one side, as he stepped over to the mirrors above the counter.

Two eyebrows shot to his hairline in complete surprise at the three sets of four distinguishable, slightly weeping, thin scratched lines adorning his butt cheek.

Shifting around to his side a little more to get a better view, with sudden clarity Gil understood Sara's shyness and reluctance to let him examine her hand.

Chuckling to himself now, at the huge male ego boost at seeing the result of Sara's obvious pleasure and climax, delivered by himself not that long ago, he zipped himself up making a mental note to make sure he was careful for a while when he sat, washing his hands quickly, he resumed his task of getting her pain meds.

As he opened the mirrored cabinet where he stored such things, he caught a very smug grin on his own face, _if this is what she does to me after only a brief foray into making love, I'm gonna be wearing a permanent stupid grin when we finally manage to get full uninterrupted time together to make love properly, _He thought as he located the tablets then grabbed a glass filling it with water.

"Shit!" he quietly cursed, remembering Jim sat out in his kitchen waiting his return.

Returning to the bedside quickly,Gil offered up two pills and the glass of water to Sara, who after a minutes hesitation, while seeing Gil's pleading look for her to take them, she took them, settling down in the bed again after she placed the glass on the night stand.

"Please try to rest some more honey" Gil said bending down to kiss her lovingly on the lips before drawing back again, the affection coming to him so naturally now that he felt comfortable enough to do it whenever he wished "I'll be back shortly" he promised as he recovered her shoulders with the comforter.

He ran his hand through her silky brunette locks tenderly before smiling at her once more, then left her to hopefully go back to sleep.

Brass exaggerated looking at his watch with mock impatience as Gil re-entered the kitchen looking a little sheepish "Thought you'd forgotten that you had a guest" he remarked teasingly.

Gil flicked the switch on the coffee machine "You got time for another?".

A little surprised at the invitation to stay a while longer Jim grinned "Sure there are no bad guys that need my superior interrogation skills right now" he quipped as he shoved his cup forward on the counter.

_**A/N**__ – Thank you for reading this & I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the new case details and the little bit of humor I added. In the coming chapters there will be a very angsty development (My first real attempt at writing angst), the rest of the team will become aware of the new romantic relationship still forming between Grissom and Sara, that will also come under a certain scrutiny by some, and of course develop further. I will hopefully post again next weeken_d.

Please take the time to review, as your comments really do encourage us learning authors to keep on writing for you & they are very much appreciated.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all very much for the continued reviews & story support, it really is appreciated. Please keep them coming. Lots of GSR fluff in this one, before all the angst coming up in the following chapters. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**This Chapter & Story is dedicated to the memory of my 25 year old nephew who was killed in a car crash early today.**

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 38 Trust and Honest sincerity**

Jim and Gil chatted away quietly while the other two house guests slept on for the next couple of hours, they talked about the case, Kye and his constant distressing struggle with nightmares of the night his mother was killed, seeing the councilor, then the run in with Hank Pettigrew.

Gil told his friend, quite unusually so, about his deep concerns for Sara's attachment to the boy, her fragile state of emotions where the child was concerned, his worry at Pettigrew's possible future role in all of this, if he were to demand to lay claim to Kye as his rightful biological father, and the devastation it would most likely have upon her.

Himself too, if he had to be completely honest with himself, he'd grown very emotionally attached to Kye without even knowing it was happening, as he guided the small boy through his nightly torment, but he still refused to admit this to anyone, his own growing feelings for both Sara and Kye, he felt should take a back seat to dealing with whatever needed addressing at present, and that was to keeping them both safe, healthy and rested in a calm environment.

"Is that coffee fresh?" came a soft female voice from the entry to the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead" Jim said in warm greeting to Sara as he rose from his seat to let her sit down, he also took mental note of her wearing one of Gil's shirts with a pair of comfy looking joggers.

"Pain meds, they knock me out" was all the explanation she gave as she locked gazes with Gil in question.

Gil was now stood a little mesmerized by her appearance in his shirt, he wondered quickly if she had put her bra back on, worried Brass may get an eyeful of her wonderful breasts as he noted several buttons still open wide at her chest.

Feeling a slight twitch in his groin at remembering his hands massaging and caressing those very same fleshy mounds not a short time before, he was ripped from his rather erotic thoughts by a clearing of a throat by Jim, then a loudly spoken "Gil? Coffee".

Giving himself a mental shake at zoning out, he gave her an embarrassed and slightly shy smile as he moved over to the pot "Coffee" he said "Yes. Coming right up dear" he internally winced at his own words, when he heard Jim chuckled, knowing he'd been caught out momentarily day dreaming.

"Kye still sleeping?" Gil asked over his shoulder, trying to cover his faux pas.

"Yeah, thankfully" Sara replied taking Jim's seat "It's the longest he's slept for without one of his episodes" she said absently, recalling her sadness every time either one of them had to deal with the distraught child.

Brass noted the sadness in her tone and words, so did his best to try to reassure her "Your doing a great job with him Sara. Both of you are. He's in a good place to be, right here with you both, and I'm sure he's getting the best help he can from you".

Not sure of what else to say, Jim decided it was time for him to leave, taking a quick glance at his watch Brass added "Well I guess I better get going and catch some bad guys, there's only a couple of hours left of shift" he said smiling as Gil handed Sara a teaming cup of coffee, then he affectionately placed his hand on Sara's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze "Take care" he said over his shoulder as he left.

As Sara sipped on her hot drink, Gil debated on how much to tell her of what Jim had just informed him off with the case.

_Do I share all that Jim told me about the developments? _

_That 'Frost' is the prime suspect once again and running around loose in Vegas, doing god only knows what?_

_Will it only make her worry more with the new details?_

_Stress her out perhaps, when it could have been possibly prevented by me?_

_Create a tension in the air that Kye would most certainly pick up on.............Making his present personal security, questionable to him once more?_

_Would Sara be able to deal with her stress and emotions, if I were to tell her of my suspicions of being followed today in light of the latest news?_

He let out a long low sigh as he continued on with his troubled thoughts oblivious to Sara sat along side him.

_She'll be annoyed with me if I only share parts with her, then she later finds out there was more...................Even though my best intentions may seem to be the wrong thing in making a right decision now._

_I made a promise to her.....That I can't, and wont break._

_That I'd be there for her....Helping her.........Doing anything that she needed or required me to do._

_For Kye too, in all of this..................Wherever this leads us._

Taking a sip of his drink, Gil came to a conclusion of what he must do.

_Sara has to know she can trust me completely in everything._

_Trust me to be absolutely honest and sincere with her throughout all we face together now._

_Isn't that the most important basis for a any kind of future relationship?_

Sara noticed Gil had zoned out on her and seemed to be having some kind of internal debate about something, as she watched his profile sat beside her at the counter.

She gently clasped his hand resting on his thigh, making him momentarily flinch in surprise "You okay?" she asked softly.

Gil nodded with a weak smile as he entwined his fingers with hers, then brought their joined hands up to kiss the back of hers, connecting his eyes with her now.

"Somethings bothering you.....I can see it Gil" she stated, reading him as perceptively as ever.

Leaning in, Gil placed a chaste kiss on her lips then pulled back smiling at her "I cant hide anything from you, can I?" he said chuckling, not expecting her to answer him.

Sara frowned, before answering him with her own concerned question "Would you want to?" she spoke a little insecurely, not really sure she wanted an answer or not now "Keep things from me?, that is" she added breaking the gaze and fidgeting with her cup.

Realizing his light hearted tease had been misinterpreted by her, he released her hand from his, placing his arm around her shoulder "Oh honey. Never" he spoke tenderly as he brought her closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder "I was just using a figure of speech, thats all".

Gil realized that his light hearted words had, had the wrong intended effect on her, making one of her many insecurities resurface again, one he himself, admittedly shared with her of finding it hard to trust people in his life.

"I didn't mean to imply to you, that I would ever want to hide things from you honey. Ever" he said nuzzling her temple, then adding a light kiss before talking again.

"'This' is all new to us both Sara" Gil hesitated briefly, then let out a soft sigh "I...........I haven't really had a...A relationship as such, much less a meaningful one........With a women in many years honey" he said fumbling through his words to her, trying to explain his incompetence at romantic relationships in his life experience so far.

He chuckled a little self deprecatingly at himself "I tried dating a couple of times over the years, but they never usually got past the first date" he sighed heavily "My chosen topics of dinner conversation usually put paid to that, I'm sure" he paused briefly, taking a moment to buck up the courage he needed to say what he wanted to say.

"But with you Sara......What I'm trying to say is.............It's different.....It feels totally different.......Your much more important to me than those women ever where" he spoke nervously, but carried on, at feeling a reassuring squeeze from her as she placed her arm around his torso.

"There's much more at stake here for me honey" he said quietly, then took a large swallow before he continued "I just don't want to mess it up, but you have to understand. I have no real experience in romantic relationships to call upon, in trying to make sure 'this between us, will work" he winced at his own words and hoped he wouldn't now scare her off "And I really do want it to" he said adding extra emphasis on the 'really'.

Sara's flat palm of her hand was now rubbing soothingly over his chest, as he courageously kept opening up to her and sharing his feelings with her "Sara, what I feel for you, I have never felt for any other woman, or person for that fact".

Guiding her gently off her chair, Gil pulled her onto his lap, settling her against his chest with her arms around him, so they could be in each others embraced even closer than before.

"I can't even begin to put into words to describe what I'm feeling for you, like so many of the great poets have done in the past " he said kissing her head again, before adding more determinedly now "But know this honey" he said gently lifting her chin so that their eyes connected "I've been such a fool in the past where your concerned, but not any more. You really are my number one priority in life now, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure things work out between us. Okay?".

"Me too" Sara agreed on a whisper, not wishing to break the happy, but momentous moment between them.

Astounded by the sincerity and emotion as he delivered his heartfelt feelings to her, Sara could clearly see the depth of love he held for her in his eyes, as she leaned into him instigating a long lingering kiss, one that soon evolved into a make out session, right in the middle of the kitchen.

Some time later gasping for air and grinning stupidly goofy at one another, Gil eventually recovering full mental brain function once more, he suggested they had better get some sleep pretty soon, before either Kye woke up again in the throes of another nightmare, or the boy would rise for the beginning of a new day.

Gil switched everything off and locked up, then led her to his bedroom without hesitation, surprising Sara, who only shyly smiled as he turned down the bed for her, before he went into the bathroom to carry out his usual bedtime hygiene routine.

When he came back, in just his boxer shorts and a T shirt all washed and prepared for bed, he took a moments pause to take in the wonderful sight of her settled in his bed awaiting him.

After giving her a tender smile, he slipped into bed beside her, then pulled her against him as if it were the most natural thing in the world for them to do, but in reality was their very first time of sharing a bed to sleep together.

Gil told Sara all that Jim had informed him of, not missing out a single detail, even sharing his concern of them being followed earlier in the day.

He reassured her that Brass was doing all that he could liaising with NYPD to apprehend Frost, and for them not to worry, he also shared his own indecisive thoughts from earlier which had lead to the little misunderstanding which they'd had.

Both lavished in the feel of one another up close and intimate, as they settled down and entered the next phase of their relationship, both slipping contentedly into a peaceful calming slumber, knowing that they would be there for each other, come what may.

A few hours later Gil awoke with Sara still in his arms, he was spooning her from behind, he thought at first it was her hair tickling his nose that had woken him, but then he heard the continued click and slight scrape of the dogs paws walking past the bedroom door on the hard floor surface, followed by the flush of the toilet and a door shutting quietly.

Knowing that Kye was now up, and the boy would firstly just go straight to the back door to let the dogs out to have a pee, then either sit out with them, or seat himself on the couch waiting for the two adults to rise.

Feeling his own full bladder now, Gil eased himself slowly away from Sara's back, placing a pillow behind her so she hopefully wouldn't miss his presence too much and sleep on.

He slipped into the bathroom to relieve himself, then proceeded to brush his teeth and freshen up, grabbing his robe from the door he took one last look at Sara sleeping soundly, then went in search of Kye to make them all some breakfast.

Padding into the kitchen barefoot, Gil prepared the coffee machine after glancing at the couch and seeing that Kye wasn't there, he presumed the boy must be out in the yard playing with the dogs, although with the door closed everything seemed very quiet.

Flicking the switch on the machine with a confused frown, Gil started to feel an odd foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach, one he could not recall ever experiencing in recent years.

Then the pieces started to come together in his mind, it was more than just simple quiet, it was unusually so for his home in more recent days, he should have at the very leas, heard one of the dogs bark, if only in excitement of play with Kye.

_Kye! _Gil thought immediately, feeling a sudden panic rise within him.

Then the reason for Jim's visit last night, and the details he relayed slammed into his thoughts like a rail train crash, each piece of information hitting the next one to come in line.

"God, No" Gil said to himself almost in prayer, as he dropped the cup he was holding on the counter with a clank, then moved around to exit the kitchen for the yard.

"Kye!" Gil called out loudly as he flung open the rear door to the house.

Expecting at the very least for the two large boxer dogs to rush at him, Gil's anxiety levels went up a few notches as he scanned the yard frantically.

Seeing nothing he yelled out again "Kye!" followed by an even louder more fraught "Hank! Bruno!".

He stepping out into the yard, almost breaking out into a full run heading towards the side gate that was out of view of the rear windows of the house "Kye! Hank! Bruno!" he called out desperately.

Gil stopped in his tracks abruptly at what he now saw, his eyes wide, hearth thumping wildly in his chest, breathing rapidly......................

"Gil! What is it...........?" Sara's anguished voice asked from behind him, around the corner of the building.

_**A/N – **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger and the obvious angst that is to come, but it is all part of the story yet to unfold. The ending of the chapter was extremely hard for me to finish today in light of a family tragedy, but as promised to you wonderful readers & reviewers I wanted to post it & Include my dedication to a wonderful young man._

Please take the time to review the chapter, or just leave me a comment for what you think of the story so far. Your reviews are very much loved and appreciated.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all so very much for the continued reviews & the wonderful words of comfort offered via both review, and by personal messages, it really was & is humbling. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 39 Private Number**

"Honey! Stay right where you are" Gil said a little more sharply than he normally would do to her.

Gil's breathing was still very rapid, he looked down as suddenly a stinging pain hit him, shooting along the base of his foot "Ouch! Son of a …." he cursed lifting his foot, then hopping backwards, at the same time leaning down to grab a hold of the sore area.

"Gil!?" Sara called out worriedly.

"Stop there!" Gil shouted at her still panicked while trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, what he must do now, then realizing he was most probably frightening Sara more by his tone, he softened it speaking to her again "Sara go call Jim right now, ask him to come here with the team, then bring me the first aid kit please" he said hoping she'd just do as he asked, before asking more questions he was sure would upset her terribly.

"Gil? Whats going on? Where's Kye? The dogs?..........Hank? Bruno?" she asked in quick succession, her voice cracking on Kye's name.

Standing upright against the house wall, but resting his lightly bleeding bare foot against his robe covered thigh to stem the flow, he took in a deep breath before speaking "Please honey, just call Jim, and then I'll explain when you've done that okay?" he asked of her, then added "Make sure you put something on your feet when you return".

Sara let out a shaky breath, her imagination was doing a right number on her thoughts at that moment, but she trusted Gil enough to carry our his request knowing he had her best interests at heart "Okay, I'll be right back" then ran back into the house to retrieve her cell phone & to search for the medical supplies.

Gil turned his head back to the brand new crime scene in front of him, he took a steadying breath as he scanned the whole area before him, he desperately tried to alter his mindset to get into investigator mode for a visual processing of what he was seeing, knowing his current thoughts and emotions were interfering with the usually natural task for him, but all he could mentally imagine in this moment was Kye being hurt, or god forbid, even worse, killed by an intruder.

Placing his foot down on top of his other to keep some balance, Gil closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them focusing on the ground to try again with a visual run through...........................

Starting closest to him he proceeded to mentally log the details to himself

_Broken glass tumbler, shattered into pieces amid a small pool of what appears to be regular dairy milk................_

_Contaminated with what 'has' to be my own DNA......................_

_Blood from the wound to the sole of my foot._

_But will need to be double checked by Wendy for other possible donors......Kye's and, or the perpetrator...........Abductor_

_Don't get ahead of the evidence, _Gil berated himself silently as he took controlled breaths to get him back on track.

This was extremely harder for him, with it being someone he cared for dearly involved.

_Mental note to let the team know that I unknowingly compromised the scene as I rushed out, and around to here._

Moving his eyes a little to the next object he could see, he continued.

_Half eaten or chewed, piece of dark red, precisely butchered flesh..................._

_Unidentifiable at present........_

_But most probably beef steak......_

_Will need analyzing to establish if the meat source is animal or human,..........._

_If it has been doctored with any toxins, poisons, pharmaceutical, or illegal drugs_.

That thought had Gil wondering anxiously, if whoever had done this, had used something to subdue Kye along with the dogs, he dearly hoped not, the effects of some drugs on such a small child's body could be detrimental, if the person administering them got the dosage wrong.

Letting out a long shaky breath, Gil noticed that the loud, rapid heart beat sound in his ears was subsiding now enough for other sounds about him to filter in, but there were just normal early morning noises to be heard.

Refocusing again, Gil carried on.

_Two __Canis lupis familiaris,_ _both laid prone, parallel to each other on the grass near to the rear exit to the property........._

_On first appearance they both seem to look deceased._

_No apparent visible wounds to be seen as yet......_.

_No types of animal control or restraints of any kind present._

Squinting his eyes to look more intently at the two pets, Gil concentrated to the best of his ability right now as he observed Hank and Bruno's current situation amongst all of this.

_Both animals chests rising and falling slowly.......Which indicates either drug induced tranquilizing or even possible coma, especially as they only awoke for the day a short time ago, so should be active now._

_No appearance of vomit or foam around the canines mouths to suggest possible poisoning......................._

Thats a good sign, Gil thought interrupting his processing and letting out a slightly relieved sigh.

_Mental note to get Sara or Jim to call for a veterinarian to come out ASAP, and have one of the guys process both dogs for any signs of evidence._

_Rear exit yard gate open half way.............._

_Padlock obviously tampered with........Left hanging open from loop of secure bolt mechanism in place.......Needs fingerprinting._

_Gil's eyes went wide momentarily as his keen eyes spotted what he believed to be a small piece of dark material, caught on top of the rough gate frame fixed to the wall._

_You left a piece of yourself behind........................_

_Maybe it will give us a solid enough lead to where the hell Kye is?_

Gil berated himself again for using the boys name, this was tough for him with his emotions all a jumble right now, but in order to possibly be able to help the child, he had to try to distance himself from his personal involvement in this task to do so.

_I_ _can't touch any of this being a part of the case, it would only compromise any possible case thats built up for the DA against a suspect, but still I can look, advise my team when they get here._

_Focus on what you see, what it's telling you, _Gil thought like a mantra to himself.

_Make sure the team get that trace evidence to Hodges in the lab pronto._

His eyes continued their perusal.

_No immediate signs of footprints on the concrete path or grassed area......Perimeter will still need a more detailed investigation._

_No disturbed foliage on brief visual inspection from this vantage point._

"Damned!" he cursed at what his eyes now registered and rested on, then he shut them to try to block out the tormenting, imagined images assaulting him.

Opening them again, he could see just through the other side of the gateway, Kye's abandoned, scruffy, but lovable brown teddy bear lay ominously on the middle of the pathway.

Looking more intently at it now, Gil recognized that the toy didn't seem to look how it was supposed to, until he saw what he thought was cream colored stuffing material protruding from where one of the bears arms should be.

_God, how could someone be so inhuman as to rip a child's comforting toy from their grip?_ Gil thought with despair, he'd seen some really bad things on the job, but something so personal to him concerning a child of all things, just made it all the more worse for him in this instance.

_Sick son of a bitches!_ He thought angrily, not voicing his curse, but feeling yet another emotion bid for his attention.

"Gil?" Sara said touching the back of his shoulder gently, bringing him out of the negative thought.

Turning quickly to her, Gil saw her hand go to her mouth in shock, the first aid box fell to the floor with a clatter, as tears brimmed in her eyes right away, when she realized what she had previously been prevented from seeing.

"Oh god. No! Kye.........Not Kye.......Where is he?......Who's got him?.............Gil?" Sara said brokenly as she desperately fought to keep herself together, but failed miserably as an uncontrollable sob left her throat.

Gil grabbed Sara to him, into a tight embrace, mostly to try to prevent her analyzing the sight more than she already had, but also to offer and gain comfort from her presence.

"Shhhh, we'll find him honey, the dogs are alive and we'll get whoever did this okay" Gil spoke into her hair as he felt her body shake with quiet sobs.

Gil didn't want to make any solid promises to her that everything would be okay and that the boy would definitely be found safe and sound soon, because right now he wasn't sure of that himself, and statistics of past cases, told him of child kidnap or abductions outcomes never having favored their chances of being found alive again.

But he had to offer her something, along with the physical comfort he was giving her, in the form of rubbing circles briskly on her back as he held her firmly.

Trying to distract her from becoming too upset and distressed, Gil asked her if the team were on their way, she nodded then swiped at her eyes as he explained what he thought must have happened, while they waited for the others to arrive.

It never even entered their minds that this event would now reveal to the rest of the team, and most likely the lab director Conrad Ecklie their relationship, their recent co-habitation together, it was the furthest thing from their minds as both fretted for their missing foster child Kye.

Breaking apart slowly, Gil awkwardly hopped over to check the pulses of both dogs, and to see if their breathing was hampered in any way, he just about managed not to contaminate the area further before returning to Sara telling her that he thought they were just sleeping heavily.

As they waited Sara managed to compose herself to some degree, then busied herself tending to Gil's cut to his foot ,as he sat on one of the patio chairs, she'd retrieved both their cell phones which now sat on the accompanying table.

Hearing the revs of the large SUV's used by the crime lab coming to a stop outside the residence, along with a distant police siren being switched off alerted the couple to the arrival of Jim and the team.

Sara re-entered the house to let them in as Gil stood to walk around to the side gate, where his team would no doubt be, but his phone rang, so he grabbed it up and looked at the caller display with a worried frown.

**'Private Number' **lit up the screen.

Jim stepped out onto the patio after Sara, resting his palm on her back "Cath, Warrick and Nick are here" Jim spoke, as they both noticed the ringing phone clasped in his hand "Gil?" she inquired, wondering why he wasn't answering it.

Broken from his thought that the call might be from the potential suspect who had taken Kye, he looked up at them both "It's a private number" was all he said flipping it open as both Jim and Sara stepped up close to listen to the call.

"Dr Grissom?" the male caller asked.

Not recognizing the voice, Gil cautiously answered "Who's calling please?" he replied with his own question.

"Oh, um, I was given this as a contact number for a Dr Gilbert Grissom" the caller said a little nervously forgetting to add his own name.

"By whom?" Gil asked suspiciously as he looked at Jim.

"Oh right, Captain Brass of LVPD" he said quickly, then added "Excuse my phone manner" he let out a frustrated sigh "Damned things" he then continued "My name is Connor Jacobs and I'm trying to contact one of my nephews, Kye Merridian's temporary care providers, and I was told Dr Grissom is one of those".

Letting out a relieved sigh at the realization that the call was not suspicious after all, Gil watched as Jim stepped back showing his own relief , then indicate he would organize the team who were now on the other side of the gated property.

Placing a comforting arm around Sara, bringing her close into his side, oblivious to the raised eyebrows of Catherine, Warrick and Nick he spoke "Your speaking to him. Sorry for being so cryptic, but we have a bit of a situation here right now. So what can I do for you?". He said curious as to why the man was calling.

"I have the details for Marty and Charlie's memorial service for you" he said a little somberly.

Pulling Sara with him, Gil briefly glanced over at the three CSI's and captain who were already beginning their preliminary processing, and led her over to the patio chairs, this conversation would take a while and he had to be very careful how he delivered the latest news to the Uncle of the boy.

Greg turned up ten minutes later "I finally finished up with the Hopkins case. The lab grapevine was all a buzz with gossip of a call out to the bugman's, so hear I am" he announced as he set his kit down grinning.

The grin soon fell from his face when he spotted Catherine tenderly bagging up a child's bear.

Looking from one to the other including Brass, Greg soon understood the seriousness of the call out, he'd heard the lab rats rumors about Sara taking a temporary leave of absence to look after some kid, that his boss had suddenly taken some personal time off, but he never thought the two were linked.

Greg felt a sudden pang of jealousy as he moved into the yard near to Warrick inspecting the ground, and saw Grissom sat with Sara beside him on the phone, holding her hand in his, them both dressed in sleepwear and a robe.

Feeling himself staring rudely, he shook his head breaking his gaze from the private scene to look at his fellow CSI "Urm, am I missing something here?" he asked.

"You know pretty much as I do right now, apart from the fact that we got called here urgently, from Brass for a probable child abduction thats linked to the Merridian case you and Nick investigated" Warrick said closing his kit and standing up.

"Whoa!" the dots were connecting for him now "The kid Sara's been looking after?" Greg asked a bit louder than he should have done, as he remembered he hadn't seen her since that case.

Shooting a worried glance over at his boss and friend near the rear door to the house, Warrick spoke quiet but harshly "Keep it down will ya, Sara's pretty cut up at the little boy being missing" he let out a long breath then added in a more friendly tone "Grissom seems to be too, seeing as they have both been staying here with him since the case started".

The team continued to process as Brass took a statement off Gil, who told his friend to let the guys know about the material caught on the fence post and other things he'd seen earlier, including his contamination of the area around the milk puddle.

Reassuring Gil that he would. Jim methodically went through the motions that his job expected off him, even though his notes gave little clue as to a direction for the case.

The veterinarian turned up and assessed the dogs conditions after a pathway was cleared for him to walk through to get to them, as the team carried on their work.

The vet and his assistant took both animals to the local practice for observations, after reassuring the owners that he was almost certain they had only been temporary sedated, and both would be fine within hours.

Nick went with the dogs to make sure they were carefully processed too.

Sara who was continually distracted by all her friends working determinedly in the yard, kept having to reign in her emotions as her eyes brimmed with tears, at thoughts of Kye who had wound his way deeply into her heart, at where he possibly could be, silently praying that he wasn't hurt or terrified right now.

Standing now, Gil pulled Sara out of her distressing thoughts as he helped her up out of her seat, keeping a firm hold on her hand, the team seeing his attentiveness towards her ignored by him "Honey, lets go inside and get changed, they have everything covered" he said tilting his head towards the night shift team still working, nodding at Catherine who looked at him sympathetically, before guiding her inside.

"We'll go to the lab, so we can be close when there's any news" Gil said laying his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, then kissing her on the temple as they walked into the master bedroom.

Knowing the couple had not even had a chance for a morning drink with the latest events, Brass set about putting the coffee machine on and getting cups ready for them once they returned, while he made a quick call to PD to get them to issue a an 'Amber alert' out for the boy, ASAP.

Ten minutes later -"I'll get Greg to print the door and frame to see if our perp entered the house leaving prints, but I suspect that whoever did this just threw some doctored meat into the yard, waited for the dogs to drop, then entered waiting for Kye to come outside on his own" Catherine said breaking Jim's thoughts as he poured drinks out.

"Yeah, I think you'll find your right there" Jim said putting the pot down, then shot a look over towards the bedroom doors down the hall, lowering his voice he spoke again "I'm liking 'The 'Ice man' Frost, for this one Cath" he commented.

"Yeah me too, but even so we'll still need to check out all the child offenders in the area to cover all our bases" Catherine replied, then added worriedly "I just hope Kye's not injured or …......." she didn't need to finish for them both to know what she was about to say.

"God Jim, just imagining what that child was, and still is going through, at the hands of some sick bastard that would snatch a kids comforter from them, is just...." she never continued with her vent as they heard one of the bedroom doors open, then Gil step out closing it behind him.

"Sara's taking a shower, She'll be out shortly" was all he said taking the offered cup from Brass.

Swapping glances with each other Catherine placed a comforting hand on Gil's shoulder as he sat down, Jim cleared his throat to speak "Gil, we'll need a picture of Kye for the Amber alert. Do you have one?" he asked tentatively.

Catherine interrupted "We have one in his mothers file that can be used, it looks like a pretty recent one" she said rubbing her friends shoulder then dropping her hand away again.

"Hows Sara doing?" she asked searching for Gil to raise his eyes to her, which he didn't, he just kept looking at the cup in his hand.

Letting out a deep sigh Gil answered somberly "Not good" he paused "I think she blames herself for not being up and ready for when Kye woke, and for not protecting him from whoever has him".

"She's struggling with all this emotional stress" he added, then swallowed heavily before taking a drink from his cup.

Sharing a knowing look with Jim, that Gil was also feeling some amount of guilt and was also finding it hard to cope with the emotional upheaval himself, Catherine spoke gently to him "We'll find him Gil. Don't worry, we've got the best team in the US out there batting for the little guy".

Looking up and managing a weak appreciative smile at her, Gil nodded distractedly.

Fifteen minutes later Sara came out of the bedroom looking clean and fresh, but the redness around her eyes plainly spoke she had shed more tears while away from the others.

"I'm heading into the lab to get started, the boys will still be some time before they are finished. Do you want them to lock up for you?" Catherine asked as she watched Sara drink her coffee stood close to Gil on his seat.

Leaning over the counter, reaching into a large wooden bowl, Gil pulled out a bunch of keys, then proceeded to pull off a smaller attached set of 3 keys handing them to Catherine "Thanks. I'm going to drive us both into the lab, can you ask them to make sure the gate is secured before leaving too" he said as he stood, then turned to Sara "Are we Ready?".

Sara took a last large swallow of her drink then put the cup in the sink before weakly smiling at Catherine and Jim, who gave her sympathetic smiles in return "I'll catch up with you both at the lab shortly" Cath told her.

Gil clasped Sara's hand in his again, in reassurance that he was with her all the way, and wasn't at all concerned for what anyone thought at his public display of support and affection towards her now.

Truth be known he wanted to keep her close all the time, as much receiving comfort from her presence, as he offered her with his words, gestures and touches.

Just as the couple closed the front door to the house, Brass' cell rang.

"Brass" he answered in his usual business manner.

Catherine tried to listen in on the conversation but only managed to hear Jim's side of it.

"Was he on his own, was there a child with him?" He asked the caller.

Jim locked eyes with Catherine and shook his head in the negative "What about his associate Nelson Carlton? Have you picked him up yet?".

"Damned!" Jim cursed "Thompson, get him back to PD, I'm on my way in right now" Jim said making towards the door pulling his keys from his pocket "But make sure no one at the crime lab knows we have him in custody yet, because his care providers are on their way there and one of them is Grissom, and he's gonna want to be in on the interview if he knows we have him okay" he said knowing that the young officer knew what he was implying where Gil was concerned involving a case with a child.

"Meet me at PD Cath, I take it you'll be doing the interview with me" Jim shouted over his shoulder to her as he quickly left not awaiting an answer.

_**A/N – **__Hope you all enjoyed the chapter this week, it's rather longer than intended, but I have to say I'm happy with it. See I'm an animal lover, so I couldn't possibly kill two innocent doggies! FYI, Canis lupis familiaris is the scientific name for domesticated dogs. 'Assume nothing' with this story, another twist coming real soon. More next weekend!_

_Please take the time to review the chapter or the story so far, they really do encourage me to keep on writing – Thanks!_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all again for the continued lovely reviews and support of the story, they really do encourage me to keep on writing. It has been a very busy week for me, and I thought I wouldn't get this posted as I would have liked tonight, but newfound inspiration, mixed with a few hours of uninterrupted quiet time has made my posting schedule possible. Yay! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 40 - Should we.........**

An hour later at the crime lab, In his barely illuminated office, Gil sat at his desk, tapping his fingers on his thigh impatiently, anxious tension evident in his creased forehead as he kept his protective eyes fixed on Sara, laid on her side on his couch, in a light restless slumber.

Knowing that neither of them wanted more attention pointing their way than need be, but the inevitable being the case with Kye missing, Gil had quickly left a message with Judy on reception for his team, then led Sara into his office still clasping her hand supportively, he'd closed the blinds and door, only switching on his low desk light.

They spent a few awkward moments looking to each other, for what, they couldn't decide?, this was completely new territory for the both of them being part of a case, being personally involved and close to the victim, it wasn't easy for them being on the other side this time, awaiting a hopefully good outcome from a crime.

Add to that being in the LVPD, crime lab and the probable, future public media spot light, when they were normally very private people, trying to deal with unaccustomed emotions arising from developments that were sure to take place over the next hours, and quite possibly days.

Unsure of really how to react in these circumstances, at the lab right now, night shift supervisor? Sara's boss? Worried Parent to Kye? Or just a person? boyfriend? No, partner, seeking to give and receive some form of comfort from Sara.

Gil had to make the decision now, and one he would need to stick to if this whole matter was to be dealt with the best way possible.

He closed his eyes breaking their gaze, taking a moment to think, decide, only to open them and see doubt and insecurity reflected in hers.

Stepping up to Sara, Gil embraced her in a comforting hug, holding her tight, rubbing her back soothingly as he spoke "It's okay, I'm here, and I'll be close by all the time" he said placing a lingering kiss to her hair "We'll get through this together, no matter what, okay".

Seeing that Sara was struggling to remain in control of her usual professional composure, along with fighting exhaustion from all the emotional upheaval, Gil gently guided her over to his couch, suggesting she should nap, that it would be some time before any results or news was sure to come in.

He had told her, he'd try and sort through any accumulated mail on his desk, but after he showed willing and watched her slip into a fitful disturbed sleep, he gave up, it was useless when his mind was so worriedly with both Kye and Sara.

Opening one of his blinds, and leaving the office on a couple of occasions to grab coffee, Gil watched as most of his team trailed into the lab one by one carrying evidence bags to login, then he saw them veer off determinedly, in different directions to various labs around the building.

Nick was the last one back with any trace evidence off the dogs, Gil knew that there probably wouldn't be anything to give them a lead in the case on the dogs, but they had to cover every possible angle.

Smiling at his boss weakly and shrugging his shoulders, Nick made for the layout room where Warrick was located, examining the discarded teddy bear closely, to make sure he didn't miss any important clues or trace from it.

Catherine and Jim seemed to be the only ones not in the lab right now, he narrowing his eyes in thought of what must be keeping them, until he remembered they would most likely be sorting out details for the amber alert at LVPD.

Wearily Gil went back into his office again, although he was itching to help his team, but wouldn't be allowed, Catherine and Brass would no doubt double team him to prevent that happening, but still he was torn between wanting to make sure Sara was okay, and trying to help in the investigation or search for Kye.

An hour later Sara woke distressed from a nightmare, trembling, breathing rapidly, as she sat bolt upright, anxiously asking for Kye on a broken sob.

Gil was at her side immediately gathering her up to him, as she frantically looked around his office, trying to recognize where she was, listening to his soft calming voice that was leading her back to the present, and the reality of everything.

Eventually loosing some of the panicked 'fight or flight' tension within her body while still in his firm embrace, Sara began to sob softly into his shoulder as the adrenalin rush subsided.

Speaking softly to her as he rubbed her back and kissed her hair, he waited for Sara to regain some kind of manageable composure once more.

Just at Gil released Sara from his arms, ready to go and get her a cup of tea to help settle her, Brass tapped on his door before opening it, and preceding Catherine into the office.

Catching the sad, sympathetic look Warrick shot at Gil before taking the case assignment slip from Catherine's hand, and heading out to his scene, had Gil worried at the show.

Then seeing Catherine and Jim swap a cautious look, Gil asked hesitantly "You have something Jim?" locking his eyes with his friend.

At this Sara sat up straighter tensing, her shoulders squared, her back rigid, as Gil sat beside her again placing his hand on her lower back in a show of his support, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand himself, if it were bad news they'd come to deliver to them.

Catherine seeing that Gil had seen her pass off the new case, a child's body found hidden in a dumpster off the strip, that had just come in to Warrick, with her being acting supervisor in his absence it was now her job to do so, she just muttered "New case just came in, and there's no one from swing about to take it" she said in explanation, not meeting his eyes and acting a little uncomfortably.

Gil switched his gaze to focus on Jim again, something was off, he felt it, but didn't know what it was yet "Jim?" he asked, but a little irritatedly this time, he didn't like being kept out of the loop of information.

Clearing his throat Jim leveled his eyes with Gil "We've got Frost at PD" he said holding up his hands to indicate to let him finish what he was saying.

Sara's Eyes locked on Jim "Kye?" she asked hopefully.

Slipping his arm up onto her shoulders now, Gil pulled her gently into his side as he tried to anticipate Jim's reply, hoping it wasn't of the worst kind, he'd had to utter many times himself before.

"Not yet Cookie, but we're doing everything we can right now to get him back safe and sound, okay" he said, not totally convinced himself by his own choice of words, but it didn't harm to offer some reassurance to her at this point.

Sara barely nodded before looking down despondently into her lap, her hands clenching each other tightly, restricting the normal blood flow, while they carried on with the details, she was far to upset to concentrate on anything they said, unless they would tell her they'd found Kye.

Momentarily distracted, then giving Sara a quick squeeze of her shoulders, bringing her tighter into his side, Gil remained listening as he refocused on the two stood in front of them.

"As I was saying, that's where Cath and I have just come from, after interviewing him and.........." Jim said, but was interrupted by Catherine.

"He lawyered up on us, and the smug son of a ...." Catherine paused taking in a steadying breath before continuing "Well lets just say at this point he tried to slap us with a harassment lawsuit, and stated cockily that we didn't have enough to hold him, or get a DNA sample from his client" she said finishing.

Gil looked mildly annoyed, but shocked also, and had to ask "What about the hooker case at the Bellagio? He paid for the room right? Don't you have anything probative to warrant you getting his fingerprints and a DNA sample from him?" he said looking to Catherine, who had been overseeing the case.

Wincing slightly at Gil's tone, Catherine spoke "We got tons of fingerprints and even a couple of biological samples from the scene, but 'Ice -Man' stated he was in the room partying with the hooker earlier in the night with others, he said he didn't know, or was just refusing to name them" she let out a frustrated sigh "I've got Archie looking through twelve hours of hotel lobby, elevator and corridor footage as we speak, to find out if the story he's telling us that he left the room shortly after eleven PM, is consistent with what the tapes will show us" she said finishing, hoping her friend would understand that their hands were tied right now "So until otherwise we can't hold him, but have advised that he not leave the state until his alibi can be verified".

Jim took over again "Airport security spotted him from the APB information that was issued to them at McCarran, about to board a one way flight to New York on his own" Letting out a sigh he glanced at Sara who still had her face hidden "No flight bookings were made for an adjoining seat for either a child or his associate Mr Carlton, nor were there any signs to suggest he'd recently been in contact with a minor" at this Sara looked up at Jim questioningly.

Smiling weakly at her, Jim continued "Carlton is still out there somewhere, but our guys are watching for any credit card transactions to indicate his location, so they can then swoop on him" moving his gaze to Gil Jim paused briefly.

"I gotta tell ya though, Frost is one hell of a smug little rich, Momma's boy, and it looks like he's got all the right connections he needs, to make things happen the way he wants them to, but he looked genuinely upset and concerned when we eventually revealed the boy was missing" Jim said.

"I don't think he's our guy, but if he has had anything to do with the disappearance of Kye, he deserves an Oscar, I can tell you" he said rubbing his had across his jaw, a usual mannerism to show he'd had a tough interrogation prior to coming to the lab.

Frowning in momentary thought, Gil then asked "Has Frost been informed that he's not Kye's natural father yet?".

Catherine shot a quick look at Jim before answering for him "At this stage of all three investigations still being ongoing and active, plus with having to release him as a possible suspect without enough evidence to hold, we thought it much safer not to reveal this information to him yet while Kye is still missing, possibly with a known person associated with Frost. That way we wont add any further risk to the boys safety, if the man thinks he is his only son and heir".

"Checks have been made with all the past child sex offenders in the community, and we have nothing to suggest foul play from that kind of known persons to law enforcement" Catherine said, watching as the couple let out collective, relieved breaths.

"House to house inquiries in the neighborhood has only gotten us a sighting of a suspiciously parked, dark colored Lexus, with blacked out windows, parked down the street from your townhouse. No one remembered the plates or the driver of the vehicle, so thats still being pursued right now" connecting her eyes with Jim, Catherine thought she had provided him with the perfect segue to ask the previously discussed matter on the way over to the lab.

Nodding in agreement both Gil and Sara seemed to be in some thought, as Brass cleared his throat speaking again tentatively "Sara........Should we.......Uh.....Do you" he was really uncomfortable asking this, but he needed to, no matter how awkward if would be for her to answer in front of Gil.

Sara looked a little confused at Jim's sudden struggle to ask, whatever he needed to ask her.

Swallowing heavily, shooting a look at Catherine, Jim tried again "Sara do you think Hank Pettigrew is capable of being responsible for snatching Kye?" coughing a little he added "Do you think we should treat him as a viable suspect?".

Her eyes widened as she locked them with Gil, who now looked directly at her, neither had even considered Hank, the newly informed father to, not only Kye , but a new born, male baby a matter of hours old.

Searching each others eyes intently, Gil and Sara seemed to do their weird, but silent communication thing that all the others thought was a little freaky at times, for a few long minutes.

Jim and Catherine swapped raised eyebrows at the now common, but odd display between the two.

Sara eventually turned to look at her two friends, appearing a little uncertain "I......I don't think he'd do such a thing......I mean.....I......I never saw any indication that he'd do anything unlawful deliberately, his job means so much to him" she said meeting Catherine's eyes, knowing she knew the details to the breakup of that past disastrous relationship.

Stuttering a little more Sara let out a heavy breath, she wasn't sure if Gil and Jim were aware of the same facts Catherine was, she gulped then spoke again "He deceived me badly, when he made me the 'other' woman, to his steady relationship with his fiancée Elaine. But otherwise he was just a regular guy".

Gil clasped his other hand in Sara's as she seemed to falter, so he took over explaining the brief interaction they'd had with Hank, at Kye's counseling appointment with the psychologist.

Jotting a few notes in his black book, Jim pocketed it, then turned to Catherine about to speak, when his cell phone chirped.

Taking a couple of steps away from the other three, he took the call, answering with his usual gruff tone "Brass".

Jim listened for a minute or two, nodded a few times then "Uh huh'd" before speaking clearly.

"It's been issued, good. Let me know if you get any pertinent calls that sound promising Tennyson".

He listened again for some time, raising an eyebrow and looking to the three again "Okay, get him to PD ASAP, I'm on my way over there now right now. Have auto haul his car back here to the lab. I'll get a CSI out to his hotel room to process, so have one of the guys make sure housekeeping don't go into there until we give them clearance" Jim said ending the call, and snapping it closed.

_**A/N –**__ Hope you all enjoyed the slightly shorter chapter this week, and the latest case details so far (writing cases in my stories isn't my strong point, but I do strive to improve as I continue to write) Who has taken Kye? Frost? Carlton? Hank? Or someone totally unexpected????? and more to the point WHY? More next weekend, then there will probably be a short Break until January, while I go on my holiday/vacation _etc.

Please take the time to leave a comment, theory or suggestion to this weeks chapter,or the story so far. They are all very much welcomed and appreciated.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Happy New Year to everyone, I hope you all have a great one! Thank you all again for the continued great reviews and support of the story, it really is encouraging. My Vacation to Italy was great and much needed. But it was good to be home for the New Year with my family again. The story takes on a couple of twists & turns in the coming chapters, but I have, and am still leaving you all subtle clues, so hopefully if Grissom taught you well, you'll know who has Kye! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 41 – Lying to Gil & Sara**

"Developments?" Gil asked as soon as he saw the captain flip his cell closed.

"Have they found Kye?" Sara asked anxiously, almost at the same time.

Brass looked first to Catherine, then back at the couple seated on the couch, before speaking "Okay two of my guys just got called out to the Excalibur, where our Mr Carlton was creating quite the scene at the black jack tables after loosing twenty grand. They recognized him from the broadcast, and are now transporting him back to PD for me to interview. Under the current circumstances.........." Jim threw a look to Catherine as he chose his words carefully "They've had housekeeping unlock his hotel suit, but there is no apparent sign of anyone other that Mr Frosts associate staying in the room with him, and we're having his hired vehicle towed in to the lab for processing".

Anticipating Gil's next question, Brass forged on "Its a silver, Austin Martin DB7 Gil. Catherine already has Vartann checking out if either Frost, Carlton or......." Jim paused shooting a nervous glance at Sara, who was looking down at her lap, seemingly not with the conversation properly "Pettigrew have hired a dark colored Lexus in the last forty eight hours. Nick's heading out to the Exc..........." he said but was interrupted.

Sara's head shot up at this, a mild glare in her eyes "So your already investigating Hank?" she asked a little annoyance in her tone, feeling slightly hurt that they obviously didn't really need her opinion, and judgment when they asked for it.

At this Catherine spoke up "Sara we're just covering every base here, not leaving any stone unturned. You know how this works with these kind of time sensitive cases" she said hoping to placate her friend, as she locked eyes with Gil pleadingly for help.

Gil squeezed Sara's shoulders comfortingly, as he tried to connect his gaze with Sara "Cath's right honey, they're just doing what needs to be done right now, we just need to be patient and let them do their job" he said letting the endearment slip out in front of his two long time friends.

Still looking at Jim, Sara sighed heavily, then her eyes and facial expressions softened into an apologetic look, as she conceded that they were right, that her being on the other side of the investigation, her strong personal involvement was clouding her normally good sense of judgment.

"I know,...........and I'm sorry" Sara voiced sadly looking back down into her lap again.

Clearing his throat a little uncomfortably, Jim spoke again "I've got officers en-route to Mr Pettigrew's residence to check everything out there. They will bring him in if there is anything off or suspicious, or he can't account for his whereabouts this morning" he let out a breath, then cautiously continued "The Amber alert has been issued, and is in full operation now, so hopefully we should be getting some calls in very soon to give us something pertinent to help us" he said finishing.

Catherine's cell phone alerted her to an incoming message, so she took it off her belt and flipped it open, scrolling to her text messages, to open the one sent to her.

**Warrick – **The screen told her was the sender.

She glanced up catching Gil's worried eyes momentarily, before breaking the glance to step away from the three others, turning her back to read the message.

Pressing the key to open the message, Catherine took in a deep controlled breath.

**Child's body en route with Dave to lab. **

**ETA Twenty.**

**Male, No identification. **

**Aged Approx 4-8yrs**

**No Obvious Signs of COD**

**Need 1 Hour to Process Scene.**

**See You Back at the Lab.**

Catherine sucked in a quick breath at the information, then steadied herself as she sent a reply;

**Will meet with Doc in morgue ASAP,**

**Await arrival of body. **

**Try to make a visual identification**

**based on Amber Alert Picture.**

**Page Me when you get back.**

Hitting send, Catherine steeled herself for any questions, and did her best to apply a mask of unconcern before flipping the cell closed, then turning back to the group again.

"Just Rick informing me he has everything under control and doesn't need another CSI at the scene" she said not meeting the eyes of either Gil or Sara, afraid that the emotion present internally within her would be betrayed through her eyes.

Catherine hated blatantly lying to either Gil or Sara, but as a parent of a child herself, decided that it was worth it, if only to spare them the possible trauma of being aware of the finding of a child's body while they were going though all this, and the the inevitable identification needed, if she could prevent such a thing if the body proved not to be that of Kye, then she was willing to do everything in her power to prevent it from happening to them.

"So?" She added looking at Jim, her eyes widening perceptibly to let him know all was not good with the text message "Where are we at?" she added as she silently prompted him to continue and help her.

Gil's eyes narrowed in suspicion, at the awkward manner that the two seemed to be stumbling to continue on with the conversation, as he rubbed Sara's back in soothing circles, continually making her aware that he was there to support her no matter what.

Jim frowned, then spoke as if suddenly catching on "I've also got a tail on Frost, just to keep an eye on him, and to see who, and if, he meets up with anyone who might lead us the boys whereabouts" he paused then added "Where are you at with this mornings scene?" he asked Catherine, deliberately avoiding using any personal reference to Gil's home, and deflecting back to her.

Composure fully in check, and taking control again, Catherine turned her body more towards the anxious couple again "The guys have all finished up there a while ago, and all their evidence is still with trace, DNA and fingerprinting. We are just awaiting the results to see if we have anything probative. Nicks heading out to the Excalibur, and I'm going to get Greg to process the DB7 when it gets here" Catherine gave them a soft sympathetic smile "There is still an officer at the house, but we have now released the scene, if you want to return home".

Keeping his suspicious thoughts until a later time, but making a mental note of it, Gil frowned at the subtle hint, before nudging Sara to get her attention "Do you want to go home, freshen up? maybe get something to eat and take a nap" he suggested, but seeing her about to protest he added "It could be hours before there's any news, and I'm sure Cath and Jim will keep us up to speed. Let us know of any developments".

He said looking to Jim and Catherine pointedly "Wont you" he stated, more than asked.

At this point a knock sounded on the office door.

"Of course Gil" Catherine replied reading the warning in his words.

Brass opened the door quickly, and inviting the AV tech in, Archie spoke after a quick nervous glance to the couple on the couch "I'm still studying the tapes from the Bellagio, but I've got footage of Mr Frost leaving the hotel suit at eleven twenty three alone, other tapes show him entering the elevator and then leaving the hotel" he said looking at his temporary boss.

"I've still got hours of footage to check through, to see if he returned at any point, and who else entered or exited the suit in the ensuing hours up until the time of death of the victim. But I thought you'd want to know what I have so far" Archie said handing her a few stills photographs of Frost, waiting for Catherine's approval for him to get back to his task, and escape the tension in the office.

"Thanks Archie" she replied smiling as he slipped out of the office as quickly as he could, she was about to close the door again when Hodges almost barged in.

"Catherine" Hodges greeted, before puffing out his chest to speak, ignoring the others in the office that were out of his line of sight "The material found on the gate post at Grissom's this morning is a heavy expensive material, with a distinctive zig zag pattern, which is also quite coarse, one used best for longevity and durability. Wrinkles are uncommon and creases are unlikely to form........." he rattled out cockily, before a stern warning was issued.

"Hodges just get to the point" Catherine said testily, she wasn't in the mood for his lengthy explanations.

A little pissed that he didn't get to voice his full description, David simply delivered his results "It's from a Herringbone tailored suit, similar in weight to tweed. So your suspect is a snappy dresser".

Turning to look at Jim with a raised eyebrow, Catherine then looked back to Hodges "Anything else?".

Smirking now, he spoke "Actually I identified the red rubbery trace evidence from the Bellagio case, and its the exact same type of liquid latex substance used by suspects in another CSI case from a few years back, by some of the 'Ladies' and 'clients' of the dominion" he said emphasizing the last word, wiggling his eyebrows.

Losing her patience now at the seemingly useless piece of information, Catherine gave him a glare "And?" she said irritatedly, shooting a quick look to Gil who now looked a little uncomfortable.

His grin widening Hodges continued, ignoring her growing annoyance with him "For my '_piece de resistance'" __he stated smugly "I found a couple of pubic hairs with their skin tags still intact embedded into the latex, both from different donors, that Sanders and Stokes failed to spot. I swung them over to Wendy, who's now running the DNA through CODIS" he said finishing, clearly happy that he had gotten one up on the CSI's for once._

_Both Catherine's eyebrows were almost in her hairline, at the shock of Greg and Nick missing the DNA evidence firstly, but also at the fact that they may now have a decent lead in the other case, if they could only get a DNA match._

_Being aware of the very nature of the 'S&M' type activities that had gone on in the Bellagio hotel suit prior to the victims death, no one so far had made any connection to Lady Heather or her profession, because evidence of peoples weird and freaky sexual preferences and predilections, were abundant throughout Las Vegas, not just at her place of work._

_Making a mental note, she decided to send Warrick to the Dominion to see if Mrs Kessler had sent some of her employees out to the hotel room the night of the young womans death, just to cover all bases, while she dealt with the more pressing case of Kye still being missing, possibly, probably being harmed._

_Seeing that Hodges couldn't see either Gil or Sara in the office, Catherine ushered him out into the corridor as she spoke "Okay good. Page me with any more results you get or Wendy does" she said dismissively as she turned and re-entered the office, closing the door behind her._

"Okay I've gotta get myself over to PD for that interview" Jim said grasping the door handle "You........coming with?" he asked Catherine tentatively.

"No. I got things I need to take care of here" she said with a knowing look to him.

"Okay I'll keep you in the loop" he said nodding to both Gil and Catherine.

"Sara, get some rest, you look worn out" he added in a fatherly tone "I'll check in with you later" he all but promised, before leaving.

Itching to get down to the morgue to meet with Al, to try to determine whether the child victim that was coming in, escorted David Phillips was Kye Merridian or not, so she could then tell the couple personally if needed, she just wanted to get the horrible task over with, whoever child this was, it was going to be the most horrendous news any parent would have to endure.

Turning to Gil again, who now had Sara's face hidden in his shoulder, as he wrapped both his arms around her shaking form, Catherine bit down the emotions in her the image provoked "Take her home Gil, there's nothing either of you can do here" she said gently, her ulterior motive of wanting them away from the lab if she were to find out that the child was indeed Kye, her reasoning was that here, would not be the right place for them to find out.

"I'll leave you two alone, but I'll ring if I have any news" she said, then slipped out of the room leaving them alone once more.

An audible, but muffled sob broke free from Sara, as her tears intensified yet again "Where is he Gil?" she choked out desperately, her voice breaking with emotion "Who's got him?".

Hearing her, and feeling her so upset, had Gil's heart clenching in his chest, his own emotions doing a number on him, as he fought to keep his own tears at bay "Heyyyyyyyyy........... I don't know, honey.....I really wish I could answer those questions, but I can't right now.....I'm sorry" he said into her hair as he tightened his arms around her.

Sara's hands tightened instinctively around him, she needed him and he was right here with her, when she needed him the most, even though she was asking him impossible questions, she knew he couldn't possibly answer, but she felt she needed to utter them non the less.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh..........I'm here................It's okay Sara.......I'm not going anywhere, we're in this together okay" he reassured her, trying his damnedest to comfort her with both his words and actions.

"Do you want us to go home honey? there's not much we can do here but wait" he asked her gently as she seemed to start to compose herself again "And........And we'd be much more comfortable there" .

Gil wanted them both away from the lab now, they were not any use to the investigation here, the whole team were out chasing up leads, and quite frankly he didn't like the fact that anyone could barge into his office disturbing them, unless they had good news to bring, the other unthinkable possibility, he'd feel better if they were in the privacy of his home.

Shaking her head in the negative against his chest, as she sniveled and wiped her eyes, Sara answered "No........Not yet..........There might" she sniffed again "Be a break in the case......They might just get the call telling us where Kye is" swiping at her eyes again she finished weakly "I just..........Gil" she swallowed the battling emotions down again "I want to be here when we get news.........".

"Okay honey, whatever you want is fine with me" Gil soothed as he once again rubbed her back, but up & down this time as he leaned back a little "But Jim's right, you need to rest, all this stress isn't good for you" he said waiting for her to look at him and agree.

Connection her reddened, watery eyes with him, she nodded, at least he wasn't going to fight her on insisting he take her home for now, so that was something.

"But...." Gil said emphasizing his word pointedly "You need to eat and drink something, it's far too long since you've had anything, and we both missed breakfast" the worry in his look and his accompanying soft smile told her he was clearly concerned for her right now.

"Okay, a tea would be nice" Sara replied, as her hand went to his cheek, she rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone "Don't worry, I'm fine Gil" she told him, hoping to alleviate some of his worry.

Leaning into her touch Gil closed his eyes savoring the moment, then he turned his head, reaching up for her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her palm before pulling it away "I'll get you that tea and something to eat. Then you can take your nap" he said giving her chaste kiss then standing up to leave.

He was about to step out the door when she spoke again "Gil?" she said stopping him.

Gil chuckled "Yeah I know '**Vegetarian'**, how could I possibly forget honey. Back shortly" he said then left.

The buzzing in his pocket signaled an incoming cell call, getting it out. he flipped it open on his way to the break room, seeing it was an unusual number he'd not seen on his phone in a long time, he decided to ignored it rejecting the call, frowning at the timing of the call now.

Quickly setting about making himself a strong coffee and a cup of tea for Sara, he managed to grab a couple of granola bars from the vending machine, then ran into Henry on his way back to his office.

Not usually the type to ask a personal favor of his co-workers, but eager to make sure he could get back to Sara ASAP, but also make sure she had something of substance to eat, he asked the young toxicology technician to nip out to the local deli for him, which Henry more than agreed to do for his boss.

A while later Henry returned with the food order, then left the couple to eat in the privacy of the office, with a sincere thank you from Grissom for his help.

After much encouragement from Gil, Sara only managed to eat half of her feta and watercress sandwich, seeming to pretty much play with the rest until she pushed it away almost repulsively, as she held her tummy, then gulped the remainder of her tea.

Finishing the remnants of his own food, Gil threw the packaging away in the trash, then proceeded to find his thicker work jacket so he could place it over Sara on the couch, she was half sitting, half lying, but with help and reassurances from him, she eventually settled fully laid down and closed her eyes.

Gil sat on the edge of the couch by her hip, stroking her hair through his fingers, soothing her to sleep with whispered words of Shakespeare and love.

Once he was sure Sara was sleeping, he went to his door to open the blind, hoping that, by being able to see through it now, he'd be able to halt anyone waking her unnecessarily, but go out to speak with anyone who may have some news for them.

Placing a lingering kiss to her temple, Gil went to his seat behind his desk, where he was able to clearly see the door, but also watch over Sara, should she need him.

His own eyes drooping after staying so still watching the corridor, Gil first caught sight of Warrick passing with bags of evidence on the way to log in, return towards the break room, then he saw Catherine pass by his door looking tired, drawn and a little emotional.

He frowned as he stood taking steps closer to his office window, he opened the blind a little to look out, as Catherine entered the break room, Warrick approached her and they both looked to be discussing something that saddened them both deeply.

Recalling Catherine and Warrick's strange looks, and her odd behavior with Jim earlier after her text message, had Gil suspicions rising once more.

Seeing Warwick embrace Catherine in a comforting hug, and her swipe at her eyes, had Gil clasping the door handle of his office, but his cell phone ringing again had him stopping, as he fumbled to switch it off before it woke Sara.

Managing to do so quickly, he didn't even look at the caller display as he disconnected then set it on vibrate, he shoved it back in his pocket, then glanced over at Sara who was now beginning to mumble something quietly.

Stepping up to the couch, Gil sat down once more, placing his hand on her back to sooth her as he listened closely.

"Don't hurt him................Please...Just don't....." she mumbled and trailed off as she seemed to settle again with Gil's touch.

Letting out a slow even sign, he continued the comforting motion of lightly rubbing her shoulders and upper torso, as he crouched low whispering to her "It's okay honey.......Go back to sleep.......Everything will be okay".

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh................I'm here......Sleep honey" he continued as her breathing slowed and evened out to show she was settled once more.

_**A/N** – Hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter, it was difficult to write with all the details and notes I had to make, trying to make sure I didn't forget what I wanted to include. There isn't much more to go with this story, it will be winding down soon, but we still have a few chapters left yet, and of course I will add an epilogue at the end. More next weekend, when we will learn the fate of young Kye. Thank you for reading._

Please take the time to review, leave a suggestion or theory, they are a very important tool for learning writers like myself, plus they encourage me to keep on writing to the best of my ability.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – As always, thank you so very much for all your continued support of the story and the great reviews you so kindly post to tell me that you are still reading it, I appreciate it very much. This was a very hard chapter for me to write, which is why it is being posted later than expected. I'm still not completely happy with it after playing around with it so much all week, all the case details I had to remember to include, and the Grissom/Sara emotions, it wasn't easy I can tell you, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 42 Kye**

Catherine and Warrick now temporary forgotten, Gil kept up his whispered words of comfort to Sara as he pulled his jacket up over her shoulders to prevent her from getting a chill, he feared with her emotions, the disturbed dream and this mornings events, that she may still be suffering from a little shock.

Gil kept up lightly rubbing her back, as he closely observed her facial expressions change in her sleep, they had gone from a tense, deep frowning, screwing her eyes up tightly as moisture pooled within them, showing obvious emotional pain and distress, to eventually seeing her relax her face muscles some, the deep stress lines easing away slowly, then disappearing, the previously escaped tears making her cheeks damp, her mouth slightly open now, as soft breaths were exhaled and inhaled rhythmically.

Seeing her so upset, stressed and afraid even, had Gil experiencing a strange uncomfortable tightness within his chest, and a churning inside his gut, he could almost describe it as some kind of physical pain, but not in the way his biology degree would have him as a scientist explain it, no this was only something that Sara had ever really evoked in him, something he still didn't quite understand, or know how to deal with.

With a slight perceptible shake of his head, he didn't want to dwell too long on her being unhappy and sad, so he diverted his thoughts, as he took in the more settled appearance of Sara huddled into the makeshift cover, one of his hands gently resting upon her healing digits, the other continuing it's ministrations.

Softly smiling as he watched her, his eyes explored the expanse of her pale, smooth skin, wandering over every feature and mark on her face as he cataloged every detail to memory.

He had always thought she was beautiful, since the very first time he'd ever laid eyes on her, but more recently with the developments of their tentative relationship, he'd had much better opportunities to unabashedly study her so natural, unassuming beauty up close, without feeling his former guilt for the frequent indulgence, or the feelings of being like some kind of weirdo voyeur, the type he often encountered in his daily job.

But now, he felt the complete freedom to do so, after Sara herself had taken to openly staring at him, appraising him silently with her own eyes at ever chance she could find, so he'd taken her actions as permission for him to do so likewise.

Twenty minutes later he was satisfied that Sara was sleeping peacefully, so he got up stretching his stiff muscles from the awkward position he had been sitting in for a while now, then made his way back over to his seat behind his desk.

The vibrating in his pocket alerted him to his cell phone ringing, breaking him from his thoughts of this mornings shocking discovery, and subsequent events.

Momentarily thinking whether to ignore it or not, he decided to see who was calling, reasoning that it might be very important pertaining to Kye's whereabouts, or the case.

Leaning over in his seat he pulled it free from his trousers, then flipped it open to look at the caller display.

A little shocked to see 'Heathers' name displayed upon on the screen, Gil shot a quick panicked glance over at Sara curled up on the couch, to check that she was still sleeping, seeing that she was, then letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he fumbled a little to press the red button to ignore the incoming call, not wishing to speak with her right now.

Once done, he saw that there were two other missed calls from her number, so he frowned wondering what she could possibly want to speak to him about after all this time, it had been months since he had last seen her, and then they hadn't parted on the friendliest of terms either, after he'd suspected her in the case he had been investigating, involving some clients of hers.

Looking a little guiltily over at Sara again to check her status, he quickly entered his call log and deleted Heathers recent call history from his phone, then flipped it closed, slipping it back into his pocket once more, a further glance at her as he slowed his breathing and hopefully his heart beat too, he began to settle again.

About to begin the re-analyzing of his brief, but very foolish interaction with the dominatrix for the hundredth time, he looked up to see Warrick pass his office door shooting an odd look his way, before dipping his head and averting his eyes, rushing off down the corridor.

A long, boring hour passed by in the darkened office, as he continually tapped his fore finger lightly on his chin thinking of the events from earlier.

Gil's sense of curiosity reminded him of Catherine, Brass' and Warricks odd actions a short time ago.

His suspicions, compounded with the feel of himself getting a little impatient waiting for any news, he couldn't focus upon any of the paperwork scattered about his desk, so he decided to get himself a cup of coffee in the break room, and hopefully try to get an update on the case.

Slipping out of the office, but not before sticking a post it note on his door reading 'Do Not Disturb' on it, he entered the break room where Catherine had her cell phone to her ear listening intently, while Greg sat at the table with a file open.

Clearing his throat as he made towards the counter to make his drink, Greg shot Grissom a quick nervous glance and a nod, before he looked towards Catherine who was just finishing her call.

"Okay Jim, if any of my guys get anything I'll let you know ASAP" she paused to listen again then replied "Yes I'll let Gil and Sara know......... Later Jim" Catherine said ending the call and turning around to the others.

Hearing the conversation, Gil whipped around abruptly hearing his and Sara's name "Have they found him?" he asked anxiously.

Sending a soft sympathetic smile to her friend, Catherine shook her head in the negative, to which Gil dropped his gaze to the floor disappointedly, as he let out a heavy sigh turning back to the coffee pot.

"But Brass has just informed me of 'some' good news for you......And Sara" Catherine said sounding as positive as she could in the circumstances, while pulling a chair out to sit down.

Keeping his back to them, Gil poured his own drink, then proceeded to prepare a cup ready for Sara when she woke later "Uh huh. So developments in the case?" he asked less enthusiastically.

Catherine was a little perturbed by Gil's disappointed tone, so cast a worried glance at Greg, who just shrugged not knowing how to help her.

"A few" Catherine said opening up her file sat on the table "First off Vartann checked out any leads with the car rentals and there's nothing to suggest that a dark colored Lexus was hired in either Carlton's or Frost's names, because Carlton is now known to have chauffeured Frost around in the registered DB7 the whole time they have been here. Vartann did however pick up on the fact one of your neighbors has just purchased himself such a vehicle in the last few days, so the initial witness sighting maybe irrelevant to the case" she paused before telling him the next bit, as he came and took a seat at the table with them "Greg has just finished up processing the Austin Martin" she said indicating for Greg to bring them up to speed with his findings.

Avoiding his boss' eyes Greg spoke as he read from a sheet he picked up from the table "I didn't find much, it was pretty clean, but there were a few parking stubs for both the Bellagio and the Excalibur, and credit card, gas station receipts for various locations. I'm about to go check them against the time lines etc for all three crimes, and try to see if we have a tire match from the Merridian case, where we found some vehicle tracks" he said now looking up at Catherine.

"Go on" she prompted.

Quickly looking at Grissom he cleared his throat nervously "I did however find several small brown hairs in the trunk, DNA tags still intact, along with some brown fiber trace thats with Hodges right now" he said cautiously looking up from the paper again.

"Wendy is running the DNA on the hairs as we speak, and she's going to compare them with Kye's DNA that we already have in the database" Catherine added for her young co-worker.

Gil tensed on hearing Kye's name and the mention of a DNA comparison being done, it was in this moment that really brought it home to him how serious things were, that they might actually have some kind of evidence to suggest that the small boy had been locked in the trunk of a car, dangerously putting the child's life at risk of suffocation, he'd not even taken the time, nor thought, to there being a possible tragic outcome, he'd refused to even consider that daunting possibility until now.

But it struck him now like a physical blow to his chest, how painfully easy it was in Vegas, of all places, for a child to become one of the many tragic, crime related death statistics.

He ran his hand over his weary face as he looked down at the table top, to hide his tormenting emotions from view, no longer able to just automatically shift his stoic mask into place as their boss, as he felt Catherine's eyes upon him.

Kye was a sweet and innocent, but traumatized child, who had easily managed to weave himself inextricably into Gil's heart without any effort what so ever, and there it seemed he was destined to stay whatever the future outcome.

But Gil now feared that his previously held back, but recently released, intense love and affections for the woman he now personally considered to be his life partner, 'Sara', had made him open up slowly, become vulnerable like never before, and more susceptible to his emotions re-surfacing, painful ones he was sure he would experience if either Sara or Kye were to be hurt, or god forbid killed.

Seeing Gil was in his own world of thought, Catherine continued after a light cough to get his attention again "The good news I have from Jim, is that his guys have checked out Hank Pettigrew's place, and there's no reason to believe he has had anything to do with the boys disappearance" she paused, choosing her next words carefully.

"But what Pettigrew did inform the officers of, that Jim is now following up on, is that he has applied for a job transfer out of state, and he has instructed his attorney to begin the lengthy legal process of revoking all his parental rights pertaining to him being the biological father of Kye" she said watching as Gil's eyes now connected with hers.

His eyes widening in shock as the words registered, Gil then shook his head distastefully at the nature of the man that had once dated Sara, he'd heard about the details pertaining to the break up of their relationship, and it had disgusted him at the time, but this latest news that the very same man was now turning his back on his own child appalled him to no end.

"So.........." Gil prompted her to go on.

Sending him a soft smile, Catherine continued "So it means that he doesn't want anything to upset or spoil his nice new little family unit" she said with obvious disgust dripping from her tone "I'm not surprised, once a jerk, always a........" she mumbled and let the words trail off.

The side of Gil's mouth raised in a slight smirk at her comment, he knew he wasn't the only one who hadn't liked Pettigrew's treatment of Sara, but hearing his friend voice it, amused him a little.

Getting back on track, Catherine shook her own head then spoke again "Child services therefor will then have the legal right to put Kye up for their adoption program, seeing as there are no other living relatives wishing to take responsibility for him" she added hoping to put the seed of an idea into his head "Which means until then, he'll be re-united with his current foster care providers when he's found".

Bringing them back to the current situation of Kye still being missing, Catherine turned to Wendy as she came in to the room "Wendy?".

Handing a sheet of paper to her temporary boss, Wendy told them her latest findings "The partial smudged print off the gate lock from Grissom's that Nick lifted" she said looking at Grissom acknowledging him with a nod "Was not good enough to try to get a match in AFIS. However Mandy sent it over to me to see if I could get any DNA from it, and I did manage to get enough to run a comparison, and I hit pay dirt and got a match to an unknown DNA donor sample from one of the pubic hairs from the Bellagio, the case connected to this one" she said smiling.

"I'm running it against the swab from Nelson Carlton that Brass got for us earlier, but it's going to be a few more hours before I get the results" Wendy said finishing.

"Good work Wendy, page me as soon as you get the results will you" Catherine replied thoughtfully, dealing with all three cases for her was complicated enough, but now it seemed that everything was coming together, and maybe now they'd get a positive direction of who their main number one suspect was in finding Kye soon.

Wendy swept out of the room quickly, back to her lab to continue on with all the DNA matches she had going on there, ones that she knew were important right now, they were all rooting for the little boy, and desperately wanting to help their boss and co-worker as best they could.

Grabbing his cup and file, Greg stood to leave "I'm gonna get on with checking out those parking stubs and receipts against the time lines. I'll let you know if anything comes up" he said placing his cup in the sink, then briskly walking out of the room to begin his work once more.

About to carry on relaying all the information Catherine had from Jim, to Gil, Archie entered the break room "Hey Grissom, Catherine" he greeted as he held some still photographs in his hand

"You got something for us Archie?" Catherine asked.

Handing the pictures to Catherine he spoke "Yes I have, and as I already told you we got Frost on camera leaving the suit. So far we don't have him again entering or leaving the crime scene all night. But we do have Mr Carlton entering ten minutes later with two unidentified females and another male hiding his face with a ball cap pulled down low" he said pointing them out on the images he'd printed off.

"The women leave the room an hour later looking pretty inebriated or high, falling all over the place" he said pointing to another picture now on the table top "Carlton then opens the door to take the room service order of what looks to be more champagne".

Catherine looked up at Archie to continue.

"Carlton left, alone, some forty five minutes later in a rush, looking quite stressed and panicked. But our unknown male didn't leave until a further twenty minutes after Carlton, again keeping his face covered and head down, out of plain sight of the camera's" Archie paused, then added "I think he's your killer, being the last one to leave the room. I'm sorry but thats the best shot I could get of him in the elevator as he was leaving" he said tapping the image that was now on top of the others.

"Thanks Archie. Is that all the tapes from the Bellagio processed now?" Catherine asked.

"No, not yet, we have the parking level tapes to go through yet, so thats my next job. And thanks for the extra help you sent me, we got through them much quicker than expected" he said with an appreciative smile as he turned to leave.

"Good. Call me if you find anything else okay" she said as he left.

Where was I?.... Oh yeah, Jim" Catherine started before her cell phone interrupted them.

She pulled her cell of her belt and flipped it open "Jim" she greeted.

Catherine listened for a few minutes then spoke "Okay Jim, I'll let you know as soon as we have anything that might help, and I'll have someone bring anything useful over to PD ASAP".

She looked at Gil as she listened again "Catch you later Jim" she said her good byes, then flipped the cell closed placing it on the table.

"Jim said the people manning the phone lines for the Amber alert have a witness, who's stated that they saw a boy matching Kye's description, with a smartly dressed man, driving a silver Austin Martin, he's organizing an ID parade as we speak. And also he thinks Carlton is holding his own for now, but with something more solid to tie him to any of the three crime scenes, it will push him over the edge" Catherine said repeating the latest info to Gil.

Nick was just walking by the break room carrying several large bags of evidence on his way to log in, when Catherine called out to him "Nick".

Walking a few paces backward, Nick arms loaded stepped into the doorway "Just logging this lot in, then I'm right onto processing it" he said glancing awkwardly at Grissom, then looking to Catherine.

"You get anything on Carlton that Brass might be able to use ASAP, he's in interview with him right now over at PD?" she asked.

Nodding Nick spoke confidently "Oh I think I might just have the origin of where that fancy material, trace evidence came from this morning, attached to the gate post. I lifted two herringbone suits from the hotel room at the Excalibur, and if that wasn't enough I also think I have a pair of shoes matching a shoe print I lifted from the Merridian house".

"That's great news Nick, get any of the results to me ASAP will you please" Catherine said sounding pleased.

"I'm right on it now" Nick said with a nod to Grissom, before he went on his way again.

Gil stood grabbing his near full cup as if to leave, then he remembered the little scene with her and Warrick earlier that had piqued his suspicions again "Is everything okay Cath? It's just that earlier you looked really upset when Warrick returned from his scene and you got back" he said a little awkwardly.

Frowning a little before she eventually caught on to what he meant, Catherine nodded solemnly "Yeah, Warrick went out to a scene where a dead child was found in a dumpster, the description he sent me via text when he got there vaguely fitted Kye....So I thought" she was interrupted by Gil.

"You thought you'd try to spare us some stress and trauma if it wasn't him, by checking the body out yourself....................So I'm to take it that it wasn't him?" Gil asked, his heart rate slightly elevated at the very thought that either he or Sara might have had, or still have to identify Kye's body if it came to it.

"No, it definitely wasn't, this one has a very distinctive birthmark, and there were clear signs of recent neglect. But still, it was upsetting as a mother myself to see a dead child" Catherine replied her eyes becoming watery at the recent events of seeing the small body in the morgue.

"Thank you Catherine. We appreciate you saving us any extra distress at this time" Gil said giving her hand a little squeeze before releasing it, then dipping his head shyly, feeling a little awkward at his show of gratitude, not even realizing he'd spoken for Sara and himself, as a couple, quite naturally without a second thought.

Gil returned to the drinks counter and started the kettle, getting Sara's tea for her, he decided to waken her so that he could take her home, it wasn't doing either of them any good just waiting about at the lab for something to happen.

"Any time Gil, I know if our situations were reversed, you'd do the same for me" Catherine said standing up "Go home, I'll ring you if there is any news".

Completing making the hot drink Gil turned to her as she was leaving the room "I'm going to, just as soon as Sara's ready" he said, then his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, so he put the cup down and pulled the phone out answering it, not recognizing the number.

"Hello" he greeted cautiously, as Catherine paused at the door.

"Your speaking to Gil Grissom" he said eying her at the door and frowning.

He listened then, nodded his head as he spoke "Yes, Hank is my dog and Bruno is my foster son's pet..............................They're both recovered and ready to be picked up anytime, thats good news, thank you".

Searching around the makeshift kitchen area, Gil found a pen and paper, so he jotted down the address and number of the veterinarian practice where the dogs where at "Got that" he said then glanced at his watch.

"If you give me roughly an hour I will be there to pick them both up" he said picking the cup up again and making towards Catherine at the door.

Catherine smiled gently at him and indicated with her hand that she would call him, then walked off down the corridor towards the layout rooms.

"Okay and thank you again. Goodbye" Gil said ending the call as he re-entered his office to wake Sara.

Twenty minutes later they were ready to head off home, Gil first saw Hodges approach Catherine outside his office, they spoke, then Catherine's face lit up as the trace technician handed her a sheet of paper.

Nick then caught her just as she was about to walk off, he handed her an image which made Catherine look into the office with a satisfied smile, then Nick took off back to the layout room he'd been working in.

Stepping out of his office with his hand placed gently on Sara's lower back, Gil asked "Break in one of the cases Cath?".

Placing and organizing the latest crucial paperwork into the file she had in her hand, Catherine sent a gentle smile to Sara before speaking "Hodges got a match with the suit Nick brought back from the Excalibur to the fiber found on your gate post. And Nick made a positive match with a pair of Carlton's shoes and a print he lifted from the Merridian scene. We can now positively connect him to two of our crime scenes, so I'm on my way over to PD, to help Jim out with the interview, while we wait on the DNA results from Wendy, and any other findings the guys make".

Hearing this latest news, had a sudden, unusual feeling of malevolence rising within Gil, his having to wait things out, and not being actively involved in the cases was now trying his patience for one, but the fact that this scumbag associate of 'Frost' was now a primary suspect to the taking of Kye, and putting him and Sara through hell, had him wanting to vent that anger out on Carlton, in the hope of finding out exactly where the missing boy was right now.

He felt for the very first time in his life, that he would have no qualms, second thoughts or even guilt what so ever about dragging the information, by whatever means necessary out of the low life sat over in one of the interview rooms at LVPD.

Looking hesitant and indecisive, Gil glanced at Sara momentarily to check to see if she was still managing to hold it together, then at his watch quickly, everything inside him, told him to go over to the police department with Catherine, especially as it now looked very likely that the man had been involved with the distressing events this morning.

But he knew that Sara was still worried and fretting, still too emotionally unsettled enough to be able to go with him to see the prime suspect, he needed to stay with her, support her, and be there for her at her side, whatever was to happen in the coming hours and days.

Besides, they also had Hank and Bruno to pick up from the veterinarian's, it wasn't fair to leave them both in a strange environment after their debilitating experience.

Gil let out a slow controlled breath, mentally damping down his emotions and having made his decision "We are heading out to pick up the dogs, then home. You can reach us on either the home phone or our cells Cath" he said ushering Sara forward with his hand now slipping into hers.

Seeing Gil's indecision, Catherine patted him on the back of the shoulder as she walked with them "I'll keep you both informed of any developments, and try not to worry too much Sara" she said as they made their day towards the labs exit.

Sara was about to reply to her curtly, she was feeling much more than the implied 'worried', her mind was mentally visualizing any number of tragic scenarios that were tormenting her Psyché right now, but she bit back any comment she was about to say, just wishing to get out of the lab, and away from the persistent curious gazes of all her co-workers.

"Thanks. We appreciate it" Gil responded for them both.

"I'll walk out with you. I just need to grab my purse from the locker room" Catherine stated as they approached said room.

A couple of minutes later Catherine had her purse and jacket all set ready to go, her car keys in hand "Okay all set" she said smiling as she walked Just ahead of the couple still holding hands, she was amazed at Gil's openness and public display of affection towards Sara, in the lab of all places, but she was glad that he'd finally lifted his head out of the microscope and gotten his act together.

It was with this thought that she rounded the corner that led to the front entrance, double doors to the lab, the image that hit her as she looked forward, had her chin dropping, and her mouth gaping wide open in shock.

Catherine halted abruptly, Gil and Sara almost colliding with her before stopping themselves, and staring quickly forward to see what the hold up was.

"Grissom" Heather Kessler purred in greeted ,staring right past Catherine, flicking her eyes to the joined hands of the couple before leveling them again with Gil's.

Lady Heather stood still before them, dressed in dark blue jeans, open neck blouse and tank, with comfortable flat shoes, carrying a small boy close, in a protective embrace.

The maternal picture she now painted, was far removed from that of her 'Dominatrix' persona of the her chosen profession.

Sara attempted to remove her hand from Gil's grasp, but he tightened his hold, sending a reassuring look to her before looking back to Heather ready to speak.

"I've been trying to contact you all day Grissom, but you never responded to my calls" Heather accused mildly, the child asleep against her chest, now moved his head awakening, so his face came into full view of the three CSI's.

Sara gasped loudly, tears springing to her eyes in an instant as she saw clearly, who the woman was holding "Kye" she called out on a sob as she released Gil's hand, stepping up to Heather with her arms outstretched to reach for the child.

_**A/N –**__ Awwwww! He's safe and well, back where he should be. You didn't really think I was gonna have him come to an untimely death did you? I've not killed off a main character in my stories so far, but in saying that............Ummmmm, I think someone is about to meet his maker very shortly. Guess who? LMAO! So Heather had him, but how in the hell did she end up with him? Answers in the next chapter hopefully next weekend_.

Please take the time to leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter, or the story so far as it winds down.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much for all the continued support of the story and the wonderful reviews you so kindly post to tell me that you are still reading it. Another long chapter as the story winds down. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 43 – How & Why?**

Kye's hearing registered the familiar voice first as he rubbed at his eyes, while Sara possessively, a little roughly in the highly charged moment, grabbed him into her arms, tears now freely cascading down her cheeks.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Kye, securing him against her chest as she dropped to her knees on the floor, extremely overwhelmed by their re-union, burying her face in the boys neck.

"Oh god............. Your okay............. Oh Kye..................... Sweetheart.........Your safe now.....I....I'm here....I......I wont leave you " Sara cried as she clung to him for dear life.

"Sara" Kye said shakily as he returned the embrace, winding his tiny arms around her torso, relieved to be back with someone he knew.

Totally oblivious to any onlookers, Gil swallowed his heightened emotions back, stepping forward to then kneel on the floor besides the two, he wrapped a supportive arm around Sara's shoulder holding her firmly, his other hand now ruffling Kye's hair, before he began a cursory inspection of the boys condition.

"Where were you?" muffled Kye's voice emotionally, as Gil rubbed his back soothingly.

"We've been here.......All this time baby, waiting for..." Sara struggled to continue through her crying, her explanation breaking off on another relieved sob.

Gil intervened, trying his best to help her out, words leaving his mouth without conscious thought "We've been looking for you son" his own eyes now brimming with tears at the boys inquiry to their absence "We were all very worried about you" he said, his voice breaking slightly towards the end.

Frozen to the spot in complete shock at the scene before her, Heather's mouth gaped wide as she heard Gil speak, her eyes shooting to lock with Catherine's in confusion.

Hearing another recognizable voice, Kye lifted his head up to look right at Gil with brightly lit watery eyes, he loosened his arms from around Sara, then struggled lightly to get free.

Sara lifted her own tear stained face to look at Kye tenderly, as she began releasing him from her clutches.

Kye reached out with both arms outstretched, leaning over towards Gil impatiently, indicating where he wanted to be.

Without any hesitation, Gil smiled warmly as he uncoiled his arm from around Sara, he couldn't, nor wouldn't refuse the boy the comfort he so obviously sought, so he eagerly grabbed Kye by his upper body bringing him swiftly into his chest, hugging him desperately, as if his life depending on nothing else.

Relishing the feel of Kye in his arms, safe and unharmed, Gil savored the feeling for a few minutes, until he came back to reality realizing where they were, that they should probably move this reunion to a more private place.

He placed a tender kiss to her boys head before lifting his eyes to join Sara's, who was watching their interaction intently "Lets take this to my office honey" he said with a relieved smile.

Standing slowly while readjusting his protective hold on Kye, Gil helped Sara up with his free hand until she was standing closely into his side.

Snaking his arms up around Gil's neck, before resting his head on the solid comfortable shoulder there, Kye rubbed the side of his face back and forth a few times before he stilled, and closed his eyes relaxing, seemingly now comfortable as he let out a contented sigh.

Sara rubbed Kye's back a few times, before she looked to Gil to signal that she was ready.

Gil looked towards Heather first, confusion, betrayal and deep disappointment evidently playing out in his features, before he locked eyes with Catherine "We'll be....." he began to speak but his friend interrupted.

"In your office, yeah I figured that" she said smiled at him, feeling very proud of him, and his actions in this moment "Don't worry I'll take care of everything here Gil, and get back to you soon" she replied.

Grasping Sara's hand in his free one, Gil lead the three of them back from where they had come from shortly before.

Just as they disappeared around the corner, Warrick pushed through the lab doors looking a bit disappointed, until he looked up and saw Mrs Kessler and Catherine standing near the exit, he'd just returned from the Dominion without any useful information, after having been told that the owner of the business was out.

Now he frowned deeply at Catherine as he approached them both "Cath?" he said wondering why Lady Heather looked utterly confused and perplexed, but his temporary boss looked pleased.

Turning her gaze to Warrick, with a slight shake of her head to get her mindset back to business again, Catherine spoke decisively "Warrick, can you just escort Mrs Kessler to reception and wait there with her for me please. I need to make a call to Brass" she asked pointedly, not being in a position to explain the latest developments with him right now, when she had more pressing things to deal with.

"Yeah sure" he replied wondering what the hell was going on, as he held out a hand to indicate to Heather which direction to take "This way please" he said leaving Catherine.

Catherine immediately pulled her cell phone off her belt and flipped it open, pressing speed dial as she headed off into the nearest room closing the door behind her.

After hearing his usual gruff greeting, Catherine went right into telling the police captain that Kye was now safe and with Gil and Sara, then all the other stuff she wanted to inform him of including the latest evidence findings.

Jim told her he would temporarily suspend the second part of the interview with Carlton that he was about to take part in, so that he could prepare for Catherine and Warrick bringing Lady Heather over to PD for questioning.

He asked her if she would need an officer to accompany them, but Catherine declined the offer suspecting that Heather wouldn't present a problem for them.

Ending the call, Catherine then made a second one to Gil rather than go and disturb them in the office "Gil" she greeted "I'm taking Heather Kessler over to PD to interview her with Warrick and Jim" she continued "It could be a while before i have any details for you".

"Okay, we are about to head over to Desert Palms to get Kye a full check up, before we go home" he replied, then added "Can you send one of the guys over to the hospital to process Kye and collect his cloths" he said remembering that they were still part of an active case, and that here could be evidence that might lead to a conviction on the boy.

"Yeah I can send Greg over" she hesitated, then spoke again as she thought of something else "Do you and Sara have a spare set of cloths in your lockers Gil?" she asked.

Realizing what she was meaning, Gil let out a lengthy sigh "I do, but I'm not sure about Sara. You'll need our cloths too, after contaminating any evidence that might be on Kye" he said a little tiredly "I'll make sure Greg gets them okay".

"Thanks" she replied, then added in a reassuring tone "Your doing a great job Gil, keep it up it's nearly over now. Get sorted with the ER, then take them home and spend some time with them".

Kye was now curled up with Sara on the couch, sat on her lap as she spoke quietly with him.

Lowering his voice a little because of his proximity to them in his office, Gil admittedly voiced new concerns he now had "But is it Cath?" he asked forlornly, then paused briefly "There's the possibility of a trial, Kye's nightmares, not to mention his uncertain future living arrangements, and god only knows what else to contend with now" he said almost defeated "I'm not sure that either Sara or myself are properly equipped to deal with this kind of stuff" he all but whispered.

Hearing her friends self doubts and worry, knowing Gil would be a little panicked analyzing and thinking about what the couple now faced, had Catherine instantly wishing to help him out the best way she could right now, which was via the phone in her hand, she spoke with conviction "Gil stop. You've both gotten this far together, and your doing fine, believe me" she let out a huff of air then added "Never doubt, and never look back. Just take it one day at a time Gil, then I'm sure you'll both do the right thing when it's needed. I have every confidence in the both you" she said with a smile.

The phone line was quiet for a few seconds before Catherine heard a controlled breath released from Gil "Thank you Cath. I guess I really needed to hear that pep talk huh, and I do appreciate it okay" he said feeling some of the weight of worry lift from his being.

"Anytime Gil" she said compassionately, Besides, kids don't come with a detailed parental manual to follow, and I know how scary it can be looking after one" Catherine said with a chuckle "You know how to get hold of me if you need a friend. I gotta go get things underway. I'll call you" she said ending the call.

"Bye" Gil said feeling more relaxed.

"Later" Catherine said flipping the cell closed.

With determined strides Catherine walked off towards the lab reception.

Forty minutes later Heather Kessler sat in one of LVPD's interview rooms alone, as Brass, Catherine and Warrick stood on the other side of the observation glass talking.

"We've got some evidence placing Carlton at The Merridian house, the Bellagio prior to the hookers death and Gil's townhouse. But I'm not sure we've got quite enough to secure a conviction on any one of the three crimes just yet, but we are waiting on DNA results from Wendy that could prove conclusive" Catherine said tapping the case file in her hand.

"The DA is gonna want more than a single footprint, or fiber match to a suit Cath, we need much more than circumstantial evidence that a good attorney could explain away easily" Brass said rubbing his face tiredly.

"So you've not got anything on Frost?" he asked a little irritated, knowing if they had the man would already be in custody.

"Not yet Jim" Catherine replied regretfully.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Jim added "Well I'm still liking this guy for all of Frost's dirty work, and if you've nothing on him, the only way we are gonna nail the son of a bitch is if Carlton starts singing".

Throughout the three cases, Jim just knew that Frost was heavily involved in all of them somehow, but what frustrated him the most, and even angered him was that it looked like the slime ball would walk free while others, namely Carlton would take the rap for him, and this didn't sit well with the police captain, who prided himself on being able to catch this sort of criminal out.

Turning to the glass to look at Lady Heather sat there looking innocent waiting to be interviewed, Jim scowled distastefully at the woman "So how the hell does she fit into all this?" he said indicating to the glass "She's like a god damned persistent rash that keeps appearing and just wont go away" he commented.

"She just turns up at the lab with a kid who is the center of an major Amber alert, looking all demure and innocent, as if nothing was" he spat out "Oh and lets not forget that the kid so happens to be in the temporary custody of our enigmatic, but socially inept and politically tone deaf Gil Grissom, who happens to have coincidentally had some kind of........" he paused looking for the right word to use "Brief liaison with the woman too, which only complicates matters" he said ending his brief vent about the current situation.

Warrick let out a guffaw, it wasn't often that he was a witness to either of the other two talking about Grissom in this manner, and the whole Dominatrix thing was just water cooler gossip that he'd been privy to on a few occasions, but he was now intrigued by Brass' 'liaison' comment, indicating that his boss may have had a past romantic connection to the woman.

Chuckling a little at her friends frustration, Catherine patted him gently on the shoulder "Well Jim, thats exactly what we are about to find out. With any luck she may even name Frost as the perp for you, making your job a little easier" she said in a consoling tone to him.

Snorting Jim replied "Yeah, and Gil's finally decided on buying that sports car" he mumbled as he pulled open the observation room door to leave, Warrick stayed put as he watched them both leave.

Catherine and Jim Entered the Interview room, where Heather sat cross legged, her hands resting in her lap as she sat back looking relaxed "Captain Brass, Mrs Willows" she greeted them.

"Mrs Kessler" Catherine answered, as Jim pulled out a chair and sat staring at the woman before him.

Seeing the red light on to indicate that the interview was being recorded Brass spoke for the first time, giving the time, date and interviewers names.

Heather shuffled in her seat and straightened her back, taking her usual stance when confronted by police and CSI officers of the law.

"Mrs Kessler, lets get right down to business shall we" Brass spoke with a no nonsense attitude.

With a nod and a tiny smirk, Heather then spoke "Will Dr Grissom not be joining us today?" she asked, then flicked her gaze to the observation glass.

Shooting a look at Jim, Catherine answered "No, he's taking some personal leave right now. I'm acting night shift supervisor in his absence" she said adding extra emphasis on the word 'Personal'.

Smiling knowingly Heather just gave a subtle nod.

"Okay, so now that, thats out of the way Mrs Kessler. Can you tell us how Kye Merridian, a child that has been the focus of an amber alert for many hours, and missing from the residence of his home came to be in your presence?" Brass asked jumping right into questioning her.

"A friend and client dropped him off this morning, requesting that I take personal care of the boy until he was to return tomorrow to collect him" Heather replied simply.

"And does this Friend and client have a name?" Brass asked pointedly.

"As you are more than aware Captain, our clients require and receive the utmost privacy and data protection in the setting of our place of business. I'm not at liberty to discuss any of my clients without prior permission to do so. So you will need to acquire the appropriate warrant for me to reveal that kind of information to you" she said confidently.

Letting his frustration show, Brass glared at the woman "And are you aware 'Mrs Kessler' that you are now deeply involved in the abduction of a child, and that with whatever part you played in it, you could be looking at a very lengthy prison term behind bars?" he shot back.

Listening in the observation room, Warrick decided to head out and try to get them the warrant they needed, so he quickly sent a text message to Catherine to let her know of his intentions.

Shaking her head at the mans obvious lack of self control, Heather spoke again with an air of arrogance "Yes I am aware of my current situation thank you very much, which is why I am fully cooperating with your inquiries and answering your questions".

"I wasn't aware that the child had been abducted, and was the subject to an amber alert until some time later, when one of my girls informed me of the fact" she said in her defense.

Heather was about to continue speaking when she was interrupted.

Catherine spoke up "So you didn't find it a little strange at all, that a client would bring a child for you too look after at the dominion without notice, to a place that is not very socially acceptable for a minor to be frequenting?".

"The boy was brought to me by a trustworthy, and honorable man, who is a long term personal friend as well as one of our clients. I was informed that the child was the only son of his boss, who was dealing with unforeseen circumstances concerning a relatives death, and unable to look after him at this time, so would I help him out." Heather paused as she looked up and connected her eyes with Catherine.

"As you know Mrs Willows from previous cases, I have my own personal living quarters situated within the Dominion that are, shall we say 'Socially normal' for a woman to reside in. So to answer your question simply, I was just helping a dear friend out in a time of crisis".

"Okay" Catherine said drawing the word out a little, until her phone signaled an incoming message.

She quickly opened her cell and looked at the message, seeing it was from Warrick she shot a glance at the glass mirror, before closing it again and refocusing back on Heather Kessler.

"So how, and when were you informed that Kye Merridian was the subject of the latest police and media attention?" she asked.

"Three hours ago. One of the girls knocked insistently on my door in a stressed and upset manner, stating that the child she had seen the gentleman accompany to my quarters earlier in the day, was splashed all over the television, on urgent news reports." Heather paused to take a breath "I made sure the boy was still resting on my couch before switching on my own entertainment system to check out the reports for myself. The name flashing clearly on the screen for the boys identity, it was different to the one I had been given, but the image was certainly that of the child in my care".

"Go on" Catherine encouraged, as Brass now folded his arms across his chest listening.

"That's when I made my first attempt of many, to call Grissom on his cell phone" Heather said now looking to Brass.

Turning to look directly at Catherine, Jim raised an eyebrow before tuning back to Heather "Why Grissom? Why not the number displayed on the TV screen or LVPD?" he asked.

Connecting her gaze with Catherine, Heather almost looked like she was hoping for some help off the senior CSI, but seeing none forthcoming she replied "Grissom is a personal friend of mine as you both know" she said meaningfully "I thought that it would be quite probable that his CSI's would be working on the case, therefor I decided that he would be the best person of contact, rather than via telephone lines that would be extremely busy during the alert".

Remembering an ambiguous detail of the investigation into Kye's disappearance, Brass made a connection to the woman before him, and changed directions with his line of inquiry "You have a 2004, ebony black Lexus GX registered in your name, correct?" he asked her.

Frowning Heather answered him "Yes I do captain Brass".

"Have you loaned the SUV out to anyone recently? The client who dropped off the child with you perhaps?" he asked a little more interested in the direction he was now going with the interview.

Wondering what this had to do with the investigation Heather answered "No I haven't. I am the only one who ever drives it" she said with conviction.

"Seeing as you are helping us with our inquires, can we have your permission to search that vehicle please, as it may be pertinent to the case?" Brass asked, thinking he was now on to something.

Smiling lightly now Heather answered him "Certainly you can, but it has been in the auto shop for the last three days undergoing it's regular annual service and a new sound system being installed. So by all means go ahead Captain" she said rather smugly.

Pulling out his notepad Brass slid it across the surface of the table towards Mrs Kessler "Can you write down the name of the auto shop for me, so we can follow up on that information".

She did so quickly, then pushed the pad back to him.

Feeling quite deflated by the news, Jim turned to Catherine who was also now wearing a slight smirk upon her face, asking "Do you have anything further to add?" with a mild glare.

"Just one more thing for now" Catherine said looking at Heather, letting her know there may be further questions to ask at some point "Your female employees are sometimes requested for private parties, away from the Dominion's premises I take it?".

"I also employ a number of highly trained males, as with my girls Mrs Willows. They are only ever hired out for private settings to highly respected, reliable and regular clients of the business. For which I take great care in vetting the venues and clientèle of such gatherings beforehand" Heather replied in a business like tone.

"I would imagine you do" Catherine said in mild apology of neglecting to mention she had men working at the Dominion too "Did two of your girls attend a private party in a suit at the Bellagio hotel two nights ago?" she asked.

Taking a moment to think Heather then replied "I would have to consult my business records and appointment book to give you a definite answer, as we are always fully booked up from one day to the next, so I couldn't be sure I would be telling you the truth".

Then she added "And of course you would need a warrant if you would like the private party client hirers details also".

"Of course" Brass commented sarcastically.

"Thank you for helping us with our investigation. That should be all for now Mrs Kessler, but we may need to speak with you again at some point, and expect an officer and CSI at your residence some time later today for the information we require" Catherine said standing smiling as she picking up her file.

"Anytime I can help the good officers of law enforcement" Heather said standing now.

She was about to leave, but then turned to Catherine with a curious glint in her eye "Can I just ask? The boy? Is he Grissom's son? Because I wasn't aware that he had fathered any off spring, or at least Grissom neglected to inform me of such information" she asked in a friendly manner.

"I'm sorry Mrs Kessler it's not my place to discuss personal details of a close friend and co-worker, you'd have to ask Gil" Catherine replied keeping her answer as vague as possible.

Brass and Catherine watched her leave, and they left the interview room together.

"Twenty bucks Say's that Carlton is the client who dropped off the kid, and fifty that it was for that scumbag Frost" Jim said light heartedly, but his frustration with the case still present.

Catherine chuckled "Yeah, not taking the bet though, we still have to get the warrant for the info first. Then it's all up to Carlton to spill and implicate Frost, if we're lucky that is".

"Gonna go make Carlton sweat some more now that I can tell him we have the kid back safe and sound, and maybe just imply to him, that the Dominatrix just dropped him right in it" Jim said with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm gonna see how Warrick's getting on with that warrant, then get over to Lady Heathers ASAP. And I also need to check up and see if Wendy has any results for us yet. I'll call as soon as I have a name Jim" she replied as she walked off towards the LVPD exit.

"Keep me updated on any developments" she called over her shoulder as she left.

"Will do" Jim called back before turning towards the direction of the PD lockup area.

_**A/N –** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and that the reunion was to your liking, and the interview with LH was realistic enough. There is at least one more twist in the story coming up in the next chapter, along with some more GSR!Just to warn you there is roughly only 3 -4 chapters left of this tale, and an epilogue. Will hopefully post more at weekend._

Please take the time to leave a review, they are so very gratefully appreciated, and I love to know what you think of the story and the individual chapters.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much for all the continued support of the story and the wonderful reviews you so kindly post to tell me that you are still reading it. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 44 – Son of a bitch**

"Sorry to take so long getting back to you both, Mr Grissom, Miss Sidle" The friendly young doctor said as she entered the examination room of the ER.

Sara was stretched out on her side, wearing hospital issued scrubs, semi lying on the hospital bed with Kye wearing a rather large, spare plain t shirt of Gil's, snuggled right into her side sleeping heavily again.

Sat by her hip, facing her, Gil sat on the edge of the bed stroking the boys back soothingly, wearing his clean change of cloths.

Greg had been into the ER, he had nervously collected the three's clothing, depositing them in various labeled evidence bags, his usual bright jovial manner absent, as he observed the awkward organization of the two adults taking their turns seeking some degree of modesty as he turned his eyes elsewhere in the room.

In a gesture to make Kye feel a little more comfortable, and less exposed, Gil had given Sara one of the spare form fitting t shirts, he kept in his duffel bag, to dress the boy in rather than the starched open back hospital gown .

Stating that he was just dropping of the evidence at the lab, then heading on home for some down time before his next shift, after working a double, Greg uncomfortably stuttered through a goodbye, but was stopped by his bosses voice calling him back, as he all but bolted for the door.

"Greg?"

"Uh, Yeah Grissom" Greg said looking over his shoulder as he grasped the door handle.

In a rare show of trust, Grissom asked his young CSI to do him a personal favor as he glanced at his watch "Hank and Bruno, should have been picked up a couple of hours ago......" he said thoughtfully.

"The dog's right" Greg interrupted, as he turned fully to his boss with a smile blooming on his face.

"Yeah, but as you can see we have been otherwise engaged, more importantly here" Grissom said stumbling through explaining.

"You want me to pick them up for you, yeah?" Greg asked enthusiastically, finishing for Grissom, with a huge grin on his face.

Sara smiled fondly at Greg and his excitement.

"If you really wouldn't mind, we don't know how much longer we'll be here for yet....And we'd really appreciate it" Grissom said feeling a little awkward at asking.

"No problem, anything to help" Greg beamed.

Reaching into his trouser pocket, Gil pulled out the veterinarian practice address and telephone details scrawled out on the piece of paper, handing it to Greg.

Then he pulled out a key fob from his jacket, he unclipped a second copy of his house key from the chain passing it over "Take them back to the house, and If you look under the sink in the kitchen you'll find a bag of kibble, thats if it hasn't been taken in as evidence. Could you give them both some with a drink of water, then let them out in the yard please".

A little shocked at being given the key to enter Grissom's personal inner sanctum, his home, his refuge, alone, Greg could only nod dumbly, until he then had a thought "Then do you want me too...........?" he asked, but trailed off not knowing what he was supposed to do after feeding the dogs.

Understanding Greg's question, Grissom added "Would you mind staying with them until we return, or call you to let you know when we'll be back?" he asked.

"You can grab a drink and take a nap on the couch Greg" Sara added in a soft tone, so as not to startle Kye.

"Yeah, sure, its really no problem for me" Greg said still smiling "Besides I'll just chill out in the yard with Hank and Bruno, catching some rays while I've got the opportunity to do so" he added with a smirk.

Greg left the hospital with a new spring in his step at the thought of the responsibility his boss was putting on him, and his eagerness not to let him down.

The couple had quietly voiced to each other on the drive over to the hospital, their immediate concern for the fact that Kye seemed to be unusually lethargic and desperately needing to nod off into slumber.

Gil suspected foul play right away, but didn't voice it to Sara in order to try to keep her stress levels down if at all possible, and for once he hoped he was wrong, the mental image of someone having drugged the boy needlessly like the two dogs had been, had his pulse rate reaching almost 95.

Although unvoiced by Gil, Sara picked up on some of the strong emotion undisguised in his eyes as he spoke, and that he was in fact thinking along the same lines as her, that someone may have doped Kye up with something harmful to his system.

Taking a gentle hold of Sara's hand resting on Kye's shoulder, Gil gave it a little squeeze to reassure her as he looked up at Dr McKenzie "That's okay, he's still resting" he said indicating with a tilt of his head towards the the sleeping form on the bed "You have his bloods results back?" he asked.

"Yes, we do. Does Kye have any known allergies that he was being recently medicated with, by another physician?" Asked Dr McKenzie.

Looking at each other and frowning, then looking at the young woman, both Gil and Sara answered at the same time "No"

"Not that we are aware of" Sara said worriedly.

"Why, has something shown up?" Gil asked, his pulse quickening in his building anxiety.

Smiling gently at the couple Dr McKenzie delivered their findings "Traces of the drug Doxylamine succinate was found in his system, it is one of the many sedating antihistamines used by itself as a short-term sedative, also used in a combination with other drugs as a night-time cold and allergy relief drug".

Letting go of Sara's hand and jumping off the bed quickly, Gil cursed "Son of a bitch!" as he started to pace the room, while running his hand agitatedly through his Grey curls.

"It wasn't enough that they just ripped his favorite teddy bear out right of his hands, while he was frightened out of his wits.............They had to go and senselessly drug him up too.....Just like they did with the dogs....What sort of scumbag............" he broke off as he caught the startled look of the Doctor watching his outburst, and came to a halt.

Knowing he needed to reduce his pulsing heart rate, and get himself under some semblance of control, in order to manage the anger now coursing through his veins with the news, Gil decided he needed a 'time out' of the room to do this, without an audience watching him.

"I'm sorry" he said feeling embarrassed, then shot a worried glance over to Sara looking at him with concern "I'll go get us some coffee honey.......I'll be right back" he said then left the room in a hurry.

"He's not used to......To.........It's...It's a little hard for him right now" Sara explained, speaking softly as she watched the door close slowly.

Pulling a chair over and seating herself Dr McKenzie spoke "I expect it is Miss Sidle, for yourself too, with the jobs you both have, and now having a personal involvement can't be easy on anyone".

"No, your right" Sara admitted, her own mind and emotions had really been through the wringer this last couple of days, so she only guessed that Gil was finding it just as difficult to cope with.

"This is all still new to us both" she added lowering her voice as if be ashamed at the admittance.

Adjusting her hold on Kye, Sara looked right at the doctor "You were saying" she prompted.

The doctor had basic details of the boys disappearance, plus the knowledge that the child was not the couples biological son, but in their foster care at present, but she perceived that they had both become very emotionally attached to him, and this was hurting them, more than they were ever used to.

Smiling gently at Sara, the Doctor spoke again "The levels of Doxylamine succinate we found in Kye's blood, would indicate he was probably originally given more than a normal child's appropriate dose of the drug to subdue him. It's a drug that can be obtained easily over the counter in several preparations such as NyQuil, Somnil, Dozile, Donormyl, Dormidina and Restavit. Which one exactly was used, can be established by your crime lab toxicology department, when I send them the sample they have requested".

Sara listened carefully to the details.

"But in saying that, there is no need to be as worried now. The levels are no longer elevated to a point where we should be concerned enough to want to administer any kind of extra treatment, or admit him as an inpatient" she said reassuringly.

Letting out a sigh of obvious relief, Sara leaned down to kiss the top of Kye's head as she closed her eyes, before looking back up again.

"So you should be able to take him home in the next hour or so, pending the rest of his other test results coming back okay, and us having all of the necessary paperwork ready" the doctor added as she stood up, setting the chair back against the wall again.

"Kye can carry on sleeping as long as he needs to, but you'll need to keep waking him up every couple of hours to check his responses, and to give him regular drinks, because one of the side effects of the drug is a dry mouth" Dr McKenzie stated.

"We will make sure to do that. Is there anything else we should know?" Sara asked, her full attention on the doctor.

"You should be aware that he might experience some extended period of insomnia over the next week, until the drug has been completely expelled by his body. Plenty of drinks should help do that" DR McKenzie relayed as she walked to the door.

"If your at all worried after you get him home, please don't hesitate to contact me here. I'll get all your paperwork together now and include my contact details Miss Sidle" She said grasping the door handle.

"Sara.....Please, call me Sara" Sara said with a friendly smile.

"Okay Sara, your doing fine and please don't worry" the young doctor replied leaving the room.

"Thank you" Sara said with a more confident smile now.

Outside in one of the relatives waiting rooms, after going into the rest room and splashing water over his face, then closing his eyes to try to calm down, taking five to regain control, he was on his cell catching up with Catherine on the case, letting her know about the drug found in Kye's blood test results.

Catherine informed him that Wendy had gotten DNA matches from several pieces of evidence from the three cases to Nelson Carlton, making a more solid case for the DA to file credible charges against the man.

She also informed him that Wendy had isolated another unknown DNA donor, that both Catherine and Brass strongly suspected to being that of Frost, but without other substantial evidence to gain a warrant for the mans DNA sample, they were unable to prove that suspicion at present, but were still working on it.

Telling Gil that they had lots of mounting evidence associated with the attorney, and that Brass was now using this to his advantage in another re-interview with Carlton as they were on the phone, Catherine then told him she would keep him updated before she said her goodbyes.

Closing his cell and sliding it into his pocket, Gil proceeded to set about getting the two drinks from the vending machine that he had told Sara he would get, he just hoped the doctor had now left the room after his embarrassing display of emotion.

Returning to the room, Gil pushed open the door using his elbow whilst carefully carrying the two hot drinks, he looked up connecting his eyes instantly with Sara, who smiled warmly at him.

"Hey" she greeted cheerfully, as she maneuvered Kye into her lap whilst trying to wrap a small child's blanket around him, a nurse had been in to give the couple something to take the boy home in rather than just the over sized t shirt he wore.

Setting the cups down on the bedside table, Gil assisted her with the still deeply slumbering Kye, who was oblivious to the movement as they covered the boy securely.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Sara motioned for Gil to take Kye, which he did without question, bringing him up against his chest, the boys head tucked under his chin.

"We can take him home shortly, we just need to wait for his discharge papers then we can go" she beamed as she picked up her cup to take a sip, then stood to stretch her legs.

Walking slowly around the room, Gil, without conscious thought that he was doing so, began to sway, and gently rock Kye up and down in his arms, as any loving parent would naturally do.

Stopping to look at Sara, Gil looked a little surprised, he'd expected an over night stay at the very least, until she explained to him all that the doctor had told her a short time before, reassuring him that it was really okay, and they would be fine.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Gil lowered his chin and kissed Kye's temple lightly, then looked up at Sara again with uncertainty reflected in his eyes.

"Hey, we're getting a contact number for DR McKenzie, besides there's always Doc Robbin's or at a push, even Catherine, if we need any advice" Sara managed a weak chuckle at the last comment, never in her wildest dreams expecting that she would have ever consider consulting Catherine on child matters related to her own parenting.

'Her own Parenting', now that was a thought that she hadn't even had the time to really comprehend yet with all that had happened in a very short time, she'd just got stuck into the very important task without the time to second guess herself.

With her own past, and the way her own Mother and Father had poorly parented and cared for her, she had just assumed, even resined herself to the fact that she 'wouldn't' nor 'couldn't', ever be a good Mother herself with the role models she'd had.

Thinking back over the last week or so, Sara now smiled to herself at her recent achievement of doing everything right by Kye "Don't worry, we can do this Gil" she said feeling a lot more confident, offering her reassurances to him that they really could do 'this'.

Sara stepped up to him, stood on tiptoes, placing one had on the boys back as she kissed Gil's cheek, then stood back beaming at him "Okay?" she asked.

Gil's eyes softened lovingly, as he took in her look of renewed confidence and esteem, coupled with that special Sidle smile that she only flashed his way, this was the Sara he'd fallen in love with all those years ago, and he was so encouraged to see that, she seemed so happy right now.

"Okay honey" Gil replied in his smooth 'Intimate Sara tone', one that was always laced with the unspoken, intense love and affection he had for her.

An hour later the three of them we en-route back to the town house, after calling Greg to let him know they were due home shortly.

Another twenty saw them enter the house, and the two dogs eagerly coming up bounding to Gil who was carrying Kye.

With a sternly spoken 'Stop', then 'Sit', both Bruno and Hank obeyed sitting on their haunches by Gil's feet, facing him and awaiting their next command, as they eyed the man of the house enthusiastically.

Taking the initiative, realizing that they really didn't want Kye disturbed right now, Greg went and opened the door to the yard calling over to the dogs to go out, which they hesitated to do so at first, until Grissom said 'Outside', which they dutifully did so quickly.

Greg stayed for a little while, watching enthralled as the pair disappeared down the hall to settle the child in his bedroom, then return, Sara wandering over the the couch to speak with him, while Grissom proceeded to make drinks and prepare food for them all.

Eventually saying his goodbyes, after making the offer of any help he could assist them with, Greg headed back to the lab, a little worse for the lack of sleep, but happy in the knowledge he had been able to help his two friends.

Meanwhile back at LVPD, Jim and Catherine sat in his office with a much earned coffee, and shared relief that the three cases now looked to be in the bag after the latest round of interviews with Carlton.

Catherine and Jim had presented their still mounting evidence before Nelson Carlton a short time earlier, showing the man that they now had enough to securely convict him on charges relating to all three crimes.

As their findings, accusations and statements mounted, Carlson sat quietly, unmoving, but almost visibly deflating before them, as piece after piece of information was explained to be directly connect to him.

Once that was done, he'd calmly asked for a can of soda with the promise of his confession to follow.

It took a over an hour for Nelson Carlton to admit his part in all three crimes, but what surprised both Jim and Catherine the most, was the, revealing of exactly '**who'** he had been under orders from to carry out the crimes.

Jim even glanced over at the red and green lights on the wall to double check that the recording equipment was in operational mode while they listened with rapt attention, without the need of either of them offering prompts to get the man to elaborate further.

Carlton was singing away like a canary, spilling his guts and telling them everything they needed to know about Spencer Frost and his close knit group of associates, who often carried out the 'Ice-mans' dirty and criminal work.

_Did Carlton expect to be protected by the Las Vegas police force for becoming an informant? _Jim thought.

_Against Frost and his now crumbling little empire of terror and intimidation......._

_Enter a witness protection program perhaps?_

_Hoping to be able to cut a deal with the DA for his cooperation?_

_Who knows at this point..............._Jim had thought as the minutes ticked by and the man clearly, but concisely revealed more, only taking the occasional sip from his drinks can to take pause.

Whatever reasoning for the guilty attorneys full confession, Jim simply didn't care, so long as they could nail 'Frost' and bring him down to where he belonged, rightfully banged up behind bars for a hell of a long time.

Finishing the last dregs of his coffee Jim set his cup on the desk, then stood grabbing his jacket off the chair back "You want in on the arrest Cath?" he said with a grin, no one had seen one on the mans face in days.

"Now?" Catherine asked finishing her own drink.

"No time like the present" he chuckled "I've been itching to do this for days" then looked at his watch, adding "Besides I just so happen to know that our Mr Spencer Aaron Frost is currently dining at the Venetian, about to close a big corporate deal with some very important people" the grin widened.

"Jim, I worry about you some days" she threw back, as she stood.

About to lead his friend out of his office, Jim halted abruptly, at the sudden loud, and persistent alarm sounding all around the station.

"Shit!" he cursed out, when officers started to rush towards a certain area of the building.

Following in hot pursuit of his now running subordinates, Jim yelled over his shoulder "There's an emergency in lock up" to Catherine who was struggling to keep up behind him.

Making it down to the cell area of LVPD, Jim gasped for breath as he watched one of his young officers cut the tightly twisted, and tied bed sheet away from the cell window bars.

The heavy, limp body being helped to the floor by many hands, ready for the emergency procedure of life giving resuscitation.

Catherine came to a stop, almost hitting Jim's back as she looked on, sucking in huge amounts of air to catch her breath again.

"Shit! Don't do this...Not now...Dam it" Jim cursed as another officer felt for a pulse, but anyone with an ounce of medical knowledge could see by the Grey pallor, bulging eyes and swollen, almost beyond recognition facial features of Nelson Carlton, that the man was beyond any reasonable attempts at saving life.

A large first aid pack was now wide open on the ground, its contents spilled onto the cold concrete floor.

Another person was on his knees rifling through the medical supplies, in search of the sterile mouth guard to use for the mouth to mouth process.

Catherine's hand came up to her mouth in shock at what she was witnessing, the pieces falling into place for her in her mind, for why Carlton had seemed so eerily calm throughout his last interview.

Many people now stood within, or just a short distance outside of the cell looking in.

"There's no pulse Captain Brass" the young mans voice said solemnly, looking nervously to his boss for guidance.

Stepping into the cell now, Jim took a better look, then he locked eyes with his officer, making a quick decision, he shook his head in the negative then spoke "All attempts at life saving at this point look to be futile, so I am

calling a stop to it now" he looked at his watch, then added in a determined tone "Everyone leave everything as it is right now, and step out of the cell please".

_**A/N – **Gasp! Was you expecting that last little twist? Yep I killed off one of a characters in my story, (Naughty me! lmao) but not one of the main characters from the show, so I just hope you wont flame me for it!! More GSR and wrapping up the story in my next chapter, then of course an epilogue. But don't worry though, I have another lengthy, and I hope different idea for a story to write next, after a short break. I will try to post again next weekend._

Please take the time to review the chapter or story as a whole, they are very much welcomed and loved by me.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you so very much for all the continued support of the story and the wonderful reviews you so kindly post to tell me that you are still reading it. A little bit of humor, the situation with the case and the IA people, and a **Huge smut alert** also in this one. Many thanks to 'Pam' who's my sounding board and a great help with suggestions and comments via IM or on the phone. Hope it pleases! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 45 – Teddy Who?**

Over the next few days Internal affairs were crawling all over the Las Vegas police department, interviewing everyone who had come in contact with Nelson Carlton throughout the investigations, and the mans last hours alive in the station.

Several hours worth of interview recordings were thoroughly poured over, and analyzed to make sure everything had been done by the book, as protocol by the interviewees, Brass being the only one to have been present throughout all of them, with others assisting him.

Along with dealing with IA's usual suspicious, and accusing attitude to everyone when investigating any death in custody, Jim Brass was also trying to co-ordinate with the New York Police Department in tracking down and arresting all the person's Carlton had named in his lengthy confession.

Currently there had been four arrested who were now in custody in New York, three More's whereabouts were still being sought. Another had been apprehended in Florida whilst on vacation with his family, two others were picked up on the Las Vegas strip trawling the casinos.

He hadn't even seen his home or bed in the last seventy two hours, just grabbing the odd hour here or there in his office, only to be disturbed by the infernal men of the IA, or his cell phone alerting him of important calls he was awaiting.

Jim was even denied the greatest of pleasures, of being able to go an arrest the smug little son of a bitch 'Frost' during his important deal negotiations, because of all the trouble that was caused by Carlton's successful suicide.

He was forbidden by an IA representative over the phone to take the lead in the arrest, because of his direct involvement with the mans associate having taken his own life under suspicious circumstances, until proven otherwise.

This left Detective Vartann, another couple of officers and Nick Stokes being the ones to enter the Venetian as Spencer Frost's dinner was winding down to a close, with the money transaction and deal secured.

Catherine, Warrick plus the officers who had all been present in the lock up cell area of the station when the death occurred, had all been cleared by IA of any wrong doing, so continued as best they could with their work, while Jim impatiently awaited his clearance.

The CSI's quickly set about collecting a DNA swab, fingerprints and informing the the 'Ice-man' of their new evidence, and to the fact of now being able to hold him in police custody pending further investigations, while his new attorney advised his client.

Many hours later, after the others had been told, Brass was eventually informed by a smarmy looking IA employee that he was now cleared of any impropriety, deliberately delayed in being told so, he thought, which only notched up his building irritation.

Setting about making some calls to various people involved with the cases and out of state, Brass sat in his office with yet another strong black coffee to keep him awake and alert, as he decided to let Spencer Frost sweat it out with the latest developments, down in lock up.

Meanwhile back at Gsrville _(Grissom's town house)_, Kye was currently running around all hyped up in the yard in the moonlight, laughing and squealing as he chased after the dogs with a hose pipe trying to bath them both rather unsuccessfully.

Gil and Sara laid outstretched on two lounge chairs, side by side on the patio watching, dressed only in comfortable sweats and t shirts, barefoot, with freshly made coffee's upon the table, their hands entwined.

Both adults could only be described as looking a little disheveled, absolutely drained and tired beyond measure, the last few days having been a severe test on them all, and they were now taking a short respite, to enjoy observing the boy in a more relaxed, and seemingly happy state for the first time.

Kye had gone from sleeping much more than was expected, prompting a worried series of phone calls to the pediatrician by Gil, to his night terrors returning with a renewed force, disturbing the houses down time, while the adults took turns to console the child, as he sobbed and clung to them for dear life.

Then Kye's reliving terrifying flashbacks of his having been kidnapped, made an appearance, leaving them all on tender hooks, as the boy fretfully demanded that the dogs and adults stay close to him at all times, while going through them.

Gil and Sara's emotions had felt like they were in a super fast, spin cycle of a washing machine, as they both fought gallantly to remain composed, in order to be able to help one other and Kye.

The last twenty four hours had been the most physically exhausting on them so far, seeing a jumpy, and nervous, vulnerable little boy, rapidly evolve into a tornado of bursting and bubbly energy that couldn't be stilled.

It had been at least four days now, since either adult had experienced anything resembling some kind of sleep themselves, and this was their first opportunity to finally be able to let their guards down enough to take pause.

Pleading with Sara to finally go and get some much needed sleep, she had refused Gil, stating that they were in this together, and until they could all settle down, she would be awake with him to deal with whatever came at them.

Thats how they came to be sitting out in the yard, late in the warm evening, the stars bright in the dark sky, a child's thorough excitement being vocalized through bouts of laughter, with two dogs blissfully barking unawares, as they gave little, or no thought to Grissom's neighbors nearby, they'd thought he was a bit weird as it was, so one more odd display wouldn't make any difference to their judgment.

Tugging gently on Sara's hand, Gil pulled her up and over towards him, as he sat up and adjusted the lounger, he guided her onto his lap, as he enveloped his arms around her.

Sighing contentedly, Sara snuggled into the heat of his body as she rested her head under his chin, enjoying the closeness of him, while he feathered her head with soft kisses of affection.

"This is nice" Sara murmured as she buried herself deeper into his neck and chest, inhaling his slightly sweaty, but all masculine, 'Grissom' scent.

Snaking one hand under the bottom of her tank top, then trailing it up her bare back, Gil rubbed soothing circles on her soft delicate skin as he agreed with her "Uh huh........Ummmmmmmmm" as he nuzzled her hair.

A firm knocking on the front door sounded through the house, and the back patio doors to them.

Gil let out a low groan as he heard it, _why in the hell can't we get just get five minutes to ourselves, is it too much to ask?_ he thought disappointedly.

Sara shifted, sitting up reluctantly, but alert, about to go and answer the knock, but Gil kissed her cheek, hugged her to him, then he released her sliding out from under her "I'll get that, it might be one of the neighbors" he said as he flicked his gaze over to Kye still running around "I'll be right back" he stated, then walked off indoors.

A couple of minutes later Warrick, Greg and Nick stepped out on to the patio after Gil.

"Hey buttercup" Nick greeted with a quick brotherly hug, before standing back up looking at his boss with a smirk.

"Hi" Greg grinned at Sara, then his focus soon settled on Kye and the two dogs bustling about.

"Hey girl we've missed you at the lab" Warrick smiled at her, he held a large brown paper bag in his hand "We're heading into the lab in a few hours for shift, after we call at the diner for something to eat" he looked a little uncomfortable.

So Nick grabbed the bag and spoke up, helping his friend out "War took this to a friend of his Gran's, to fix it up good as new" he said passing the bag over to Sara tentatively.

"We cleared it through the right channels with Ecklie, it's been processed and released from the evidence lockup" Warrick offered as he looked at Grissom nervously.

Sara unrolled the top of the bag and peered inside, she gasped, then momentarily closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her mouth.

Her eyes suddenly filled up with tears, as the last few days of restraint broke her emotions free, as she looked up at Gil with her lips trembling.

"We all thought it was a great idea, but thought we should run it by you first, before just............." Nick's words tapered off as he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Warrick and Nick looked at each other a little worried, Greg was now over with Kye and the dogs playing with them, unaware at the scene unfolding.

"Honey?" Gil asked confused, as he crouched down in front of her placing an arm around her shoulders.

Gil reached inside the bag and brought out the item that had managed to tip Sara's emotions over the edge, to make her cry.

A scruffy looking brown teddy bear, not just any, but in fact Kye's was in his shaking hand, having now been repaired with a new similar type arm, with a small bandage wrapped around the appendage, with a tiny sling holding it in place.

Straight away the mental image of the abandoned and forlorn bear laying on his path near the back gate from a few days ago jumped to mind, a huge lump formed in his throat, and he swallowed it down with difficulty as he felt the unfamiliar welling up of his own threatening tears.

He leveled his watery eyes with Sara, seeing her overcome with the same emotion as himself, the past days events finally catching them up.

Reaching forward, Gil embraced her, letting her bury her face in his shoulder.

Eyes wide at the very unusual display from their boss and friend, Warrick and Nick looked to each other desperate for an excuse to escape the intimate scene.

But Greg beat them to it, breaking the awkward moment as he shouted over grinning like an idiot "Hey guys, my little buddy over here wants his Gilbert back".

"Gilbert!" Both Nick and Warrick echoed in unison frowning deeply.

Gil released Sara, taking a moment to wipe away a few of her tears, as his face reddened on hearing his young CSI yell over to them.

Composing herself while swiping at her face, Sara turned to Greg and Kye, who was now clung onto the CSI's back as they both jostled about happily.

"Gilbert?" Sara asked in a low voice questioningly, which only made Gil's ears seem to glow redder.

His chin fell to his chest, hiding his face, as he seemed to wish the floor would magically open up and swallow his crouching form.

Nick and Warrick were trying their damnedest to convey with their eyes to Greg not to 'go there', extremely nervous of their boss' reaction to this turn of events.

Chuckling to himself, Greg just shook his head "Yeah, ya know, a certain little teddy bear we brought back from the toy hospital today" he announced smugly, followed by a low groan heard from Grissom.

"No way" Nick said as his eyes shot to his ever shrinking boss.

"Aww Man you gotta be kidding me" Warrick chuckled as he too looked at Grissom, who was wishing to just disappear.

Face neck and ears now burning with an embarrassed flush, Gil shook his head in defeat, he knew he would never hear the last of his full given name, spoken throughout the lab at every opportunity.

"This?..................This is really called Gilbert? Kye's teddy bear is called Gilbert right?" Sara asked in astonishment, not believing, but wanting full clarification, holding up the toy in question.

"Non other than Gilbert the great" Greg said in a highly amused tone, as Kye slipped down and off his back to the ground.

"Enough already" Grissom mumbled to himself.

"GILBERT!" Kye streaked at the top of his voice as he spotted his life long comforter, running at full pelt to Sara.

Another deep groan followed as Gil finally lifted his face and his eyes rested on the boy running towards them.

Kye flung himself full force at an unready Gil, knocking him over onto his back, whilst grabbing up his favorite toy and holding it tight in his arms "Gilbert!".

Making sure neither's head hit the hard floor, It was all Gil could do, to try to prevent the child from getting hurt in his hyped up excitement.

Struggling to get up with an arm full of the wriggling boy and his reunited bear, Gil allowed Warrick to assist him back onto his lounger, as Sara let out a loud peel of laughter.

"No! Gilbert!....Oh My God.......Really?..........Gilbert?....I so can not believe it............Teddy Gilbert" she managed between her bursts of laughter, as she rested a consoling hand on Gil's shoulder, while he mock glared at her.

All three of the younger male CSI's chuckled along with her, sharing the new unbelievable news, taking a worthy five minutes of light relief.

Noticing for the first time the other two men stood near his two foster care providers, Kye suddenly became very shy, so he hid his face in Gil's shoulder holding the bear up to his chin.

Gil lovingly rested one opened palm firmly on Kye's back, whilst he tried to coax him to look around and greet their other friends, but he was not succeeding very well, his embarrassment temporarily forgotten.

Calming herself down now, her attention was drawn to Kye, as Sara got up and reseated herself to the side of Gil's legs, explaining to the boy who the unknown men were, and their kindness in returning Gilbert to him.

After ten minutes of reassurances from both Gil and Sara, Kye animatedly tugged a smiling Nick by his hand over towards the two dogs and Greg wrestling on the lawn, to join in with them, while Warrick stayed put.

Noticing the apparent tiredness on the faces of Grissom and Sara, Warrick asked them when they had both last slept, and after a lengthy explanation of the last few days with Kye, and his recent new abundance of hyperactivity, probably associated with the Doctors warned about insomnia bouts, he offered to babysit the boy with Nick & Greg, while they caught up on some rest.

With some initial objecting, Gil eventually stood offering his hand to Sara "Come on, we could both use the couple of hours just to recharge our own energy" he said helping her up off her lounger.

Reluctantly she let Gil lead her into the house, but not before telling Kye where they were going, and issuing the three men with orders, that under no circumstances were they to feed the boy any candy, soda or other sweet foods while in their care.

Carrying their still mainly full cups of coffee into the house, Sara stepped in through the doors and went into the kitchen, when she suddenly remembered something she wanted to tell the guys outside.

"Warrick, can you make sure …...." she shouted out as she abruptly stopped, and began turning, but not seeing Gil following so closely behind her, he walked right into her.

"Shit!" she cursed, forgetting all about their company as all the warm, dark liquid ended up down the front of Gil's sweats and t shirt, some splatters of coffee covered her own clothing as she stood wide eyed.

Although only warm, the wetness was immediately uncomfortable as Gil looked down at himself, one hand held out his own cup out of harms way, luckily not spilled of it contents in the collision, his other pulled the t shirt away from his skin.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Gil" Gasped Sara, as her eyes darted about the kitchen searching for something to wipe him down with.

Warrick hadn't heard the call to him, he was now busy trying to tire the little tearaway out with his friends in the yard.

Chuckling, Gil looked up at her, grinning mischievously as he spoke "If you really wanted me out of my cloths so quickly honey, all you had to do was ask" he teased, throwing a look over his shoulder to make sure no one else was in hearing range.

Sara's mouth dropped open wide at his boldness, as her eyes met his and her cheeks started flushing up, she opened, then closed her mouth quickly imitating a fish, at a total loss at what to say to him, she stood there in some kind of frozen state.

Gil laughed just before he leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss, then pulled back, he thought she looked absolutely adorable right now "Go through to the laundry. I'll get us something to change into" he said letting go of his t shirt and grasping the mug out of her hand.

Shaking her head a little, Sara smirked having come out of her shocked daze and realized he was teasing her, but they should really get out of the sodden cloths they both now wore.

Swiftly Gil deposited the cups in the sink, then darted off towards the bedrooms, while Sara walked over to the open patio door "Warrick can you make sure Kye gets something to drink please, while we're resting?".

"Sure, no problem" he said over his shoulder as Bruno jumped up at his chest "Go" he said chuckling.

Closing the patio door behind her, Sara turned in the direction of the laundry room, looking down at her messy white t shirt as she walked "Your a mess Sidle" she mumbled to herself self deprecatingly.

Gil entered the laundry room right after her, holding two toweling robes in his arms, he came to a stop behind her "Urmm.....I got these" he indicated to the robes, laying them on top of the dryer, then fidgeting with both his hands "Sara.............Uh,........How do.......You.........?" he began to ask, but tapered off nervously, when he wasn't sure how to ask her to undress and put her things in the washer.

Sara turned around to face him frowning a little.

Seeing his sudden nervousness, and a hint of shyness she'd never seen in him before, it took a couple of seconds for it to actually register in her mind what he was awkwardly trying to convey to her.

Even though a huge coffee stain marred his clothing, his hair was a little messy and unkempt, face a little tired and drawn looking, he still looked completely handsome and sexy to her, standing there with that shy tilt of his head.

Smirking, Sara decided up on her own bold move, remembering his tease from a few minutes ago, as she took a large breath, then spoke keeping eye contact with him, she reached for the hem of his t shirt "I want you out of these clothes Gil" she said in a sultry demanding tone, stepping into his personal space.

Swallowing nervously, but keeping his gaze locked on hers, Gil was mesmerized by the darkening of her eyes, at what he thought to be identified as arousal in them.

As if having done this a thousand times before, they automatically fell in sync with each other as she lifted the material upwards, he raised his arms for Sara to pull the garment free from his body, then they switched roles, when Gil reached for her soiled garment and reciprocated.

Both, now only mere inches apart, sharing the others personal space, bare chested, and breathing much quicker than before.

And with what little semblance of forethought he had left in his addled mind right now, Gil reached an arm behind him, then he shoved the door to the laundry room closed, giving then some degree of privacy.

Two discarded tops lay entwined in a bundle on the floor, forgotten.

They stood silently communicating, with only their clear emotions speaking openly for them.

No voiced phrases, poetic words, or quotes needed this time around.

Intense love, deep adoration, sincere longing, wanton arousal, and lust reflected in both sets of connected eyes.

Two autumn brown orbs, turned to ebony, as cornflower blue became navy.

Gil reached up, and cupped her cheeks with both palms ever so gently.

They smiled softly to one another, having made the decision, to take the next step forward.

In unison, they both leaned forward, gently making that first tentative bodily, skin on skin contact.

(**A/N – I was gonna have them interrupted again at this point, by either Greg needing a pee, or a football hitting the laundry room door etc, but I thought it rather mean to do that to you loyal readers , so please read on, but I highly recommend sitting in a cool room for this. lmao)**

The air seemed to almost crackle about them, filled with many past instances of unresolved sexual tension, as both closed their eyes to savor the moment, before opening them again, their lips barely centimeters apart

Tilting his head just a fraction, Gil closed the tiny space left between them, and their mouths became one.

The kiss that ensued, started light and lingering, until Sara moved her head slightly to deepen the kiss, as she ran the tip of her tongue tantalizingly along his lower lip.

A joint small moan emitted from the pair as they kissed feverishly, two sets of eager hands exploring the expanse of each others torso's, mapping out the feel of each other and committing it to memory.

How long, no body knows, but they eventually broke apart for some much needed air, drawing in huge gulps as they grinned stupidly.

Gil's thumbs, gently caressed up the side of each of her pert breasts, Sara's hands were also occupied running over his upper chest, feeling out the outline of his slightly defined pectoral muscles.

Taking the lead, by sliding both her hands down daringly so, Sara slid four fingers of both into the top of his sweats waistband at his hips, keeping her thumbs out, to help in her quest of divesting him of his trousers.

She was momentarily shocked not to feel the elastic band of any undergarment along with the sweats, _shit! He's really gone Commando!_ Sara thought, as her own arousal reached new heights.

Surprised, he let out a small gasp at the contact and her intention, Gil captured her lips again, instigating another powerful, soul searching kiss.

Sara felt as if Gil was devouring her mouth, not leaving any part of it untouched, as she moved her hands around to the back, then slowly began to push the heavy cotton material over his rather nice ass, running her palms over his heated flesh seductively.

Feeling resistance, Sara knew what was impeding the removal of the item, as she slid one hand deftly round to the front, cupped his arousal firmly, gave it a quick rub, before releasing him, to pull the thick elasticated over the top of it to free him.

Grunting as he leaned into her hand instinctively, Gil felt his sweats fall to his ankles, so he stepped out of them as he probed her mouth with more fervor.

Now totally naked before her, feeling a little exposed and vulnerable, Gil pulled her lower body flush with his own, his raging libido ever present between them, resting against her tummy.

Taking pause at the sensations coursing throughout his entire body, Gil realized as he sought out her neck to pepper it with tiny nips and open mouthed kisses, Sara was in fact showing him quite easily, that she knew exactly what to do about 'this'.

Although Gil never thought for one minute, Sara had ever been promiscuous, nor was highly experienced with matters of a sexual nature, he felt totally comfortable with her taking control and directing their love making, and then a sudden clarity hit him.

They had become intellectual equals and CSI's some undetermined time ago, but now Sara was in fact the teacher, himself the enthusiastic student, waiting for her instruction, more than willing, desperately wanting to learn all and everything about her entirely.

He bit down on the pulse point of her neck, then lavished it with slow sensual swipes of his broad moist tongue.

Sara's hands were now massaging his butt cheeks, gripping them steadily, letting her short fingernails scrape lightly over his sensitized skin, as he moved to rid her of her own thin joggers, leaving them both bare and open.

His proud erection grazed over the front of her sex, the thick coarse patch had his responsiveness to sensory stimulation at full restraint now, as he felt his control slipping rapidly, wanting nothing more than to be deeply embedded within her.

Student impatiently wishing to pleasure and please, after many long years of denial on his part, and sexual drought on both sides.

Gil stepped forward determinedly, pushing her back into the front of the washing machine, increasing the pressure of their bodily contact, his intentions fully clear to them both.

Not entirely how he had fantasized on numerous occasions of them finally consummating their love, when he had allowed himself to indulge in the frequent impure thoughts, he'd had about Sara over the years, he now couldn't care less about the location, nor the perfection he'd wanted for the initial act.

Letting out a low moan from the depths of his chest, as her mouth enclosed around one of his nipples, her tongue doing the most wonderful things to it, as she ground her center hard against him.

All bets were off now, control no longer an option, Gil suddenly grabbed up one of her long legs, underneath the back of the knee, he raised it up over his hip.

Releasing the puckered nipple from her ministrations, Sara sought out his mouth immediately, her oral assault, as if seeking much needed water to quench her thirst, delving deep within to satisfy her need.

Erotic sounds of twin moans, wet slurps and gasped pants for air, permeated the whole room.

A lone feminine hand sneaked between their bodies, grasping his shaft firmly, taking a moment to enjoy the heft and girth of it in her enclosed fist, then Sara lined him up to her slick entrance.

With a forced grunt, accompanied by a low guttural groan, Gil sank deeply into her tightness, holding still for a few seconds as she adjusted to his size, he let the onslaught of overwhelmingly pleasurable sensations rock throughout his psyche.

Sara gasped audibly, seeming to almost choke on her own saliva, as she heaved in a huge needed breath, the sensations of feeing so devilishly invaded and full, but blissfully so at home taking her by surprise.

Rolling her hips a little, Sara signaled for him to begin his thrusts, which he did without further invitation, as he drew out of her slowly, then re-buried himself within her again quickly.

An excruciatingly slow rhythm began, Sara in perfect tandem with his expertly moving groin, his thrusts and withdrawals, tantalizingly teasing them both into the oncoming frenzy that would ensue.

Both not entirely satisfied with the lovely penetration caused in the current position, Sara took on the initiative, hooking her other leg up around his hip to increase the depth.

Following her lead, Gil grabbed a hold of her ass, yanking her up, unceremoniously onto the cold metal top of the machine, as he trust much more forcefully into her, burying himself into her balls deep.

Swallowing her loud pleasurable groan, Gil covered her mouth as he built up his rapid pumping rhythm, his two hands now held her breasts, massaging and tweaking her nipples, while he devoured her.

Her hands tightly gripped his shoulders, her fingers digging deep into his muscles, the nails unintentionally breaking the skin, while he thrust hard and fast into her, her climax almost on the cusp.

Feeling his orgasm quickly approaching, his shaft throbbed repeatedly, his testicles tightened, the familiar delicious sensations of his impending release only moments away, as his thrusts became more frantic.

The feel of him throb, enlarging further inside her, expanding her more than anyone had ever done before, pushed her excitedly over the edge, her insides began to tighten and release, as if drawing him in deeper, her loudly moaned "Gilllllllllllllllllllll", was smothered by him, as she climaxed in waves.

Gil exploded with a series of guttural grunts and pants, in unison with her, coating her inner walls with his hot spurting semen, while her pulsing inner walls milked him for all he was, an orgasm of unfathomable magnitude taking over his whole being.

Eventually slowing to a stop, as they rode out the remnants of the ecstatic feelings enveloping them both, exhausting them into a state of pure bliss and perfectly shared euphoria, they slumped against each other, very much sated and willingly spent.

A loud thump resounded from the vicinity of the back of the house breaking the moment, probably an miscalculated football hitting the patio doors.

Pulling away from her a little startled, realizing where they were, and exactly who was outside in his yard.

Gil pulled out of her reluctantly, cupping a cheek and leaning in to kiss her as he did so.

"That was very naughty of you Miss Sidle" he teased smiling, as he reached out for one of the toweling robes "We could have been caught out here", he said in mock chastisement, wrapping the soft, heavy white cotton around her, allowing her to slip her arms in place.

Sara just chuckled, her special Sidle grin wide "Oh" she challenged, then added as she tied the cord around her waist "So will I be punished later then?" she spoke with direct meaning in her question, her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Shrugging into the other robe and tying the belt, Gil locked his gaze on hers, his eyebrows almost in his hairline.

Laughter broke free from Sara as she shuffled down off the washing machine, aided by him.

"Bed. NOW!" Gil growled uncharacteristically, taking her hand in his and tugging on it "Please honey" he added opening the door to the room, then leading her out.

Seeing that there was still no one in the house, he looked back at her whilst speaking in a lowered seductive tone "Mark my words, this is by no means finished, the next lesson will be taught by yours truly" he said pulling her in the direction of his bedroom.

_**A/N –**__ Okay, go take your cold showers now, or adjust the AC guys! I hope the long wait for this long (Over 5,000 words) smutty chapter was well worth it to you all. The Frost interview and Why would Kye have a bear called Gilbert? Two answers in the next chapter guys, and covering a conversation Gil & Sara have that perhaps you all thought I'd forgotten about a while back. More soon_!

Please take the time to leave a review of the story or chapter, or just a comment about my writing technique would be really appreciated, I need to learn where I might possibly be going wrong with stuff, so in order to improve I need your input – Thank you.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you very much for all the continued support of the story and the wonderful reviews you so kindly post to tell me that you are still reading it. Your all stars! :D Sorry for the huge delay in getting this out, I have been extremely busy planning for our website group trip to Chicago soon, to see WP at the theater in Endgame. Hope it pleases! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 46 That little whore**

Incredibly Sated, utterly content, but extremely happy and a little smug perhaps, Gil was still too blown away by the recent energetic events of the last couple of hours to be able to sleep, he'd done as was stated, delivering his own version of teaching her 'His long, drawn out seduction lesson' quite proudly so, he admitted only to himself.

Taking a quick shower in the en-suit, grinning like some teen who'd never been laid before, but then again he'd never actually made love before to a woman, sex, oh yes, a few times, he wasn't actually that inexperienced as some people might believe, although he'd not had that many sexual partners over the years, like others of his age.

But being so sexually compatible, emotionally connected, and intimate with Sara, to any woman in his life was a first for him, he no longer felt like a 'Making Love Virgin' now, he felt like something he'd not known had been missing, but now completed him in ways he never, ever, thought possible.

Gil then dressed in fresh clothes, quietly in the bedroom, indulging himself in enjoying the view of Sara's partially nude form splayed across his bed, her hair draped almost artistically over his pillow, as her pale lean back was fully exposed, right down to the delicate dip, just before the rise of her delectable ass, covered by the thin cotton sheet.

He let out a momentary indecisive sigh, debating with himself to strip bare again and slide in behind her, spooning her up close, for a little while longer, or to just let her sleep undisturbed while he relieved his CSI's of the task of child minding, so they could head into work.

Taking the few steps needed to reach the side of the bed, his decision was made as he saw how unbelievably relaxed, and deeply asleep her posture presented.

Leaning down to her, he braced one hand on the head board while he placed the lightest of loving, tender kisses to her temple, pulling away he quietly whispered sincerely "Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love you Sara" as he took another moment to soak in the beautiful vision of her.

Leaving the bedroom, his eyes never leaving her pose, he made a solemn promise to himself to repeat those words to her soon, when he had the courage to do so, and he felt the that the moment would be right for them both.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Gil made his way outside, where Nick and Warrick were sat on the loungers drinking coffee, Greg was laid out resting on one elbow on the grass, with Kye sat cross legged in front of him, listening with glee to what was being told to him.

Hank and Bruno were laid either side of the boy sleeping, obviously exhausted and spent.

Taking a third lounger, Grissom sat "Sara's still sleeping guys.........." he paused feeling suddenly a little embarrassed that they may have possibly heard their energetic activities a while earlier "And......I'd rather she stay that way for a while.......She just needs the rest, after the last week or so" he finished uncomfortably.

Warrick and Nick swapped a glance, a little smirk playing at the corner of both mens mouths as they looked at their boss.

_Damned! They did hear us,_ Grissom thought, averting his eyes, _Well so what their boss got laid, deal with it, besides it makes a change from me having to listen to all their detailed sexploits in the break room all these years._

"Sure thing Griss" Warrick replied.

Nick chuckled "Well I for one wont be disturbing a sleeping Sidle, it's not worth my life, to have to deal with the wrath of her for doing so" he added jokingly.

Taking a large swallow of the water, Grissom sat back in the lounger "How's he been?" he said indicating over towards Kye.

"Well lets just say, that the kid thinks the sun shines outta Greg's ass" Nick replied "He wasn't really interested in me and War entertaining him".

Warrick laughed "Yeah thats right, Sanders seems to have managed to captured his attention well and truly" he took a drink of his OJ "But he's had a couple of glasses of juice, and he's been pretty relaxed this last forty minutes or so".

"He's been fine" Warrick added.

"Oh and Greg also found out how Kye's bear got its name" Nick added with a little mischievousness in his tone "His Mom was the one who named the bear for the little tyke, apparently he's had it since he was a baby" he put in, shooting a glance at Warrick.

Grissom seemed to zone out on them for a few minutes, deep in thought, as the two CSI's just shrugged at each other.

_It's not a popular name, not one I've ever been particularly fond of all these years,_ Gil thought.

_Certainly not one I'd ever use to name anyone, or anything._

_Perhaps I left a lasting impression with Charlotte._

_Maybe she liked me more than I thought so at the time, but both she and I knew that we were never gonna be compatible._

_Possibly, the memories of our brief relationship was enough for Charlotte to want to have a constant reminder of that, through the naming of the child's comforter, _he thought, but then decided it was futile to give it really too much more consideration now, he would never really know.

Snapping back to the present, he watched the quiet interaction between the boy and his youngest CSI, Grissom spoke not meeting their eyes "Thanks guys, we really do appreciate the break" and before they could reply, he asked "Hows the cases going?" changing the subject quickly.

The two brought their boss up to date with latest results and findings on the three cases, letting him know that Catherine had phoned a little while earlier to let them know their shift assignments slips were on her desk, to go ahead without her.

Catherine was going to be busy over at LVPD with Brass carrying out their interview with Frost soon, hoping to finally wrap up all three of the cases connected to this man who'd abruptly entered their lives recently.

From what Grissom had been informed from Catherine, Brass and his younger CSI's, they had more than enough evidence to secure a solid conviction on one, or possibly all of the cases, Carlton's crucial taped, written, and signed confession prior to his suicide, the the most damning to his employer, Spence Frost being finally apprehended legally.

Warrick glanced at his watch to take note of the time, calculating for calling in a take out for some food to grab on the way into the lab, they'd have to be setting off shortly.

Noting this, Grissom drifted off in his own thoughts again, as he seemed to consider something.

_This needs to be an airtight case against Frost._

_They'll only get the one shot at this._

_They need to convince the DA, and the Jury that he's guilty, that he was the mastermind behind all of it, financed, then gave the cold bloodied orders for them to be carried out by his command._

_So there's absolutely no room for the jury to consider any reasonable doubt where his involvement was, and is concerned._

_Oh, he'll have the best council that money can buy, and will certainly be able to pick up anything that might suggest otherwise._

_This heartless son of a bitch can't be allowed back out on the streets again ever..............._

_And if I have anything to do with it, he 'Wont'._

Seeing that Kye was still very much more quieter, calmer and relaxed still, whilst he'd been talking with Warrick and Nick, not even having acknowledging his presence in the yard, Gil made a decision.

Turning to them both sat at the table, he spoke as he stood up "I'm going to head in and catch up with Catherine. I'll take Kye with me so that Sara can carry on resting" .

Warrick and Nick swapped a knowing look with each other, then watched their boss walk over to Kye and Greg.

"Kye?" Gil said as he approached them.

Looking up Kye smiled widely, then scrambled up off the floor seeing his care giver.

Crouching down, Gil's own smile matched that of the boys, he was really happy to see after these last trying days, that they were beginning to see the real Kye emerge through his terrible ordeal of late.

Excitedly Kye threw his arms around Gil's neck, allowing him to be picked up, as the aging entomologist stood, his knees creaking a little at the strain.

"Greg says there's a Zoo here, with load of animals and things to do. There's big cats, Apes, chimpanzee, eagles, ostriches, emus, talking parrots, wallabies, flamingos, reptiles and 'every' species of venomous reptiles" Kye relayed animatedly as he pulled back from the hug, looking at Gil with wide eyes.

"And........ and Greg said they have bugs too, just like yours, loads and loads of them" he said, catching quick inhales of air in-between "Big colorful butterflies and months, that fly all around you".

"Insects" Gil corrected the boy amusedly.

"Huh?" Kye spoke frowning, as he stopped his excited animation of showing with his hands the actions of butterflies in flight.

Chuckling, Gil grinned, having gained Kye's full attention "Insects Kye, thats what we call them, remember" he reminded the boy of the few times he'd chatted with him about his favorite subject, and his dislike of them being referred to simply as 'bugs'.

Kye turned his head towards Greg, who was now getting himself up off the ground, and brushing himself off "See, I told you they were called insects and not bugs" he said smartly.

Laughter came from the direction of Warrick and Nick, as Kye chastised Greg.

Gil held in his own laughter, as the emotion of huge pride towards the boy washed over him, making him feel similar to numerous other times before towards his CSI's, but this was different in some way, much more paternal feeling, one that he relished openly now.

Looking back and connecting his eyes with Gil, Kye kept his frown in pace as he then stated "So bugman's not the right word then either, is it".

Shooting his trademark raised eyebrow at a shrugging Greg, Gil answered Kye with a soft smile "No, its not. Your right Kye. People who study Insects are called....." he trailed off prompting him.

Looking thoughtful for a few seconds, Kye grinned "Urmm.....Antimologist" he replied happily.

Hugging him close, then releasing him, Gil kissed the boys temple before setting him down on the floor again "Nearly right. Entomologist" he said pleased that Kye almost got it right.

"Go get washed up and changed into clean jeans and top please, we're going out" Gil said to him, then added as Kye ran off towards the house "But be quiet. Sara's still sleeping".

"Okay" he called back before disappearing inside the house.

"Smart kid" Greg commented.

"Yes, he is" Grissom replied proudly.

After telling Greg that he intended to go to LVPD to see how things were going with Brass and Catherine, he asked the young man if he would accompany him, and keep Kye entertained while he tended to business, so that Sara could be left undisturbed.

Greg agreed after mentioning that he would take off a half shift that was owed to him, for working some hours on the swing the week before.

Fifteen minutes later, Warrick and Nick had left to grab take out then head into the lab, while Gil scrawled out a note for Sara to let her know not to worry, that he had Kye with him, and where he was going.

Greg helped Kye on with his well worn sneakers, as Gil made a mental not to purchase new ones for him soon.

Once Kye was buckled into the child car seat in the rear of his Mercedes, one he'd picked up on an errands run two days before, Gil set off with Greg with the boy in the back.

Entering Jim's office, Gil grinned on seeing his best two oldest friends "Thought you two were going to be busy. Stuff to do and all that, interviews to carry out?" he asked teasingly.

"Well some of us haven't spent any quality time with our beds lately" Catherine shot back "We're just taking a time out to enjoy a decent caffeine shot to get us through the next few hours".

Ignoring the jab, not bothering mentioning that he himself and Sara, hadn't in fact had it quite so easy as they seemed to think he had, he noted Jim's tired form "You look like crap Jim" he said instead, as he leaned against the solid desk.

"Way to go with the compliments there Gil" Jim replied grinning, then ran his hand over his face "You don't look so fresh faced, and bright yourself buddy. All bed and no rest huh?" he added wickedly, not knowing how near to the truth he really was.

Feeling uncomfortable and a little embarrassed, Gil quickly changed the subject while clearing his throat "So uh, when you gonna do the Frost interview then?" he asked.

"Your hands off remember Gil. I knew there had to be a good reason your here and not with the kid and Sara" Catherine commented as she finished her drink.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to check up on things at the lab and with the cases" Gil offered weakly, knowing full well that Catherine would now point out that this wasn't the CSI lab.

"Where are they by the way, and how they both doing?" Jim asked helping out his friend.

Sending a silent thank you with his eyes Jim's way, he replied "Sara's currently sleeping at ho.....Mine, we had a rough few days with Kye" he offered simply, but hoped the two hadn't caught his near slip of the word 'Home', inferring he and Sara now lived together.

Both Jim and Catherine picked up on Grissom's use of the term 'We' in regards to Sara and he.

"Kye's with Greg at the lab, he's keeping an eye on him for me until I get back" eying his friends knowing they wanted more, he went on "It's taken a while for the drugs adverse effects to work out of his system, plus he's been experiencing flashbacks and nightmares" Gil relayed to them seriously.

"Greg seems to be helping considerably. Kye's much less tense, nervous and clingy than he has been since this whole thing started. This is the first time, apart from his abduction, that he's been away from either Sara or I".

Catherine gave a skeptical look at Gil as he spoke, not 100% sure she'd have Greg look after her own daughter.

"'I'm trusting Greg to encourage Kye to become more comfortable and like his normal self around those he can trust now" Gil finished saying, now feeling a little self conscious of his friends studying him.

Standing up, and patting Gil affectionately on the shoulder, Catherine smiled gently "Kye's a very lucky little boy to have you and Sara" she stated just before picking up her file and purse.

Coughing a little to break, the slight awkwardness in the room, Jim spoke decisively "Lets get this interview underway shall we. Gil you can only be an observer okay" he said pointedly, before pulling on his jacket.

Gil held up both hands to indicate he had no intention of interfering with their interview, but a little smirk played at the corner of his mouth "Hands off, I know" he said like some reprimanded child.

Twenty minutes later Catherine and Brass had laid out most of the evidence linking Frost to the three cases, while his attorney advised his client on several occasions to not comment, and basically keep his mouth shut.

Gil stood in the observation room, his face close to the glass, one hand grasping the ledge of the frame, he had the sound turned up to make sure he didn't miss anything crucial that was being said.

A few times his other hand,which had now formed a fist, tightened and flexed at his side.

When Catherine and Brass covered details of Kye's abduction from his home, and the use of subduing drugs on the boy, Gil felt his temper rise within him, he was now so totally focused on Spencer Frost only, his eyes seemingly boring into the very man, as he watched and listened.

"Most of the evidence so far, that you've set out here against my client can quite easily be explained Mrs Willows, and adequately accounted for" Mr Michaels, Frosts Attorney said in a smarmy tone "It's circumstantial at best" he added as he interlocked his fingers of both hands on the table top.

Ice-man who'd previously attempted a couple of times to speak, sat back in his seat crossing his arms across his chest, with a smug smile firmly in place.

"Oh we haven't quite finished just yet" Catherine intoned, as she placed the small hand held device on the table top.

Mr Michaels shot a worried look at Frost, who just shrugged, before leveling a glare across the table at Catherine, to try to intimidate her.

"Thats right gentlemen. This is our 'Piece de resistance'" Brass proudly announced, with a quick glance over to the observation glass where he knew Gil was watching.

"Our prized piece and main exhibit in the collection of our evidence" Brass added cockily as he pulled out a seat and sat next to Catherine.

Catherine pushed the button on the hand held recorder/player to start the recording of Nelson Carlton's confession, from where the man informed them that Spencer Frost was the man who gave the orders and took part in the crimes;

"_Ice – man demanded in no uncertain terms that I, and the others had to make sure Charlotte and her latest conquest disappeared permanently, and get the kid back for him" _Carlton was heard saying.

"_Ice -man? Can you give us his correct name for the purposes of the tape please?" Catherine questioned._

"_Uh, oh sure.......... He's My boss. The guy who's had me by the balls for over fifteen years now. Spencer Aaron Frost"._

"_Go on" Catherine prompted._

"_Frost got us all the information we needed, funded any equipment or expenses we required. And once he knew where Charlotte was living he gave us the order to do it ASAP"._

"_But everything went wrong at the cabin. We called Frost telling him that we couldn't get to the kid in the roof space, so he ended up coming to try to get the boy out himself, but we heard a car engine and decided to get the hell out of there before we were caught"._

"_Frost went ballistic, he threatened me with blackmail, he has something on me that I have never wanted revealed to my family and friends. He gave me no other option but to get that kid back, with whatever means it took to do so"._

"_He gave us the __Donormyl to dope the kid. Said he wanted it used on the boy. Wanted him kept quiet, until he could get him back to New York, and he didn't want any unwanted attention drawing to either himself or the kid, until everything blew over"._

"_I got the kid for him after nearly getting my ass chewed off, then doped the dogs, and called for my next instructions. He insisted I contact my old friend Heather Kessler, to have her look after him until the heat was off us all"._

Gil's knuckles turned white with the sheer force of his restrained anger, as he observed Frosts little smirk as he listened to the recording.

_Catherine interrupted, asking a question "Mr Carlton, can you tell us exactly why did Mr Frost want you to carry out these orders and kidnap Kye Meridian?"._

_A bitter laugh was heard, before Carlton spoke again "Because the little brat is his kid, his son and heir" a snort was heard on the audio "He's the only heir to a huge amassed Frost fortune, and a highly respected family in New York, and Charlotte never had him declared as the father on the birth certificate and wouldn't let him even have visitation"._

"_Not that I blamed her...........All that she wanted to do, was to get herself and her son as damned far away from Frost as possible and stay safe, live a life without his controlling ways"._

"_But Spencer Frost is not the biological father of Kye Merridian, our DNA test conclusively confirms that fact" Catherine replied._

_Silence was played out for several seconds, then barking laughter was heard "Oh this is just so fucking poetic"_ Carlton chuckled out, just before Brass stopped the tape looking at Frost with a raised eyebrow and smile.

Holding both tightly clenched fists to his side now, Gil watched for Frosts reaction to the news intently.

Catherine slipped a sheet out from the file in front of her, then slid it across the table for Frost to see.

Grabbing the paper up quickly, Ice-man read the information, his facial features morphed from perplexed shock into raging anger.

In a split second, the man flipped out, sending clear evidence ziplock bags, paperwork, Catherine's file, the tape machine, Mr Michaels, and two metal chairs flying to the floor.

"**That fucking whore!".**

Brass quickly stood pulling Catherine clear of the table out of harms way, as two officers entered restraining the out of control man, cuffing him securely.

As Brass stated clearly that Frost was under arrest and being charged, he routinely relayed the Mirander rights over the din of the prisoners yelled curses.

"**I knew she was fucking screwing around!".**

"**Fucking bitch!".**

"**Bitch".**

"**She...She....The fucking bitch used me!".**

When it all kicked off unexpectedly, Gil had rushed out of the observation room, he took on a barely controlled angry stance, adrenalin coursing throughout his body, making his heart thump in his chest, as he stood in the open doorway of the interview room.

"**That good for nothing little whore!".**

Brass stood in front of Catherine shielding her from Frost, as the man spat out his torrent of obscenities.

The two officers having got him cuffed, had hold of either arm as Frost continued to struggle and shout irately.

Frosts crazed looking eyes locked with Catherine, as he surged forward, but was restrained "**Who'd she fucking screw?"** he spat at her, as if she were Charlotte herself.

"**Who? God dammit?!".**

"**Tell me bitch!"** he yelled as his face grew redder, and his eyes bulged "**Who's the son of a bitch Daddy then?".**

Mr Michael's got up of the floor backing away from the commotion, as he rubbed at the back of his head.

Grissom now marched into the room, no longer able to hold onto the control of his anger, as he fronted up to Frost, his fingernails digging into his palms, his knuckles white and numb, his chest heaving as his breaths were rapid "Shut your god damned mouth up, now" he demanded in a low, icy, warning tone.

The room went deathly quite, no one daring to speak or move, for several agonizing seconds, as only heaved breathes could be heard.

"Gil" Catherine tentatively spoke up from her position behind Brass, hoping to get him to back down, or calm at the very least.

Both officers decided it was time to move the prisoner to the lock up area, but Frost resisted, as he puffed out his own chest, his eyes moving to the man in front of him "**Who the fuck......"** he trailed of, before sudden realization hit him.

"Ahhhhhh.......The weirdo bugman himself" Frost lowered his voice, as he spoke directly to Grissom "Who thought he'd get laid by playing the Wizard of Oz, while listening to Pink Floyd on a date".

Grissom's eyes went deep dark blue, as he desperately fought the surge of angered emotion throughout his system, he knew he was being baited, but he was finding it harder to resist his threadbare control.

Frost let out a sarcastic laugh "So you did get to fuck her then" he stated, rather than asked.

His body relaxing somewhat, Ice -mans posture, took on a couldn't care less pose "Well I can say she was good for that at least" he he carried on baiting "Anytime, anywhere, good old Charlotte like a dog in heat".

Brass was seriously worried about the stand off, and where it was going, he tried to catch the eyes of his officers to get the prisoner out of the room, but they were too focused on watching Grissom simmering.

Grissom momentarily closed his eyes to try to regain his composure, before he was pushed too far, and did something he'd later regret.

Seeing this Frost carried on, bolstered up by the notion that he was safe with all the others in the room, to protect him if needed "Kids yours then old man, huh?" he grinned "Sniveling little brats more trouble than he's worth anyhow" he pushed on.

"Come on buddy, it's over" Jim spoke to Gil, as he took a step towards his friend.

Grissom just bore his glare deeper into Frost, not breaking his livid stance for one second, seemingly oblivious to everyone in the room but the man of his entire focus.

Seeing a small gathered crowd outside one of the interview rooms, all staring inward, Sara investigated for herself what was going on, then she quickly slipped into the room after assessing the tense situation.

A gentle, familiar hand reached out and touched Gil's arm "Gil?" Sara spoke softly to get his attention.

His angered concentration now broken, the unusually strong emotion now waning, he shifted his eyes towards Sara stood to his side, her sympathetic and pleading gaze seemed to be all that was needed to help him become grounded once more.

Sara reached for his closed aching fist, easing it open slowly, so she could entwine their fingers together as one "He's not worth it Gil........Lets go home" she asked him, as she squeezed his hand to affirm her words.

Letting as much of the tension in his body ease off for now, his anger mostly gone, Gil nodded perceptibly at her as he watched a gentle smile form on her mouth, he was continually amazed and in awe of her, with how she could easily make him feel better with just her presence.

The officers seizing their chance at the tender scene playing out before them, began to lead a defeated and almost visibly deflating Frost from the room, with a pointed look from their police captain, letting them know they'd probably be reprimanded later.

As the three got just outside the doorway, Frost threw one last thing over his shoulder as he was literally dragged away out of site.

"That whore got what was coming to her I can tell you, and it was such a turn on when I slit Charlotte's throat, seeing the life drain from her very eyes" he yelled to make sure everyone could hear.

Gil's grip on Sara's hand tightened to the point of being painful, as the words registered within his mind, and he felt compelled to want to chase after Frost, beat him into a pulp, just to enact his own punishment for what the man had done to Kye, his mother, her boyfriend, he and Sara.

But again Sara came to his rescue, prevented him from carrying out his frighteningly wishful, and scarily vivid thoughts, by placing a comforting hand to his chest, then rubbing it soothingly "Home Gil. Lets go pick up Kye" she reminded him as she winced at the pressure on her hand.

Shocked at not realizing he was hurting her, Gil immediately released his grasp on her hand "I....I'm sorry honey" he gasped out, as he felt a rush of regret wash over him, he pulled her roughly into his arms, not giving a damned who saw, as he buried his head in the hair of her neck, holding her tight.

Brass guided everyone out of the room using his hand on Catherine's back, and pointed glares at all the LVPD officers and personnel outside milling around.

"God I'm so sorry Sara" he mumbled out, as she wound her arms around him offering comfort "I …..I didn't mean........I wouldn't ever............Intentionally...I.....I....believe me honey" he tried to explain to her that he hadn't intended to cause her pain.

"It's okay Gil, I understand" Sara cooed, as she turned her head and placed a solid kiss to his head "Its all over now. We can get on with our lives now" she stated confidently.

Fifteen minutes later they were seated in Gil's Mercedes driving over to the lab to pick up Kye, and do exactly what Sara had voiced, get on with their lives.

A/N – The Grissom quote 'Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love you' (I added 'you Sara' on the end) _Hamlet_ by William Shakespeare, Act II, Scene 2, sorry I didn't include the Charlotte, Heather, Hank talk in this, but it is over 5000 words, so I will just add another short chapter to this before the epilogue. More soon!


	47. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you again for all the great reader support of the story & all the wonderful reviews. As always they are very much welcomed and appreciated. This is the last chapter before I post the epilogue where I will cover any unanswered questions the story has left with you all, concerning Grissom, Sara and the little boy. Hope it pleases! Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 47 Fessing up.**

Leaving LVPD Gil absentmindedly held out the keys to Sara while he tried to organize his thoughts, she took them without word, guessing he needed some time to analyze all that had just happened, but all the same she was a little shocked that he wanted her to drive them in his personal car.

Silently they both got in the car, then Sara drove out of the LVPD parking lot, shooting a sideways glance at Gil who had his head tilted back on the seat headrest with his eyes closed.

_God! This is such an awful mess..........._

_What just nearly happened to me?_

_What did I almost do back there?_

_What am I really capable of, if pushed?_

_Christ!...._

_I'm the loose cannon with a service weapon...........Me.....Not Sara................Damned you Ecklie._

_God! if I'd have had my gun.....What then?_

_Shit!_

_Would I have been so out of control to have used it?_

_Jeez I can't go there right now..............This is scary enough as it is._

He raised his hand, running it over his face wearily, while dropping his chin to his chest, eyes still close, admittedly feeling very ashamed at his actions.

Unwilling to catch Sara's gaze just yet, afraid of what he may see in her eyes after his display.

_I can't believe I took the bait and let that son of a bitch wind me up like that............._

_Nearly pushing me to the point of no return................_

_And loosing all my god damned self control in front of everyone........._

_In front of Sara dammit._

Gil let out a self deprecating sigh, as his head tilted back again.

_I've never wanted to........_

_In my whole life 'ever', so far._

_Never ever, felt like I........._

_Like I.........Wanted to seriously do harm to another human being._

_No....Not just another, but...........To........To that smug and cocky, arrogant son of a bitch._

_Shut him the fuck up for good............._

_Hurt him.......Like he did to my......To my.......Kye_

_God, I really so wanted.........To pummel the life from him._

Letting out a labored breath, Gil continued on with his guilty and ashamed thoughts.

_Whats sort of man does that make me?_

_No better than all those criminals that I've helped put behind bars....._

_With Frost and his small army of goons who carry out his orders being among them,_

Rolling his head on his shoulders to try to ease some of the tense knots in his neck, Gil heard a few gentle cracks that indicated how much he'd let the man get to him.

He let out mild huff.

_Maybe it's time to considered retirement._

_Get out now....._

_While the goings good.........._

_Before I do tarnish my reputation and career beyond repair._

_Maybe take some time........_

At that precise moment, Gil felt Sara's hand, land gently upon his thigh, a reassuring gesture, a show of comfort too.

Opening his eyes and rolling his head to the side, he looked at her profile as she drove, studied it intently, taking in all of her natural inner and physical beauty.

His tormenting thoughts slipping away with ease, as he felt some of the stress and tension ease from his body, she could always affect him in the right ways when he needed it the most, and he was still in awe of how she managed to do this.

Gil could get so wrapped up in the inner workings of his own mind, that he often forgot how to interact with the rest of the world while doing so, that was where Sara continually came to his rescue, grounding and anchoring him before he got totally lost.

Flicking a quick look towards Gil as she eased off the gas pedal to enter the labs parking lot, she smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's really is okay Gil" she said, returning her gaze to the car ramp they were approaching.

Giving his thigh a little squeeze, she then removed it, to use to maneuver the steering wheel "Don't worry" she added as they drove up to the next level.

"I know" he replied quietly, then added sincerely "And thank you" in reference to earlier, stopping him from making a huge mistake with Frost.

Her usual perceptions to his thoughts and feelings while they worked together as CSI's, had him now wondering how much of the conversation in the interview room she'd in fact heard.

And thats when it hit him as he recalled the smug mans taunting words, that he still hadn't told her about his brief romantic connection to Kye's mother, that he'd previously dated a work colleague.

_God! How much did Sara hear of Frosts words?_

_I never wanted her to find out like this......._Gil thought as the Denali came to a stop in the Lab parking lot

Sara made no move to exit the vehicle, he'd been almost silent the whole ride, and she knew he was trying to deal with how his emotions had gotten so out of control back at LVPD, so she gave him some extra time for his thoughts.

Sensing Sara was waiting him out, to either speak or make some kind of move, Gil slowly unbuckled his seatbelt as he tried to formulate in his mind how to proceed with explaining to her about Charlotte.

Turning in his seat to face Sara, who was staring out of the front windshield, Gil reached for her nearest hand on her leg, and entwined his fingers with hers "Sara" he spoke softly, to get her to look at him.

Sara turned a lovely reassuring smile towards him, encouraging him to feel at ease with her.

"Sara.......I don't know how much..........I'm not sure what you......I......What.....I....I'm...trying..." Gil let out a frustrated rush of breath, as he broke her gaze and looked out of the front of the car, still trying to find the right words to use.

Squeezing his hand in hers, Sara spoke up to try to help him with his internal word battle "Gil it's okay".

Gil turned to her, leveling Sara with his gaze, she was doing it again, giving him the usual 'out', when she felt he was struggling to convey something to her that he was uncomfortable with "No. It's not okay Sara" he decided not to take the option, but plow on with what he needed to confess to her.

Recognizing some degree of guilt flash with in his eyes, Sara frowned, wondering what he could possibly have done to feel guilty about where she concerned recently.

"I should have told you when all of this started with the cases, with Kye and........." He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again, seeing her confusion was distracting him "But I put it off as per usual....Choosing to ignore the issue..........At the time......Then putting it to the back of my mind until a better time to approach it with you".

Now Sara was a little worried, along with confused at what he was trying to tell her.

Seeing the concern in Sara's eyes, Gil bravely carried on, as he rubbed his thumb gently over the back of her hand soothingly "Kye's mother.......Charlotte Merridian. She was a DNA lab technician at CSI, on the night shift....A colleague...........One of our.........'My' co-workers." he clarified nervously, searching her face for any sign of emotions "Before I asked you to came to Vegas........Before I was abruptly given the job of supervisor" he paused swallowing hard "She..........Charlotte....Swapped shifts......Then she left shortly after you arrived".

The deep frown lines that creased Sara's forehead, along with her elongated reply of "Uh Huhhhhhhh", had Gil shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

Whatever it was that Gil wished to express to her, he was determined to do so right now, so Sara decided to let him continue without further interruption until he had finished, she offered him a weak smile hoping to ease some on the discomfort now present in his current posture.

"I...........We........Well,........Urm......Charlotte and I" he immediately saw realization cross Sara's face, and felt her fingers momentarily tense in his grasp as she caught on to exactly what he was about to confess to her.

Taking in a large breath, then swallowing with much effort, Gil proceeded "We dated...........Briefly" he added as he felt panic overcome him, as Sara tried to pull her hand free from his.

He tightened his grip on her hand, imploring her with his eyes to let him finish "When I say briefly.......I...I mean..........Just......Just a couple of times.............You know...........Friends sharing casual dinners together........Like we did in Frisco " Gil winced at his own words, why the hell did he have to be so stupid, as to bring up their past now.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay" Sara replied dragging the word out with uncertainty, her natural defenses rearing up as she used her other arm to wrap it around her midsection, her eyes dropping to her lap, inside her head she was screaming, _He dated a woman from work._

_On the same shift as him no less._

_But he wouldn't.......Or as he said, he couldn't damned well date me......_

_Oh no, he just flirted shamelessly with me at every opportunity........Reeling me in with unspoken promises.....Just to push me away again when he felt I was getting a little too close._

_No.......He wouldn't even accept my dinner invitation, after I put myself out there for him....._

_He dismissed me without a moments hesitation, as if I'd made some kind of joke with the offer.....And that half smirk/smile thing that he did too._

_Then he damned well had the cheek to 'Ask', then take Sofia out to dinner too......_

_What the hell?_

_He made me wait five long painful years, god damned it......_

_Why? Why tell me all this now?_

Intent to get over to Sara how the situation was for him at the time of his seeing Charlotte, Gil pressed on pulling her enclosed delicate hand in his, up to his chest, hoping to get her to look at him again "I was still just a CSI level three when we first had dinner honey..........Holly Gribbs was killed.......Jim was demoted.............I was thrown into a new working position.........Then you came to work for me.......With me..........As......As my subordinate.....And I was just so thrown off kilter with my emotions and the tenuous control on my life then, that.........I......I.......Made the first in a long line of foolish mistakes".

Sara lifted her chin and turned to look at him, she was analyzing his reasoning as his eyes softened, seeking forgiveness withing her own brown orbs.

"I invited her over to my place, set up what I thought was going to be a different kind of dating experience....But she laughed at me when she saw what my intention was....She....She mocked me....Then said that I didn't have to try so hard....To Just" Gil lowered his eyes, then brought them up to hers, a light pink flush appearing on his cheeks "To just lay one on her....Be kind of......I don't know, be all masterful, Cave man and take charge. But I saw it as her issuing a challenge to me.......So I did, I took charge and we ended up sleeping together that night, completely unprepared and both of us regretting it later, when we realized it wasn't ever going to work out between us both".

Sara nodded for him to continue, she wanted to ask him something, and she internally promised herself that she would when he was finished, a question that needed to be answered as far as she was concerned.

Seeing the signs for Sara beginning to forgive him, and feeling her hand relaxing in his again, Gil plowed on, he'd gotten out the worst of his confession so far, he just needed to explain to her the relevance to it pertaining to Kye now.

"That one night with Charlotte, I later found out as the first of the cases came in, coincided with around the time that Kye was conceived, so I knew that with the dates before me, that I could possibly be the boys biological father. But as it turned out Mr Pettigrew's DNA was in the system already because of his job, and they identified him to be the child's natural father".

Gil sighed then spoke again "At that point I didn't know exactly where our relationship was heading Sara" he indicated between Sara and himself "Whether it was going to just be rekindling and improving on the friendship that we had originally established back in Frisco, or perhaps that it was going to enter a new phase for us.........Taking on a more romantic nature.......One that.......I knew by then, that I was finally ready for, more open to exploring with you. So I had decided that a good step forward for me was to start being more open and honest with you by telling you all about my connection to Kye's mother".

Finishing up relaying all that he felt he needed to at this time, Gil unknowingly held his breath, awaiting for Sara to speak as he searched her face and eyes for any clues, to the reception of the news.

Pondering all that he had said, Sara nodded perceptibly with a small appreciative smile, letting him know that he was forgiven, but she still had her question to ask, and she knew this was as good a time as any to do so now.

Flicking a quick glance out of the front window, Sara spotted one of the lab tech's heading towards the elevator into the Lab, but that the covered parking lot looked mostly quiet, before looking back at Gil "And Heather?" she asked tentatively.

"Heather?" Gil mildly frowned in question at her, his heart rate increasing with the very mention of the woman, and the can of worms that opened up for him with Sara.

"Was that a 'Foolish' mistake too Gil?" she asked quoting him, wanting to know more about the weird attraction he had towards the dominatrix, but not daring to directly ask him if he'd been intimate with the unsavory woman, the very idea of Lady Heather and her trade repulsed her immensely.

"No......Yes!........I mean kind of" he replied all to quickly for Sara's liking.

Giving him a pointed look, to get him to elaborate, Sara waited him out yet again as he seemed to ponder what to say.

Gil let out long controlled breath as he measured his words carefully "Yes. it was a mistake initially. On my part that for a very brief moment, when I thought that Heather could distract me.......From....From the intense, and often inappropriate thoughts that I was having about you all the time.......Of longing for you....Wanting you..............But knowing I shouldn't as your boss......." he rubbed his other hand wearily over his face as he stared out the front of the car, then continued "But then I realized as I was about step into the realms of intimacy with her, that I would be no better than any of her clients, using Heather for my own selfish gratification and reasons".

Turning to face Sara, Gil's face took on a softer, much younger, vulnerable look as he spoke sincerely to her "That was the moment that It hit me, that sex without there being love and genuine feelings present, was just that for me 'Sex', a quick means to an end. Pointless. And for me personally, not at all what I sought".

He leaned slowly into her personal space as he went on "What I wanted the most honey,..........Longed for....And needed. Was for any sexually intimate act on my part, to be that of making love, with the only woman I had been in love with, for much longer than I dared to admit to myself at the time. So we never..............".

Stunned by his heartfelt admission of love for her, but not only that, the fact that he'd also admitted to only having loved her, Sara leaned the rest of the way in, surprising him with planting a needy, urgent kiss to his mouth.

Taken by such quick surprise, a little confused at the reasoning for her instigated, her sudden amorousness, Gil opened his mouth slightly, running his tongue between her soft supple lips, seeking entrance, which she readily granted, and needing no further invitation, he deepened the kiss, as Sara let a moan reverberate from her throat, that he swallowed.

The free arm of Sara's wrapped around his neck, her fingers automatically seeking out the soft gray curls at the nape of his neck, while he kept her other next to his heart, his other around her back, pulling her closer to him.

After several minutes of them devouring each other with such intensity, catching minute snatches of air in between, they pulled apart gasping to haul in huge rapid breaths.

Smiling widely at him, the special 'for him only' smile, her eyes sparling and danced with happiness, Sara regained her breath, then breathed out what she had longed to say to him for years "I love to too Gil" she pecked his lips, adding "Always" when she pulled back to look into the depths of vivid blue orbs, of the real Gilbert Grissom, who right now was openly letting her see right into his very soul.

Gil grinned goofily, feeling very proud of himself for not only putting that beautiful smile upon her face, but actually managing to utter the very words he had spent years practicing in his head to say to her, not how he had imagined or planned non the less, but they were out there now, and whats more she had heard him speak them.

Reveling in their shared feelings of a new level of happiness, it took another ten minutes of making out, before Gil gently reminded them that they had a certain little boy awaiting their return.

The mainstay of the conversation forgotten for now, to be approached again at a later date, along with the 'Hank' one, they walked hand in hand into the elevator.

As they reached their required floor, just before the two doors opened, Gil leaned into Sara's side conspiratorially, whispering into her ear "I love you Sara Sidle".

Sara beamed a huge smile at him, and was about to open her mouth to reply, when the doors slid open.

"Later Gilbert" she intoned teasingly with promise, as they released hands striding down the corridor, shoulder to shoulder, a little bounce in both of their steps.

_**A/N –** I Hope you all enjoyed the chapter & I hope I never made you all wait too long for this. Do you all want an epilogue? Questions you still have about aspects of the story, answered? Another surprise maybe? Okay the epilogue will be posted soon! Have fun!_

Please take the time to review the chapter or the story, it means a lot that you do so to me! - Thanks.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer – **_Please see chapter 1

_**A/N** – Thank you all for the wonderful reader support throughout this story & all the great reviews. Sorry it has taken so long to post the epilogue but Vacations, life in general and the lack of enthusiasm to write had delayed me doing so. Hope it pleases. Just to clear up any confusion, I have changed my Fan fictionn Pen name from 'RubixCSIpuzzle' to theuser namee I am most known for on the net 'gsrbritfan, so this is my first posting in my new pen name. This whole story is dedicated to my nephew Sean 1984 – 2009 RIP. Story is beta'd by myself so any remaining mistakes are all mine, so I apologize in advance. R & R Enjoy! _

**Fall Out Boy – Chapter 48 – Epilogue**

**18 months later**

Kye shot through the hallway into the family room, being dragged by an over enthusiastic Hank and Bruno pulling him along, as the boy giggled loudly behind them.

"Be careful Kye" Sara called out a little worriedly as she dropped her keys, purse and their mail on the hall table whilst removing her jacket "Let them out in the yard and go fill their water bowls please" she added as she watched Grissom maneuver himself into the house carrying the child.

"Hey don't worry so much, he's just happy and a little excited today honey" Gil said quietly, as he came up to stand beside her.

The patio doors sliding shut with a thud, followed by two energetic canines barking caught Gil's attention as he chuckled.

"Yes, I know that, and he has every right to be after attending hopefully his last ever therapy session with a shrink" Sara said a little testily, as she glanced at the small child still blissfully sleeping, with a soft motherly smile.

"And as you know, I hated having to go to all my sessions as a kid, but as his legal mother now, its my job to worry when he's being sooooo..." she searched for the right words to use, as she reached out to pass her hand over the little ones head.

"Active? Hyper? Being just a normal happy little boy?" Gil offered with a smirk as he watched Sara pull the slumbering from him, and to her chest while patting her back comfortingly.

Turning to her husband with a light glare, Sara let out a long sigh, she knew she was being over protective of Kye after what the boy had witnesses, gone through in the last year and a half, after all it, hadn't been dissimilar to what she herself had endured as a child.

But motherhood was still very new to her, and without any good parental role models growing up with her parents then later in the foster care system, sometimes she felt slightly overwhelmed and out of her depth. Not always feeling confident in her own role as an unexpected mother to two infants.

This, even though Gil constantly reassured her, when he himself lacked a good fatherly role model whilst growing up with his deaf mother, but thats was how they both worked these days, offering regular support to each other as new parents to their son and daughter.

"I'm just being over protective again" she stated a little self consciously, placing a tender kiss to the slumbering girls head resting on her shoulder.

"Only a little honey. But hey, I'm just the same with them both at times like you" he commented "She's heavy" he added with a pointed look.

Letting out a snort Sara replied with a grin "Yeah especially where this little ones concerned" she said with a chuckle "Daddy's little girls got you wrapped right around her little finger" she added quietly with amusement.

"I'll go put her down in her crib" Gil said with a raised brow as he reaching cautiously for the youngest member of their family, then settled her against his own chest.

Changing the direction of their conversation back to what he had meant originally, he spoke while gently bouncing the child "And when I mentioned Kye was excited, I was actually referring to the fact that Greg is coming to take him to the Zoo for finishing his treatment".

The patio door slid open quickly with a whoosh, followed by Kye rushing into the room "Can we go to Greg's Daddy, can we? Please? I gave the dogs some water...Can we?" he asked excitedly as he eventually came to a stop at his fathers legs, looking up hopefully.

The noisy intrusion woke up the sleeping child cradled within Gil's arms, the small head lifted up quickly, from being tucked under his chin, followed by her top lip quivering and beautiful brown eyes rapidly filling with tears.

"Kye honey, remember to use your inside voice please, you've just woken your sister up" Sara chastised her son.

Very much bewildered from her abrupt awakening, Poppie locked watery eyes with her Daddy, then let out the first of multiple heartbroken sobs as her shoulders shook.

Kye curled his arm around the back of Gil's legs buying his face "I'm sorry" he spoke quietly.

"It's okay little man, but next time...Inside voice okay" Sara said ruffling Kye's hair.

"Hey, Hey sweetheart, shhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Hey Daddy's here...Shhhhhhhhhhh...It was only your big brother...Come on flower...Shhhhhhh" Gil consoled Poppie as he knelt down to Kye's level, the boy releasing his hold as he did so, but staying close.

"See sweetheart...Shhhhhhh...It's only Kye" Gil coaxed as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

Reaching out tentatively, Kye rubbed his hand roughly through his sisters white curly hair as he spoke to get her attention from hiding her face "I'm sorry Poohpy Pops".

Gil shot a glance at Sara, a smirk gracing his lips at the use of Kye's affectionate nickname for his little sister, one that his mother was trying to dissuade him from using.

Poppies cries started to diminish at the sound of Kye's voice close to her ear, as he leaned in "Poohpy smelly bum, Poppykins stinky bum...Where's Poppie?" he said in a childish sing song tone.

Sara watched on proudly, as son and father tried to comfort the little girl jointly, which they seemed to be succeeding at as per usual.

"Want me to tickle you Pops?" Kye asked as he moved his hand down to Poppie's midriff ready for his assault.

Squirming into her Daddy's side, Poppie pulled her head up and looked at Kye, she shuddered a little with a final sob, just before a watery smile lit up her face slowly.

"See sweetheart, it was just your brother being noisy again" Gil reassured, relaxing his grasp on her so she could see Kye better "He didn't mean to waken you".

"Bubba?" She asked shakily, in a snuffly, quiet tone.

"Want tickles?" Kye asked brightly, his smile wide.

Poppie pouted adoringly "No" she stated before twisting, while burying herself back into Gil's side protectively, knowing what was coming next.

Using both hands, Kye used his fingers quickly to her sides to begin his tickling fest on her, as she wriggled about in her Daddy's embrace "No! Top" she giggled trying to catch her breath "Top it".

Gil chuckled as he pretended to move her away from Kye, who wouldn't give up just yet.

"Daddy save you sweetheart?" Gil laughed heartily.

"Say it Poohpy bum" Kye said teasingly as he followed the direction his Dad was turning in "You gotta say it".

"No! Top it Tie" Poppie laughed and giggled trying to get away from his tormenting hands.

"Kye" Sara said in a light warning tone, thinking that he was going to start annoying his sister soon.

"She has to say it, then I'll stop" Kye said laughing and spluttering as he tried to get to Poppie, who was now completely on the floor with her Daddy wrapped around her on his side in a ball.

"Say it then I'll stop, you know the drill Poopy" Kye chuckled as his fingers found her side again.

"Otay...Otay...Lub you...Lub you Tie Dissum" she gasped while giggling "Now top!" she demanded catching her breath again.

Both Gil and Sara locked eyes with each other and were now trying to suppress their laughter at the two children's antics, as the girl gave in to her brother.

Pulling his hands free from her, then letting Gil get themselves up off the floor into a crouched position again, Kye added "Forgive me?".

"Div yer" Poppie said smiling widely now.

Kye leaned forward with his arms out to Poppie "Hugs?" he asked, to which Poppie slipped off Gil's lap and threw her arms around her big brother happily.

Standing upright as the kids hugged, Gil leaned into Sara whispering to her "The speech therapy is working wonders with her...That and Kye's encouragement" he wrapped his arm around her, then kissed her brow.

"Yes, she's come on in leaps and bounds lately, plus she's not quite as jumpy and nervous as she was when she first came to us" Sara replied leaning into the kiss, as she watched the children play rough and tumble on the floor.

"Thats because she's getting the right kind of help and all the love that she deserves, after her horrendous start in life" Gil said quietly as he led his wife over towards the couch, then motioned for her to sit.

Sara remembered all too vividly, the night her husband had called from the hospital thirteen months ago, while he'd been at work, herself at a different crime scene with Greg, she'd sensed his heartache for the only surviving victim found in the crack house immediately, his voice had been flat as he relayed the details to her of his case.

The smell of death and decomp had attracted attention to the house, leading to the Brass and his men having to force entry into the residence. What they had encountered primarily was the body of a young, unkempt woman, on first impressions dead from an overdose of an illegal substance, the syringe hanging from her arm and the makeshift tourniquet belt being the most obvious evidence.

Scattered around the squalid looking place were empty take out cartons, newspapers and what could only be described as just garbage littered around the whole of the rooms. In the adjoining dirty, untidy kitchen laid the dead, blood spattered body, of a well built, intimidating middle aged man covered in tattoos.

A discarded 45 revolver, dropped haphazardly in the entrance to the room, along with the tell tale blood spatter pattern on the wall above the male victim, indicated that fatal gun shot woulds probably being the cause of death of the male.

On closer inspection of the man, his trouser belt and button was open, his scruffy jeans fly wide, the denim hung low on his hips with his flaccid manhood on display, which begged the question, had this person been about to rape the female in the other room, and had she killed the guy in her self defense.

Suddenly a pathetic, low sounding whimper caught the attention and hearing of Grissom, stopping him abruptly from his cursory walk through of the crime scene.

Indicating for the officers with him and Jim to be quiet, Grissom had held up his hand as he trained his auditory senses, to focus solely on where the sound was coming from.

Another barely audible, weak cry, emanated from a second ground floor bedroom in the house, which had them all moving quickly in the direction of the noise.

Nothing had immediately stuck out in the room as having made the noise, and like the rest of the house it was dirty and in disarray, smelling almost like humane sewerage, making all the men apart from Grissom gag.

Noting the destroyed crib scattered about the room, Grissom's senses were then heightened as he started to zero in on the dozens of piled up rotting diapers, attracting the masses of flies accumulated in the residence.

_God, No_, _not a baby_, he'd thought as a third pitiful whimper was heard, Grissom's head had whipped around to lock eyes upon a closed closet door.

With three determined strides, Grissom came to a stop in front of the door, then he'd reached out tentatively to open it, whilst signaling to the others to remain behind him.

On opening the door slowly, sniffles and hiccups sounded as he took in the sight of the emaciated, naked, feces covered dirty child, who looked to be no more than a year old, who was now shaking in the far corner, curled up in a tight ball, amongst what might possibly have been the infants bedding.

"God damned" Grissom had automatically cursed under his breath, then he'd turned and sought out Brass who was already on his cell calling for paramedics.

Crouching down low, Grissom had spoken very softly "Hey there little one, my names Gil...We're not going to hurt you, we're going to help you okay" he'd said, then shot a quick glance over his shoulder at Brass ,who'd given him an encouraging nod to continue.

A mass of dirty curly hair, adorning the child's head had turned to look at the voice speaking to it, timidly tiny eyes raised to meet Grissom's, then quickly darted away again.

It had taken Grissom a very emotional hour to coax, what later turned out to be a very neglected and hungry, 18 month old girl from the closet into his arms, before attending the hospital together.

Later the case was found to have been a murder suicide, the man, the female victims pimp and drug supplier having probably been about to rape her, but she'd fought back, her defensive wounds showing she had. In her defense she had used the weapon belonging to her attacker, turning it on him, before herself taking a fatal overdose of barbiturates mixed with heroin.

Clearly the child had been practically ignored by the mother from birth due to her dependency on drugs and lifestyle, only having been given the minimum of basic care in her short life, which looked to have been only limited to the one room of the house, no evidence of a minor had been found elsewhere.

No father was listed on the infants birth certificate, the dead male victim found to have died of multiple GSW's to the chest, proved to be no biological match, but the woman did, and with further investigations by child services, no living relatives of the orphaned baby could be found.

Poppie Louise Grantham as she was found to be legally named, after Greg had painstakingly processed the house for hours and found her screwed up birth papers, amongst used syringes and other drug paraphernalia in the living room, was assessed quickly as having numerous health and developmental problems that needed addressing.

Thankfully no evidence of sexual abuse were seen about Poppies undersized body, but unfortunately she had not been spared from regular physical attacks, numerous old cigarette burns scattered her arms and legs. Three badly healed, suspicious fractures of her arms, and many tiny scars littering her form were all the signs any doctor needed for a diagnoses of long term abuse.

Malnourishment, dehydration, a urine infection, severe diaper rash and thrush being her first health issues, that were immediately treated in the hospital, all of which appalled Grissom to the point that he'd needed to ring Sara, to seek solace from her calming voice.

Handing her scene off to Catherine, who was more than capable of dealing with their single homicide, Sara had headed to the hospital not only to offer Grissom her undivided support with his case, but also in the hope of offering the child any comfort that she could.

A few weeks after Poppies hospitalization and the investigations into her living family and the case, the little one had bonded trustingly with Sara, then Kye as he was introduced, but more so with Grissom, who doted on her and would do anything in the world for her, but it became apparent that the infant had other problems.

Poppies development was estimated in most area's to have been delayed by up to eight months behind her peers, so she would need ongoing, specialized therapy for some time, making her a less likely successful candidate for adopting. But as fully registered foster care givers, Grissom had made the suggestion first of them taking her home with them, to which Sara eagerly agreed.

Now nearly three years old, Poppie was a member of the Grissom household, all that remained for her to become a permanent fully fledged member of the family, were the court papers making the girl's legal parents as Grissom and Sara.

Kye's adoption and name change to Grissom had gone very quickly and smoothly, with dozens of their friends offering to act as character witnesses for the couple at the court proceedings. They had even thrown the boy his very own party, with lots of his parents friends becoming his new Aunt and Uncles.

"Uncle Greg's here Mommy" Kye shouted animatedly, snapping Sara out of her thoughts on the couch, while Grissom prepared drinks in the kitchen.

Looking at Kye who was now scrambling down from the comfy seat closest to the front window, Sara smiled happily, as her eyes then sought out Poppie laid on the rug, thumb in her mouth, her other hand twirling a long curly lock through her fingers, her eyes beginning to droop.

Kye scooted down the hall to open the door for Greg, as Gil walked into the room carrying a tray of drinks "Excited much" he chuckled placing the tray down, then picked up Sara's tea to hand it to her.

"Yes he is, he's been looking forward to Greg taking him all week" Sara said before taking a sip of her drink and placing it back on the coffee table "I just hope Greg brings him back a little cleaner than last time, minus the spiked gelled hair, and sugar high we had to deal with" she said shaking her head at the very thought.

Searching out his daughter, Gil picked up the bright yellow sippy cup "I see our little flower needs the rest of her nap time" he said as he saw all the signs of Poppies impending sleep.

"I'll give her a sip of her drink and take her up to settle her" Gil said stepping over top pick up the tired girl "Come on sweetheart, Daddy take you to bed" he cooed as he settled her against his chest, her tiny head resting on his shoulder.

"Relax and rest a little" Gil said quietly to his wife with a tender smile, before hitching Poppie into a more comfortable position for himself.

Sara just rolled her eyes, but returned the smile anyway watching his retreating back.

Gil passed Greg and Kye in the doorway, the CSI motioning for the boy to speak quietly "Come on lets get your stuff little man, we're going to have fun today. Just us guys right".

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" Kye agreed running off to get his backpack, while Greg spoke with Sara.

"Hey Sara. Kye's therapy go alright then?" Greg greeted, shooting a look to the door to make sure Kye was out of ear shot.

"Hi Greg. Yes it did, very well, he doesn't have to go back for any more sessions. And thank you, for helping him with them all these months, Gil and I appreciate all you've done for both him and us" Sara replied sincerely.

"No problem, he's my little Buddie and besides, we have loads of fun together" Greg said with a huge grin.

"Yeah don't I just I know it, but please try to keep him off eating too much sugar this time Greg" Sara said hopefully.

Laughing Greg nodded, but then added "But the gel and spray colors okay then?" seeing her disapproving look, he carried on "Come on Sara the little guys gotta look cool, and it does wash out in the shower you know".

Walking back into the room Grissom answered for his wife "Gel and wash out sprays fine, but no sugar Greg" he said reaching for his drink from the table "Because when he's still hyped up at two in the morning for Sara, you'll be taking unpaid leave from shift to come tire him out for her. Okay?" he said seriously.

"Comprende" Greg answered with a smirk, _and probably the next 6 months worth of decomps as well,_ he thought.

"Good, I'm glad we've got that clear this time" Gil said taking a seat on the couch next to his wife.

Half an hour later Greg and Kye were on their way to the zoo for the afternoon, so the couple sorted through their mail together, most of it was just junk mail, discarded and destined for the trash, but one thick official looking large envelope caught their joint attention.

On opening the package, Sara's eyes began to fill with tears as Gil pulled her tighter into his side and kissed her head "She's officially Poppie Louise Grissom now, and legally our daughter honey" he beamed, as his own eyes misted over with emotion.

They cuddled and relaxed together on the couch, relieved that the adoption process of both children was over for them, and enjoyed the fact that they could now lead as normal life together as a family.

Not long after, Jim arrived to watch over Poppie while the couple would be out attending Sara's doctors appointment "Okay Jim you know the drill. Her lunch is in the fridge along with her own juice, she likes to watch the Jungle book now, not Barney, and if there are..." Gil listed off but was cut short by Jim interupting him.

"Yeah, yeah ,call you guys or Catherine, or even the paediatrician, the numbers are in your Rolodex in the office if I have any problems. You do realize that I have raised a daughter myself Gil you know" he said in an amused tone.

Gil let out a sigh, he was doing it again, he couldn't help it, playing the overprotective Father, but it was so natural to him these days.

"Grandpa and Poppet will be just fine...We'll hang out and watch The lion King together" Jim teased, knowing full well that the little girl loved the new DVD he'd brought with him the last time.

"Her names Poppie Jim" Sara chastised shaking her head while Gil helped her on with her jacket.

"Go!" Jim chuckled as he readied himself in an easy chair.

"Poor little girl is going to get confused with all the names everyone nicknames her with. What with Kye calling her..." Sara was cut off with Gil kissing her lips to stop her, and when he pulled back, he just smirked at her.

Laughing Jim mumbled to himself "Works every time".

"Lets go honey, and find out if we're going to have another addition to our family" Gil said steering Sara towards the door with his arm wrapped around her waist.

_**A/N – **I Hope you all liked the ending to this story, that I have enjoyed immensely writing for you, & thank you for sticking with me for all this time. Sorry that I didn't include any wedding information etc but so many other stories have done this, including my own, so I saw no purpose for it. I hope I answered any questions that you all had left regarding Kye and the Grissom's, & I added the last bit for you all to make up your own minds about another little Grissom. Sorry but there will be no sequel to this story, but I am in the process of writing a completely new story called 'Hidden Agenda', that will be totally different to my usual stories. I will start posting it when I have a few chapters stored up and ready - Take care all :)_

Please show your appreciation for this story by leaving me a comment in a review, I really do thank you all for them & the continued support for my writing.


End file.
